Darker Than Black
by blackkitty27
Summary: Izaya becomes haunted by a ghost child when he refuses to help her. To persuade him otherwise she plagues him with her memories before her murder, slowly driving him insane! What'll happen when Izaya asks Shizuo to help him? And what happens when one of them accidentaly befriends the killer? And what does this child really have in store for the two? Shizaya, possessions, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Help

**Hi! This is my first fanfic (sort of), so nervous! I actually re-did this, also thank you to my classmate/anime buddy/art buddy/close friend Windkikyo! Whoa thanks Sarah-chan!**

**Inspired by: Beautiful (Eminem) and Silent Hill**

**Full Summary: Izaya becomes haunted by a ghost child who pleads for his help, but Izaya is not easily swayed. So to persuade him otherwise she plagues him with the memories before and after her untimely murder, slowly driving Izaya on the brink of insanity…and to make things worse Shizuo becomes involved in it when Shinra wants to make sure Izaya is 'alright'!**

**WARNING: MALEXMALE, Shizaya, possessions, flashbacks, torture, murder, and rape, etc.**

**Disclaimer: me nah own nothin'!**

Chapter 1: Help

OoOo

_I awoke to an unnerving silence, my eyes looking at the sky that was covered in the white mist mist._

_**Where am I…?**__ I wondered to myself sitting up from my spot on the floor._

"_Why is it so quiet…?" I questioned aloud listening to the echo of my voice bounce off the buildings. __**Am I in Shinjuku? No… Ikebukuro…? I think I'm in Ikebukuro…**__ It was definitely Ikebukuro but it looked off, I don't remember it being this foggy before, or that all the buildings being white, and it sure wasn't this empty…!_

"_What the hell is going on here…?" I asked the silence getting to my feet, noticing I wasn't in my usual clothes. I looked myself over in confusion, I was wearing all white, a white tank top, and white airy pants, and I was barefoot. __**When did I- **_

_I was cut off by a sudden flash of black, I twirled around looking for the strange movement but saw nothing in sight._

"_Hello?" I called out gripping the hem of my shirt._

_No response._

_Now that was creepy, "H-hello?" I tried again silently cursing myself for stuttering._

_No response._

"_Ah!" I yelped in surprise at the sudden gust of wind that whooshed past me. __**Shizu-chan! **__I cheered inwardly turning around actually __**hoping for once **__to see the brute, but saw nothing. "W-wha…" I turned again in the opposite direction hoping again to see a vending machine embedded into the cement, but again…. nothing was there._

_**What's going on?**__ "Who's there?" I screamed a small hint of fear evident in my voice as another flash went past me ,I spun around franticly searching for the cause of my disturbance . Then I saw it. A dark figure had made a sharp turn around the corner down the street. "Hey wait!"_

_I don't know what possessed me but all I know was my legs sent me running after whoever it was. I ran at full speed after the dark figure chasing it through the streets, struggling to keep up. __**Damn they're fast! Is this what Shizu-chan feels like?**_

_In the distance I saw the dark figure standing in the park infront of the seemingly turned off fountain, they're back turned to me. I stopped a meter away from them panting as I tried to catch my breath._

"_Who are you? What's going on? Why'd you make me chase you?" I wheezed out, eyeing the small figure before me_

"_**Hey…I needed to get you interested…**__"The stranger said in mono-tone, still not facing me. __**'Interested'?**_

_**What da hell's that supposed to mean? Is this a game? Have I been played this whole time?**_

"_what are you talking about? Is this why you lead me here, to toy with me? Huh?" I screamed, my blood was boiling. __**No one and I mean No One toys with Izaya Orihara! No one!**_

"_**On the contrary, I've actually brought you here to help me…**__" the mysterious person turned around slowly facing me, __**My help? why would- whoa…What the…who in the hell is that…**_

" _**Because you are the only one who can help me at this point….**__"_

_It was a little girl about the age of 6. Her short black hair was dirty with mud, her long bangs covered the whole right side of her face. Her eye was blood red and blank of all feelings. Her skin was a deathly white-ish gray color and stained with dirt and some dried red substance. She wore a once-white dress that was stained with dirt and that red substance, it had rips and burns in several places, and she was barefooted._

_I shook rapidly with fear, it wasn't her appearance that scared me to much but her energy .It was disturbing, as if corrupted by something far worse than her own. At first I thought it was from the running I did but no the air was so heavy and dense making me feel as if I was being suffocated by her dark aura!_

_My breathing became rapid and uneven upon seeing her walk towards me closer, and closer, and closer. The closer she came the heavier the air became and the harder it was to breathe. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move I felt too heavy to even move my finger! Let alone my legs!_

_I fell to my knees clutching my chest, wheezing as I tried my hardest to get air into my lungs while black blotches started to cloud my vision. "__**Please…**__" she said softly lifting my chin up with her dirt petite hand "__**I beg of you help me…Izaya-sama…**__" she pleaded as a 'innocent' bloodstained smile cracked across her face._

_Before everything went black I could see a small glint of hope and something dark in her crimson eyes…_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed springing myself into a sitting position scanning the room franticly.

_**What? I'm in my room…?**_

I sat there for a moment looking down thinking about that dream-scratch that that Nightmare I had, _**what was that about? More over who was that kid?- **_ my thought was cut off by a voice from the door way.

"You getting up to do this paper work or not, cause if not than you better pay me triple for today." My bitter secretary, Namie, growled with her arms crossed leaning against the doorframe.

I blinked before looking down at my sheets then back to Namie.

"Alright alright, I'm coming just let me get dress, now shoo~! I chirped throwing off the covers ignoring her death glare boring into my back.

**How was it ? I hope not horrible!Plz review! And I hope my favorite authors could read it, give advice, and possibly tell me how to make other chapters? Bye I'll update on weekends!**


	2. Chapter 2: Butterfly

**Have to upload this quick cause I have to go see John Carter (Can't wait! It'll be awesome!) oh and in like 2 or 3 more chps (I think, can't remember!) Shizu-kun will come in!**

Chapter 2: Butterfly

OoOo

I couldn't stop thinking of that dream last night. _What did it mean? _I wondered playing with my blade, my cheek smushed against the desk's surface. _I sure hope that that dream-no, nightmare was just a nightmare and didn't have any meaning!_ I mean you never know, some strange shit happens around me. I mean really; headless rider, a vending machine throwing bartender, a black Russian selling sushi in japan, an underground doctor is your best friend? Now I don't know about you but those things don't happen to normal people, but to me it's a daily friggin' basis! _Then again I'm not a normal person…_

But hopefully for my sake it doesn't mean anything…however! It would be interesting and I am curious…! _No! What's wrong with you Izaya? Remember what happen the last time you thought it would be __**interesting**__!_

I rolled my eyes, _Shizu-chan_, I haven't seen the brute in a month since the riot in Ikebukuro. I still watch him though…but from a distance of course!

I yawned stretching out my limps in my swirly chair when I heard a jingling sound, "Huh?" I exclaimed turning my head left and right, while the jingling sound continued. I paused before turning around looking through the window behind me seeing a tiny black butterfly flapping against the glass as if it was trying to get inside.

I smiled at the small creature before I stood up from my chair to walk to the window, I slid it open letting in the butterfly that flapped its way into my flat. "Well hello there," I cooed at the butterfly lifting my finger up so the insect could perch itself on it, "to what do I owe this visit my little friend?"

The butterfly flew off my finger and started flying circle around my head, "Oro?" I questioned when I got the sudden itchy burning feeling growing in my throat, I tried to clear my throat but it only made it worse. I started coughing a little as I rubbed my throat, again it didn't help. I soon realized it was getting even worse when I went into a coughing fit falling to my knees,"Wha-wha- the a-a-" I wheezed, tears welling in my eyes _What's happening? _I clawed at my desk trying reach for my phone, in vain. At the corner of my eyes I could see the black butterfly flying over…with purple dust coming off it…?

My eyes rolled in the back of my head, my arm falling to the floor.

…

"_O-oww…" I moaned clutching my sore throat as I sat up. I cracked open my eyes seeing thick fog and white buildings, but it wasn't Ikebukuro…__**Shinjuku?**__ I pondered standing up dusting off my white clothes __**For real right now, this happening again?**_

"_**I apologize for yesterday…"**__ mumbled a slightly worried monotone voice, I spun around in the direction of the voice seeing the little kid again but she was sitting on top of a convent store this time with her head down. __**"I didn't mean to hurt you…honest," **__she apologized hopping off the building landing gracefully on her dirty feet. __**"I was just so excited to finally meet you that I forgot to keep my spiritual pressure in check"**__ she admitted bashfully, peering up through her bangs at me._

_I stayed silent as I watched her cautiously, as if she was going to pounce on me at any moment._

"_**U-umm, d-did you like it…I mean was it pr-pretty…?"**__she asked shyly breaking through the silence._

'_Pretty'? what's she talking about being 'Pretty'? __**"The butterfly…was it pretty…?" **__I gasped, __**the butterfly! I shoulda seen that that was suspious!**_

"_**It's my form in the living world…hehe."**__ She giggled nervously._

"_That was you? You have a different form you take on?" I heard myself ask, she nodded slowly in reply._

"_**Yes, Spirits in the living realm who've been around long enough learn to take on an appearance." **__She explained, __**"That was my form, and after our prier meeting I thought it was probably the best to summon you this way…" **__she added. __**What? You mean making me choke to till unconscious?**_

_Although even after my near death experience I had to hand it to her, she was the last person I wanted to see today-actually that would be Shizu-chan, she was the 2__nd__ last person I didn't wanted to see._

"_What do you want from me…really." I asked bluntly, more of a demand than a question. I want answers and now would be nice!_

_There was a pregnant silence between us, as we stared each other down._

"_I won't help you if you don't tell me your real reasons…!" I threatened while on the inside I was shaking like a leaf in angst of her answer, but she doesn't know that._

_For a moment she didn't say anything but finally said slowly, __**"Do you really…wanna know?" **__I stiffened at the sudden shift in both her tone and the air around us, I gulped down the lump in my throat shifting my weight. I nodded hastily, my hands were trembling at my sides becoming damp with sweat._

"…_**Revenge…"**_

OoOo

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and if it's boring but the awesome parts are in the next (I think) chapters! Anyway…**

**WHOA! THANKS SARAH FOR GIVING ME UR VIEWS ON THE STORY! AND YOU TO PRETTY WILDE & Chelsea619! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disagreement

**SHIT! Hey guys, uh damn uh I had to download this today b/c I like have to go to some fuckin church retreat (I'm an atheist, this is bull shit!), but yeah I gotta leave for it as soon as I get home so no time! Sorry if its shit!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!**

Chapter 3: Disagreement

OoOo

_My eyes were wide, my jaw had slackened __**whoa…was **__**not**__** expecting that…**__ I gaped at the little girl. "w-what? I-I don't understand…did I hear you right did you just say-" I was cut off._

"_**Yes, I did say 'Revenge'." **__She said again, her eyes going half lidded._

"_B-but, w-why…?" right about now I beyond confused at this situation. Why did this kid want revenge so much that she'd come from the __dead __and ask for __my__ help? I feel bad for the poor bastard she's after!_

"'_Revenge'…like h-how…?" I stuttered._

_Her face darkened __**"I want him dead."**_

_I felt my heart drop into my stomach, so many thoughts racing through my head so many possibilities of escape I want to use right now to get out of this mess- knowing it's impossible…__**worth a try…!**_

"_O-okay l-lets be rational here…who ever this guy is, you don't want to kill him…and I'm not even involved in this so-" again I was cut off._

"_**No! I have to kill him, he must die!"**__ I jumped back when she suddenly screamed at me._

"_Okay fine! Even so,…I still have nothing to do with it." __**Unless-hope to god (if one) no-**__**I'm the guy she has it in for! **__I fidgeted during our moment of silence._

"_**Oh but you do…"**__ she insisted, before continuing __**"You're here because…I need your body…" **__Of course! It wants to use my body to kill some dude than it'll keep my body for its own instead of giving it back like it 'promised' __**Oh yeah, I've seen movies!**_

"_Why don't you use Shizuo Heiwajima's body?" I offered trying to sound innocent __**Let this be Shizu-chan's problem!**_

"_**The man is too strong for his own good, he can't control his strength wortha shit. It would be practically impossible for me to try and control him, besides his doggedness is unfathomable."**__ She explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Damn, that was my last chance __**I'm more surprised at all those mature words she just used!**_

_Ok…so lemme get this straight…she wants me to give my body to her…so she can kill some dude…and she's gonna give me my body back…?_

_**Bullshit.**_

"_Yeah, ri~ght…see…that's not gonna work…with the whole fact that you might trick me after you've killed this guy, then take over the world and kill all my humans… and I just plain don't trust you." I admitted._

_Her eye widened for a split second before narrowing into slits, __**"So that's how it's gonna be…?"**__ she seethed through gritted teeth._

_**Uh-oh, she just got mean…!**_

"_**Fine…" **__I jolted at her sudden tone change and the odd shift in the air. Her inter eyeball turned pitch black, __**"Then I'll make you trust me…"**__ she scowled. In the background buildings, the ground, and even the sky started to crumble and fall. __**"Be prepared for hell on earth…"**__ she growled as her body started to crack and break before collapsing into shards of glass on the cement._

"_Ah!" I yelped when the ground beneath my bare feet started to collapse, backing away quickly I watched the piece of the road fall into darkness below. __**Oh shit! **__I cursed before turning and running like there was no tomorrow. __**If I don't move faster there won't be a tomorrow! **__The darkness was gaining on me and fast and of all things to happen… I tripped…_

_Or so I had thought._

_I looked over my shoulder to see what I 'tripped' on, my eyes widening when I saw pitch-black baby hands reaching out from the darkness clutching my ankles. I screamed when I saw more black hands of different sizes sipped out through the darkness sneaking their ways over to me. _

_I tried to drag and claw my way away from my attackers, only to be dragged back towards them. Said hands wrapped their fingers around my body pulling me in, I screamed upon getting a harsh tug on my hair. Tears burned my eyes threatening to fall, __**I can't get out of this…it's impossible…!**_

_In the despair of my fate, just a foot away from me a pure white hand pierced through the darkness reaching out. I gasped, __**I might just have a chance to make it out of this!**__ With that ray of hope, I struggled to reach up for the hand __**C-can't r-reach! **__I tried to reach a little farther when I suddenly felt a large pressure hammer repeatedly on me, while the hand blindly searched for me. I tried to ignore the pain of the unknown pressure slamming on me while I tried to reach for the clumsy hand._

_**Yes! **__I cheered when I finally got a good grasp on the hand a white flash covered the darkness, _

_and through all this, one word that passed my lips…_

"_**Shizuo!**__"_

I gasped my back arching as my eyes snapped open to see Shinra and Namie hovering over me. I coughed sitting up clutching my chest when Shinra gave me a surprise hug, "Izaya! Thank god your back!" he cried into my shoulder.

_I left? I came back? _I pondered as I stared aimlessly into space.

"We thought we lost you!" Shinra sniffled pulling away wiping his snotty nose with his sleeve.

"…?" I turned to Namie for answers, but she was sighing as she rubbed her temple. I snapped around to the opposite direction just in time to see a PDA being shoved in my face by Celty.

We're glad you're okay, Namie found you on the floor and called us. Shinra said you were choking- on what is still a mystery- you went into shock and…. I read to myself raising an eyebrow at the headless rider, she pulled the phone back and typed slowly before shoving it back into my face. My eyes widened a fraction…

OoOo

**Haha cliffy! Haha don't kill me! I'll update next time review please! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let Hell Rain

4: Let Hell Rain

OoOo

"Wait a moment…what…?" I uttered completely puzzled," What do you mean I died?" I screamed in outrage. Celty motioned me to calm down before typing again I know it's hard to believe but you had an 'attack' as Shinra put it, what kind is still unknown…

I laughed still not believing this for one second, "Celty-san, I think you guys are over reacting! It was just a cough, truly I was and I still am fine. I've been feeling a little under the weather is all." I lied hopping to my feet palming the creases out of my pants, Cetly sat there for a moment 'watching' me before getting up from the floor. Celty started typing something again before shoving it into my face I think you should come to our apartment so we take some tests on you- I stopped reading .

"No no, no need!" I protested grouping the trio together before shoving them towards the door, "No testing!" "But Izaya I need to test you-" "Nope I'm good on that one!" I interrupted trying to shut the door on them.

"At least let me know if you're okay!" Shinra whined. I sighed.

"Shinra I'm okay…I just wanna be by myself for while…okay…?" I assured him warmly causing him to relax against the door, allowing me to close the door careful not to slam it.

I pressed my ear against the door hearing their footsteps fade, when I heard the elevator door close I knew it was safe to breathe…_mmm I wouldn't speak to soon…!_

_Did all that really happen…? _ I turned facing the room slowly, before sliding against the door till my butt collided with the floor. I hadn't realized it when I came to but, apparently…I said…something…disturbing in the dream…

"_Shizuo!" _

I shivered as the words repeated in my mind over and over again, what would Possibly make me Izaya Orihara think of Shizu-chan then at that moment?_...is it possible that my feelings are relapsing…?_

I kept this to myself for years but…I had a crush on the dumb brute from the first day we met…_But that was just in high school! _I was young and hormonal, it was nothing serious. _At least that's what I told myself…! _I kept my feelings to myself and acted cocky and sarcastic like normal, though every now and then those feelings would resurface but I'd shove them back down so my mask wouldn't fall. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him. Oh very much so! The reason why though is also the same reason for my…**past**…feelings.

He was different…different from the others…it was a good thing and a bad thing all in one, it made me despise him and love him at the same time…

But I am a god, Izaya Orihara is a god and gods do not fond over stupid blood-thirsty monsters like Shizuo Heiwajima! I am above him in every way! Period!

Now, back to the business at hand.

My eyes darted around the room, _Where are you, you little freak! _Something told me it was still here …I could feel it…, I didn't move for what felt like hours but it had only been like 4 minutes. I placed my right foot out , looking around cautiously before putting out my left foot, _Nothing so far…but you can't be too careful- but you can be too stupid to not be suspicious! _I reminded myself. _Still nothing…What is it up to? _I thought unnerved still searching the room for irregulars…

_Still nothing…_, I flinched at the sudden wave of pain that hit the side of my head _Shit..! Forget this I need sleep, I'll deal with this in the morning or whenever I wake up...!_ I concluded making my way lazily to my bedroom, it's been a long day!

OoOo

_**Huh? What the hell? Where am I?**__ I pondered looking around the small room. The room was emerald green, posters of ballerinas and acrobats covered the walls even the ceiling. The room consisted of an old TV, an old wooden dresser, a mirror, a desk with drawings and paper on it, and a small single bed that I was currently sitting on._

"_Kurami- Oh you're up! Well come on then gotta get ready for Ballet practice!__" Giggled the woman in the door before turning and leaving. __**'Kurami?' Who's 'Kurami'? What is this the Twilight Zone?**___

"_Kurami hurry your breakfast is getting cold!__" yelled a different voice this time , it was deep and gruff a man. I didn't even realize it until now but my body was moving on its own, __**What the- why am I moving? Stop it stop moving! Why isn't my body listening? **__I panicked as my body threw the covers off me and started walking to the door. __**Huh…? Was I always this short? **__I wondered studying my lack of height seeing as I had to look up at the doorknobs that I passed before walking down the stairs._

_Before I knew it I was in what I had presumed was the kitchen, where four people sat. One of them is the woman from before, she was a pale woman, her hair was long curly light brown and was put in a low ponytail and her eyes were also light brown. She wore a lavender long sleeved V-neck, a white apron wrapped around her waist, and a long brown skirt. She was fixing her plate._

_Next to her was an old man probably 60 years old, he was balding, his face was in a scrunched frown and his eyes were slits. __**(**_**looks like Walter from Jeff Dunham) **_He was still in his pj's with an addition of a blanket around his boney shoulders. He was watching the small TV across from him on the counter. _

_There was a man sitting opposite from him, he had light black hair almost ebony , his eyes were oddly maroon color, his skin was sun kissed. He wore old school glasses, a baby blue collared shirt and dress pants. He was sitting back in his chair reading a newspaper._

_And the last was a tan boy in his late teens, he had curly light brown hair like the woman and the same eye color. He wore a black T-shirt that was tucked into his dark jeans. He was playing with his food._

_**Why do I feel like I know these people…?**__ "__Come on sweetie, you have to eat before we take you to ballet practice.__" My mom said, __**-whoa! 'mom' she's not my mom! I may have not seen my mom in years but it hasn't been that long! **__"__hello baby, did you sleep well?__" my father asked pushing up his glasses._

"_**Yes daddy!**__" I heard a child voice realizing that it came from me when my lips moved, __**I would never be caught saying that-**__ I was cut short when I caught a glimpse of…my reflection in the window…a pale little girl stood where I was._

_She had short light black hair almost ebony like who I expected was her father, her eyes were also maroon like her dad. She wore a yellow night gown her. __**–gasp- that kid! **__I jumped inwardly seeing as my body didn't respond to me. I glance down at my body… but everything looked the same. The body I was looking at was my own…__**But why is the one in the reflection that kid…? **__I continued to walk to the table still thinking it over in my head about what's going on, __**What's going on..? Could it be that…**_

_My train of thought was cut short when I sat down next to my 'mother' grabbing for my fork when gramps shouted, "__Oh come on, get up you grateful bas-__" mom had covered my ears blocking out the lewd comments that poured from my gramps skinny lips, __**who says 'gramps'?**__ I wondered watching the muted old man continued to swear. When he 'hmph' she released my ears, "__Pops don't curse at the table!__" mom scolded while dad and brother grinned in amusement._

_I teenage boy who I seemed to recognize as 'Yuki' got up to put his plate in the sink before walking to my side of the table "__Bye ma,__" "__Bye honey!__" mom said kissing his cheek, he slid to me kissing me on the head __**–what the- **__"__Bye Kurami!__" I blush slightly watching him walk through the door, he stopped when the door flew open "__Hey Yuki-kun.__" I heard a voice form the door "__Hi Sagowa -san.__" Yuki greeted side-stepping the stranger._

_The one known as 'Sagowa' walked into the door and into the kitchen- I couldn't make out his face for some reason-, "__Hello, oh you're still in your pj's Kurmai-chan?__" he asked looking at me smiling in amusement, __**I guess that's me, hmm my face feels hot…**__looking up though my dark bangs. __**"I'll be done soon!" **__I chirped before messily diggin' in to my untouched food while Sagowa chatted with my grandpa and dad._

_When I was done I hopped off my chair and bolted upstairs to my room to put on my ballerina outfit, when I was dressed I twirled infront of the mirror looking at myself pretending to be a professional ballerina and failing at that. __**This so embarrassing!...well…at least I look pretty!- oh god what's wrong with me?**_

'_My' hair was put in two ponytails with a green Zinnia flower tucked at the side of me bangs. I wore a dark blue leotard, white ballet stockings, and black ballet slippers. "__Kurami come on! You'll be late!__" Mom yelled from down stairs, I jumped making a face before grabbing my bag and running out the room and skidding down the small flight of stairs where at the bottom was Sagowa standing infront of my dad talking. "__Ready?__" Sagowa asked politely smiling down at me __**I'm getting a weird vibe from this guy and the fact that I can't see his face is making it more unnerving**__, __**"Uh-huh!"**__ I nodded skipping out the door to his car, waving a good bye to my parents when I was in the car with him. _

_**I think I got it down now! When I refused the kid, she must of threw me back in time or something and put me here shoes. Clever very clever, but how do I get outta here seeing as I can't control my body-huh? **__I looked out the window seeing the ballet studio come into view, it was a long out-stretched one story building. It had tan brick walls, black and white windows, and different colored and different types of flowers in the yard and Sagowa…just passed it…? What the heck he knows the way he always drops me off__**…how did I know that…?**__ I turned to the driver puzzled, __**"Sagowa-kun, umm you passed the school…"**__ I said confused, __**why doesn't she know what is going on? I know what's happening and we needed to get out of this now! **__Sagowa didn't take his eyes off the road as he said "__Aw man, you know what I know a short cut!__" he pouted before smiling again, unfortunately for me she bought it._

_Almost ten minutes had passed before we pulled into a school, I looked around not seeing a thing that was remotely familiar to the studio. Turning back to him pouting I said, "__**This isn't the school, where are we?**__" __**At least she sees that this doesn't seem right! **__I cheered inwardly as she eyed him sternly.____He turned to me, turning off the car still smiling, "__What? You don't remember this is just the back of the school, Kurami-chan?__" I didn't say anything for a moment, I must have been thinking it over…__**Come on kid, think it through be smart! **__Again she did the opposite and said, __**"Mm, well ok if you say so…"**__ hmmm if that's what Sagowa-kun says it must be true, but he's acting really weird! __**Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? I didn't say that…was that her…?**_

_OoOo_

_We walked in through the back door into what I believed was the cafeteria, it was old and dusty and really cold from the hole in the roof…this was defiantly not the ballet studio...and she knew that…__**now**__… _

_I turned around just in time to see Sagowa tackle me to the ground, he sat on my torso as he wrapped his fingers around my throat. I thrashed, gagged, hit, and screamed under him as he choked me his nails digging into my throat, my vision started to fade in and out. My throat felt like it was on fire, scratchy and closed off from the above who continued to crush my wind pipe_

…_I was losing consciousness, my eyes were starting to roll in the back of my head. It hurts! It hurts! Why is Sagowa-kun doing this? __**"Sagowa-k-kun…s-s-top…! A-ah…pl-e-ase…"**_

_Just before I lost myself in the darkness…I saw a sick smirk curl across his lips…than everything went black…_

OoOo

**Sorry for any spelling errors! Review plz! I'ma update next weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5: Onge

**Shizu-kun finally appears! I hope I got his character right!**

**Disclaimer: Me nah own nothin'!**

Chapter 5: Onge

OoOo

I lunched forward clutching my throat as I coughed uncontrollably, my inter body sweating bullets, my breathing uneven, and my heartbeat beating in my ear. I leaned over the side of the bed coughing before throwing up all over my wooden floor, as I hung over the edge of the bed I let out dry sobs.

_Dear god…I'm alive…! _I praised as tears burned my eyes threatening to fall. I pulled my upper body back on the bed laying on my back as I stared up at the ceiling, my chest rapidly moving up and down. When I had calmed down enough I began to think over the dream, one thing raced through my mind, _…Sagowa…Sagowa…Sagowa… _the name replayed in my mind over and over again as I searched for a face to contact with the name in my library of a mind.

_Okay…so maybe I can understand a little…but I still can't agree to help her like that…but maybe not like that…but maybe some a different way…_ I concluded crawling off my bed before I walking to my bathroom, flicking the light switch up when I caught a glimpse of purple. I tilted my head to right wincing in pain _What the…_, I gasped looking straight into the mirror where I stood with a purple-ish blue ring of finger prints circling my neck…

I let out a shaky breath as I reached a hand up to touch the bruise to see if it's real, I hissed in hot pain from my light touch-

_**He sat on my torso as he wrapped his fingers around my throat-**_

I gasped clutching my now chest at the sudden pressure,

_**I thrashed, gagged, kicked and screamed as he choked-**_

I coughed harshly trying hard to breathe as I hold my throat falling to my knees,

_**His nails digging into my throat breaking the skin-**_

I could feel the skin of my neck being ripped open,

_**While he smiled sickly down at me…**_

I glared daggers up through teary eyes as if glaring up at his smug face while he watches in amusement at my suffering before I closed my eyes shut tightly, my Pharynx started to close up and it was getting harder to breathe…then suddenly…it vanished…

My eyes snapped open, I looked around the bathroom _the pain...it's gone….? But how…why so abruptly…? _ I thought puzzled standing up still searching the room for answers. My eyes widened when I looked in the mirror…

"The bruise…!" _It's gone! _I gaped touching the soft untouched skin of my neck, _But it was there just a second ago! Wasn't it…? _I stood in the middle of mybathroom floor still rubbing my neck , noting that not only did it not hurt but it wasn't the least bit sore…!

_Did I imagine it…? This is getting really weird now…! Maybe I'm going nuts… _I thought walking out of my room cautiously as I made my way straight to my computer. I turned it on before typing into my identity file; Sagowa-male into the box before clicking search, it binged as 28 people popped on the screen. I bit my wrist thinking long and hard trying to make out what this 'Sagowa' looked like, _He had dark brown hair, he was kinda lanky…damn I couldn't see his face! Why would she show me these images and not show me his face? _I growled low in my throat as I clicked the first face.

It was hours before I curse loudly slamming my fist on the desk surface in frustration. I was getting nowhere! I didn't know who this guy was, where he lived, or why he's not in my documents!_ I have files on people from the 1700s! How can I not find this guy- in the dream it didn't seem to far back in the past. I mean he drove me in his Cadillac to the school…_

_!-That's it!_

I bolted up straight before typing at an earthly fast pace, _why didn't I see it earlier? The Ballet Studio!_ There were only a hand full of Ballet Studio's around, I knew that for sure. The computer binged showing four results, but the one that caught my eye was the third one…tan walls…one story…flowers…

Uh-oh…!

_Location: Onge, Tento St _

_Block: Number 89_

…

…Onge…? That's not possible, there's no place called 'Onge'_…Well…at one point there once was…but that place's been a waste land since the 50s! _I wouldn't be surprised if the place was no more!

But yes it's true, there **was** a place called Onge decades ago…it was a small peaceful town that you would have to go through on the one way road to get to the next town, like a shortcut. Well apparently there was a homicidal pedophile that lived there, no one knew that he did that kind a stuff 'cause he pulled the nice guy card for 8 years gaining their trust. Anyway he was asked to drop off a neighbors daughter to school one day and he decided to go with his plan, and when the girl's mother got a call saying the girl never got to school everyone went on a search party for the girl and the suspiously missing 'friend' of the family. They found the girl…floating in the river…

Oh but it gets worse, not five hours after her death the inter population of the town was wiped out…! The police and FBI searched for days on that the site until they finally found every one that ever lived there was slaughtered, piled up, and buried in a mass grave…

After that incident they closed off the site from any praying eyes…They never found the guy who did it to this very day…

I shivered at the picture that flashed in my head…a large hole filled with bloody sliced and diced people _Or what was left of them…_piled on top of each other_ …_it made wanna vomit…! I automactly brought my hand up to my mouth to stop myself from actually vomiting again, I forced my puke back down with my face scrunching in distaste. How could any human kill all those people one by one and just throw them in a hole piled up on each other like a couple dead dogs_…How can a human take __**pleasure **__in that sight…_

Not even a monster could stomach something so gruesome…

I opened the desk drawer pulling out a yellow note pad and a pen before jotting down the directions _I'm gonna find this guy! _I've done some messed up shit in my life but…but this…t-this is just sick and cruel not even a monster like Shizu-chan could bare the sight let alone action of such destruction.

My hand froze…_wait minute…where is Onge at exactly…?...oh shit! _

I can't believe I didn't realize this! The only route to Onge is…through…- I swallowed the lump in my throat.

…Ikebukuro …

OoOo

_Okay you can do this Izaya! You can do this! In and out quick as possible! _I cheered myself on as I stood at the broader between Shinjuku and Ikebukuro _You can do this…! _I chanted throwing my hood over my head, since it was winter now I wore my long fur-trimmed trench coat **(the one in the Manga)**. I prepared myself for take-off sucking in a long breath,

_Ready…_

I crouched slightly fingering the knives in my coat pocket,

_Set…_

I balled my fist,

_GO!_

I sped off in a black flash, speeding past cars and motorcycles- probably Celty back there- but it didn't matter I had to keep outta sight and outta mind from-

BOOM! "IIIIZZAAAYYYAAAAA!"

_Shit…!_

I cursed at my bad luck when a vending machine was imbedded into the ground not three feet from where I was running, but I had business to attend to I have no time to play! Nothings stopping me not today! So I kept running ignoring my beloved Shizu-chan's war cries behind me, this went on for a while actually…it had been eighteen blocks and the brute didn't seem like he was letting up any time soon. _Maybe if I keep ignoring him he'll get bored and bum a cigarette, ne?_

"Don't Ignore Me! Raaaaaahh!" he roared swinging and missing making contact with my head, _So much for plan B._ I sarcastically thought rolling my eyes as I jumped on and off the airborne vending machines. _I guess ignoring him doesn't really work, cause I think he's getting more pissed off! Who knew Shizu-chan wanted my attention so bad!_ I snickered to myself as I dodged another stop sign.

"Sorry Shizuo, but I have important matters to take care of." I growled slightly saying his original name so I would sound serious. He seemed to have been taken aback by his full name being was used, before his frown came back and his eyes narrowed watching my retreating form. _How peculiar… he's just standing there…I wasn't expecting him to give up so easily...Than again we are talking about Shizu-chan here! _I came to a conclusion before I realized that I was running on a one way road with clear fields on both sides of it. Every once and a while I'd glance over my shoulder to see if a certain brute as secretly following me, every time nobody was there. _Hm, I guess he did give up that was a little disappointing…_I pouted at this realization before looking forward to the fast approaching town.

I sped up my pace running full blast till I came to a stop at the gates of Onge…

OoOo

Standing infront of the wire fenced, and chained up gate felt very…disturbing , and I wasn't even standing on the opposite side of the gate yet! _How am I gonna get rid of all these chains…?_ It's times like these that I wish I had Shizu-chan's strength, but I suppose I can try picking the locks they seem pretty old and revolutionized _Probably five minutes if I'm lucky…_

In moments the heavy chains fell to the ground with a clunky thud, the fence was old and rusty a slight push or blow of wind could open it.

I gulped down the lump in my throat before I reached out a shaky hand pushing open the gates, the rusty metal squeaked in protest . I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath as I took my first step into Onge…then the thought hit me _Why would they try so hard to close off this area…? _I clenched my fist.

…

I cracked an eye open making sure nothing happened, _so far so good…_ I opened my other eye looking around taking in the abandoned town's appearance. There were only small buildings around and they all had broken windows, peeling paint, mold, dust, and plants all up the side of them and sometime blood splatters across the edges…. _Whoa this not making me feel comfortable at all! _I thought watching the buildings moan against the wind…

_Maybe I should of thought this over a little more… _I rethought shivering slightly at the winter wind colliding against my side. I bent over slightly so to see the numbers of the houses on rem of the side walk, the one that stood out the most was the number 56 _why does that sound familiar… _

Above the number stood a two-story yellow old house, I straightened up wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm while I eyed the house. Like the other buildings and houses it had dust and mold on it _So why does it stand out…?_ I gasped when a sudden flash of a light yellow two story house appeared in my mind, "This is her house…" I mumbled walking towards the two-story touching it gently "So many memories she must have had here…" I whispered tracing my fingertips across the peeling wall paint. I gasped at the dried blood stain fingerprints that dragged down, I closing my eyes saddened by what must have happened as I listening to the wind whistle and the faint jingling sound around me…_Wait _' _jingling'…?_

**DANGER!**

My eyes snapped open, _Whoa! What? Where? _I asked frantic before my face scrunched up _Wait, where did that come from?_ I thought looking up to see a black butterfly flapping above me "You_-_"

**No time! You're in terrible danger! Get out now, before it's too late! Behind you! **It cried. _What? _ I turned to look when-

CLUNK!

THUD…

Everything went black but I knew I was still conscious, I could tell from the massive headache right know…! And I think I hear something…sounded like shoes moving on the ground and a grunt …? It soon was followed by a tug at my ankles, it kinda felt like someone was pulling me _Or dragging me…!_

I moaned in disapproval when I felt my torso being dragged across the gravel, _can't move…too much…pain…!_

I was also aware of another noise heard…something different and not by my attacker and possible kidnapper. But it was faint, and if I didn't know any better I'd say it sounded like-" Izaya…?"

_Shizuo…?_

"Who the hell are…?" Shizuo paused, "What the Fuck did you do to him?"

I heard the person dragging me jumped, drop me, take off running somewhere not even bothering to stick around much less answer his question… my head really hurts and it's wet…my eyelids are too heavy to lift up…and I-I can't move I can't even shift my fingers let alone my arm…and I-I think…

…I think I'm scared…I really think I'm _scared_! I'm scared…cause I can't open my eyes, I'm scared cause I can't move my body and I'm think I'm gonna die! _This is fucked up, I can't __**can't**__ die not here not now!_ I made another attempt to move, but not even a twitch. I tried again and again nothing, I had tried several times before a "Izaya!" was heard in the distance, Shizuo's voice getting closer. _Shit!Shit! I can't let him see me like this or he'll finish what that creep before started!_ I forced my body with all my might to move while trying to forget the waves of pain going through my head and the wetness that seemed as if it was going to drown me.

_Yes! That's it, come on! _I cheered when I finally felt my right leg bend slightly.

"Flea…?"

Damnit! I was too slow!

"Oh shit! Flea? Izaya! Izaya you okay? Shit there's a lot of blood…!" I heard him curse, skidding against the gravel near me, _Lot…_ _Blood…? _Was the last thing that went through my mind before I passed out…

OoOo

**CLIFFY! HAHA! WILL UPDATE! REVIEW THAT MEANS YOU TOO SARAH!**


	6. Chapter 6: Voices

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCK! My fuckin' laptop is finally working!**

**And Shizuo's POV today I hope I get him down right! **

**Disclaimer: I nah own nothin'!**

Chapter 6: Voices

OoOo

_Shit! Shit! Shit! This is bad there's a lot of blood here! What do I do? _I panicked while I trying to shove the flea awake, said flea didn't move. "Come on wake up you damn louse or Shinra'll have my ass!" I gasped, _Shinra! I should call Shinra! _I yanked my phone from my pocket flipping open before typing in his number.

_**Beep…Beep…**_

_Come on damnit!_

_**Beep…Beep…**_

"Pick up the god damn phone!" I shouted .

"Hello, who is this?" Shinra chirped on the other end.

"Finally, Damn!" I swore.

"Oh hello Shizuo, how my I help you?" he asked happily.

" I'm here with the flea-" I was cut off, "What did you do to him!" he cried.

"I didn't do anythi-" I tried to explain but was cut off again, "Don't you lie to me! You hurt him didn't you! " he shrieked into the phone.

"Will you let me explain I-" I was cut off **Again**. "Why can't you guys stop fighting already? Why do you-"

"Shut up Shinra! I didn't touch him! Shit, I don't have time for this- Izaya's bleeding to death here!" I yelled. I could feel Shinra frowning on the other end when he said, " Don't think you're getting off the hook so easily, now where are you?" "In Onge, uhhh-Locross St!" I read the street sign quickly.

…

"Shinra?"

…

"Hello!" Did he hang up on me?

"U-uh ye-yeah…Celty's on her way…" he hung up, _What's with him? _I mulled over before looking back to Izaya who seemed to be bleeding more. _Damn I shoulda asked Shinra what to do about the bleeding…_

I looked around checking for anyone, seeing no one in sight I scotched closer to Izaya's almost lifeless bloody body as I 'casually' looked him over. He was laying on his side half curled into himself, he was wearing that Fuckin' stupid ass jacket again, and he looked paler than usual _If possible._, and his head was still gushing blood staining his raven black hair…

I reached out a hand moving his head gently on to my leg, _ain't that how you stop the bleeding …or something? _ I thought fixing his position carefully, trying not to accidentally make the louse's wound worse. I parted his blood soaked bangs off his forehead as I looked at his calm and slightly pained expression, _He looks so fragile…as if he'd break from the slightest touch…_ Whoa okay…that was a weird thing I just thought…!

I pulled my eyes from the flea to look at our surroundings. I had to admit I never woulda thought the flea would have business in Onge, I mean not even some stupid teenagers would mess with this place…! I turned my gaze back to the unconscious man confused now, _Dealing gone bad? _I considered checking out the gash peering through his black locks.

This is a weird ass turn of events…

_OoOo (Alittle Earlier today…)_

"_You gonna pay or not?" I dared the little balding man that I held up to my eye level, "Y-yes pl-please don't hurt me!" he blubbered before I dropped him on his fat ass._

"_Here! Here that's all I have!" he sobbed throwing a couple hundred at my feet before running for dear life. "Great job Shizuo-san, uhh I think he was the last one of the day…!" Tom said smiling before continuing, " Hey the day's still young let's get some Sushi, what do ya say?" he offered._

"_Sure I got nothing better to go." I answered placing a cigarette between my lips, before searching for my damn lighter which at the moment I couldn't find. Out of nowhere I start hearing some weird jingling sound, __**Da hell is tha–**_

"_**He's baaacccckkkk."**_

_I jumped, __**Who da…fuck…? **__I searched left and right for the kid that was speaking but all I saw was a concerned Tom and confused bystanders staring at me. _

"_Did you hear that?" I asked my boss, he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow "Hear what?" he replied confused at my question._

"_**He's heeerrreee." **__It spoke again. "That." I pointed out but Tom still didn't seem to hear it, "What are you hearing?" he asked lookin' at me funny, and the crowd surrounding us was giving me the same look! __**Now I know damn well I heard that voice!**__ I protested to myself as I searched through the crowd for this kid._

"_**He's coming your way~!"**_

"_Who?" I asked aloud now searching the rooftops for any mysterious figure, "Who's coming?" I restated ignoring Tom who was asking if I was okay or something._

"_**There he goes…" **__I looked straight ahead catching a flash of tan and a lot of black that sped past the crowd, not that anyone was paying attention. __**Bastard! **__I felt a vein pop out on my forehead. I threw away the unlit cigarette before grabbing the nearest thing to me- which was a vending machine _**(A/N: Oh the irony~!)**_ and chucked it at the figure screaming "IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA!"_

_Naturally the bastard dodged it but he didn't say anything, he didn't even give me a sideways glance. __**Da hell? Did he just ignore me?**__ for some reason it pissed me off that he might actually be ignoring me! I ripped a stop sign from the ground under and swung at him, he dodged as usual but again he didn't even acknowledge me __**Bastard is ignoring me!**__ I growled low in my throat as another vein popped out._

"_Don't Ignore Me! Raaaahhhh!" I roared swinging the sign again and missing __**again**__._

_Three airborne objects later, the flea finally decided to talk. "Sorry Shizuo, but I have important matters to take care of." He growled, I jolt to a halt. __**Whoa…did he just call me 'Shizuo' …and not 'Shizu-chan'?**__ I pondered staring at the retreating flea. He never calls me Shizuo…__**Must be something serious…**_

_I narrowed my eyes before scoffing and turning around, "Whatever it is it's not my problem!" I grunted waving it off. __**As long as the bastard stays the fuck away from Ikebukuro, I don't give a damn who he fucks with! **__I stop, __**That didn't sound right…**_

"_**Follow Him!" **__I jump, "You again! Where are you?" I asked the voice looking around once again. __**"Follow Izaya!" **__my face scrunched in distaste, "Excuse me, like hell I will!" I blurted out. "Now tell me who and where you are." I deadpanned._

"_**He's plotting against you~!" **_

…

_A vein almost busted in my head, my teeth grinding against each other before I bolted down the street that son of bitch went down._

_OoOo_

"_On…ge…?" I read aloud staring up at the sign, __**Why does that name sound familiar…? **__I think I heard of a place like this when I was younger…but I can't remember... I looked down at the chains on the floor then back up to the open fenced up gate, and past it was a path of foot prints. The flea was definitely here, __**I wonder what would the flea have business with here…? Kidnapping? Dealing? Murder? **__Hm, seems like something the bastard would do._

_I started walking into the town looking around, everywhere I went was old torn semi-collapsed building with mold, dust, spider web, and plants engulfing them, __**In other words Place looked like a graveyard. **__I started coughing a little when the damn dust got in my face, __**Eck! Sick!**__ I stuck out my tongue in disgust and spit out the fowl taste._

"_**Quit fooling around and go after him!" **__The voice boomed with annoyance in my head._

_**Ye-ouch! Okay okay damn, jeez…**__I whined, __**Who and what the fuck are you anyway? And why are you in my head? **__I finally asked. _

_It didn't responded the whole time I walked around this dump until I finally asked, __**So since you knew where the flea was, you must know who he's meeting here with like what gang he's plotting with…right? **__Again silence was my only answer._

"_So fucking much of a help you are…" I mumbled to myself turning a corner to the next street.__** Hmm, I don't see the flea anywhere but I can smell him… **__"Where are you…?" I asked to no one in particular._

_KLUNK!_

_I jumped, __**Da fuck was that? **__I thought franticly looking around for the source of the noise soon realizing it was coming from down the street a couple blocks away. __**What the hell is going on over there…?**_

"_**Hurry! Run to it!" **__"Huh? What? Why?" I exclaimed dumbfounded, __**Why in the hell would I go **__**towards **__**the noise?**_

"_**Something terrible is taking place!" **__It cried. __**'Something terrible'? **__Now that poked my interested. "What's happening?" I asked the voice in my head curiously._

"_**It's…too…Graphic! You must go and stop it!" **__Was all it said, making me even more suspsious. I cautiously but quickly shuffled my way to the sound to the strange noises, by now all I could hear was the sounds of feet moving against the gravel and some grunting. _

"_Izaya…?" I suddenly blurted upon seeing a man wearing a black hoodie holding a bloody dinted shovel in one hand, and… in the other a bloody Izaya by the ankles …_

_The man jumped shocked to see me, "Who the hell are you…?" I heard my self say. I was too shocked to believe what I was seeing…was Izaya Orihara really being dragged away by __**this**__ guy…! I glanced down at Izaya, who had a blood puddle quickly expanding around his head, suddenly I was overcame with rage. I couldn't believe that Izaya-fucking-Orihara was beat and being dragged away by some homicidal hobo and not by me, Shizuo-fucking-Heiwajima- dude who throws vending machines for a living! __**I've been trying to do that for 7 fuckin' years! And he did it in 7 fuckin' seconds!**_

"_What the Fuck did you do to him…?" I growled alil' jealous that he got to Izaya before I could but mostly because this guy coulda gotten away with cold blooded murder had I not listen to the kid and not follow him even if it is Izaya, it's still not right! But I was curious as to know how he was able to catch Izaya so easily but I couldn't. __**Maybe he's done it before…**__ When the thought came to me my eyes widen and I started to walk forward, when the guy out of nowhere drops Izaya's legs and takes off running down the street._

"_Hey, wait-" I yelled but realized the guy was already long gone, __**Shit…! **__I cursed to myself before noticing the alarmingly large pool of blood surrounding Izaya._

_**Shit…Just not my fucking day…!**_

OoOo

I jumped when I heard Celty's bike in the distance breaking my train of thought, I looked back down at Izaya who was still bleeding but not as fast as before but still…_Good the blood is slowing down- Whoa, wait what? I don't care about him!_ I denied pushing the flea's head gently off my lap right when Celty's form came into view…

OoOo

"So you didn't do anything…?" Shinra asked once more much to my annoyance.

"Yes God Damnit, for the fifth tenth friggin time! Jesus Christ Shinra, how many times I gotta tell you this? I didn't touch him!" I yelled in his face, forcing myself not to punch him! _Is it really that hard to believe that I would help Izaya...- okay I must admit I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm doing this-_ my thought was cut off by Shinra speaking again.

"Well I guess I'll just have to ask Izaya to make sure!" he scolded walking into the hallway to the infirmary, _Damnit Shinra, your pissin' me off!_

"Well la de friggin' da!" I followed on he's heel.

Izaya was still lying on his back in the bed where we left him, Shinra had wrapped some bandages around his head, and he took that damn jacket off him. I pulled my gaze from the flea to Shinra who was shuffling around in the corner, "What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Giving Izaya pain medicine." He answered turning to infect the needle into the little jar before walking to Izaya's unconscious body and sitting down on the stool next to the bed. I peered over Shinra's head enough to see him stick the needle into the Flea's arm, I cringe _I hate needles…!_

"What. Are. You. Doing."

Our heads jerked up to a very awake Izaya, _What's wrong with him…? _I pondered looking over his face, his eye lids hovered over his eyes in a predator-like manner, under his eyes was heavily darkened as if he hadn't slept in days, his lips curled back into a scowl, and he looked a little paler than before. _In other words, dude looked like hell!_

"AH!- oh Izaya…" Shinra cried, "You're awake!" He exclaimed still a little surprised, but the Flea remained motionless as he glared down Shinra still unaware of my presents.

"Well know that your awake can you tell me what happened before you passed out?" Shinra asked pulling out the needle. But Izaya just continued to glare at him before growling, "You just said pretty much all that happened…" my eyebrows jumped at his tone _Whoa, that's not a normal reaction from him!_

I backed away slightly when said flea started getting up,"Izaya, no! You're still-" Izaya just ignored him as ripped the bandages from his head as he walked to the door totally ignoring his jacket on the far left of the room hanging on the coat rack. "Oi, get back in the bed louse." I ordered blocking the exit from him, Izaya stopped an inch from me before peering up through his bangs with angry crimson eyes.

"Move." Was all he said, well demanded. I smirked looking down at him, "Or what?" I snickered, _I throw vending machines for a living, I wish he would try something today!_

"Or I'll dismember you." He growled,_ Did he just threaten me? Oh hell no, I am so not moving! _

"No."

"NO?" he almost yelled getting in my face, "NO!" this time he did yell. Suddenly the bastard jolted and at the same moment I got an itchy kinda annoying feeling in my gut, I swatted at my stomach noticing a piece of my body I never knew I had…a switch blade embedded in my stomach.

I narrowed my eyes at the smug-looking son of a bitch that shanked me, it wasn't a second before I snapped and grabbed the bastard by the throat lifting him eye level.

"Shizuo, no!" I heard Shinra cry in the background, "You son of a bitch! After I saved your life **twice**, this is how you repay me?" I yelled.

"I don't know what you were expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't gonna be a thank you! I don't thank **Monsters**." He spat venom dripping in his voice, which pissed me off more!

"Shizuo, please stop fighting" "Shut up Shinra, it's time I rid the world of this annoying parasite!" I yelled pulling back my arm with my fist clenched. "Eat me!" the bastard sneered, I growled at the remark thrusting my arm forward.

…

I was about to punch his annoying face in but it seems someone thought otherwise. To my best strength I tried to move but my shadow wouldn't allow me, "Celty what's the big idea?" I growled my eyes never leaving the flea who glared daggers at me. Not a moment later did I see a PDA at the corner of my eye it read,

Shizuo stop it, I may not hate Izaya as much as you do but he has already had two near death experiences this week. He doesn't need another, and I'm pretty sure Shinra's not gonna be your friend anymore! I stood there for a while thinking it over, Shinra wasn't much of a friend more like a bad acquaintance…then again Shinra was one of the few people that tolerated and stuck with me all these years. I sighed letting the bastard go, said bastard stumbled slightly but regain his balance and composer before glaring holes into the side of my head as I watched Celty walk around me to the louse.

With her back facing me she typed something on her PDA then shoved into the flea's face, who jolted backwards in a 'personal-space-much-!' way. He squinted his eyes focusing on the text before snarling in disgust, "The fuck I will." He responded, I felt a vein pop out on my forehead. _He can't talk to her like that! _I thought clenching my fist as I watched Celty type again and show the message to him. He read it again with a growl, "Like I said before, I'm fine. Now get out my way I'm going home." He said shoving Celty out the way, that was the last straw!

"Bastar-"

SMACK!

My jaw dropped as I stared dumb struck by the two, _Did Celty just back hand Izaya…? _ Said man stumble back a few steps before lifting his sickly face it bared large pink spot on his left cheek where she had smacked him, Izaya stared at Celty as if it didn't affect him in the slightest.

He lowered his eye lids in a bored manner while saying, "Huh, free cheap shot on a disturbed man…I'm not very surprised..." _What…? _"Then again I shoulda expected enough from a Dullahun." He stated pushing his hair behind his ears.

"Now that you've gotten a hit in can I leave now or does Shizuo want one in too?" he asked tilting his head to see me, his eye hazy, dark, and empty of emotion and yet he smiled any way. _What happened to him…? _I kept thinking over and over again as watched him walk past Celty silently, upon passing me we made eye contact for a split second.

_Who is this person…? Where's the real Izaya…? What the fuck happened to him…?_ All these questions came upon me when I heard the door slam…so many questions but no answers…

_What the fuck is going on…?_

OoOo

**Wow that was longer than I expected! Again sorry for grammar errors! And I hope I got Shizu-kun in character,cause I was like how would I act so yeah! Plz review!**

**PS- the OOC is for how angry Iza-chan gets in this story!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Abuse

**Izaya's POV again!**

**Beware this is a bit graphic ^^;**

**Disclaimer: Me nah own nothin'!**

Chapter 7: The Abuse

OoOo

I dragged my aching feet against the pavement as I made my way all~~~ the way to my flat, God this day's been hell…! _Damn, I knew this was gonna be a hard case but it's only two days and I've come this close to death four times! _But now this is personal, someone was there and knew I was looking for something…something important…and I'm gonna go there again and look for whatever it is!

_But right…I need a nap…! _But maybe after I take a shower, I stink of blood. I shiver fastening my snail pace, it's kinda hard to walk without staggering when you lose so much blood not to mention that you can't stand the cold too well. I forgot about my beautiful jacket at Shinra's when I stormed off, I suppose it was my own fault…

_Oh who am I shitting myself! It's all they're faults! _I frowned hugging myself while I rubbed my arms roughly for warmth. I gotta wonder sometimes why such weird shit comes upon me…, I mean maybe because I welcome it like it's nothing special…so maybe it is my fault maybe I - Someone's following me.

I glanced over my shoulder my frown deepening, I was not in the best mood to fight off some muggers but my frown turned into a scowl when the cancerous smoke burned my nostrils…

_Awww fuck me…! _I cursed walking as fast as my sluggish weak legs could muster, which wasn't very fast mind you. Shizuo didn't seem like he was letting up anytime soon seeing as he kept up his pace, _Hmm? Not throwing a vending machine? Not trying to play golf with my head with a stop sign? _I thought noting that he's just and only following me…_But why…? _I wondered soon realizing he had something in his hand, I couldn't see it but I knew it wasn't a vending machine _Too small_, maybe it was a trashcan looked about that size.

I turn the corner into an alley, it wasn't until I reached the deadend did I realize I should have took the other exit into Shinjuku. I took this way home after fighting Shizu-chan when I actually had energy to spare, and this was not one of those times, _Shit, I barely have enough energy to drag my feet across the pavement let alone jump over the wall! _I thought letting out a shaky breath as I watched the icy cloud leave my blue-ish lips, damnit couldn't I have snatched my jacket before running off?

Shook alittle as I tilted my head over my shoulder, seeing Shizuo's dark figure standing at the mouth of the alley. _S-s-hit…! Could my day g-get a-any worse…?_ I thought turning slowly around to the opening of the alley, _Well I could be dead…!_ I rolled my eyes at this thought before jerking my eyes to the blonde man, who started walking towards me. Ok **now** I'm dead. When he came within 5 feet of me he raised his hand- the one with the trashcan- up causing me to automatically close my eyes and flinch away, _Shit this gonna hurt a lot!_

FLSH!

_What da hell? _My eyes snapped open upon realizing that instead of something hard and cold to collide with my face was something warm and fluffy. Putting my arms out so the fluffy object could slide off my head and into my hands, my eyes widened a little along with my eyebrows jumping in surprise to see it was my jacket. I looked back up to Shizuo confused by his kind gesture, said man had his hands in his pockets while staring me down with an unreadable look.

When I opened my mouth to ask why he cut me off by saying, "Shinra was bitchin' bout you needin' to be kept at a warm temperature or some shit like that, and you left your stupid jacket and I was forced to go after you so don't get it twisted!" he snapped turning with his arms folded over his chest.

My eyes had widened a fraction during his talking, _He's like a little kid that was told to help his mother with the dishes_, I giggled at my comparison to the two. Upon hearing my giggling Shizu-chan shot me a death glare over his shoulder shutting me up momentarily only for me to replace it with a tiny smile, Shizu-chan was said to act like a big kid sometimes but I never thought I'd see it cause…well every time I see him he's mad!

I i brought my jacket to my face snuggling my cheek against the fluffy fur, sighing in contentment _…Maybe Shizu-chan is a good person if you let your guard down alittle… _my train of thought was cut short by the sound of Shizu-chan's voice at the other end of the alley,

"Oi! You coming or what, I ain't got all day!"

_Oro? _"Huh?" I exclaimed aloud pulling the jacket from my face to look up at said man, "Where?" was all that I could say, _What does he mean 'I ain't got all day!' ? It's late, he should be home like everyone else…!_ I thought frown at the brute, who had his arms crossed across his broad chest while tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?" he growled glaring daggers at me, in his eyes showed annoyance and slight anger- _Figures!_- and something else…confusion…? _About what…?_

"Well?" he barked getting pissed that I wasn't talking, "Huh? What?" I said when I realized his mouth was moving suggesting he was talking to me. He growled before marching his way to me, causing me to bolt backwards into the wall. He thrusts out his arm grabbing me by my collar before dragging me out the alley and into the street while I screamed and fought in protest, "Gah! Lemme go you brainless monster!" I screamed struggling to break free and not choke to death before we get to who knows where he's taking me!

"Let me go you stupid jacka-!" I cursed before being swung around and brought eye-level to Shizu-chan, who gave an annoyed smirk his eye twitching.

"Shut up! You voice is pissin' me off!" he yelled in my face, "Your face and goddamn personality pisses **me** off!" I shot back.

We stood there-well he stood there, I hanged there glaring at each other so close that our noses were touching, _Oh boy I can feel his body heat…he's so hot blooded, I just wanna curl into him to get rid of this damn frostbite I'm starting to get…-No! No thinking like that at a time like this!_ I clenched my fist tight glaring with so much fiery that I could of melted his eyes, _Damn my anger is getting to me, I need to calm down…! _I thought trying to calm myself.

To my surprise Shizu-chan sighed in defeat placing me back on my feet before, yanking my arms through my coat sleeves while mumbling something inaudible before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "NAH!" I exclaimed in surprise."Rah! Let me go damn you, you brute!" I screamed whaling my fist against his back in vain.

"Shut up!" he barked.

"You shut up!" I snapped back.

"Ugh! I am not doing this again!" he growled over his shoulder before jumping from god knows what reason, ignoring the strange movement I spoke again, "If you're getting so pissed off by me then put me down and leave me alone." I suggested coolly. _Hopefully he's as dumb as I think he is!_ Sadly Lady Luck didn't seem to be on my side **AGAIN **today…

Shizu-chan just sighed in annoyance before continuing stride but not before telling me, "Just shut the fuck up, and I **might** not kill you." I mumbled 'shit' under my breath as I hung limply over my brutatious kidnaper's shoulder, _hmmm, Shizuo's got a cute butt…- _Whoa! No! I have more important things to think about!

"What the hell are you doing back there?"

"H-huh?" I stuttered utterly taken aback by the monster suddenly speaking _Shit! I'm stuttering!_

"Oi, I'm talkin' to you!" the brute growled cutting of my train of thought again, when I spaced out.

"What?" I asked with a voice raspy, " *ahem* What?" I recovered in a more clear voice. Shizuo narrowed his eyes at me, his lips curling back into a scowl.

"Floor." Was all he said. _'Floor'? _I look up and around getting a good view of the place, it was the lobby of my building. _Why did he carry me here…? _I wondered gazing up at him in confusion looking for an answer, but instead received a glare and a stern, "**Floor.**"

"Oh…yeah, Number 20…" I finally answered, my gaze returning to the floor while I tried to figure out why all of a sudden this shit is coming up at once.

Like why some kid from beyond **the grave** asks for my help not five minutes after almost suffocating me to **death**!

And like when I get choked in my sleep, wake see bruises, and then suddenly they're not there anymore!

Or maybe the fact that I was given a **concussion** after being hit with a **fucking shovel**!

Not to mention being smacked by some **headless broad**!

Oh but let's not forget I'm being carried home like a **fucking 'Princess'** by a brain dead **Neanderthal** to my apartment!

"Oi flea, you still alive back there?" said Neanderthal asked over his shoulder, _Fuckin' peachy! What do you think douchebag?_ I rolled my eyes at his stupid question before giving him a grunt in response. I gasped when I was swung off Shizuo's shoulder and placed roughly on my feet, I looked up at the false blonde to see he was giving the You-got-some-explaining-to-do look.

"What." I said blandly, pouting when I realized I'm about to be questioned instead of the other way around. Shizuo's frown deepened before he crossed his arms while tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

"What!" I barked throwing my hands up, "You know what." Was all the brute said.

"I'm not telling you anything." I told him mimicking his pose, he narrowed his eyes at me before coming in close into my face and saying , "Oh, you're telling me what's going on." It was my turn to narrow my eyes now.

"Or what." I dared him getting in his face, to angry to notice that our noses almost touched.

"I'll…" He started moving closer, grabbing the collar of my V-neck. _So warm…so close…_ I felt goose bumps run up and down my arm as I tried to surpress the blush that crept up my neck.

"…Fo-"

_Beep! Beep!_

_Thank god, saved by the phone! _"Sorry gotta take this!" I said pleasantly turning away giving us some distance. I shoved my hand into my pocket, snapping it open and pressing it against my ear.

"Whoever you are I love you…!" I whispered smiling anxiously.

"Izaya?" My smile fell and was soon replaced by a scowl, "Ugh, what do you want?" I sneered. "Checking in on me to see if Shizu-chan's killed me, or maybe see if I'm dead in ditch?" I antagonized smirking sickly into the receiver.

"Izaya , don't be like this." Shinra sighed, "I'm sorry about Celty, she didn't mean to hit you. Are you home?" he asked with innocent intentions. _Damnit…he's trying to make me feel bad…! _And it's working…

I let out a loud sigh, closing my eyes, "I'm fine Shinra, Shizu-chan got me-more or less- home safely so there's nothing to worry about…ok?" I assured him.

"Mmm, ok…well bye- Stay safe!" "Yeah…bye…" I said half-heartedly before snapping it close and putting it back in my pocket, _Damn I'm exhausted…can't wait to go to sleep…!_

"So!" boomed a voice followed by a firm grip capturing my shoulder, "Feel like talking now?" Shizuo said turning me to him. His eyebrows were furrowed and a fake smile stretched across his lips, _Shit…I forgot, I have to deal with him…but so tired… _I thought when my eyelids felt heavy. "Maybe another time Shizu-chan…" I yawned waving him off, but apparently he wasn't taking that for an answer, because he grabbed the hand I was shooing him with. "No." he said pulling me into him grabbing my other wrist with his other hand, "You're gonna tell me what the hell you've been doing, cause you probably started it in the first place!" Ok, now I'm pissed.

"Me? **Me?**" I yelled ripping my wrists from his grip. "Are fuckin' kidding me? if anything it's all Saga-" I stopped myself, _What am I doing…?_ I thought closing my mouth frowning, _Why am I getting angry? Why am I even talking to him right now? This has nothing to do with him, I don't have to tell him anything! _I growled glaring up at the monster.

I turned around and started walking to my door, "Hey! I'm talking to louse!" Shizuo yelled after me while I unlocked my door ignoring him.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" he barked marching towards me right when I opened my door, "Hey!"

Just as I was about to close the door completely I said dryly,

"Fuck off, Shizuo." SLAM!

I dragged myself away from the door to the staircase with a sullen face, ignoring Shizuo's cursing behind the door.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE PLOTTING!" he roared.

"okay…see ya later…" I said drowsily stumbling as took of my clothes, not caring where they were thrown. "Oof!" I exclaimed falling face first into my bed, before falling fast asleep…

OoOo

_SPLASH!_

"_**AH!"**__ I screamed in surprise when I was rudely awakened by having water thrown on me. My eyes scanned the room franticly for the source, __**A cafeteria…?-! oh no…! **__The search was cut short when I realized there was a shadow looming over me. I trembled at the man staring above me…_

_It was Sagowa…_

_His hair was sleeked back and he was dressed in all black. A leather jacket, a muscle shirt, leather pants, leather boots, and leather fingerless gloves. And he wore a cruel ugly grin with a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips._

"_Wakie, wakie, Sleeping beauty!"__ he chirped placing the cigarette between his index and middle finger, before nudging me in the ribs with his steel-toed boot._

_I groaned when I felt my throat burn unbearably, I tried to reach my hand up to rub my throat only to realize I couldn't move my hands. __**What the fuck…?**__ I tilted my head over my shoulder to see the reason why, __**Bastard tied me up!**__ I cursed trying to wiggle out of the ropes that forbid my arms and leg to move._

"_**W-what i-is this…?" **__I heard a weak raspy voice whimper._

"_Why you've been tied up so you won't run away, my pretty!" __He said smiling followed by a wild fit of laughter. My eyes widened with panic, __**"W-why did you d-do this…?"**__ I cried tears starting to fall from my eyes.__** Oh no…oh god no…**__ suddenly the words came flooding into mind,_

'**Anyway he was asked to drop off his neighbor's daughter to school one day'**

_No…_

'**and I guess he decided to put his plan into action,'**

_No…_

'**They found the girl…'**

_I saw my whole life flash before my eyes all at once…_

'…**floating in the river…'**

_I'm gonna die…_

"_Now!"__ he chimed holding something behind his back as he skipped over smiling, __"Do you know…"__ he started slowly pulling what was behind his back out infront of him. __"…what this is…?"_

_In his hands he was flipping a crow bar in a menacing manner…_

_I felt my voice quiver as I asked in fear, __**"W-what i-is th-at…?" **__I tried to shift away from the madman but in vain._

"_Why this is a 'Crow Bar'," __he explained with a smile walking towards my struggling form.__ "Wanna see how it works?" __he chirped looming over me with a snake-like grin. I shook my head frantically before making another attempt to get away from this sicko, but alas also in vain. _

"_Of course you do!" __he laughed throwing his arms back, clutching the crow bar tight before-_

"_FFFOOORRRTTT!"_

_SNAP!_

"_**AAAAAHHH!" **__I cried out in agony when my left knee snapped in an earthly way from the crow bar making contact with my leg, I curled into a ball sobbing in pain. I cracked open my watery eyes to see the damage only for both my eyes to grow wide. The skin was ripped open and blood was gushing out of it along with some broken bones sticking out from the wound, __**"Ngh!"**__ I exclaimed at the sight._

"_O~~h! Don't you just love that sound? Let's hear it again!"__ he chirped throwing back his arm before swinging it to my other knee._

_SNAP!_

"_**AHHHHHAHAAAA!" **__I screamed in pain before continuing to sob loudly._

"_O~~~H! I'm getting goose bumps!"__ he chuckled hugging himself as he twirled around, some blood from the crow bar splashing against the floor._

"_More! More! More! More! More!"__ he chanted before cackling wildly as he repeatedly bashed my legs into the earth with his bloody dented crow bar, my tears and blood curled screams didn't seem to bother him none . __**"AH!AH!AH!AH!AHHHHAAA!" **__I screamed in pain with every strike._

_OoOo_

_So much pain…unbearable pain…agonizing pain…_

_I couldn't even begin to explain how much my legs hurt…or whatever was left of them…! I knew I couldn't move them and I was in too much pain to actually check the damage, but a little bit of happiness flicked in the darkness of my pain and despair when Sagawa stopped hammering my legs. Unfortunately my happiness was short lived when he poked at me with his steel toe to get my attention._

"_Oi,"__ he started blowing a puff of smoke causing my face to scrunch inward even more from not just pain, __"You still awake there?"__ he asked walking around me before stopping to stand above my head. His leather jacket, shirt and some of his face had blood splattered on them…his hands and the bent crow bar were coated in blood __**My blood…**_

"_You're not tired already, are you?"__ he pouted crouching with his head tilted to the side, my vision is hazy and unfocused. The pain was getting to me…._

"_We're just getting started!"__ my half lidded eyes soon weren't hazy or unfocused anymore as they went large, __**I was hoping he wasn't gonna say that… **__"That was just to keep you from moving! We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet…!" __he smirked widely._

_**God…universe …someone…kill me…please…just stop the pain…**_

_Suddenly I felt pain erupt from the side of my face, __**"AAAHHH!" **__I screamed. _

"_Oh come on, it was only a little kick!"__ he whined before kicking me again in the side of my face, __**"AH!"**_

_Another kick was delivered but this time to my rib cage causing me to gasp and cough harshly , saliva and vomit tracing down the side of my mouth. He kicked me again, __**hard.**_

_SNAP!_

"_**GYHA!" **__I yelled out in pain before going into a sobbing fit when I felt one of my ribs collapse._

"_God I'll never get tired of that sound…!__" he sighed in content, when his moment passed he delivered another blow to my shoulder blade this time. __**"Gngh! S-st-o-o-op!"**_

"_Haha! So fun! So fun! Hahaha!"__ he cackle giving me several swift kicks to chest, __**"Gah! Gah! Gah! Ahh!"**_

_It seemed he made a change of tactic…because the next thing I knew I saw a steel boot about to make contact with face…_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_**AHHHH!-AHH!-AHH!-AHHHHHH!" **__I screamed and sobbed in pure agony. __**My eye! My eye! I can't feel my eye!**_

"_**AAAAAHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" **__I heard a voice rip through the air._

_My right eye hurts unbearably…I can feel blood trickle out of my eye socket…I can't see or move my eye…I-…I don't know how much of this I can take…_

"_Ah~~~~!__ Music to my ears!" he chirped, "__Mmm, let's make more!__" he shouted before kicking me in the head._

"_**Gngh!" **__I gritted my teeth as I let the tears flow down my cheeks._

"_Awww! You're no fun!" he whined still delivering blows to my torso and face, before stopping as if to think. He's seeing that I'm not going to give him the satisfaction to hear me cry anymore. Then it hits him!_

_His grin returned._

"_If you won't sing for me, then I'll have to…punish you!"__ he spelled out turning to leave. My working eye widened more , __**What could possibly be worse than this…?**_

"_But first…"__ Sagawa smirked over his shoulder. He turned back around and started walking towards me…than he started running…next thing I knew…_

"_TO KEEP YOU STILL!" _

_KLUK!_

"_**Knck!" **__I exclaimed. __**D-did h-he just…stomp…o-on my..h-head…? Wh-why…? **__Wait a minute…! I tried to wiggle my fingers to make sure my theory was right, _

_**I was right! He stomped on my head to paralyze me! how could he have known, delivering a blow like that would paralyze me? **__I peering up at his retreating form, glaring axes into his back._

"_I'll be right back…my sweet Kurami-chan…!"_

_OoOo_

**Review plz! And pay attention in the next dream!**


	8. Chapter 8: What!

**Hmmmm, I'ma havin' a problem here…I procrastinate…so I didn't think this far in…yeah…hope it's good…**

**Disclaimer: Me nah own nothin'. (Wish.)**

Chapter 8: What?

OoOo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my back arching off the bed. "AHHHH!-AHHH!-AHHHH!" I screamed clutching my head, ripping at my roots in agony.

Pain. Pain everywhere . Exploding Pain shooting throughout my body.

I thrashed and screamed in my bed, _The pain! The pain!_ The sheets and blankets were stained with the blood that poured out of what was once my legs…

…Now they were just bloody bones with torn skin clinging to it…

…and I couldn't see through my right eye, it felt as if my eyeball was smashed into skull's eye socket…!

"AHHHHHH! Aahhaahaa!" I sobbed loudly when I felt tears and blood bubble and leak from my…now disfigured…eye…

I closed my useful eye and tried to curl up into a ball but in vain _Shit…forgot…can't move…_, crying out in pain when the bone cracked more at my small movement. "N-gh!"

THUMP! THUMP!

_W-what is that…? _I thought in fear before another wave of pain shot through me, making me whimper.

THUMP! THUMP!

_There it is again…what i-is that…? _ I wondered cracking open my working eye only to close it when a pang of pain hit my…damaged eye…

THUMP! THUMP!...BOOM!

_Now __**what**__ in blazes was __**that**__? _ What the hell **was** that? Was it the front door? Namie? No…Namie has the key…, burglar? _Hey maybe if I'm lucky, he'll kill me! and put out of my misery… _I smirked weakly to my comment only for it to vanish from the head splitting agony, I moaned in pain…

"IZAYA, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Shit…Universe why do you hate me so…? _I thought feeling my eyeball rolling to the back of my head. Meanwhile in the background, I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the wooden stairs along with some grunts and mumbles of profanity. That was definitely Shizu-chan and he was **definitely ** out for blood! _Ugh! What did I do this time? I don't remember pissing him off last time I che-_

BOOM!

I flinched at the close sound that came from my bedroom door, _Well! Any last words Mr. Orihara?_

"GET UP YOU, DISEASE CARRYING FLEA!"

"_I didn't know the brute could even knew how to spell 'disease', let alone spell it out! Huh, I guess you learn new things every day!" _I smirk at my statement, which soon vanished when steel hard hands yanked me up by the ankles.

"WAH!" I screeched.

"Wake up!" he barked swinging me side-to-side, "KYA! Stop I'm awake! I'm awake!" I cried flailing my arms. He dropped me back on the bed, I fell head first. "Ye-ouch!" I exclaimed sitting up to rub my head, "What da hell you stupid dolt-" I stopped. _Wait a minute…_I brought up my hand to touch my eye, _It doesn't hurt…and I can see… _"Hey." I glanced down moving my hands lower to my shoulder blade, _No bump…or bruise… _"Hey!" my hands moved lower to my chest then over my ribcage, _No broken ribs or broken chest plate either…_"Dude!" I grasped both my thighs with both hands. _Both legs intact…but how…? _"Asshole!"

_Why? Why? Why doesn't it hurt anymore…? _I pondered chewing on my wrist as I tried to figure out what's going on, when it hits me.

I focused my eyes on the blanket below me, my eyes widened. "Louse!" _No blood…_I threw the blanket off the bed to look at the sheets, again no blood…_What the fuck is going on…? _"Flea!"

"That's impossible…" I mumbled searching for any drop of blood, even a tiny drop will do!

"IZAYA!"

"Huh?" I gasped upon hearing my name, I tilted my head up to see Shizuo hovering over me. I pulled back in fear of being hit, because the face I saw was not Shizuo's…but Sagawa's….his joker smile and slitted chestnut brown eyes glaring down at me…

"St-…stay..a-away…!" I whispered crawling away until I hit the head board.

"_**Izaya-Chan…" **_he sung crawling towards me with his sickening snake-like smile, _**"We're not done yet…Izaya-Chan…I still wanna play with you…" **_ he reached out one of his gloved hands, I could feel the heat of his palm imitating from it. But it wasn't pleasant heat, it was scorching and suffocating…!

I shut my eyes and turn away to await more abuse…

Cold…cold hands…

"Izaya!"

My eyes snapped open. "Izaya!" I turned to the source of the voice to see a very worried and concerned Shizuo Heiwjima infront of me. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes in relief before I threw myself at Shizuo glomping him in a tight embrace, he tensed at my odd behavior.

"It wasn't real…it wasn't real…wasn't real…" I repeated with my face buried in his chest. Shizuo hesitated at first but placed his hands gently on my forearm, "Izaya?" he asked his voice soft yet strong.

Finally snapping outta my daze I realized what I was doing. My face flushed dark red at how close we were together, and lemme tell ya I wasn't wearing much! Other than some boxers and a loose tanktop, I was practically naked!

"W-what?" I mumbled looking down so my long bangs could cover my face. _When was the last time I cut my hair? _I wondered before zoning out again.

But to more important matters, _What's going on? Why did I see Sagawa as Shizuo just now? How come there was no blood? This happened last time too! Were any of those dreams even real? Am I going insane? Have I already lost my sanity already? _All these questions, and I couldn't answer any of them!

I clutched the side of my head, feeling a headache coming on. _Why don't I know anything? I'm an informat, I should know this shit! Why is my life spiraling out of control? I should have all the control! Me! Not some fucking missed up ghost kid! And sure as hell not some brain dead Neanderthal!_

"Grrrrrrrr…" I growled when suddenly grabbed by the shoulders.

"Izaya!" I gasped snapping out of it **again**, "Izaya, what the hell's going on? What the hell's wrong with you?" Shizuo interrogated sternly looking me straight in the eyes, my hands dropped to the bed to pull at the sheets instead of my hair. I shook rapidly as I bent over and smother my face into the black cloth, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs! I didn't know what to do or even what I am doing!

"Izaya…" Shizuo said placing an awkward hand on the small of my back in attempt to be comforting. It kinda made me wanna smile at this silly action…

!

"Shizu-Chan!" I gasped bolting upright-making Shizuo jump.

"W-what…?" he stuttered completely taken aback by my bipolar shift. I grabbed his hands into mine before getting close in his face, he blushed and pulled back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell! Back up-"

"Are you working this week and the week after next?" I practically screamed in anxiety.

"uh, yes?" he said unsure of my reason for asking.

"Well now you don't!"

"What? Why? How?" he asked outraged at my statement, my smile widened.

"Cause from now on, you'll be my bodyguard!"

OoOo

**Hahaha cliffy! Short one aye? Review and I update! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Answers?

**Shizu-Kun's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Me nah own nothing!**

Chapter 9: Answers?

OoOo

"What?" Was all that came from my mouth. I mean really, after just having a nervous breakdown, he looks at me like I'm gonna eat him, hugs me, then he turns all happy and asks me to be his bodyguard? _Bipolar much. Yesh! _It's either that or he's lost his mind. "You're kidding, right?" I chuckled releasing my hands from his, "No, I want you to be my bodyguard!" he protested.

"Izaya," I said placing my hands on his shoulders, "listen to what you just said…"

"Uh-huh!" Izaya responded nodding for me to continue.

"You want me, your arch enemy, who you've try to kill since high school and who tries to kill you every time you come into view, to be your bodyguard? …Now I'm gonna ask you again…do you really want me…to be your bodyguard?" I spelled it out for him. Said arch enemy blinked a couple times before smiling and saying,

"Yep!"

…

I stared at him with a what-the-fuck-?-! look, before it turned into a plastic smile.

"You've lost your mind." I laughed before jumping up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Ah! Shizu-Chan wait!" he cried out running after me, but I kept walking. _He's Psycho, I mean of course I already knew he was a Psycho, but I didn't know it was this bad! _I argued with myself stomping down the steps when I was suddenly yanked backwards by my sleeve. I spun around to yell at him but he did the unexpected…

"Please!" he pleaded, "Shizuo…please…help me…!" His voice shook as if he was sobbing with his face was buried in the cloth of my sleeve. My eyebrows furrowed upon watching him tremble, _…Maybe I __**should**__…help him…_I thought over. I sigh,

"Fi-"

"I-I'll p-pay you!"

…

Um, I wasn't expecting that to happen…"Ok." _I might as well get paid doing so!_

OoOo

Click Clack

Click Clack

Click Clack

"Click Clack" Was the only noise that filled the room, being the louse's bodyguard sure was fuckin' boring! At the moment the, freakin' flea was typing away at his computer and I was sitting on his couch trying to create some type of conversation with the guy, anything to get away from this awkward silence! But it didn't seem like luck was on my side, but none the less I gave it another chance.

"So," I say chewing the inside of my cheek, all I got back was a soft grunt. "Uh…what, uh, what are you doing?"

"Information." Was all he said.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said with sarcasm. _Ass._

"That's nice Shizu-Chan." I growled at him, _Bet this bastard's doing it on purpose! _

"On what?" I asked trying to surpress my anger from flaring up on the first day, _But he's been on that damn computer for 3 hours now! What the fuck is he even looking for?_

As if reading my mind the louse spoke up not looking away from the screen, "Looking for someone…" He mumbled lifting his wrist to his mouth to nip at it.

"Who?" I asked out of pure curiosity. To my surprise Izaya, who was still staring at the computer screen had a smile creeping across his face _What the hell is he smiling at…? _I wondered, starting to raise from my seat.

Izaya's eyes widened followed by a bright smile, catching me off guard. _The flea can smile? _

"We're about to find out!" He practically yelled jumping from his seat, "Eh?-Really? That was quick." I said rubbing the back of my head, standing up quickly.

"Yep! Let's go." He responded grabbing his coat and speed walking to the door, "Oh and…do try to keep up." He smirked over his shoulder before dodging an airborne lamp that collided into the doorframe.

"That's coming out of your pay!" he sung from down the hall.

"WHAT?"

OoOo

"The park? We came all the way to Ikebukuro to go to the park?" I asked confused looking at the crowded area.

"We're meeting someone here." He stated plainly scanning the crowd. It was kinda crowded cause of the acrobats preforming a couple yards away from us. _Wonder who's he lookin' for?_

"Well what do they look like?"

"I have no clue." He responded still scanning the crowd.

…

A vein almost busted when he said that, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" I roared grabbing the front of his coat bringing him eye-level. "Now I don't recall saying I didn't know, what I said was I had no clues of who they were." He said coolly slipping through my grasp before dusting himself off. "Dumb Brute." I growled at him.

Was this a joke? Was the Flea trying to fuck with my mind again? Is he being serious? Or is this a part of his little game? No one was answering these questions!

First Shinra's talking about Izaya not being well, then Celty's saying "There's something wrong with his aura, it's darker and heavier than usual" or some shit like that, and here's the Flea acting like some goddamn victim that escaped form Michael Myers! What the Fuck is everyone so paranoid about?

…_Only one way to find out I guess…_

"Izaya." I said sternly making him flinch before he turned to me, looking bashful. _Again with the mood shift?_ "What is going on with you? Now that I'm working for you, you might as well tell me what I'm protecting you from." I deadpanned.

…

We stare at each other in silence, had the air not been so tense I would of fallen over laughing at the flea's expression. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights, which means I hit it right on the nail. Izaya brought his wrist to his mouth and started biting on it again, _Nervous reaction? _I concluded looking over his frame.

He was a little bit skinnier than before and his once white skin was turning slightly grey, and his hair grew out from not being cut-so it draped over his head . He had bags under his eyes, not to mention that his eyes looked red like he had been crying. I kinda felt really bad for him and a bit guilty for doubting him, cause obviously whatever was bothering him was killing him. I wanna help him, but to help him he has to trust me and tell me what's wrong.

Unfortunately it's easier said than done…

After another pregnant silence passed Izaya finally stopped snacking on his wrist to let out an exhausted sigh, as if giving up. "Well…you were bound to ask sooner or later so…" He mumbled looking down before looking back up at me with a frustrated face.

"Shizuo, you might not believe this but I've been h-"

"Oh~! A confession?" Purred a voice from behind us.

We spun around to where we thought the voice had come from, but no one was there. "What the-"

"I'm all for the Gay Rights movement." It said again, but this time it was to the left of us. We snapped our heads to the left, but no one was there either.

"Who-"

"My my, that's a bad case of evil spirits you got there!"

"Huh?" Izaya exclaimed taken aback by the woman that stood next to him,_ I don't remember seeing her there! _Apparently neither did Izaya seeing as how he stumbled back, bumping into me. I held on to his shoulders to keep him from falling, he tensed at the contact. "Thanks…" he whispered shyly moving away from me, _What's with him? Whoa-wait what about evil spirits?_

"Are you who I'm to meet?" he asked the woman when he regained his composure.

The woman turned to us with her hands on her hips and a smirk across her face. "Yes sir."

She was a beautiful tall woman with an ample figure, and she looked like she was in her mid to late 30s. She had black hair and had streaks of light black hair that were soon to be gray from aging on only her bangs, and her hair was a shoulder length Bobbed-cut. Behind her shades she had yellowish red eyes and her pupils were strangely slits, kinda like the ones of a demon…! Any way she was in all black. She wore leather coat, and I presume a mini dress underneath, stockings, and high heels.

"Ah, nice to meet you miss…" Izaya's voice trailed off.

"Call me the Joker." She bowed but not before flashing her canine teeth.

"Uh…nice to meet you miss, uh, Joker." Izaya said unsure, returning the bow. _"Joker"? That's a disturbing name for a woman…_ I thought bowing as well.

"Just Joker is fine." She laughs, "I take it you're not here for the performance." She smirked.

"No," Izaya said, "You have information that I need."

"Mmmm~!" She purred.

**OoOo**

**Pay attention to her visits! She leaves clues for them! Will update!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wisdom of The Joker

**Ik! Ik! I'm updating twice this weekened, I didn't feel right doing that to u guys-that chapter was boring as shit!**

**Iza-chan's POV 2day! PAY ATTENTION!**

**Disclaimer: Me nah own nothin'!**

Chapter 10: The Wisdom of the Joker

OoOo

"Shizu-Chan, can you wait over there by the fountain?" I asked with pure kindness in my voice. He narrowed his eyes at me before growling, "Why? Can't you discuss it infront of me?" I sighed, _Must you make it harder on me?_

"Fine, stay. But I'm not explaining anything to you till I'm good and goddamn ready, got it!" I snapped crossing my arms, his eyes widened a little at my change of tone but glared and walked away. _Why'd you make go through all of that if you were gonna leave anyway? _I thought glaring at his retreating back.

"Oh? Lover's spat?" She cooed seating down and crossing her long legs. It felt as if someone had set my face on fire when she said that!

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" I squeaked loudly, my cry caught Shizuo's attention. He glanced over to me from his spot over by the crowd where the acrobats were performing, unfortunately his gaze on me made my face turn a dark shade of red. _Damn brute! I can't think straight with him around! _I panicked turning away, finding my feet rather interesting.

"Ah~! Me thinks dost protest too much~!" She chuckled, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"On with main subject!" I blurted blushing madly, not daring to look back over at the confused Shizuo.

"Huh?" She exclaimed surprised but the smile never left, "Oh, yeah that!" She remembered chuckling. _What a bizarre woman…_

"Ok, go on. Explain." She said, suddenly her face and voice turning serious.

"Oh-uh…" I stuttered. I hadn't expected her to just ask for the details straight out…

"Come on, I'm all ears." She encouraged her smirk coming back on her face.

_Okay Izaya…you can do this…just tell her! _I sucked in a breath before starting the story, from the **very **beginning.

"It all started earlier this week, on Tuesday. I had been doing some work on my computer, when something very…uh strange happened…" I spoke unsure of what to call it- Strange? Freaky? Crazy? Unnatural? Not really the words I would usually use…!

"Hm~? 'Strange' how so?" She purred interested now.

"Uh…well…um…I had opened the window, because I saw a black butterfly trying to get in so…uh…you might think this is really stupid but I kinda…let it in…" I confessed bashfully blushing.

"It's earth form." She said nodding.

"Wha…how'd you know that-"

"Don't you know a woman gives out her secrets and sources~!" The fire-eyed women snickered before waving me to continue. _Very suspicious…_

"Anyway, when I let the butterfly in it did…something…to me, whatever it was it knocked me out. And the next thing I knew I was in Shinjuku but all the buildings and stuff were all white and grey, and the ghost was there again-"

"Again?" She questioned raising an eyebrow, "Oh yeah…she had visited me once before in a dream." I told her.

"Hmmm…go on what happened while you were in 'Shinjuku'?" She hummed.

"She asked me to help her again-cause she asked me in the dream before that and I didn't exactly give her an answer- anyway of course I refused! I'm not stupid, I know what happens when they use your bodies. For all I know she probably would've gone wild with my body when she finished the deed and never give it back! You can't trust ghosts!" I spat, the Joker nodded in understandment and urged me to go on.

"Well, apparently she didn't take that to well. She vowed that she would make me help her and understand her need for revenge, so she started showing me these **Horrible **visions every time I go to sleep. And when I wake, I'm fearing for my life! And just to make it worse for me she makes the pain that I feel in the dream a reality, and then it vanishes…" I explained clutching my head, trying to stop the awful memories from reappearing. I didn't even notice I was sweating from explaining to her what happened.

"Revenge?" Her face lit up, "Oh~! Intense!" She purred unfolding her legs and leaning into me.

"What…happens in these dreams…?" She whispered, her eyes gleaming like the ones of a bloodthirsty demon. I glanced over at Shizuo who was narrowed his eyes as if focusing on listening to what we were saying, I turned back to the Joker and leaned into her.

"In the first one, she was kidnapped by this Sagawa guy and is choked by him. In the next one he beats her bloody, I lose my legs my and eye and I get a couple ribs broken…! To be honest, after that…I'm not so thrilled to go to sleep tonight…. Because Sagawa said he'd be back…" I whispered before pulling back.

The Joker pulls back chewing on her nail, folding her legs again in deep thought. I gripped hard on the fabric of my pants leg, anxious of her response. I glanced to the side peering through my bangs at Shizuo, who sat on the bench tapping his foot vigorously as he waited patiently for our meeting to be over.

"Well!" I snapped my head back to the Joker with eyes wide, "I've got good news, bad news, worse news, and awful news…!" She said, this made me bring my wrist to my mouth.

"The good news is…I can help you…" I sigh in relief, _Thank god…!_

"Bad news is, I can't help you **now**." She said, "What…?"

"The worse news is I know what type of ghost you have…" I held my head down, "I-is th-that so…"

OoOo

"Orihara-San, you have two types in one." The Joker said with a sigh as she handed me an orange soda can, I nod a thank you taking it into my hands.

"What? Is it possible for there to be two of them?" I asked looking up at her standing form.

"Rarely but yes, it happens." She shrugged, "But what really matters, is what characteristics are mused together." She explained.

"Oh I see, and in my cause they're not good characteristics…" I guessed, she just nodded and took a sip of her Sprite.

"Yep, you have two! Emotion and age." She pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "This ghost is one of the worst types in both factors…!" Her eyes gave off a gold gleam when she said that.

"O-oh really…" I mumbled bowing my head as my nails digged into the can.

"Yes. A **Vengeful Ghost Child**."

I nearly pierced the can open when she said that, _Fuck…I was hoping she wouldn't say something like that…!_ I held in a whimper.

"Normally a child ghost is bad enough as it is, but a **Vengeful** one-Oi, don't get me started!" she bragged wave her hand in dismiss. _Wait the children ghost are the worst? How? _"Why are the Children ghost so bothersome compared to other ages…?" I asked out of curiosity lifting up my head.

"Eh?" She exclaimed a smile suddenly appearing on her face, "Oh that! Well the children ghosts are the worse, because they give us the most problem~!" Okay, now I'm confused.

"But I don't understand, how is it possible that only the children give you problems?" I asked.

Joker shook her head still smiling, "No no child, they are not the only ones that give us problems they just give us the most, see?" I didn't respond but merely blinked. "They give us the most problem because they have a harder time understanding that they're dead, they get all mad and start summoning dark forces and-ugh!" She huffed waving it off again. I raise an eyebrow, _'Us'?_

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I integrated, suspicious at the phrase.

"Hahaha~ Orihara-Kun you ask one too many questions~!" she laughed, I narrowed my eyes at the strange woman. _What da hell does she have to laugh about all the time? Huh, I guess this is how Shizuo feels hmm…_ Speaking of Shizuo, I glance to my left to see Shizuo asleep on the bench with head hanging over the back and the darkening of the sky behind him. _Wow, how long have we been talking?_

"Anyway, to the real problem." Joker said catching my attention again, I snap my head back to her. "Real problem?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

She sighs before rubbing the back of her head nervously, "It's the awful news…" _Uh-oh…_"You gonna have to sleep one more night…"

…

"WHAT?" I screamed in outrage jumping to my feet, causing Shizuo to jolt awake.

"Orihara-kun calm down, I need you to-" I cut her off.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ONE MORE NIGHT?"I screeched at the top of my lungs. _She can't be serious! She can't!_

"Izaya calm down for one second so I can expla-" She stood up and walked towards me.

"NO! I called you to stop this, not for you to make me go through it again! I want my old life back! I'm not-"

"IZAYA!" The Joker yelled cupping my face, momentarily stopping my fit. "Calm down," she commanded in a soft yet stern voice.

"I need you to do this again for me…I know it's hurting you, but I promise you both you and I will get more information from it than any other dream in the past." She assured me with a genuine smile gracing her face. This made me calm down alittle, but I still don't wanna do it…

I close my eyes and nodded my head anyway to show I understood. "Good." She said releasing my face before turning to leave but stopped, she glanced over her shoulder and said,

"Oh and one more thing…this Sagawa guy…might be working over others …or maybe he's working under someone…" And with that she disappeared into the streets.

"Working over…? Working under…? Does that mean there are others I have to find or is someone else behind this…?" I thought aloud watching the bystanders go on their way, before slumping over and dragging my feet over to Shizuo.

"Hey," He greeted standing up.

"Hey." I returned yawning, _Stressful fucking day…!_

"You okay?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he watched me closely, "Yeah…just tired…" I assured him, giving him a weak smile.

"Mmm." He hummed cutting his eyes at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling-or rather dragging me somewhere.

"Shizuo! What are you doing and where are we going?" I questioned, struggling to keep up.

"Dinner." He stated simply.

OoOo

Who knew that I'd be sitting here in Russia Sushi with Shizuo Heiwajima, and he's not trying to throw the fryer at me? Well it's happening so it must be!

I was sitting across from him poking at my ootoro, every once and a while I'd eat a small piece and glance up at him.

"So, uh…why'd you bring me to dinner…?" I asked awkwardly averting my eyes.

"Don't know, guess I was hungry." He replied with his mouth full of sushi, _Hehe cute…_ I thought giggled as I stared down at my ootoro, he frowned at my giggling.

"So…" he started dusting off his hands on his pants, "What were you two talk about?" he asked bluntly making me choke on my food, _Damn! You ain't gotta be that damn direct about it! _I thought rubbing my throat.

" *Ahem* Nothing really, just business. You know?" I said casually not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Is that so…" his voice trailed off. "Izaya…look at me." My eyebrows furrowed at his command, _Nice try Shizu-Chan but I'm not falling for that one! _I laughed inwardly keeping my eyes on plate.

"Izaya." His voice sounded closer this time and the table between us showed a large shadow going across it, _Is he's really looming over me like some predator! _Taking it in a kinky way, I blushed madly. "W-what?" I stuttered still not meeting his gaze. I shivered when I felt his bangs intertwine themselves into mine, I just couldn't take it anymore! I look up at Shizuo feeling goose bumps run up and down my arms with excitement, "What…?" I breathed almost panting but I caught myself. He was a bit closer than I had expected. He was so close to me our noses touched, I had to try to refrain from blushing any more than I already was.

"Tell me." He said coolly.

It's not that I didn't** want **to tell him what was happening-cause I want to! But it's more of a **can't** tell him…! If I told him, what would he do? How would he react? And how could he help me if he did believed me? These are questions I had to consider, _But the one question that I can't get off my mind is…can I trust him…?_

As if I said it aloud, Shizuo looked at me with weary eyes as he mumbled, "Why can't you trust me after everything I've done for you? After I've saved your life all those times this whole week, when I coulda left you for dead and yet you still don't trust me!" If I hadn't known any better I would've actually thought he sounded a little hurt. My eyes must be playing tricks on me again because he does look hurt…

_Damnit! _I cursed myself at the tightening in my chest, _Hurt the man you love, You get hurt. And all because I'm fucking scared to trust someone!_

Okay! It's settled!

I'm gonna tell Shizuo what's going on-BUT on my terms…

"I need your protection while I'm doing this case…, as you saw regarding the incident in Onge it'll not be an easy task." I said gently pushing him back for I yearned for distance, Shizuo just glared.

"I'm working on a murder case that took place years ago in Onge, and it's apparent that the killer knows what I'm up to and doesn't want me putting my nose in certain things. I don't usually get information on stuff like this, but oh well…" I trailed off.

"Wait, you almost got killed trying to get information and yet you're still working for this guy? That's bullshit, no amount of info or money is worth your life!" he barked. "Oh Shizu-Chan it just doesn't work like that, besides I don't exactly have a choice here…" I mumbled.

"You always have a choice."

"Not this time."

"Well why the hell not?" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air, I sighed bowing my head.

"I can't exactly explain it…, but I have to go back to Onge and check for extra information…" _I need all the information I can get., _I thought fiddling with my fingers before being asked…

"Okay. Now explain why you're acting so weird."

My eyes widened under my bangs. I hadn't **exactly** thought up a lie to tell him, and I doubt he will fall for some stupid lie like "I'm sick." Or "I'm depressed." I have to think hard about this one…

I glance around the room for any hints, to the far right the cook was cooking up some fried fish.

_Chief…chief...ief…ief…ie…ie…_

I look to the far left side of the room where Erika and Walker were cheering about something stupid.

_Skit…skit…schit…schitz…schiz…_

I turn my gaze to the fan in the small room.

_Fan..fan…schitziefan…schizofran….-!_

The it clicked together, _Schizophrenia!_

"Well?" He growled crossing his arms.

"I have Schizophrenia." I lied.

"You have what?" He gasped backing away in digust. I scoff at his stupidity.

"No you Barbarian, Schizophrenia is a long-term mental disorder that has breakdowns in relations to thoughts, emotions, and behavior." I explained simply, but he just gave my blank expression. I let out an annoyed sigh,

"It's when you see and hear shit that ain't there."

"Oooooh! I've heard of that before!" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's like an illness that continuously mind fucks you." I said. "Oh I get it now-wait does Shinra know of this?" He asked.

_Uh, I wasn't expecting him to ask that…! Maybe I should tell him that Shinra doesn't know…_ But what if he asks me why I never told Shinra if I had this diease? What then?

"Shinra already knows, that's why he's so paranoid. He thinks I haven't been taking my pills." I lied.

"Mmmm…" Shizuo stared me down as he thought it over as if he wasn't sure if what I was telling him really true, _Which it wasn't, but sometimes it's okay to lie and this is one of them times!_

"Mmm, okay…fine if you say so…" he finally said, "But if you're lying to me, I'll kill you…!" He warned pointing at me.

"Okay." I agreed forcing a smile.

_I just know that this is gonna come back and bite me in the ass…_

OoOo

**Thank you thank you, you're too kind! Haha, anyway review and I update! Thanks!**

**And remember think hard about her visits!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tainted

**WARNING! There is going to be violent rape in this-I'm sorry if I make you cry or uncomfortable! NO FLAME PLZ!**

**P.S. Kurami (ghost) twists the dream to make it seem like they are doing it to him, like if during the rape scene he won't exactly have a vagina so…figure it out…REMEMBER THIS!**

OoOo

"Well," I exhaled, "This is my stop…!"

"I guess so." Was all he said with arm crossed. Right about now we were standing infront of my apartment door, Shizuo had followed me **all **the way up to my door.

"Yeah… haha you took me to dinner so I reckon you want a kiss Shizu-Chan?" I giggled surpressing the blush that crept up my neck.

"Huh?" he exclaimed in confusion, before his cheeks colored dusty pink. "W-what! No! S-shut up!" he barked flustered. I giggle at his frustration as the blush graced my cheeks.

"Hehe, Shizu-Chan if I didn't know any better I'd have to say you were actually worried about me." I giggled giving a smile-not a smirk but an actual smile, he saw this and blushed furiously before turning his back to me with his arms crossed. "I don't give a damn what you do! I'm just here cause you're paying me to protect you, so I'm protecting you until you're sa- until you're home." He corrected himself quickly, I could see his ears turning red. I brushed my bangs out of my eye before bowing and saying, "Thank you for keeping me safe Shizu-Chan, I appreciate it…really!"

I peer up from my bangs to see that his ears had turned as crimson as my eyes! _How adorable… _I cooed to myself standing upright and turning to my door.

"Night Shizu-Chan, see you tomorrow." I said receiving a grunt of acknowledgement before unlocking my door and closing it shut. Letting out a contentful sigh I laid back against the door smiling at how me and Shizuo actually acted like two teenagers that just came from our first date…invites me for food…talks with me as we have dinner…walks me home to make sure I'm safe…

Yeah right get real.

I sigh again and start walking up to my room, _A poor man can dream can't he? Speaking of dreams…_I thought pulling my shirt off and turning my gaze to the bed. _Fuck…!_ I curse clenching my fists. _You can do this. You have to do this…! _I encouraged myself yanking off my pants to put on my black pj pants, before sliding my way into bed. It is not long before I drift to sleep in the cold black sheets…alone…

OoOo

_I wake from the sudden chill in the room, my eye flutters open before lazily scanning the room. __**It's dark in here…**__I thought. I was still in the cafeteria on the floor, and from the looks of it it was nighttime and there were candles everywhere. __**Romantic atmosphere…? **__I pondered turning my head-much to my surprise, __**Then again, a hit like that that causes paralyzing is only temporary… **__Anyway I noticed that I wasn't wearing my leotard but instead a plain white dress, and the nubs that __**were**__ my legs were wrapped in bandages and apparently my right eye was wrapped up as well. __**Who patched me up…?**_

"_Ah, awake I see." My eye narrowed as I snapped my gaze to the voice, to see Sagawa sitting on a chair in the far left corner. "I was starting to think you were dead!" he laughed standing up while I watched silently._

"_But you're not like the others…you're strong…" __**The others…? Strong…? **__What in the hell is he talking about? Our two minds wondered as we watched the lean man swagger his way to us. He had something in his hand but I couldn't tell, it's a bit hard to see with only one eye…__**Is that the crowbar…? No, it kinda looks like…a…a mirror…? **__I squinted my eye at the shiny object, realizing I was right, it was a mirror._

"_Look, I made you pretty, see?" He spoke softly offering me a small smile, crouching down as he showed me my reflection in the mirror. _

_**Why so nice all of a sudden…? **__I thought lazily moving my gaze from his face to the small mirror where I saw myself. I looked sickly pale and tired, and bandages were tied sideways over my right eye. It looked as though Sagawa had cleaned off my face and painted it with makeup, green eye shadow on my swollen eyelids, red blush on my greyish cheeks, and pink lipstick on my cracked lip._

"_Oh I almost forgot!" I whispered turning to reach for his back pocket, "The finishing touch~!" he chirped tucking my bloodied Zinnia flower under my parted bangs, my upper lip pulled back in disgust of the man.____Sick bastard…__** Likewise…**_

"_Come now smile! I want you to look pretty for my friends!" My eye widened, __**Friends? There's more?**_

"_Yo, Sagawa man you here?" called out a voice from behind the double doors. My breathing hitches when the doors swing open…_

"_There you are!"_

"_We've been searching this shit-hole for you for like 10 minutes."_

_OoOo_

_The two men that had walked in were chatting with Sagawa about something that I couldn't make out, while I eyed and tried to memorize their features._

_The first one was a jumpy anxious one, who glanced over at me every once and a while with pity. __**I don't need your pity…**__He looked like he was in his early 20s, kinda short and a little on the skinny side. He had bleached blonde hair and dark green eyes nothing stood out expect for the birthmark that seemed to stretch from the back of his neck and down._

_The other man was quite the opposite of him, he seemed rather calm, cool, collected, and totally unfazed by the half dead girl on the floor. He looked like he too was in his early 20s but he was tall and slightly muscular. He had dark hair, and cold black eyes hidden behind his glasses.__** I don't like him…something is very wrong about him compared to the others…! **__I thought watching the tall man._

"_So this is the kid everybody's looking for." Said the one with the glasses as he made his stride over to me._

"_Yep, that's her." Sagawa said proudly making his way over._

"_Y-you really did a n-number on her…!" Stuttered the blonde one who dragged his feet._

"_Well Yuromshi since you're new at this, you go first." The one with the glasses said lighting a cigarette that he placed in between his lips, the blonde haired one that I suspected was Yuromshi turned to him with a red face._

"_Ren you just said my name!" he screeched furious._

"_Calm down Yuromshi. She's not gonna be living for long anyway." Sagawa laughed before leaning into the fire that ignited from the lighter that the one known as Ren held. "Oh…ok…" Yuromshi said, his voice trailing off as he glanced at me._

_**There was more than one the whole time? **__I screamed in disbelief with eyes widened with horror as I watched Yuromshi stumble to me._

_He bent down on one knee between my legs-thighs… and held them gently shifting them further apart. I grunt in disproval, being sore from the incident beforehand. "S-sorry…" he apologized not looking up at me as he unbuckles his belt._

"_**Tch!"**__ I exclaimed fidgeting in my spot, cursing my minimal movement. Yuromshi holds my left thigh so I could stay in place while he fisted himself, and from what I could see I wasn't the only one struggling…_

"_Damnit! Sagawa I-I just can't get it up, maybe I'm not cut out for this type of torture…" he confessed facing Sagawa. Said man didn't seem fazed by this and said, "Yuromshi, it's your first time. It's like that for everyone in the beginning, hey I thought the same way on my first rape too!" He encouraged smiling as if it was nothing unordinary. __**You sick son of a bi-**_

"_O-ok maybe you're right…" he mumbled turning back to me. I lazily shifted my gaze back to Yuromshi who was holding his member giving me an apologetic look __**If you're soooo sorry then don't do it!**__, he leans into me and whispers, "I'm sorry…I'll try and be gentle…" my eyebrows furrowed and my eye narrowed, __**'be gentle'? 'be gentle'? Your about to rape me, and you say you'll try and be 'gentle'?**_

_As if thinking the same thing Kurami spat in his face…_

_His face scrunched in disgust as the saliva trickled down his nose, __**That is the one thing she's done right by us all day! **__Unfortunately my victory turned bittersweet when I received a hard smack across my face, the sound of the contact echoed._

"_Fine Bitch! I was gonna be nice to you too- but that's not happening now!" he yelled grabbing and ripping at my hair before…_

_My eyes widened, __**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **__I screamed in pure red hot pain. It felt as if I was splitting in half…_

_He thrusts in and pulls out roughly. "Bitch." He grunts as I scream in pain…_

_He thrusts again. "Slut." I can feel my insides ripping…_

_He thrusts again but smacks me across the face, smirking with the pleasure of hearing me scream in agony. "Whore." My cheek burning doesn't compare to the tearing and ripping inside of me…_

_He leans in panting against my lips as he continues to taint my body, "Fucking Cunt." I growled at the word summoning all of my strength as I launched forward and bite his lip, ripping it open. He cries out in pain jumping away from my disabled form._

"_AHH! You fucking bitch! You bit my lip! Shit, that hurts!" he cursed spiraled across the floor clutching his rapidly bleeding lip while Sagawa and Ren laughed in amusement. I sneered flashing my blood stained teeth before spitting the tiny piece of flesh out, __**Heh, tastes like shit…how ironic. **__Yuromshi saw this making his face turned beet red with rage before he got up and started marching towards me._

"_Stop." Ren said raising his hand to halt him, "But she-" Yuromshi started but was cut off by Ren._

"_No," he said. "I'm gonna show you how it's done." Yuromshi frowned at first but started grinning like a fox._

_I stared up at the night sky through the hole in the roof, thinking about what I had done wrong to make god do this to me…__**Simple…there is no god…**__ I said knowing I'd get no response, __**Yes, there is no god…**__ I shift my head to the left to meet the dress shoes of Ren. _

_**For if there was…why would he punish you so if you have not sinned…?**_

_OoOo_

"_**Mhpm!" **__I grunted when a piece of cloth was wrapped around my mouth by Ren. _

"_See, that's how it's done. You put the handkerchief on so you don't get your lips bitten off, or worse…your dick." He explained._

"_Good now-"_

"_What do you think you're doing?" Ren asked halting him to a stop again taking the cigarette from his mouth, "What?" Yuromshi grumbles._

"_You had your chance, it's my turn." He said plainly pushing him aside, not even waiting for a protest._

_I watched Ren like a hawk as he slowly strolled over to me unbuckling his pants. The pain is unbearable…I can feel the pool of blood between my legs spreading widely. Sitting in between my legs Ren lifted my thighs to press against my stomach, causing me to moan in agony._

"_Don't try any shit, or I'll scrape out your eyes." he warned me position himself at my bleed entrance, before thrusting in all the way in._

"_**AHHH!" **__I cry out, it didn't hurt as much as when Yuromshi entered but it still hurts like hell. But like Yuromshi had didn't wait and thrusted in and out of me harshly, making me scream and cry in pain of my insides ripping and tearing from the assault. Ren didn't seem to be bothered by the tears that tracked down my face or my screams and pleas for him to stop, instead he continued to violate me but not without butting out his cigarette on my bandaged eye._

"_**AHHHH!" **__I screamed in pain._

_It was not long before I hear him grunt as he cums inside me…_

_I groan in pain when he pulls out of me. "Ah~! That was refreshing!" Ren smirked pulling out another cigarette, "Hey Sagawa, you want a go?" he asked turning to Sagawa who was sitting on a table watching the whole time…_

"_Nah, I'm good. Maybe next time." He smiled waving it off._

_Through my hazy eyes I could see Yuromshi come into view holding a towel to his still bleeding lip, he was glaring down at me while Ren and Sagawa made idle chit-chat again. Out of nowhere he growls and delivers a kick to my face, then everything went black…_

OoOo

…

I slowly opened my eyes to see the orange and purple light beaming through the blinds telling me it's early morning…

I rise from my bed sitting up, wincing in pain before shuffling myself to the side of the bed. I fall to the floor chest first and just lay there for a moment before wobbling to my feet, feeling thick liquid run down my leg staining my pants as I hobbled my way to my bathroom…

I pulled and ripped furiously at my clothes tearing them to pieces, leaving them scattered across the floor before kicking open the shower door breaking the glass. Ignoring the pain from the glass shards embedded in my feet and the pain from the my bottom, I yanked the foist handle to hot letting the scorching hot water disinfect my skin. I grabbed the soap bare scrubbing it rapidly over mouth, thighs and my bottom to get rid of their disgusting scent. I rubbed the soap harder against my skin but it wasn't enough…I could still feel their hands all over me…

"RAH!" I screamed throwing the soap bar at the glass making it shatter, but I didn't care. I needed to rid myself of their touch.

I began screaming and crying in frustration as I scrapped, scratched, and clawed at my skin until it turn red and started to bleed but it wouldn't' leave me. Skin and blood started to cover my nails and still I felt their hands all over…

CLACK!

I lay under the running foist staring blankly at the clear water that turned crimson with blood and mixed together with a white substance down the drainer…

OoOo

**NO FLAME PLZ! I hope I did good…! Review plz!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hyperpyrexia

**Shizu-Kun's POV today! And a bit of OOC FOR BOTH Shizu-Kun and Iza-Chan!**

**Enjoy (I guess?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 12: Hyperpyrexia

OoOo

I didn't get much sleep last night cause I kept thinking about Izaya. That smile he gave…it looked so real. For once he didn't act like a sarcastic, devious, self-lovingna , asshole like usually! _He actually seemed normal…_ I sighed at the thought because I knew this side of him would be short-lived, once he's done with this case it's back to Troll Izaya.

When I got to Izaya's place, I knocked on his door a couple times but no one answered. I tried again, but again nothing. _Is he out? _That wouldn't be right he wouldn't have left without me. I grasped the doorknob turning it just in case it was open.

It was. _It's open? But why? Didn't he lock it? _I wondered gently pushing the door open to meet an empty eerie living room. _Is he even here? _

"Izaya?" I called out but got silence in response. "Izaya." I tried again but nothing stirred, _Upstairs? _I considered upon hearing a faint humming sound coming from the 2nd floor.

OoOo

"Izaya…?" I called out peering through each door but got no reply, until I got to the room at the end of the hall. That humming noise from before was much more clear, it sounded like a shower foist. _Oh he's in the shower…_ But I stopped and thought for a moment when it hit me- _Wouldn't he have gotten out by now...?_

"Izaya…?" I walked into the room cautiously seeing the sheets, pillows, and blanket trailing to the ajar bathroom door. I took in a sharp intake of breath as I hesitantly moved across the floor to the door before me, slowly pushing it open wider…

My eyes widened at the sight of the bathroom. Glass, clothes, cut up soap and blood covered the floor, and that wasn't even the shocking part…

I could see a pale, naked, covered in glass, and bleeding Izaya laying on his side under the running shower head, what scared me was he didn't even look like he was breathing…

"Izaya!" I yelled running to the other side of the bathroom to the shower, pulling the broken shower door open so to kneel next to him. "Izaya! Can you hear me?" I shouted holding his cold body in my arms. His eyelids fluttered open showing me a hazy unfocused gaze, "Izaya, what happened?" His eyes didn't change much less his face moment when his suddenly eyes widened with terror.

"AHHH!" He screamed scratching and clawing away from me to crawl away and curl up in the corner.

"I-Izaya what's wro-" Worried I reached out for him only for him to flinch away and start crying, "GET AWAY! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Over and over again. Biting my lip I crawled towards him despite his pleas, and wrapped my arms around him tightly…it seemed like that was all I could do…

"Shhh…shhhh…it's okay, it's okay…it's me Shizuo…you know 'Shizu-Chan'…?" I spook softly rocking him in my arms as I rubbed his back, in attempt to calm him. "I'm here…I'm here…I won't hurt…" I smoother my face into his damp hair.

"I won't let anyone hurt you…"

He screamed, scratched, and fought me for a couple minutes but eventually quieted down and was left a shivering sobbing mess curled up into me. I kept rubbing his back just in case if he had a relapse. When I noticed he went limp in my arms I reached up and turned off the water before standing up cradling him in my arms as I made my way to the bedroom.

I dried him off before I laid him in his bed placing the covers over him, when I was done with that I stripped off my wet clothes and rampaged through his drawers and closet for some clothes that would looked to be baggy on him. Finding some dark jeans and a black long sleeved sweater, I walked back into Izaya's room to see something quite alarming. I ran to Izaya's side touching his forehead…

From cheek to cheek Izaya's face was dark red and the rest of him was turning grey, his breathing was so fast his chest went up and down rapidly, he was sweating bullets and his forehead was scorching hot.

"Shit, I gotta call Shinra!"

OoOo

"So how bad is it?" I asked impatiently from the other side of Izaya's bed, clutching his burning hand in my cold one.

"Not so good…" Shinra sighed pushing up his glasses before continuing, " Izaya's got gashes from the glass on his knuckles, scrape wounds all up and down his thighs and lower region, and a fever that's so high that I think he might have Hyperpyrexia…" My face falls.

"What's that?" I asked extremely worried now, Shinra looks at me with a sullen look before sighing.

"It's much higher than a fever, to a dangerous point…" Shinra explained sighing again, before packing up his doctor gear up.

I looked down at Izaya's pale body with discomfort. He was still sweating like crazy, his crimson cheeks stood out on his grey face, his chest was rising and falling at an erratic speed and he was whimpering and moaning from…pain?

My face scrunches, I didn't like seeing Izaya like this…in pain…and helpless like this…_I've been dreaming of the moment that I'd get to see him like this at my mercy…but I just can't seem to find any pleasure from this now…!_

Alas it was true, ever since that incident in Onge I've been a little protective of him. Although any other day before that I wouldn't give two squirts of piss what happened to him, as a matter of fact I would've thought he was pathetic that he would easily knocked out by a hobo, slapped by Celty, and then be brought down by a simple fever. But now I can't even bring myself to smirk at this situation…

**Now **I would have a heart attack if he had a papercut, you can imagine how I feel about this fever of his. I'm too far in to this to try and deny that I care about him, but I still hate him-just not as much as I used to.

"Shizuo?"

"Hm?" I turn to Shinra to see him standing in the door frame of the bedroom, "Yeah?" I asked.

"I asked, why you are here?" he frowned.

…That's a good question…! Why am I here asking Shinra to help Izaya, the guy I've hated since high school and the guy I've been trying to kill since tin buck two? I keep saying that I still hate him, and yet here I am! This is getting confusing, my heads starting to hurt…

_It's all his fault! It's gotta be his fault! It's always his fault! _I thought glaring over at Izaya's fallen form, suddenly losing all malice and confusion only for guilt and sadness to set in.

It wasn't his fault and I knew it, if anything he was victim in this. "Shizuo!" I snap my head up surprised to hear Shinra's outburst. "Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

"He asked me to be his bodyguard." I put it bluntly, startling Shinra who was quiet for a moment before busting out laughing,

"Hahahaha! Yeah right~! You're probably here cause you wanted to kill him and found him collapsed on the floor in the kitchen or something!" Shinra laughed heading to the door, not even seeing that I'm trying to explain.

"Ah~! Ok Izaya's Bodyguard-pftt- make sure he gets plenty of rest pfttt-hahaha!" he laughed wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes before slamming the door behind him, I could still hear his laughing from all the way behind the front door. _Huh…wasn't expecting that reaction…!_ Then again I'd start busting out laugh if I was Shinra too. The whole idea of me being the Flea's bodyguard was ridiculous! No one would ever believe that!

Scratched the back of my head as I turned back to the sleeping body covered in sweat. I walked to his side peeling the towel from his head before making my way to the bathroom to soak it again, when I re-entered to the room I gently placed the small towel on his sweat covered forehead.

I turned to go sit in the chair in the corner of the room but was halted by something holding my sleeve, I looked over my shoulder to see a small grey hand gripping the cuffs of my shirt. _Izaya…_ His eyes were still closed and he was shaking like a leaf and still sweating like crazy, but he was murmuring something but I couldn't make it out…

I turned fully to him and leaned in so to hear what he was saying.

"_S…sh…i…_" _Hm?_ I strain my ears to make out the words.

"_He…l…l…p...p…_" I frown, _'He-l-l-p-p'? - Wait help? _I listened further.

"_Shi…Shi…zu…uo..uo…_" _Me? Why does he need help from me?_

"_Pl…e…e…as…e…!_" He whimpered. A tear tracked down his face, soon being followed by many more streaming down his face. I felt my heart clench at this sight.

I laced my fingers into his holding them in a strong yet gentle grip as I held them to my forehead.

"I will protect you…I will not let you get hurt…And I'm gonna make sure of that…!"

OoOo

**Awww abit short aye?**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleep with Eyes Open

**Story's gonna be on Shizu-kun so yeah! It's 3****rd**** person though-or is it? Oh and in the dream Izaya's voice sound like Ichigo's hollow self k!**

**Enjoy(?)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 13: Sleep with eyes open…

OoOo

_Rubbing his eyes Shizuo sat up from his chair as he scanned the surprisingly dark room in confusion,__**It's still dark out? **__He wondered_ _looking at the darkness behind the open blinds._ _**Wonder what time it is**__… He thought standing then making his way to Izaya's sleeping form. When next to the pale man, Shizuo kneeled down next to the bed to be face level him before reaching up to caress his cheek when…_

_KLAT!_

_Shizuo gasped at the white hand that held his wrist in a bone crushing grip, he looked up at the owner of the hand. The raven-haired man's eyes snapped open instantly…but they weren't Izaya's eyes…they weren't even human eyes…_

_The man's entire eyes were blood red and a fox like smirk playing across his face. Shizuo flinches when he feels a pinch of pain in the hand that was held captive, __**Shit! This hurts, this isn't supposed to hurt!**__ He thought wincing in pain as he tried to pry his hand from the death grip._

"_**Hehehehe, of course it hurts."**__ 'Izaya' laughed flashing his teeth. __**"I'm stronger than you…!"**_

"_Gah!" Shizuo exclaimed falling back on his butt after breaking loose, __**Who the hell is that?**__ He panicked watching the snickering man throw the covers off him._

"_**Hehehe."**__ 'Izaya' chuckled standing on the bed towering over Shizuo who sat on the floor still dumbfounded._

"_**Why, I'm your worst Nightmare…!"**__ The raven-haired man said jumping off the bed, landing on his feet gracefully crouching infront of Shizuo. Said man scooted backwards instantly, not failing to notice how his eyes changed to a reddish pink color._

"_**Hehe, I love how you crawl away in fear."**__ He said smirking, his eyelids lowering. Shizuo snapped at the snarky remark, "Fear? Of you? Tch. Hardly." He scoffed, but 'Izaya' continued to grin._

"_**A spunky one, aren't you?" **__He laughed again raising a black eyebrow, Shizuo growled in answer._

"_Who and What are you! And why do you look like the flea?" He yelled jumping to his feet._

"_**That's not important,"**__ He said throwing his left arm out from his position on the floor, __**Huh? What is he doing-**__ Shizuo jumped when the chair from the corner of the room, flew into 'Izaya's' hand. _

"_**Now let's talk." **__He said hopping in the air as he twirled the chair around to sit backwards in it upon landing before resting his chin on his arms. __**Holy shit, he picks up things with his mind!**_

"_**Now you see…I got a problem…"**__ He sighed, __**"And do you want to know what that problem is?"**__Shizuo shook his head furiously, but 'Izaya' continued anyway._

"_**You, Heiwajima. **_**You **_**are my problem."**__ 'Izaya' scowled. _

_Shizuo frowned at the accusation, "What? How? I don't even know who you are or what you are for that matter and on top of that-" He yelled but his rant was cut short._

"_**Silence Boy!"**__ The dark haired man barked his eyes flashing from pink to the red shade from before, as he threw the chair into the wall before suddenly appearing in front of Shizuo. The blonde grunted at the sudden yank from the front of his shirt, soon realizing 'Izaya' was lifting him off the ground."!"_

"_**Now you listen to me you filthy sack of shit!" **__'Izaya' spat, __**"I'm only gonna tell you this once and only once…mind your own business, and stay out of his! This is between me, Izaya, and those Bastards-not you, so piss off!" **__He finished slinging Shizuo into a nearby wall making him cry out in pain and the wall crack._

"_Ghnnn…" The blonde moaned struggling to get up, but halted when he saw pale feet next to his arm. Looking up Shizuo stared up at blood coated eyes of the raven, __**"Sorry."**__ He apologized, his voice empty of emotions. __**"I forgot you're not used to feeling this type of pain, or any pain for that matter."**__ He mocked nudging his bare foot under Shizuo's torso before harshly flipping him on his back. "Gnh!" Shizuo grunts._

"_**Oh and just to get my point across…" **__'Izaya' grinned raising his right arm high with his sharp nails bared before swopping it down slashing the cloth of the blonde's shirt and the skin of his chest off, "AHHHH!"_

OoOo

"Ah!" Shizuo screamed his head shooting up. _Huh? What? _ He sputtered looking franticly around the room. He mouthed "What?" when he saw that the room had not changed before glancing down at a panting and sweating Izaya, who gasped and whimpered with every breath he took. _Must have been a dream…! _He thought picking up the wet towel from Izaya's forehead and walking into the bathroom, flicking on the light before proceeding to ring out the left over water from the rag before rinsing it in cold water.

Upon looking up in the mirror Shizuo nearly dropped the rag from what he was looking at…

His sweater was ripped and four gashes were stretched across his torso…

_Bastard! _Was all that went through Shizuo's mind when he stomped back into Izaya's room. Shizuo jumped on to the bed and sat on raven's chest before wrapping his long fingers around the sick man's throat, _You tried to kill me! _ He seethed tightening his grip on the raven's neck. Izaya moaned and gasped for air at the mysterious hands that choked him.

"_S…Sh….Shi…i-i…zu….o…! Hel…p…m…e-e….!" _Izaya choked out in his sleep.

Shizuo instantly released Izaya's throat, and pulled back as if it were on fire. _What am I doing?_ He thought realizing what he was about to do. _That wasn't Izaya…it wasn't even real…! _He kept telling himself, when he was suddenly interrupted by Izaya's hacking cough and wheezing did he realize he should go get some water. Jumping off the bed Shizuo sprinted out the room to the kitchen to fetch the much needed water.

When he returned he poured some of the water from the big plastic bottle into the glass cup before lifting up the sick man's torso to serve him. Izaya cracked open his eyes before sitting up start fully to snatching the glass from Shizuo to gulp it down. When he finished with the cup he flung it into the nearby wall, "Izaya!" Shizuo yelled at the action, but Izaya ignored him and reached over the blonde to grab the large bottle. When he got his hands on the bottle, he poured the fluids out the container and into his mouth making some, or rather most, of it splash on him and the sheets.

When the bottle was empty he threw it again to the nearby wall before collapsing back onto his pillow and back into his deep slumber.

Shizuo sat there on the floor next to bed watching the sick informant in bewilderment. It was as bizarre as a dead man rising from the grave to go to the bathroom! It just doesn't make sense!

"Wow…!" Was all Shizuo could muster with a shake of the head, "Well it's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen." He laughed slumping back his weight onto his elbows when he saw something unbelievable. _What? _He thought looking down at his unharmed shirt, _Wait…but wasn't it just…but it…! _Now **this** was weird, he could've sworn he had a ripped shirt and gashes across his chest! They were right there!

Then again…he could have been really tired and just seeing things…!

Seeing things…Yeah... Yeah, maybe he was seeing things. He probably just needs to get more sleep.

Well either way he knew one thing for sure,

_The flea is __**SO**__ my business!_

OoOo

**That was pretty short…huh…**

**ATTENTION! I know you guys are probably like: "What da fuck? I thought she was trying to make Shizu-Kun help Iza-Chan, not the opposite!" **

**Well that is true, unfortunately I can't give you guys an answer for that one or else you'll put things together TOO quickly, cuz you guys might go Sherlock Homie on me! But yeah at the end of it all you'll get most of your questions answered(Yeah most)!**

**ANYWAYZ! Review and I update!**


	14. Chapter 14: Can't Explain

**I have been dreaming of this chp! EEEE! I FINALLY GET TO PUT IT ON!**

**Disclaimer: Me nah own nothing!**

Chapter 14: Can't explain…

OoOo

How does one react? How does one react to a threat from a person you thought was too ill to open his eyes, yet was powerful enough to fling you across the room and slice and dices him? How do you react when they tell you to stay away from that person and it wasn't even really them? How do you react when you find out all that shit was just a dream?

Apparently like Shizuo Heiwajima, who was measuring the amount of liquid medicine that Shinra prescribed for Izaya. Yes Izaya, the Izaya Orihara, his mortal enemy number one. And why is aiding said man, you ask?

Hell. He doesn't even know.

It wasn't that he never tried to understand it, it's just that every time he tried to it would end confusing him and leave him pissed. That's why he altogether ignored the thoughts and went on with the day with his **new** daily routine.

This routine was:

Wake up,

Serve Izaya his medicine,

Eat,

Change Izaya wet towel,

Take a shower,

Check Izaya's temperature,

Then wait for Izaya to wake till Shizuo fell asleep.

Now he was pretty sure that this was job for a motherly nanny, not exactly a vending-machine throwing bodyguard.

None the less this was what he did every day. All though still no signs of the informants fever breaking, but still he cared for Izaya.

OoOo

After feeding Izaya the medicine Shinra had prescribed, it was time for the debt collector to put his plan into effect.

Izaya wasn't the only one hiding things…

Other than protecting Izaya, Shizuo's ulterior motive was to get inside Izaya's house and search for anything that has to do with this "Case" he's been fussing over. He thought it would be easier said than done seeing as how Izaya was already watching him like a hawk and that there might be hidden cameras around his place. But then the unexpected happened, Izaya had a mental breakdown and got a dangerously high fever that put him in a coma like state- that was a bonus!

Now that Shizuo didn't have to worry about Izaya popping out of now where like a gopher, he could get down to business!

Closing the door as gently and quietly as he could, he tiptoed down the stairs to Izaya's bookshelf. He knew that he'd find at least one of two things; a camera or a file!

It didn't take long for the blone to find an odd looking book. He reached forward and grabbed the book before examining it with suspicion, _Wait a minute…_ Shizuo squinted his eyes at the odd shape on the books spine. He gasps at the realization, _Fucking camera! _He growled ripping the mini camera out of the book before throwing it to the ground and crushing it under his foot.

After three hours, Shizuo believed he got all the cameras- or atleast most of them. The blonde thought it was ridiculous that informant had placed 48 cameras all around his flat and possibly more!

Sighing in frustration, the debt collector stood up from the couch and proceeded to make his way to Izaya's desk. He should have some files back there, right? I mean, he is an informant, right?

Much to Shizuo's surprise, Izaya barely had any copy paper in his desk much less have any files there. All Shizuo could find from rampaging through Izaya's desk was a pen, a sticky note, and a weird-looking chess, pi-shoo or whatever it was.

_Some informant he is…_, He thought with a "hmph" as he teasingly tipped the horse looking piece over , before glancing up at the turned off computer.

"Hmm, let's see what the flea's been up to…!" Shizuo murmured to himself watching the computer boot up, only to pause at the password box. "Of course, a password." He said rolling his eyes. _Knowing the flea, he probably put something stupid or some bullshit. _He thought typing the word "Humans" in the box.

The computer beeped in protest. "Huh?" _Say wha? It's not humans? Hmm maybe I should try this… _He started to type in the word "God", but again the computer beeped in disapproval this time locking.

_Shit, what could it be…? Wait! _The idea came to. Maybe this word will work, but he doubted it.

"_S h i z u- C h a n_"_

"Access granted." The computer chimed, _All right! _Shizuo cheered but stopped short when he actually thought it over.

_Why does Izaya have my name as his password?_

As flattering as that was, Shizuo was a bit perplexed by this. I mean did the flea not hate him? Maybe Izaya hated him so much he put his name as his password, because he would never forget that name even if he wanted to.

The beeping of the computer cut his train of thought short; looking down at the glowing screen the debt collector proceeded to move the mouse to click on the Internet sign. His bleached eyebrows jumped at the little box at the bottom of the screen that said, "_Restore last session" _He hesitated for a second but clicked the box when he reminded himself of his intentions.

OoOo

_Who the hell's Sagawa? _Shizuo wondered as he scrolled down the list of people who all had the name "Sagawa" weather their last name or first name, they were all up there.

_Maybe I clicked the wrong thing..._ He thought clicking around for something else, when he came upon another page. _What's huh? _It was a site on some Ballet schools.

_Why would the flea look up information on ballet schools? I didn't know he was ballerina…? _Shizuo shook his head at the ridiculous notion and started to read down the short list of schools,

_Name: Maria's Plays_

_Location: Otego, Linyo St_

_Name: Midnight's Dance studio_

_Location: Shinjuku, Sakura St_

_Name: Lullaby_

_Location: Onge, Tento St_

_Name: Corinne_

_Location: Ikebukuro, Santon St_

Wait, Onge? Wasn't that the place he followed Izaya to? _Hmm…_

The blonde couldn't help but get this nagging feeling in the back of his head every time the word "Onge" came up, something just wasn't right with it; he wasn't sure if it was the name or just the place itself._ I wonder what's the story behind this Onge place. _Shizuo thought moving the mouse to click on the Google AP before typing in, _"O n g e_"_

The screen blinked before showing the page that gave all the information Shizuo would need and more…

OoOo

"Onge is a small town that was placed on the both sides of a one way highway to and from Ikebukuro." Shizuo mumbled aloud as he read, "It was found in blah blah, by blah blah, road usage decreased in 1950 blah blah and was sealed up…in 1974…when local authorities and FBI investigated the apparent massacre…" His voice trailed off before reading to himself.

_On 1974 April 18__th__, 6 year old Kurami Sunga was kidnapped by an unknown male that lived in the area. 3 days later Kurami was found dead floating in the river…_ He hesitated before swallowing the lump in his throat and continuing, _Her corpse showed signs of abuse, penetration, and torture during her time of life. Her right eye was scraped out of its socket; her eyelids sowed shut along with her mouth. Some of her fingers on her left hand had been clipped off, while on her right hand her fingers were broken to the point where the skin broke; all those were also sewed up. Kurami's legs from the knee down were gone. The wound was sown shut but two metal bars were shoved into the stitches._ Shizuo tried his best to keep down his stomach as he read on.

_It had been less than 6 hours before the population had gone from a total of 340 people to 0…?_ Zero? That's impossible, how could they all vanish in only 6 hours? But the blonde shock his head and read on. _Local police and FBI searched the site for days before finding the entire population piled up on top of each other in a mass grave, observations show some of the victims were stabbed and some were shot and other chopped into pieces. _Shizuo slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from vomiting; _Authorities suspect Kurami's killer was the one behind both the murder of Kurami Sunga and the citizens of Onge. And authorities have yet to find the killer to this very day… _The blonde started to choke on the vomit that continued to build up in his mouth before shooting up from his seat and bolting to the nearest bathroom.

OoOo

When Shizuo had finally emptied his stomach of all its contents he pulled back in disgust from the sink to wipe his mouth, _Who could do something like this? That's just inhuman!_ He thought repulsed that anyone would even think of putting such a plan into actions.

It was then that a thought came to mind. _Was Izaya looking for the killer? What happened in Onge, could Izaya have been ambushed because he got a little to curious? Could that dude that tried to drag Izaya away, be the killer? _Know that the blonde had thought of it, it did seem to be a good enough logic…

The informant could have been hired by the police to get some dirt on the incident, and they must have threatened to arrest him if he didn't cooperate! It made perfect sense…at least to Shizuo it did. While the blonde thought this a nagging voice in the back of his head said otherwise,

_**How do you know? For all you know…he could be working for the killer…maybe even working with him…! **_

_What? _ Shizuo was utterly shocked at this thought and started to mentally protest at the voice. Not only did he not know how to retaliate to that comment but he also had to acknowledge the fact that Izaya just might be working with this guy. "But wait a minute!" Shizuo blurted out. "How could Izaya be working for him if the guy was dragging him away?" Shizuo retorted, thinking he's out wit the voice. Unfortunately for him this did not affect the voice, instead it said_, __**Izaya might have wanted more out of their deal but the killer refused, Izaya could've threatened to snitch on him; so to keep him shut the man tried to kill Izaya. **_

It had a point. That could've been the case seeing as how Izaya isn't exactly a good guy. And yet even after hearing all this, Shizuo refused to believe it! He knew Izaya had a good side to him, he'd seen it with his own eyes! _Everyone has a good heart on the inside. Even Izaya._ And with that said, or rather thought, this argument was over! Done! Never to be heard of again!

With that conversation out the way, Shizuo thought it might be wise to go clean the taste of vomit from his mouth.

When he finally cleaned his mouth of that nasty taste in his mouth, Shizuo started to dry off his face with a towel when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Placing the towel down on the surface around the sink, the debt collector examined his reflection. Everything looked normal. Same bleach hair. Same golden brown eyes. Same tinted sunglasses. And same scowl.

This moment reminded him of that one day at Raira highschool when he, Shinra, and Izaya were in the bathroom. Izaya and him were arguing while Shinra washed his hand when Shinra asked him a peculiar question,

"_Shizuo-Kun, why do you frown so much?" _ At the time Shizuo thought it was a stupid question and grumbled something along the lines of, _"Cause I do." _ The future underground doctor frowned at this remark.

"_You know you shouldn't frown, you'll get wrinkles!" _Shinra squawked. _ "Oh Shinra, please!" _The snake Izaya intervened smirking, _"How could the brute care about his looks when he spends day and night chasing me, even when he knows he'll never catch me~!" _ The raven-haired teen laughed before jumping on the counter to dodge the blonde's punch.

_Mmm, maybe Shinra was right. I shouldn't frown so much. I wonder what do I look like when I'm not frowning…? _"Hmm." Shizuo hummed relaxing his face. Much to Shizuo surprise he actually looked very handsome, he looked like he was 17 again! "Huh." He smirked rubbing his chin in satisfaction. _Heh, who knew I looked this good._ He laughed at this thought, ah, it had been awhile since he laughed.

While Shizuo was having a laugh, he had yet to notice the person that just entered the bathroom…

The ex-bartender jolted when pale arms caress and hugged his torso. Panic struck, Shizuo searched the mirror for whom or what was hugging him; in the reflection he saw himself, frail white arms encircling around him, and black locks of hair sticking out behind his left shoulder.

"_**Mmmmm…Shizu-Kun…" **_ Moaned the voice from behind him.

"Uhh…" Was all Shizuo could come up with while the mysterious person behind him snuggled against his back. "Izaya…?" Shizuo mumbled glancing over his shoulder to look at the smaller male, and failing.

"_**Shizu-Kun~" **_Izaya purred sneaking his left hand up to caress the blonde's chest, neck, and finally up to run his slender fingers through larger male's hair. Goosebumps ran up and down his arm as the raven continued to massage his scalp, it wasn't long before the blonde's eyelids shifted shut in comfortable relaxation "Mmmm…" Shizuo moaned low in his throat.

"_**Mmm, you know Shizu-Kun…" **_ Purred the informant blowing frosty air into the ex-bartenders ear, giving Shizuo a chill up his spine.

"_**I specifically remember…"**_ Izaya gripped tightly on to the golden locks, _**"telling you…to mind…"**_ Shizuo's eyes snapped open. _**"Your own BUSSINESS!" **_

KLSH!

"AHH!"

"_**Hehehehahahahaha!" **_

"A-ah…!" Shizuo groaned and hissed as he climbed to his feet, "Ahhh…, mother fucker!" He barked clutching his forehead, feeling a thick wet substance run down his forehead.

"Fuck! Owww…" He moaned opening his eyes to look at his blood coated hand, "Shit!" He swore before looking up at the mirror, which by the way was bloody and shattered to piece along with some shards in sink.

Stumbling out the bathroom Shizuo made his way up the stairs, when finally at Izaya's bedroom the blonde leaned against the door frame for support before moving his blood stained glare to the unchanged body in the bed. _Da fuck? _How was that possible? Izaya was in the same state Shizuo had left him in! The debt collector was so confused by this that he had to check his bleeding head to make sure this was really happening.

As much as Shizuo would have wanted to figure out what in the hell is going on, he had to postpone it for another time. Right now what Shizuo should be doing, is calling up Shinra so he can stitch up his head. Grumbling in annoyance, the blonde pulled out his phone and typed in the underground doctor's number.

OoOo

"So you fell." Shinra asked or more like stated as tightened the last stitch.

"Yes! For hundredth time! How many times must I tell you this?" Shizuo snapped in irritation.

"Well I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to make any sense of this! I mean really, you had to go to the bathroom really bad so you ran, slipped and fell face first into the mirror? It doesn't sound very logical." The underground doctor defended himself putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

"It did happen! Goddamn it!" Shizuo shouted, "Are we done here?" The blonde barked getting to his feet.

Shinra sighs and shakes his head, "Yes, but now I have to go check on Izaya's condition." The baby faced doctor said standing then making his way to Izaya's bed side. Shinra placed a hand on Izaya's cheek before snatching it away, "Holy shit! At this temperature he's practically boiling! Did you do as I instructed?" He asked whipping around to the ex-bartender.

"Tch. Yeah." The blonde snarled.

"Mmm, if you say so…" Shinra's voice trailed off, "Either way his temperature has risen greatly since my last visit." _Shit…it's gone up?_

…

"What are we gonna do?" Shizuo finally asked after a long silence between the two.

"Well," The doctor paused to think before continuing, "From now on I'm gonna have to make daily visits." The blonde nodded in understandment. "Fair enough." He said walking Shinra to the door.

Once Shinra was gone, Shizuo sprinted his way back up to Izaya's room to check up on the ill man. Again Izaya had not changed or moved from his previous position. The raven was still sweating bullets, and still panting and moaning in pain. This whole Hypa whatever it is, is really starting to get to him. His chest would tighten to the point where it would hurt every time he saw Izaya, he really hoped that the informant would get better soon or he'd go insane!

With a sigh Shizuo shifted a strand of hair from Izaya's wet face as he gazed upon the raven. Despite the sweat and pained expression, Izaya was beautiful. Moon white skin. Long dark eyelashes. Wet black hair clinging to his face and neck. He was beautiful. _And so peaceful looking…_

Dazed the blonde leaned into the raven-haired man, their lips brushing lightly against each other…

_What am I doing? _Shizuo gasped pulling away, his face turning pink. _For god's sake Shizuo, get a hold of yourself! The man's sick and not to mention your __**arch-enemy**__!_ He reminded himself as he backed away from the smaller male but was stopped by the small white hand holding his collar.

"_Mmnn…_" Izaya whimpered.

_What is he doing…? What am I doing…? _"Flea…" Shizuo breathed. "…let go…" He said yet he started to crawl into the bed next to the raven.

Izaya instantly wrapped his arms around Shizuo holding him close, said man hesitated at first but wrapped his arms around the younger man securely.

"Flea…" He sighed patting the informants head gently, "You're a whole lot more fuckin' trouble than your worth…!"

OoOo

**FINALLY DONE! I'm sooo srry if I made you wait, but I procrastinate! And tomorrow's my birthday, so people are doing all these things that's stopping me from typing this and AUGH!**

**ANYWAY review plz!**


	15. Chapter 15: Death

**I'm sorry if I creep any of you out, lovey dovey and happiness are not my strong hold…**

**SO sorry if you don't much of that in the next couple chapters…ehehehe…**

**BUT THERE WILL BE LEMON!**

**Enjoy. (Sorry if it's really quick!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't kill me.**

**Chapter 15: Death**

OoOo

"_Huh? What?" Shizuo exclaimed looking around the dark room he found himself in. "Where the hell am I?" He asked to no one in particular. The room he was in had grey walls and was empty of any furniture, windows or even a door. __**What the fuck is going on?**_

"_**Shizu-Chan…"**__ Song a voice._

"_Huh?" __**Wait a minute, 'Shizu-Chan'? Only one person calls me that…! **__"Flea?" Shizuo mumbled turning to his left to see a naked white figure in the corner. Shizuo jumps back in surprise at glowing figure that was curled up into themself._

"_**Shizu-Chan…" **__Breathed the voice that emitted from frail body in front of him. He gulps, "F-flea…?" Shizuo whispered with caution as he shuffled ever so slowly to the naked man. After his last experience, he'd rather not make __**that**__ same mistake again! _

"_H-hey, I-Izaya…?" Shizuo tried again this time reaching out a hand to touch the pale-skinned man, who still did not respond. This was starting to worry him. _

"_Izaya...?" He whispered placing a hand on Izaya's ice cold shoulder. Said man fell over on his side, "Izaya! You ok-"The blonde started kneeling down next to the informant before falling backwards and screaming in terror._

"_AHHHHH!" He screamed kicking himself away from the collapsed body. The sight before him was horrific, something he hoped he'd never see in his life._

_Izaya's mouth and eyes were sown shut, blood and tears gargling and bubbling against the stitches before streaming across his pale face to pool against the floor._

"_AH! AH! AHH!" The blonde man shrieked before reaching up one of his hands to cover his mouth. "Mmm!Hmm! Mmm!" He wailed against his palm, allowing tears to fall down his face. __**Oh god! What the hell? What happened to him? Why wasn't I here to help him! Why the fuck did this happen? **__He thought frantically searching for an answer. "I was supposed to protect him!" He whispered against his palm closing his eyes, he didn't want to see any more. But it wasn't over just yet…_

"_**It's all your fault…"**_

_**What?**__, Shizuo's head snapped up to the voice, only to gape at what was happening in front of him._

"_**All your fault…"**__ Izaya murmured, his torso rising up before the rest of his body. __**"All your fault…" **__The raven moaned against the stitches, making it bubble and leak with blood and saliva. __**Fuck!**__ "Wh-what? I-I didn't do anything!" The blonde found himself saying as he crawled further back as he dug his nails further into the sides of his mouth at the smell and sight, when he suddenly felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. "H-huh?" He exclaimed giving a shaky glance over that shoulder, all the color of his face escaped. _

"_**No…you are a coward…" **__Groaned another Izaya, but this one was banged up and beaten, and had his right eye smashed into its socket causing blood to boil over and run down his cheek like tears. The lower half of his legs were gone and left as mangled stumps gushing blood all over the cement, leaving a blood trail behind him suggesting he dragged himself over. __**H-hah! Ah! Ah! G-get away!**__ He panicked shoving the glowing bloody male off him._

"_**You are a coward…" **__It said again clinging to Shizuo's shirt, "I-I'm not a coward! I'm not scared of anyone or anything!" He snapped shaking off the half dead man, when he saw something at the corner of his eye. __**"Why didn't you help us…?"**_

_Shivering, Shizuo looked over his shoulder to see another Izaya but this was the worst of them all…_

_This Izaya was dripping with water, his skin sickly green, and his eyes wide and brown with rot. His clothes torn and stained with moss and blood and his lower legs replaced with stubs like the last one, but this one had metal rods shoved into them. __**"Why didn't you save us?" **__It screeched. _

"_I-I-I-I…" Shizuo stuttered trying to back away from the creature that took Izaya's form but flinched forward when he felt hands grip the fabric of his shirt. __**N-No! I didn't know! **__"Tch!" The blonde grunted shoving the first two Izaya's away again before ripping the third one's death grip from his shirt hem._

"_B-back off! Y-you fuckers!" He barked crawling backwards right into a nearby wall. __**S-shit! No way out!**__ He thought franticly scanning the room for an escape, but there was none…_

"_**Coward…"**_

"_**Didn't save us…"**_

"_**You fault…"**_

"_No! I didn't know!" He repeated over and over again. "Why won't you people listen to me?" Shizuo seethed through gritted teeth while the three creatures before him crawled closer to him, "Get…Away…!" He murmured grabbing his hair as they reached there dirt, broken, bloodied hands out to him grabbing at his face, hair, shirt, arms, and anything else they could get their hands on…_

OoOo

"NOOO!" He screamed lunching forward.

"Ha…ha…ha…" The debt collector panted using one hand to clutch his head and the other to keep his heart from bursting from his chest plate. "Fuck…fuck…fuck…!" _I don't think I'll be able to handle another dream like that again, maybe I should go to Shinra to get some sleeping pills and-_

"-Koff! Koff!- "

"Huh?" Shizuo exclaimed looking down at Izaya, who coughed and hacked harshly reaching up to his throat as if he was choking as he thrashed around in the sheets. "Oh shit! Flea wake up!" The blonde shouted lifting the raven up to gently rub his back while the man continued to cough and gag.

"Sh…i…z…zuo…!" Izaya wheezed before going into another coughing fit.

"Don't talk. Here, let me help get to the bathroom." Shizuo offered escorting Izaya off the bed and across the room. When in the door way of the bathroom, Izaya shoved Shizuo off him and sprinted to the toilet emptying out the contents of his stomach.

"I'll go get you some water!" Shizuo called out before running to the kitchen; little did he notice, the bathroom door was closing on its own…

OoOo

"I found a cup!" Shizuo chirped, he was having a hard time finding a cup since Izaya smashed everyone that he gave to the man.

"Huh?" The blonde exclaimed when he say that the bathroom door was closed, _Was it closed when I left? _He wondered strolling to the door, he turned the nob and pushed the door…but it wouldn't open.

"Huh? Wait a minute…" He mumbled placing the cup down to back to turning the nob and pushing the door again, but it didn't budge. _Da fuck? _ The door wasn't locked, but it wouldn't open. "Izaya?" he called out, "Uh, hehe, I think you door's broken."

No response.

_Hm? That's strange… _"Izaya?"

No response.

The debt collector frowned at this, "Okay Izaya, enough messing around. Open up." He barked knocking on the door.

No response.

"Grrrrr… Izaya open the damn door!" he growled but again got nothing until he heard,

"_Ah…Gah…Ack…Nck…!"_

_What the hell?_ Shizuo thought getting closer to the door, _What the hell is that noise? _The sounds were getting louder, and they kinda sounded like…gagging…? _ Is that coming from in here…?_ He wondered pressing his ear against the door.

"_Hu…eu…gn…kah…"_ _Da fuck was that?_ "Izaya?"

"_Sh…Sh…ack! Sh…zu…o-geh!" _

"!- Izaya !" He yelled yanking and pulling at the door knob, but still it refused to open.

"_He…l…l…kah…lp…meh…me…" _

"Izaya, I'm coming!" He snapped punching and kicking the door. Why wasn't it breaking? He barely left a dent in it!

"Izaya!" Shizuo roared before slamming his shoulder into the door. "Fuck! Open god damnit!"

Before he could bash himself into the door another time he heard Izaya gasp, and start coughing and wheezing harshly again.

"Izaya! Izaya! Are you okay? Say something?" He begged but could only hear more wheezing and coughing.

"_He…mme…ee…Shi…!" _Said man hacked out.

"Izaya open the door!" He yelled when the informants wheezing grew worse by the second; as if something was causing him panic.

"_Ah…ah…ah…!" _The man on the other side of the door breathed, his voice rising with something the blonde couldn't pen point.

"IZAYA OPEN THE DOOR!"

"!"

"IZAYA!"

BOOM!

"Ah! Izaya! You oka…" He panted holding his stinging shoulder before turning to the informant.

_I…Iz…Izaya…? _ Tears fell down his face as stared horrified at the other man that he had just worked so hard to protect…

…_Why…I told him…I'd protect him…_

OoOo

BAM! BAM!

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, geez!" Shinra whined jumping up from the coach before he sprinted to the door.

BAM! BAM!

"Hold on!" He yelled swinging the door open, "What in the name of- "

"Shinra!"

"What happened to you?" Shinra cried staring in disbelief at his childhood friend.

Shizuo was on his knees soaking wet from the rain with tear's tracked down his face, but that wasn't what disturbed Shinra…

It was the large sheet that he carried…the same sheet was stained with red blotches and left a grey hand hanging out of it…

"Please! Help Him!"

OoOo

**DO NOT KILL ME! I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL –KINDASORTA- HELP THIS PROBLEM! NO FLAMES PLZ!**

**I am starting on the next chp straight away!**

**Plz review!**


	16. Chapter 16: When you're Sober

**DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! **

**There will be a happy ending for this chp!... kinda! Well to me it is!**

**O thank you for your reviews and sorry for any words misspelled or not typed in, cuz I looked back on my stories and I was like:**

"**WHAT THE F***? I KNOW I TYPED THAT IN GOD DAMNIT! MOTHERF***ING STUPID ASS COMPUTER!" so srry for that, I take spelling errors and crap like that seriously especially when I do it.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!**

Chapter 16: When you're Sober

OoOo

How did it get to this…?

That was all Shizuo could possibly think about.

How _did_ it get like this? _What_ happened? Did he do _something wrong_? Should have _Heed _the _warnings_? Would have made _much_ of a _deference _if he did…?

To be honest, Shizuo didn't really care anymore…

In his mind, everything was going way too fast for him to even comprehend. But from where he was sitting right here in reality…everything just seemed to go…in slow motion…

Looking up Shizuo could see Shinra rubbing the defibrillators together before slamming them back into Izaya's chest, sending over three hundred bolts into his heart. Izaya's limp body arched into the electric material before landing back on the table, not reacting to it…

Looking to his left Shizuo could see Celty shaking as she typed something before shoving it into his face, but he didn't want read what she was trying to say…he didn't want to see anymore…

He moved his gaze to his hands…his bloody hands…_Izaya's blood…! _Shizuo closed his eyes shut, _I coulda used these hands to protect him…! And if not god damnit, save him at least! _He shook rapidly, tears streaming down his face.

[Shinra…enough…he's gone…] Celty typed.

"No! Just…just one more time…! I can save him!" Shinra cried slamming the defibrillators back into Izaya's chest, as his tears continued to fall his eyes and on to the raven's face.

[Shinra-] "NO! GOD DAMNIT!" He screamed slapping the PDA out of his face and out of her hand.

"I can still save him…I can still save him…" Shinra sobbed dropping the defibrillators and falling to his knees. "I can s-still…s-sa…ve h-him…" The doctor said between sobs as Celty got to her knees and held him tightly.

"…" The debt collector slowly stood up from his seat before dragging his feet across the floor to the table Izaya laid on, _How could I let it get like this…? _Shizuo thought staring down at Izaya's corpse…

The corpse that was now Izaya had cold pale blue skin, his long black locks off his face and spiraled around his head, blue and red veins alike visible through the skin along his face. He eyes were wide and blank, his eye had rolled so far into the back of his head that almost looked as if he never had an irise to begin with; large dried tear tracks stained the blue-ish skin of his cheeks. The raven's mouth was wide open as if he died mid scream; dried saliva, vomit, blood, and foam spread out in various places.

_He looked like he'd had been tortured to death… _That was enough. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shizuo!" Shinra gasped when Shizuo ran out the room and out of the compound…

_Why does this keep happening to me? Everyone I love gets hurt and I always just stand there and let it happen! Even if I try to stop it from happening, it ends worse than it was meant to be!_

Falling back into a wall, the blonde haired man slid down till his butt hit the wet gravel. _What am I cursed with other than my strength…?_

OoOo

"No Elric, I told already! I don't think this was supernatural happening…" Shinra spoke into the phone as he examined the CAT scan he did on Izaya's corpse.

"Well I'm sorry Shinra, but what you're telling me makes no sense! How can one's ribs cave outwards instead of inwards, and without signs of bruising! That's not possible!" Said Shinra's doctor friend, Riddick Elric, on the other line.

"Well it happened and it killed one of best friends! Now help me figure this out." The baby faced doctor yelled into the receiver.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down. Now let's think this through, shall we? So you said his ribcage curled out of its ratio?" Doctor Elric asked once more.

"Yeah, like something was in his stomach…something bigger than it should have been…"

"Hmmm, how big do you think it would to be to do that kind of damage? Whatever it was?" Elric asked.

"Ummm," Shinra thought for a moment. "I'd say…it'd have to be…atleast bigger than a baby, yet smaller than a dining room chair!" He blurted out.

"Bigger than a baby, yet smaller than a chair…" Elric murmurs into the phone. "The one that found the patient, what did he say he saw on the floor around the body?" He questioned.

"Oh Shizuo? He ran out when I stopped trying to bring Izaya back…" Shinra's voice trailed off tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he continued, "So yeah I couldn't get any information from him, sorry." The underground doctor apologized rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm, this sure is a problem…" Elric grumbled before giving a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Shinra snarled through his tears, nothing about this situation seemed funny to him. One of his childhood friends just died and here Elric was laughing!

"Calm down, I'm simply laughing because this case sure is an enigma…"

OoOo

"Give me another…" Shizuo grumbled with his face against the cold bar stand table.

"Hey bub haven't you had enough?" Asked the tattooed bartender pouring the debt collector another cup.

"No…not until it kills me…" Shizuo replied blinking the tears from his eyes, the bartender merely grunted in disapproval as he placed the cup in front of him. The blonde reached up for the drink when a hand snatched the cup from him.

"Hey, what the hell!" He snapped turning to the person who snatched his cup.

"You really shouldn't say things like that."

"Hah?" Shizuo exclaimed at the old man holding his drink.

The guy looked like any other middle aged man. Grey hair, crow's feet, wrinkles, funny-looking sweater and dad jeans. But did have wise, kind eyes and a small smile creasing across his mouth.

"'Until I'm dead' are some strong words, son! I doubt you really want that to happen though." He said.

"How do you know? You don't know me!" Shizuo barked trying to snatch the alcohol from the old man's wrinkled hands, but the elderly man was too fast for him.

"That may be true but I know you don't really want to die, Shizuo Heiwajima." He replied calmly.

"You don't know that! You don't know what I've been through today or even what I've been through my entire life!" Shizuo snapped, again trying to snatch the drink from the older man. The middle aged man jerked the cup away again before teasingly swaying it around in his hand, "Ok, then are you willing to talk about it?"

With a sigh of exhaustion and defeat, Shizuo began from the time he found out about his strength all the way up to Izaya's death; he didn't say Izaya's name or about going to Onge or even about the dreams and his face getting smashed into a mirror.

"Oh the 'Be careful what you wish for' effect, that's too bad. Not to mention that that sure is a whole lot you have to deal with son. Sorry for your lost." The old man sighed patting Shizuo on the shoulder. "But you can't give up son, be strong! Things like this happen for reasons, it tells you that you have to grow stronger and protect the ones you love so that things like this won't, you hear me boy!" He grinned. Shizuo gave a small smile before rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, "I suppose you're right… I just wish…I could go back into time and change our relationship, you know?"

He nods, "Yes I know, I think like that sometimes when I think of my family…" He says with weak smile.

Shizuo tilts his head to the side confused, "You know I've been sulking about my problems this whole time and I never even thought to ask about your story."

"Hehe, it's okay. Pretty much the story is that my whole families dead…I'm the last one…" He mumbled playing with his thumbs.

Shizuo's chest tighten, _How can I be such a spoiled brat? Here I am crying over the man I love yet here this man is smiling even though his whole clan is dead! _"I-I'm so sorry I didn't-" The old man cut him off with a raise of a hand.

"Trust boy, it is okay." He smiled brightly, "I've lived a long, successful life…soon it'll be my turn…So I might as well have fun with it instead of crying…!" He was right. Sometimes life is unexpected, and hey shit happens! But you can't let things hold you back! But Shizuo wasn't sure if he could let Izaya go, he had been chasing the man till the end of world…then something unexpected happened…and then one thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he found himself in love with the informant.

If he was gonna get back on his feet he was gonna need some time to himself…

"Thank you very much…it really helped a lot to let that out…" The blonde smiled jumping off his chair and bowing.

"You're welcome kid." The old man laughed raising his glass. Just as Shizuo started to walk away he turned to the older man, "Hey ojii-san,"

"You little punk! Who are you calling 'ojii-san', I am not that old! I am 58! **(A/N: That is old!)**" The old man barked waving his fist.

"Haha right, anyway, what's your name?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, Totosai Watanabe. But all my friends call me Sagawa." The old man replied.

OoOo

_**My, my this sure is taking turn of events…I hadn't expected that to happen…!**_

_**Then again…it's these unexpected pleasures that make life worth living! So, why don't I kick it up a notch!**_

OoOo

Celty jolts at the ice cold chill that suddenly hits her.

"Huh, What's wrong Celty?" Shinra groaned looking up at her. The headless rider summoned her PDA and typed in:

[Something's…off…]

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses.

[I think…I'm gonna go check on Izaya's body.] Shinra blinked at the message before looking up at Celty, "Why? Don't you hate Izaya?" The underground doctor interrogated, _What is she up to…?_

[Even so, he did help me get some money into this house. I can at least thank him for that much.] Celty used as an excuse jumping up from the coach and sprinting to the operation room. _Is it what I feared it was? _Celty panicked jerking open the door.

If Celty had a mouth she would have gasped and started screaming…

Izaya's body was gone...

OoOo

**Ohhhhh! Double cliff hanger!**

**In the next chp, It's about to go down…!**

**Review plz! No flame!**


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Pleasures

**OOOOOHHHH! New chp! Oooohh! In this one some serious s***'s about to go down! Oh and Izaya sees Kurmai's earth form as a black butterfly but Shizuo sees a black cat, just so you know! O yes and the whole durarara! cast in the anime (minus Shiki & Namie, Kida cuz he's not in the same area anymore and Tom cuz he can't really do much in that situation…) will be in this chapter! And I'm not bashing them Kurami said it, I like all the characters equally (Maybe not so much Vorona but still!)!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes!**

**Enjoy! And hide in terror!**

**Oh yes and:**

"_**Kurami talking"**_

_**Kurami's thoughts**_

_People's thoughts_

"**Celty's voice"**

"_Lyrics"_

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO ME HAVE TO TELL YOU PPL ME NAH OWN DISS!**

Chapter 17: Unexpected Pleasures…

OoOo

Shizuo was a little happy that he went to bar today. He received a cheer up speech, and a new friend who wasn't afraid of him! But he was still a little tipsy from one to many drinks to the head, so now he had to stumble his way all the way back to his house seeing as how Izaya can't let him in at his condo anymore. _Well at least…it's not that long of walk…_

There were many reasons why Shizuo didn't like getting drunk:

One, alcohol tasted horrible.

Two, he'd get a major hangover when he woke up.

And three, it made him very vulnerable.

Of course not physically, but mentally. He'd pity himself and sulk about his life sucks and how he couldn't kill Izaya no matter what he did…Izaya…

Oh here comes the water works! He just remembered why he got drunk in the first place! _Izaya's gone now…so what do I do now…? I've spent almost my entire life chasing him and trying to kill him…but now he's dead…_ With this in mind, it made Shizuo wonder if he really _did_ want Izaya dead all these years? Did he? _Do I?_

Cutting into his train of thought his phone rang:

"_I took my bruises, took my lumps_

_Fell down and got right back up_

_But I need that spark to get psyched back up_

_And in order for me to pick the mic back- "_

"H-hello?" Shizuo slurred.

"Shizuo! Are you drunk?" Shinra nagged causing Shizuo to flinch away from his phone.

"And what if I am?" He challenged stumbling out of the rode and onto the side walk.

"Well if you are, you picked an awful time to do it!" _What da hell is he squawking about…? _

"Look Shizuo, keep a look out for…" Shinra's voice seemed to have gotten more and more distant when Shizuo heard a fairly familiar sound…bells jingling…?

"Where is that coming from…?" The blonde murmured looking around when he caught sight of something several feet from him. Focusing his vision he made out the blurry thing just enough to guess what it was, from what he could tell it seemed to be a cat. A black cat with glowing green eyes staring dead at him.

The ex-bartender blinked at the cat that continued to stare at him, _Why is it just sitting there watching me…? _Shizuo pondered staring back at the feline.

"What the…" He started squinting at the cat's tail swaying side to side at the rhyme of the bells jingling. _What in blazes is going on…? I must be real drunk off my ass if I'm seeing this…! _He concluded shaking his head and rubbing his eyes only to see the same thing he saw seconds ago.

"Mew!" The feline meowed not blinking. Smiling the ex-bartender bent over slightly to wave the little creature over, "Come here kitty. Come here." He chuckled as the cat pranced its way towards him.

"Meow~!" It meows kneading its paws against his shirt.

"What are you doing out this late out at night?" He asked the cat, getting a purr in response. "You wouldn't believe the night I've had." He mumbled sadly, "Then again you've lived on the streets all your life, god knows what you've been through…" He said giving a sad smile to the cat, who purred and curled its tail around his wrist.

"Well at least we have each other!"

"Meow." It responded before freezing. _Huh?_

"What's wrong kitty-Chan?" He asked confused at his new little friend's behavior. Said feline jumped from his hands to the ground beside him to growl and hiss in the direction straight ahead. "KKKKKHHHH!" It hissed, its fur standing on ends.

"What has gotten into you?" He said looking in the same direction the animal was growling to, that feline was hissing at the dark alley a meter away from them.

Shizuo didn't know exactly what he was looking at through his blurred vision, but he was pretty sure that he saw someone standing in the alley. The blonde's eyes were right and at this moment he wished he wasn't. Shizuo's face lost all color as the figure skipped out into the light.

"_**Hehehe…**_**"**

The mysterious figure ended up being the last person Shizuo ever expected to be…Izaya Orihara…

But that was not what made him suddenly feel panicked; it was the man's appearance that was so unnerving. Izaya was still in the bloodied dark shirt and pants and barefooted, hair untamed and all, but his eyes…his entire eyes were hot pink like they were in a certain dream the debt collector had, and a large evil snake-like grin playing across his mouth…

"_**What's up Shizu-Kun? Shizu-kun's looking drunk today!**_**" **The fair skinned man grinned with his arms behind his back as if he had a present for the blonde.

"…" _This cannot be happening…there is no way this happening right now…_ This was starting to scare and confuse him, it was confusing because hallucinating wasn't a side effect he usual got when he was drunk and it scared him because seeing that Izaya was not what he wanted to see if he was hallucinating.

"_**Shizu-Kun's really annoying! Cause Shizu-Kun never plays by the rules of my game!**_**" **The supposed dead Izaya whined like a child.

"…" Shizuo kept opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out, _What do I say?_

"_**And when you break the rules…**_**" **He said looking up through his bangs, just enough for the ex-bartender to see the informants eye's change from hot pink to burning crimson. **"**_**You get punished…**_**" **He sneered walking to Shizuo. '_Punished'? _That last time Shizuo heard something like that from this thing, he was sliced and diced and practically sushi!

His feline friend's hissing brought him from his thoughts to see Izaya running straight at him at an alarming speed, even for the real Izaya…!

Before Shizuo could blink Izaya threw back his left arm increasing his speed tenfold.

"!" At the last minute Shizuo threw his crossed arms in front of his face, just in time for Izaya's fist to make an earth shaking hit. Before Shizuo could recover, Izaya pulled back so he could deliver a bone crushing axe kick to Shizuo's left shoulder.

"Gngh!" He grunted feeling his shoulder dislocate itself.

"_**Hahaha!**_**" **The informant laughed dropping to the floor and giving the debt collector a heel kick, sending the larger male to land on his arm, "Ah!" He breathed clutching his shoulder. _Fuck! _He hissed to himself before looking up at the raven-haired man, who had his right leg raised high in the air about to perform an axe stomp on him.

"_**Hahahaha!**_**" **_Holy shit! _He nearly screamed aloud before rolling out the way.

BOOM!

Panting Shizuo stared at the small crater that was where his head was moments ago, _Oh shit that was close! _Unfortunately his relief was short lived when the pale man spoke again.

"_**No fair! Play with me!**_**"** He screamed trying to punch the man's head into the ground, said man got up and ran out the way before the informant's knuckles could make contact with his face. **"**_**So mean! Don't run from Iza-Chan!**_**" **He ordered dashing after the larger man only to lose him in the traffic. **"**_**Hmph!**_**" **He pouted.

OoOo

Meanwhile shizuo was sitting in an alley snapping his arm back into its socket, and successfully at that. Exhaling, he peeked a look out the alleyway to see if Izaya was still chasing him. He wasn't. While he still had time he grabbed his phone and nearly broke it for typing the buttons in so hard.

Beep. Beep.

_Come on come on, pick up already! _He thought glancing down the block every once and a while.

"Shizuo! Thank god it's youI-" Shinra started but Shizuo cut him off.

"Shinra, I don't know what's going on but you better explain this to me right now! Izaya just attacked me; I thought you said he was dead! What the hell?" He panted out.

"What? Izaya attacked you? Oh my god, we were too late…I called you earlier to tell you about Izaya!" Shinra replied, "I was trying to tell you Izaya's body went missing! But itseems you've already found it…! Tell me where you are so I can tell Celty to come pick you up or at least stop Izaya!" Now Shizuo found this strange, how come Shinra immediately believed him and didn't ask questions? And why did he refer to Izaya as "it"? Was there something Shinra knew that he didn't?

"Um, okay I'm on-"

"_**So there you are…**_**" **Purred a voice that made the man's spine chill.Shaking, Shizuo looked up to see glowing red eyes. Izaya was crawling on the wall he was resting on with a devilish grin slapped across his face.

"Oh shit…"

OoOo

In down town Ikebukuro it was about 11 O'clock, and ordinary people were heading home or most people were already home. Little do they now that their quiet night is about to turn chaotic…

"GAH!" Grunted the blonde haired man as he jumped out the alleyway that seemed to have exploded alittle, this explosion caught many passing bystanders attention.

"_**I said don't RUN FROM ME!**_**" **Roared the ravenette that sprinted out the alley after him.

The people watching the chase recognized the two as Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, and were about to go back to their business, seeing as how this was a usual thing. But they stopped and took a look closer at the scene to see that instead of Shizuo chasing Izaya it was Izaya chasing Shizuo! This seemed rather strange to them…

"Izaya, I don't want to fight you!" The debt collector barked jumping out of the way from the punch Izaya through that crushed the building behind him.

"_**Oh but who said it was gonna be a fight?**_**" **Laughed the informant kicking the building that the ex-bartender ran past, making it cave in on itself.

"God damnit Izaya don't make me do this!" Shizuo pleaded landing next to a street light that he soon snatched out of the ground.

"_**Who's making you do anything?**_**" **Izaya countered striking the metal pole that protected Shizuo's throat.

"Fuck! What is wrong with you! Back off-" He roared swinging the pole at the younger man, when Izaya suddenly grabbed the end of the metal material. The blonde gasped when the walking corpse yanked the pole out of his hands, _Oh shit!_ He cursed himself as he watched Izaya get into a familiar stance.

"_**Batter up!**_**" **

KLNK!

Shizuo flew back a couple feet before landing harshly on the road. Fortunately for Shizuo, he dodged just enough of the blow to not get his skull smashed in. For now all he had was a huge headache and some blood trickling down the side of his face. You could imagine that he got sober real quick by now.

"Gnnngh…" He groaned clutching the side of head in pain. _Fuck, I can't imagine how painful it would've been if I hadn't ducked at the last minute…!_

"_**Aww, Shizu-Kun has a booboo~!**_**"** Izaya cooed dropping the street light as he strutted his way over sway his hips in a playful manner. Shizuo struggled to get to his feet let alone-to his knees-without feeling unfathomable dizziness, because of this he knew he was screwed…

"_**How about Iza-Chan help you and put you out of your misery…'ne'?**_**" **He offered mocking the word "ne", receiving a dark glare from the fazed debt collector.

"_**Hehehehe-**__**UFFF!**_**" **Izaya exclaimed when a van came out of nowhere and hit him.

…_What just happened…? _He gaped at the van that was still burning rubber down the street, "Kyohei…?" He breathed recognizing that van as Kyohei and his gangs van or rather Tsugaru's van.

Although he should be happy and ready to get the fuck out of there, he couldn't help but feel uneasy…until it finally hit him!

_Why isn't that car moving anymore…? _

Now that he was standing Shizuo could see full view of the scene and he was right; the wheels of the car were spinning but the van itself wasn't moving! _Oh no don't tell me-_

"_**RAW!**_**" **Izaya roared throwing the van to the right with amazing strength (for Izaya).

"Holy fuck what did I get myself into…?" Shizuo murmured running over to where the airborne van was thrown.

OoOo

"_**Ugh! How unruly!**_**" **Izaya stated bitterly dusting off his hands. **"**_**Who were those brats?**_**"** He questioned to himself, _**Hmm, they looked familiar. They must be friends with Izaya or maybe Shizuo…-!**_

"_**Huh?**_**" **He uttered spinning around just in time to catch both fists of his surprise attacker with his own palms. The two shoot backwards, breaking the cement under their feet until they finally came to a halt in the middle of the street.

"_**Nice try. You almost had me there. Was that a part of your plan, hmm? Use those fools to distract me while you get me from behind?**_**" **He snickered looking up at the man with an amusement playing across his pink eyes.

"Fighting no good. I stop fighting. You want sushi not blood!" Simon said smiling. The informant raised an eyebrow at the Russian his smirk not falling once, **'**_**'Sushi'? Really? I doubt sushi has anything to do with this.**_**" **He deadpanned but Simon continued to grin.

"You're not Izaya are you..." Simon said in his native tongue. _**Hmm? Russian?**_

"_**Ahhh~! And you must be the Russian man Izaya knows! Good to see you caught on quick, eh?**_**"** Izaya laughed in the same language.

"What did you do with the real Izaya." He said in a commanding manner, making the raven laugh.

"_**Who are you to command me? If anything I'm keeping you alive right now because of Izaya!**_**" **He hissed switching back to Japanese,** "**_**And right about now, you've worn out my patience! This conversation is over.**_**" **He ended bitterly.

"We will not let you win." Simon said in Japanese, pushing Izaya further back to get his point across.

"_**Oh I think I will. And Shizuo's gonna help me.**_**"** He smirked, his eyes turning blood red before his smirk turned into a happy smile.

"_**Okay?**_**"**

"Huh?" Simon exclaimed as Izaya tighten his grip on the large man's hand before swirling them around in a circle. **"**_**Let's play huh?**_**" **The possessed man laughed spinning them faster.

"_**Ring-a-ring-a-roses! A pocket full poises; Ashes! Ashes! We all fall-**_**" **Just when he was about to finish the song he "accidentally" let go of Simon's fists, sending him flying into a building.

"_**Ops! Look how clumsy I am! Haha, silly me!**_**" **He giggled twirling around playfully.

"RAAAAHHH!" Shizuo yelled swinging the stop sign at Izaya from behind, catching him completely off guard.

"_**What?**_**" **He yelped turning around.

KLNK!

"_**AHHHHH!**_**"** The informant screamed hurdling into a nearby building.

"Hah!" Shizuo laughed thinking he's finally weakened him. Of course this thought was short lived when Izaya landed on the wall much like a spider.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" He swore backing away as the possessed man growled like an animal, a single trickle of blood to stroll down the side of his mouth.

"_**DIE!**_**" **The blonde gasped as the ravenette lunched straight at him.

Shizuo instantly blocked him with the stop sign, but what he didn't expect was for Izaya to uncurl his fist and grab the metal shaft. _What?_ Shizuo thought releasing the pole, but Izaya was so much faster. The informant yanked the pole back before twisting his body to slam the pole against the debt collector's ribcage. "Gah!" Shizuo spat out blood from his collapsed position on the floor.

"_**Hehehe, that should keep you down for a while…Now I can get down to business." **_He hummed bending over when out of nowhere…

Klnk!

_**What the hell…**_ He thought slowly looking over his shoulder. The source of that "klnk" noise was from a shaking, sweating boy with blue eyes (Mikado) holding the outside chair from the restaurant down the street. "Orihara-San…s-stop this! Stop this right now! Your hurting people!" He cried.

_**Seriously…? **_He thought sighing in disappointment. _**Well…at least he's trying…!**_ He thought licking the blood that dripped down his forehead.

"_**I'll give him that." **_He said swinging his arm back to back hand Mikado. Of course Izaya didn't use that much strength because the boy was so frail and looked like he would snap like a twig at the slightest touch, so he only hit him hard enough to send him flying a couple feet in the air.

The informant's eyebrows jumped in surprise when a knife up and snatched the back of Mikado's collar and penned him 5 feet above the ground on an apartment. _**Hmm…that's unexpected.**_ He thought staring at the dangling unconscious boy.

But the surprises didn't stop there. In the distance Izaya could hear gunshots firing and could see bullets shooting past him and/or near him.

"_**Hmm?**_**"** He hummed turning his head back around to see a blonde haired woman (Vorona) jumping from building to building throwing blades and shooting at him. **"**_**Who the hell's that?**_**"** He mumbled watching her race straight at him.

"Time for round two Orihara!" She yelled diving at him. Izaya easily dodged it by swiftly stepping to the side, making Vorona stumble slightly before catching her balance again.

"_**Your movements and style of fighting are familiar, you must be that crazy broad Izaya knows as Vorona, no?**_**" **He smirked crossing his arms as he continued to dodge her attacks.

"Shut up ya little prick!" She grunted giving him a right hook but he dodged it again.

Izaya's laughing got louder as she tried to aim her punches at his throat. This enraged her even more. **"**_**How weak can you get? It's a shame Izaya didn't kill you out of pity!**_**"** He laughed haughtily; her face went red with anger.

"_**I can beat you with my hands crossed!**_**"** The informant egged on dodging the knife she tried to slice him with. "Shut the fuck up!"

"_**I think I see why Izaya kept you alive,**_**" **He began, Vorona threw a knife at him targeting his eye but Izaya simply swatted it away with a flick of his wrist before continuing.

"_**Izaya didn't kill you because you're so amusing to watch, espeacially when you're flustered. And your lack of brain cells is just as bad as Shizu-Kun!**_ **" **He remarked on a bright tone. This comment seemed to have sent her over the edge because before he knew it, she pulled out her gun from her holster and pulled the trigger aiming at his mouth. "I said shut up."

Bang! Bang!

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" The blonde haired woman stated dryly before turning to leave when a thought came to her. _Don't people usually drop to the floor after a hit like that…? _She wondered turning slowly back to Izaya's still standing body. Her eyes widened when blood gargled out of the corpses mouth as he started to speak.

"_**That's not nice! You're just as bad as Shizu-Kun.**_**"** He pouted spitting out the bullets letting them land on the ground. **"**_**You don't see me getting angry that some white trashy blonde skank shot me in the mouth, do you?**_**" **He said smiling but she could see some strange movement from his hair and clothes, they were flowing upwards which wasn't very normal; there was no wind so why were they moving as if so?

"_**As I always say…**_**" **He grinned, meanwhile in front of him the bullets he spat out started to float idly in the air. Vorona gasped in disbelief of the pale man's strange ability. **"**_**Don't get mad…**_**"**

"_**Get EVEN!**_**" **He barked sending the bullets right back at her.

"AAAHHH!" Vorona screamed as the bullets pierced her right knee and her left arm, sending her crashing down to the floor to quiver in her own pool of blood.

"_**Ugh, look at me. How messy!**_**" **Izaya whined rubbing off his mouth with his sleeve.

"**You lil bastard!"** Boomed a voice in his head, surprising the ravenette. **"**_**That didn't sound like Izaya.**_**" **He said smiling like a Cheshire cat as he looked around the area.

This time Izaya was not surprised when a shadow snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck. **"**_**Hm? What's this? Another one willing to go up against me? Well I hope you're stronger than that bitch.**_**" **He rubbed in, licking his tongue over his canine teeth as he looked over his shoulder at the woman wearing a cat helmet (Celty).

"**What is you're motive for doing this to them? To Shizuo?" **Yelled Celty's voice, making Izaya flinch but not at the shadow tightening its grip on his throat.

"_**Yessh lady, ever hear the saying? 'An empty vessel makes the most noise'.**_**"** He sneered. The headless rider shook rapidly which made the ravenette think the woman was growling or beyond pissed, either way he still found it very amusing.__

One second the two were having a standoff and the next second, Izaya was blocking the blade of Celty's scythe with the front of his forearm, smirking at the headless woman. **"Look brat! I'm warning you, leave the informants body now!" **She threatened pushing the blade harder on his arm to make a point.

"_**Hehehehe…sorry but no can do! Me and Izaya have already sealed the deal.**_**" **He replied pushing back ignoring the cut that formed under the blade of the scythe.

"**Then I guess you won't be leaving with life than."** She concluded, this made Izaya laugh.

"_**Come now Cat-Sama let's be greedy here. Why would you want my life when you have 9 of your own?**_**" **He joked. If Celty had a face she would have narrowed her eyes at him and called him a Smartass.

"**Asshole." **Close enough?

"_**Nowhere near you're ass hole.**_**" **He remarked reaching up his free hand to stick one finger underneath the shadow that was "choking" him, and cut the shadow easily but not without saying…

"_**Pitful…**_**"**

OoOo

Behind a truck Shizuo was waiting with a stop sign in his hand as he watched the two "talk".

What was he waiting on you ask? He was waiting on Celty's signal to surprise attack Izaya.

When he was coughing up blood Celty arrived and told him of a plan that she came up with on her way over, of course Shizuo agreed but he didn't know what he was agreeing to. The plan was that Celty would distract Izaya and Shizuo would take him down, and if Izaya realized that Shizuo was about to attack him (which is most possible) Celty would restrain him until he was knocked out.

At first Shizuo wasn't sure if he could exactly hit the informant let alone knock him out, because he didn't want to hurt the man and also he doubted he could even bruise the guy! But after witnessing that very man beat Vorona and that kid without mercy, he knew he had to do something.

And now was the moment of truth, so all he had to do right now was wait on Celty's signal then go in for the kill.

Better said than done right?

A clash-like sound had cut into Shizuo's thoughts; said clash came from Celty's scythe connecting with Izaya's arm. The debt collector was about to jump up but paused when the informants started moving,

"_**Hehehehe…sorry but no can do! Me and Izaya have already sealed the deal.**_**"** He said pushing his arm more against the blade. _Deal? What deal? _He wondered before shaking his head and continuing to listen to their one sided conversation.

"_**Come now Cat-Sama let's be greedy here. Why would you want my life when you have 9 of your own?**_**" **Izaya laughed. _What are they talking about?_ He pondered.

"_**Nowhere near your ass hole.**_**" **He sneered. _What the hell __**are**__ they talking about?_

Before Shizuo was about to go mad trying to figure out this confrontation, he noticed Izaya raise a hand up to his throat and snap the shadow that held his neck captive. **"**_**Pitful…**_**"**

That was the signal!

Shizuo dashed out from his hiding place and tightened his grip on stop sign; using all his strength in his right arm.

"_**What the fu-**_**" **Izaya started spinning around but was cut off by the shadow that wrapped around his body from his elbow down, **"**_**Stupid wench! You can't restrain me!**_**" **The ravenette grunted thrashing in the binds; seeing the shadows starting to rip, Celty bear hugged Izaya to keep him from moving. Upon seeing Celty take this unexpected reaction, this told him he needed to hurry up.

"_**Lemme go!**_**" **He seethed. Celty tried not to flinch at the cuts that came out of nowhere and started to rip through her suit and cutting into her skin as if an invisible person was cutting her. But she knew that was this things power…

"RAAAHHH!" Shizuo roared swinging the sign at Izaya.

But at the very last minute…

"_**S-Shizu-Chan…?**_**" **The pale man whispered, his face showing hurt and confusion.

Shizuo slackened his strength the very moment he made eye contact with the man feeling a painful pang to the heart at the sight of the pale frail man. _I…I can't…I can't do it…!_

"_**Heh!**_**" **The informant snickered giving the debt collector a cruel evil smirk.

In a flash Izaya broke from his restraints, and threw his arm back grabbing Celty by the shoulder of her suit and throwing her in front of him so she would take the stop sign's sharp edge to her chest plate.

"**AAAAAHHHH!"**

"Oh god! Celty!" Shizuo cried ripping the stop sign out of her chest and throwing the piece of metal to the ground.

"_**You want her?**_**" **Izaya taunted teasingly waving her shivering body in front of him, **"**_**Have her!**_**" **He snapped throwing the headless rider at him; the two fell and scraped across the gravel before finally slamming into a nearby wall.

"_**Hmph. And here I thought that the fairy would amuse me.**_**" **The ravenette stated dryly.

Sighing the pale man turned away from his resent fallen opponents to look up at the building rooftop before him…waiting…

Izaya's eyebrows jumped when another opponent came at him from behind but he didn't turn around as he reached out and held the edge of the blade between his index finger and his thumb, to stop it from possibly chopping off his head. Smiling Izaya turned his head to his newest opponent, a busty girl with glasses and red eyes (Anri) stood glaring at him. **"**_**Huh, what do you know? I wasn't expecting you to come at me from this side.**_**" **He admitted.

"You hurt my friends!" She hissed. Izaya raised an eyebrow, **"**_**I didn't know Saika's bitch could have friends.**_**" **He giggled innocently.

"You will rue the day you came back to the human realm!" She barked pushing the blade further between Izaya's fingers, hoping they'd cut off his fingers while she's at it.

"_**Hmm, it seems Izaya is not too fond of you.**_**" **The ravenette deadpanned pouting as he placed his other index finger on his lips, ignoring Anri somewhat. **"**_**I wonder if he'd let me kill you…?**_**" **He pondered thinking it over, while Anri struggled to pull her sword from the man's hands. _Damnit, let go! _She cursed yanking harder at the handle.

OoOo

"Ugh…Celty y-you okay…?" Shizuo groaned sitting up but not without feeling a slight pinch of pain in his ribcage. Celty's body shifted but no signs of her waking up any time soon, at least her stab wound seemed to have healed.

The blonde looked up to see Izaya fighting with some chick with big tits. Seeing this he decided this would be the right time to get Celty to safety, this area was about to get really dangerous.

OoOo

The possessed man sighed, **"**_**I guess I should keep you alive, or else Izaya might start whinning about 'I thought we had a deal!' and all that.**_**"** He fanned off before fully grasping the blade.

"_**So for now, goodbye.**_**" **He stated pleasantly before shoving the point into the cement. "Wha-" Anri's eyes widen when Izaya kicked in the fuller, breaking the sword in half…

Anri gasped, "You basta-" She yelled jerking her head up to look at him, but was cut off by the man grabbing her by her collar. "what do-"

All Anri saw next was Izaya grinning like a mad man and a fist not a centimeter away from connecting with her face.

Bam!

OoOo

_**I wonder where Shizu-Kun went to…**_ He thought walking past the now crippled building that Anri landed in. **"**_**Woohoo~! Shizu-kun~! Where are you~?"**_ He sung looking around the destroyed and deserted area; the crowd disappeared almost instantly when Izaya broke that building from before with his new found strength.

"_**Shizu-Kun!**_**"** The informant snapped still not finding any sign of the debt collector.

No response.

"_**Come out and play with me!**_**" **He screamed much like a child that didn't get the toy they wanted. Izaya gritted his teeth in anger as veins danced around his eyes.

No response.

"_**PLAY WITH ME!**_**" **He roared in a demonic voice.

Still getting no response. In his boiling rage, Izaya grabbed the nearest person next him, who unfortunately was Simon, and gripped the man's neck his fingernails pressing dangerously against Simons throat.

"_**IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE I'LL KILL HIM!**_**" **He threatened, its demonic edge not leaving.

Breathing in Izaya said as calm as possible, **"**_**You have 10 seconds starting now, 10…**_**" **

"_**9.**_**"**

"_**8.**_**"**

OoOo

_Fuck! A count down! Really? _ He panicked looking down at Celty, who only shifted again.

"Damnit Celty…what am I gonna do?" He whispered looking down the street to see Izaya still there counting.

"_**7.**_**"**

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _He swore gripping at his hair. _I have to go out there…there's no other way out…even if I didn't save him I'd still be a dead man!_

"_**6.**_**"**

_I gotta go this! I have to do this! _"I'm gonna do this." He stated with full determination.

"_**5.**_**" **

Shizuo stood up…

"_**4.**_**"**

Walked out of the alley…

"_**3.**_**"**

Into the street…

"_**2-**_**"**

"IZAYA!" He shouts.

Izaya whips around smiling at Shizuo…

OoOo

**Wow long ass chp! Now you see why I didn't update! Review plz!**


	18. Chapter 18: Never Ending search

**Sorry I didn't update but…-Sigh- Doctors, needles in my arm, ultra sounds on my throat, possible fatal illnesses, bible school, and ugh!**

**But all that was last week! This week I have trains, cars, 28 hours, crowded houses, writing this, and OH FUCK ME!**

**Oh yes and I know a lot of you are confused about this lil girl, but in the chapter after this (I think) there I will be show you what happened to izaya during this fever and what happened while he was gone! So yeah!**

**Ahhh, anyway Imma try and make this good m'kay?**

**Sorry for grammer errors again!**

"_**Kurami speaking"**_

"**Mystery person speaking"**

**Disclaimer: What de ass…didn't ya not listen to me before?**

Chapter 18: Never ending Search…

OoOo

"_**So do we have a deal?"**_Izaya said flashing his canine teeth sitting comfortably on Shizuo's chest.

Now Shizuo wasn't exactly sure if he could do this, this guy practically destroyed Downtown Ikebukuro in only a matter of minutes! _I don't think I'll be able to win this game of his…_

"_**I mean if you're man enough…?"**_ The man challenged crossing his arms. _Grrrr bastard…!_

"Yes…we have a deal." The blonde growled glaring up at the ravenette.

Izaya let out a sinister laugh as he placed a hand on Shizuo's neck, caressing it.

"_**Hehehe, as long as you know the consequences…" **_He sneered squeezing down hard on the spot.

Then everything went black…

OoOo

"Nnngh…Wha…where am I…?" Shizuo groaned opening his eyes and looking around the room.

"Oh you're finally up I see!" Shinra chirped taking a seat next to his bed side. "I'm glad to see that you've awakened, you've been out for three days. How are you feeling?" He asked concern obvious in his voice.

"I'm fine…" He murmured propping his self on his elbows when Shinra gasped, "Shizuo, don't do that. You're hurt." He said clutching the blonde's shoulder.

"You have 4 broken ribs, a cracked shoulder blade and a gash on the back of your head! You might want to take it easy…" The underground doctor warned.

"Wh…where's Izaya…?" He asked holding his ribcage.

Shinra bite his lip glanced the other way before changing the subject, "Celty seems to have healed well, although the others aren't doing so well…" He trailed off looking up to see Shizuo glaring at him, "Ahh..ehehe…ummm, well Vorona has a bullet lodged deep in right knee and a bullet lodge in her left shoulder blade. So she might be out of work for a while…" He stammered still feeling Shizuo's glare burning holes into his back.

"Simon just has a bruised ribs and tiny holes in his neck that bare a distant resemblance to rope burn…! Mikado has a concussion, Anri is only a little scratched up, and a sobbing Tsugaru!" Shinra laughed at the last one seeing how the man cared more about his car than his life.

"Shinra!" Shizuo barked fed up with the side conversations, Shinra flinched at the harsh tone. "Where is Izaya? Tell me now before I get up from the bed and shove my foot up your ass!"

The baby faced doctor stood there for a moment, thinking over his next move before all out signing in defeat.

"He…got away…" He mumbled bracing himself for what's to come.

Much to the underground doctor's surprise, no bed was sent flying into his head. Cracking open an eye he could see Shizuo shuffling off the bed and putting on his clothes murmuring something like, "I was afraid of that."

"Shizuo! You can't get up your hurt!" The brunette protest running to the blonde's side only to be gently pushed aside, "I'm fine, I won't do anything to hurt myself." He assured Celty walking past her. And out the room remembering last night.

OoOo (Flashback)

"_IZAYA!" The debt collector shouted standing in the middle of the road._

_Said man whirled around, still holding Simon captive by the throat. __**"Yay~! Shizu-Kun finally came out to play, eh?"**__ The raven teased._

"…" _He hesitates, "Simon first."_

_Izaya frowns, __**"Is that the only reason you came out to play…?"**__ He asked visibly saddened by this. Shizuo didn't reply to that accusation seeing how it was true and all. Angered by this Izaya threw Simon to the side and flash stepped to Shizuo…_

OoOo

_Now where would the flea hang out at…?_ He wondered when he was finally outside of Shinra and Celty's apartment.

"Knowing him he could be fucking anywhere…" He mumbled when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Iza-" He cut his own self off when he realized it was only Celty. "Oh…hi Celty…how's your chest…?"

Celty summoned her PDA from her sleeve typing out something. [I'm fine, how are your injures?] It read.

"Meh, I'm not complaining…" He shrugged before reading the next text.

[Are you waiting for someone?] _Huh?_

"What? No. I'm just looking around." Shizuo lied.

[Are you sure? Because you ran out there like you were in a hurry and-] the blonde stopped reading and snapped at the headless woman.

"Just back off alright? I'm fine now leave me alone." He shouted before storming off with his hands in his pockets.

_I'm sorry Celty…_

OoOo (Flashback)

"_Gngh!" Shizuo grunted when his back hit the ground.__** "What's wrong Shizu-Kun? Don't you like it when I play like this?" **__He mocked shifting himself better on Shizuo stomach. __**"See what you've did? Now you've pissed me off!" **__He screamed in that demonic voice as jerked at Shizuo's collar._

"_Izaya st-stop…" Shizuo choked out, trying to pry Izaya's hands off his neck._

"_**Ugh! How stupid could you get? Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not Izaya, you Idiot!" **__The ravenette snapped. __**Then who is this?**_

"_**Haven't you notice the strange dreams, the visions of dead bodies, the mirror incident!" **__He laid out but not without saying, __**"God Izaya gives you too much credit!"**_

"_Then where's Izaya? What did you do to him, you bastard?" The ex-bartender barked sitting up._

"_**Sit back down."**__ He ordered pushing Shizuo back down. __**"You'll meet with Izaya soon…in the afterlife."**__ He smirked pressing his sharp nail in the center of his throat. __**"Goodbye."**_

_The possessed man pressed the tip of his nail into the debt collector's throat, breaking the skin. Shizuo sucked in as much air as could and braced himself for the soon coming death._

_The blonde's eyebrows creased furthered when he felt something wet hit his cheek, __**Rain…?**__ Cracking open an eye he saw not rain but Izaya with tears rolling down his moon white face, his facial expression didn't change and yet his blood red eyes continued to leak salty tears._

"_Izaya…" Shizuo whispered reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks._

_Izaya scowled and slapped the hand away, __**"Tch! Izaya still cares for you!" **__He spat snatching the hand at the debt collectors away as if it was on fire. _

OoOo

"I wonder…"_ Would Izaya come through here…?_ He pondered looking down the alley that led into the street. Shizuo remembered that he chased Izaya down this alley twice and got trick into getting hit by a truck twice. The blonde chuckled at the memory; he remembered how angry he was when he came to.

_I guess it's good enough to check. _He thought walking down the alley looking side to side for any movement, none particularly interesting.

Unfortunately for Shizuo, when he walked out into the street there was no senses of Izaya or of that truck that always hits him. Shizuo would actually be desperate enough to get hit by that truck, as long as Izaya was there to humiliate him.

OoOo

"_**Izaya still holds on to you dearly…"**__ The ravenettte stated bitterly._

"_**You know what I'm gonna do?" **__Izaya chirped snapping his fingers, Shizuo shifted uncomfortably. __**"Here's what I'm gonna do; now Shizuo, now I like and apparently Izaya likes you a lot too."**__ He admitted._

"_**We are going to play a game." **_

_Shizuo swallowed the huge lump in his throat at the word "Game"; he saw what happened when this Izaya "Played" with Simon. You can image how worried he was getting right about now._

"_**We're gonna play hide and go seek! And you're going to be it." **__He beamed._

_**What…? 'Hide and go seek'? I don't think like where this is going…**__ He thought clawing at the gravel under his hands in anxiety._

"_**Here are the rules," **__Izaya grinned placing both hands on each side of Shizuo's head before leaning in close to the point to where their noses touched; Shizuo started sweating bullets with panicked._

"_**I'm going to hide and you are going to find me…within 24 hours' time." **__He stated. __**24 hours! You can't be serious? **_

"_**If you find me I will give you back you're **_**precious **_**Izaya back…"**__ He murmured waving his hand in an "and-so-on-and-so-forth" way, I frowned._

"_And if I lose…?"_

OoOo

"Shit! Only 6 hours left and I still haven't come close to finding him!" Shizuo snapped in frustration punching the wall, making it collapse. _I have to find him or we're both screwed…! _He thought biting his thumb.

"Okay so far I've checked: Ren St., Russia sushi, West park, his house (Just in case), my house (Just in case), and practically all of Ikebukuro! Where the fuck could he possibly be?" As if on que, Shizuo saw something black at the corner of his eye. The blonde turned to look up at the black blob that perched itself up on the high roof across the street, Shizuo remembered that being the building that people usually jump off of to commit suicide.

_It's sad how some people hate themselves so much that they'd commit suicide_…, It wasn't like Shizuo hadn't thought about killing himself when he was mad about his life, but he would always remember that he wasn't alone in the world and it could be a lot worse. Of course right about now it seemed to be an all-new low in his life, so suicide was looking pretty good right about now…

The debt collector's train of thought halted for a moment when glanced back up at the figure on the ledge, he was getting a really strange feeling about that person up there just sat there staring at…

…_Wait a minute… _He squinted at the person.

That guy sitting on the ledge was staring at him! But it gets weirder; the figure's eyes looked a lot like a certain informant broker…

Shizuo gasped before going into an all-out sprint down the street. The blonde wasn't sure but he could've sworn that that person was Izaya, and if not…well we'll see!

Shizuo kicked in the door and ran up the 7 flights of stairs with all his might. His throat burned, his lungs spent, and his legs about to collapse on themselves but he had to keep going! For all he knew that really could have been Izaya.

The debt collector slammed open the door, breaking it off its hinges, just in time to see the guy jump off the ledge.

"Oh shit!" He yelped dashing to the edge of the roof, gripping the bars he looked down to see that 40 feet below was that same dark figure walking casually away from the area. "Oh no you don't!" Shizuo snapped jumping over the bar and onto a fire escape below. Running down fire escape to fire escape he could see the guy about to turn a corner, "Shit!" He seethed before jumping of the railing of the fire escape to land more or less safely on the gravel below, he had been on the third floor when he jumped down.

When the figure started to run from him and run into tunnel, this made Shizuo's suspicions grow more.

"Hey! Wait up! Hey!" He shouted as he got closer and closer to the figure until finally…

"IZAYA!" He barked snatching the cloaked figure by the hood and whirling them around.

OoOo

_Izaya stopped and grinned, looking down at me at the corner of his eye before giving a throaty chuckle. __**"If I win…haha…I will keep this body for myself till it rots, and take Izaya's soul. And once I've done that, I will hunt you down like an animal, torture you in the most gruesome way possible and burn your soul in my hand…"**__ Shizuo visibly gulped._

"_**But! In the case that you do actually win, which I highly doubt! I cannot guaranty that Izaya will be mentally well…" **__He mumbled._

"_**But yes he will be fine…but he did have 2 eyes right?"**__ The ravenette joked, but the blonde didn't find it very funny._

"_**So do we have a deal?"**_

OoOo

"Eh?" The woman exclaimed.

Shizuo's heart sank…it wasn't Izaya…

Rather it was a woman older than him with short bobbed light black hair, fiery yellow red eyes, and piercings on her lip, above her eyebrow and on her nose. She looked familiar but Shizuo couldn't put his tongue on it.

"O-oh…sorry…I thought you were someone else…" He apologized.

"No worries Heiwajima-Kun, no harm no foul." She chirped eyeing him. _'Heiwajima-Kun'? Where have I heard that from…?_

"Eh? You look constipated! What's wrong? Do you not remember me?" She pouted. _I know her, but I can't remember her name…_

"Uh…"

The woman huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "It's me! Joker, yah fool!" Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked the woman over.

"Miss Joker…?" He mumbled staring at the woman in disbelief.

"In the flesh! And haven't I told you already, just call me Joker." She corrected with a giggle.

"W…what happened to your face…?" He asked pointing at one of the piercings attached to her face.

"What this?" She asked pointing at her eyebrow piercing, "Oh it's my piercings, I put them in on my day off or when I'm at home!" She laughed. Shizuo nodded in reply before shifting onto his right leg as Joker continued to stare and smirk at him.

"I see you lost Orihara-Chan." She deadpanned; Shizuo was completely caught off guard by how bluntly she put it. "Ah…ah…you…! H-how did you…" Shizuo stuttered flustered at being seen through.

"Oh Heiwajima-Kun you're too easy, your face says all. Besides, you are always following Izaya if you're not throwing random heavy items at the man!" She snickered crossing her arms, Shizuo sighed in defeat.

"…Yeah…"

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked with a smile, Shizuo nodded. "Come, come, tell Joker what's wrong." The pierced woman said leading him to a nearby bench.

"Now from what I've been told, you and Orihara-Chan had a disagreement and destroyed downtown Ikebukuro a couple days ago." Joker pointed out plopping down on the bench, "Oh, you heard that didn't you…" He murmured, she nodded with a smile.

"Shizuo, I know everything…I know what you've done, how you've cared for Izaya even though he didn't tell you the whole truth…and I'm proud of you…!" She spoke softly, much of a shock to the blonde.

"Hold did you know that I-" He started but she cut him off.

"I told you," She smiles leans in and whispers, "I know everything."

Abruptly, Joker bolted up from her seat and spun around, her back to him. "Well I must take my leave!" She chirped before looking over her shoulder a winking, "I've got a date!"

Shizuo watched the strange female skip away with confusion, _Women are weird…_ He chuckle to himself as he shook his head.

"Heiwajima-Kun~~!"

"Wha…" He exclaimed looking up to see Joker flailing her arms from down the street to catch his attention.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Word of advice! Stop searching; you need all the rest you can get! Don't let it control you! Izaya will come to you!" And then she was gone.

_Stop searching? But…I'll lose if I do…! Why would Joker tell me something like that after telling me how proud she was of me for taking care of Izaya?_ He tried to think out when he remembered she told him just be for leaving,

"_Don't let it control you! Izaya will come to you!"_

"'Don't let it control you!'…'Izaya will come to you!'…? Why would she say something like that? What was she trying to say..?" He pondered. _That crackpot's trying to throw me off course! _He thought at first with denial, but then he actually thought about it. _Then again, so far the woman never said anything that didn't have her best intentions in it… _He thought, arguing with the previous thought.

"Maybe…maybe she's right…, but only a little! I'm not going to give up, but I should get some rest…for now." He grumbled as he got up and walked the opposite direction as the Joker, to Izaya's house because it was closer and it was starting to get dark out.

OoOo

On the highest building in Ikebukuro, Izaya sat perched up on gargoyle biting his thumb.

"_**Damnit! Why did she interfere?" **_He cursed. _**"Shizuo said he was going to take a 'nap'! A 'nap'? By the time he wakes up from that nap, his 2 hours will be up! What will I do then?"**_ He panicked pulling at his hair.

"**Didn't go as plan?" **Izaya jolts at the voice that came from behind him before craning his neck over his shoulder to look at the figure in the dark robe, the informant gritted his teeth.

"_**What do you want? Did you come here to laugh at me? To say I told you so? Huh?" **_Izaya barked.

The robed figure smirked and chuckled, **"No. I'm not gonna do that…"** It assured him. **"I just came to check on things, just trying to see how you're…holding…up?" **It rubbed in crossing its arms.

Izaya bit his tongue and 'hmph', _**"O…okay, so I might've have went a little…too far…"**_ He admitted bitterly.

"**Do you need my help…?"** They grinned knowing the answer. Izaya snapped his head to them and frown, _**"You bastard! you know I already owe you, isn't it bad enough I owe you 3 souls for doing this?" **_

The figure just laughed in response, **"So what are you going to do…?"** It asked.

"_**We'll see…"**_

OoOo

_Shizuo opened his eyes to see a very bright room, all white, and no furniture, or windows or doors. Just never ending white._

"_Hello?" Shizuo called out, but got no response._

"_Hello?" He tried again._

"_**Hello."**__ Said a small voice._

"_Whoa!" He exclaimed whirling around and putting up his fist in defense._

_Sitting on the floor was a pale little girl. Her hair was short and black, her eyes big and maroon. She wore only a pure white dress that ended at her knees. _

_And Izaya was there…_

_He was still in his blooded shirt and dark pants but his facial expression was calm and peaceful, his head had been resting on her lap as she pet his head._

"_**Shhh."**__ She 'shh'ed placing a figure on her lips with her free hand. __**"He's sleeping…" **__ She smiled as she continued to pet his sleeping head._

"_Who are-" She cuts him off._

"_**You passed."**_

…

_**What…? I passed? Passed what?**_

"_What are-"_

"_**You passed in loyalty…and can trust you with mine and Izaya's life in your hands…please live up to your promise…"**__ She said looking down at Izaya, giving him a gentle smile._

"_**Iza-Chan, wake up. Shizu-Kun wants to see you…"**__ Something about this girl was familiar but Shizuo couldn't put his finger on it. _

_After a small moment Izaya finally slowly opened his eyes, shining crimson irises gleaming up at him. _

"_Shizuo…?"_

OoOo

Shizuo blinked his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. _It was just a dream…_

"It was just a dream…" He mumbled aloud throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Oh? What kind of dream did you have?" Asked a voice in the corner. Shizuo bolted upright and snapped his head to the corner that the voice came from, to see red eyes staring straight at him.

OoOo

**YAY! IZA-CHAN CAME BACK! REVIEW PLZ!**

**Also I'd like to know wut you all think of Joker, and what's her part in this.**


	19. Chapter 19: You've Changed

**Disclaimer: …Dude, I do not own thus…**

Chapter 19: You've changed

OoOo

"Oh? What kind of dream did you have?" Asked a voice in the dark corner. The room was so dark that only a pair of red eyes, no…red irises glaring back at him. Shizuo gulped at the person in standing in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Shizuo barked while his hand searched something to throw at the person, and found a switch blade under the pillow. _I guess this'll have to do! _He thought before whipping out the switch blade, pointing it at the person.

"I love how you sleep in my house, on my bed, pull out my knife, and aim it at me and have audacity to ask me who I am." He snarled narrowing his eyes.

Shizuo eyes widen. Could it be? Could this guy be Izaya? Shizuo hesitated at first but after a moment he found his voice and said,

"I…Izaya…?"

"No, Santa Clause." Izaya said rolling his eyes. "Of course it's me! Who else could it possibly be?" He snapped irritated.

"…" Shizuo gaped at the man in shock and confusion. Was Izaya really here right now? Was it really him?

"What's wrong Shizuo? You look like you've seen a ghost." The debt collector could practically hear the informant grinning.

"Wha…h-how…I-I don't…" Shizuo stuttered staring into burning crimson eyes".nt...

"Shizuo, it'd be nice if you would finished you're sentences." Izaya fussed.

"When…when did you get here? How did you get here?" He questioned, his (Izaya's) switch blade still cautiously high and aimed at the informant.

"Not too long ago, I've only been sitting here for a while." He answered nonchalantly, his eyes going half lidded.

"Okay…but how did you get here?" He urged.

Izaya's eye movement suggested that he was raising an eyebrow, "I walked." He stated bluntly.

_Liar…_

"Okay now that 20 questions is over, can we get down to business-" Izaya started but Shizuo cut in.

"Izaya…" The informant narrowed his eyes in annoyance from being cut off, he never liked being cut off by people.

"…Come into the light…"

Izaya's eye movement suggested his eyebrows jumped before narrowing into slits, "And why should I do that?" He growled. Now this made Shizuo even more worried, why would Izaya make such a big deal about it? Was he hiding something?

"Izaya…do it!" He hissed.

Izaya was silent for a moment and averted his eyes for a quick second before rolling them. "Fine, whatever it takes for you to shut up." He sighed stepping out of the darkness…

Izaya's eyes for one thing went back to normal, more or less. They looked blank and cold like it had seen many horrible things…! His skin had turned disturbingly grey too…. He wore his usual evil smirk on his face, but it seemed much crueler than usual. It also seemed that Izaya had cut his hair back to its original length and style except his bangs swooped over his right eye. The ravenette seemed to have made a change from some clean clothes, his leather fur-trimmed black trench coat was back and he had on black pants and surprisingly black boots on in the house.

"You're staring for quite some time, is that you like what you see?" Izaya sneered placing a hand on his hip.

"…" Pink dust spread across Shizuo's cheeks in embarrassment, but he did not respond.

"Now that this foolishness is done and over with, let's get to the business at hand, ne?" He informed crossing his arms behind his back. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He questioned.

Izaya's smirk darkens, "You've been relieved of your station as my bodyguard. Your pay for the whole week is on the counter, all 711,707 yen." He said waving his hand and turning his back to the brute. "I'll see you on your way out." He exits the room leaving Shizuo dumbfounded.

OoOo

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted jumping down the flight of stairs to the ground; Izaya whirled around surprised at the loud voice and the thud of the brute's feet hitting the floor. "...!"

Shizuo ran up to Izaya and gripped his shoulders tight, catching extremely off guard.

"I…I…" The blonde just couldn't seem to find the words, _I ran all the way down here to confront him but I don't even have anything to argue to him with!_

"Well?" He snapped crossing his arms.

"…" Shizuo let go of Izaya's shoulder and thought for a moment.

"What? Do you need me to escort you out or what?" He sneered. The debt collector growled in annoyance of the comment.

"I'm not leaving…" He mumbled, Izaya knitted his eyebrows. "Come again!"

"I'm not leaving…" He murmured just a little bit louder.

"Shizuo, I cannot hear a damn thing you are saying, use that loud ass voice you usually use to scream at me when you try to kill me, ne?" Izaya snarled getting irritated now.

"I'm not leaving." He said sternly; Izaya raised an eyebrow to this and continued to smirk.

"Oh? Is that so?" He said his voice giving an angry edge to itself, as he walked over to Shizuo. The informant smiles as he places a gentle hand on the ex-bartender's cheek. "Getting bold aren't we?" He snickered patting Shizuo's cheek before turning and walking over to the couch. The taller male frowned as he watched his counterpart plop himself on the couch.

"Well I guess there's no point in trying to change your mind seeing as to how stubborn you are." He mumbled turning on the TV.

"Just know you ain't getting paid."

"…" Something about this was very wrong here, Izaya was acting worse than before…but Shizuo couldn't figure out what was making Izaya this way. And why all of a sudden was Izaya, more or less, back to his self again? Who was that guy that attacked him?

"Hey, you gonna sit down?" Izaya asked looking over at him, "Come on, I won't bite…hard." He purred darkly.

_Why do I keep doing this to myself…?_

OoOo

**Yay! That was very short!**

**Next chapter I will show you what happened to Izaya as he slept, REVIEW PLZ!**


	20. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**All that typing…all that typing…gone…the chapter is gone…!**

**I cannot believe all that work…GONE! All because my computer froze and didn't save it…!**

**I'm soooooo sorry guys but I don't think I'll be able retype it and get it in by the end of this weekend, but I'm gonna try…**

***Grumbles* Fucking stupid ass computer messing up, deleting all my shit making me try to remember and do it all over again! This is bullshit…! *Grumbles***

**I'LL BE BACK!**


	21. Chapter 20: Sink to the Bottom

**Can't believe I had to re-type this shit… I played "No reflection" By Marilyn Manson to get me back into a murderous creepy sadistic mood…**

**Now let it play!**

**Disclaimer: …you know the deal.**

Chapter 20: Sink to the bottom…

OoOo (After the dreams…)

"_**How many days had it been…2…3…4 days…? Or maybe it was a day and couple minutes…" **__Kurami said sullenly pulling her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees._

"_**All I know is that every time I would woke they either raped me or beat me…I…I didn't know how much more I could take…! I wanted my mommy…I wanted my daddy…I wanted my nii-san…"**_

"_**But they never came." **__She whimpered tearing up._

…_**I…I'm so sorry… **__Was all Izaya could say._

"_**Why wouldn't they come for me…? Did I deserve this…? Did I do something wrong to deserve this…?" **__She asked knowing there would be no answer for it._

_**No child, you didn't…there are just really bad people in this messed up world. **__The ravenette told her, caressing her head before pulling her into a hug._

"_**Do you really think so…?"**_

OoOo (Izaya's POV)

"_Ah, are you awake again?" Ren asked putting on some black surgeon gloves. He was wearing a leather hair cap and matching apron and rain boots. _

"_She should be, she slept for at least 5 hours! Threw us all off schedule." Sagawa pouted. He was also dressed like Ren, which made me very anxious for what was to come…_

_I glanced over to the right hand side of the room to see Yuromshi sitting on a chair with his head down and his face in his hands, whispering something._

"_I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

_**Huh, is that so…**_

_**Not forgiven.**_

"_Yuromshi, stop your blubbering and get over here!" Sagawa barked, "Now tell me, do you want the scooper or the needle?"_

_Yuromshi snapped his head up; his eyes wide and watery and his teeth clenched. "I…what have I done…?"_

"_Fuck and beat the shit out of a little girl." Ren stated dryly shuffling around near the desk in the corner._

"_Yeah, now what's wrong with you? We're not even finished yet!" Sagawa whined fixing his hair cap. Yuromshi snapped, he bolted up out of his seat and ran straight at Sagawa. The snap of Yuromshi wrist made even me cringe._

"_AAAAhhhhhhhh!" Yuromshi screamed clutching his limp wrist._

_Sagawa towered over him scowling, "Don't test me boy! If you can't stomach this than you can get the hell out of my sight, I will not let you ruin my fun…" He growled clenching his fists._

"_Now Get Out!" Sagawa shouted. Yuromshi trembled as he got up and staggered away, but not before glaring over his shoulder and saying…_

"_You will not get away with this…we all will not get away with this…!" He looks up to the sky through the hole in the roof, "God will come for us…and will punish us for our sins…" I heard him whispered as he disappeared through the doors._

_**He doesn't even know how right he is…I will make you all suffer hell…**_

"_Tch. Pussy." Ren grunted cleaning off some scissors and an ice cream scooper-like object, except it had teeth on it._

"_I depict that you're not going to take flight like him." He seethed, Ren snorted and gave a "Fuck no." in response._

"…_**." **__I watched Ren walk over with a sick grin plastered across his face; __**I wonder what does he plan to do with thing…**__ I wondered while Sagawa walked around my body, kneeled down and held down my arms as Ren got closer.__** What is he gonna use that on…? **__ I pondered watching Ren remove the blood sticky bandage from my right eye._

_My eye widened when I saw him press the scooping item lightly under my right, __**"Ah...ah…ah…!" **__I tried to scream as I squirmed away from the cold material._

"_**NNNNGGGGHHHYYAAAA!" **__I screamed feeling the metal jam into my socket, curling and scrapping against the smashed flesh…searching…_

"_**Ahhh!" **__I sobbed when the scoop caught something and pulled at it, "There we go! Got ya!" Ren cheered before scrapping around further. _

"_**RAAAAAHHHH!" **__I cried when he yanked harshly at what I believed it was my crushed eye he was trying to get at, __**"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" **__With my left eye I could see that scooper was covered in blood and some disfigured bloody white thing in it, it had a couple of my veins still attached to it. "There we go."_

"_**Daaayaaahhh!" **_

_Ren picked up the scissors off the ground pressed them against the vein, "Now this might pinch just a bit…" He warned snapping the scissors shut and cutting through the mix matched nerve._

_My blood curled scream filled the air when I felt the full extent of pain surge through my head and eye. Ren scowled and covered his ears, "Yessh! Bitch's got some lungs!"_

_I thrashed and screamed from the boiling hot pain that ripped through me, Ren didn't seem like he was gonna put up with any more of my crying, so he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red ball gag and shoved it into my mouth. My screams became stifled sobs…_

"_We'll have none of that now will we?" He murmured clicking the lock before reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a sowing needle and some stitching thread, while I screamed and thrashed around._

"_Hold her still will ya." Ren ordered neatly placing the thread through the needle. "Now this'll only hurt for a couple minutes, don't move or it'll be hours." He told me closing the eye-lids of my right eye and pressing the needles point into it._

"_**DYAH!"**__ I screamed as he tugged the needle through my bottom eye lid and into my top eye lid._

"_Damnit man, hold her still." Sagawa grunted in response and tightened his grip on my upper arms._

_Ren continued the movement of the stitching for several minutes, each time the needle penetrated my lids. It felt like it was ripping open through my eyelashes even though…_

"_There. Done." Ren chirped giving the thread a light tug before clipping it with some scissors._

"_It'll be okay, just a couple more times my little Zinnia…" He cooed wiping the sweat and damp hair that stuck to my forehead while I tried to catch my breath. '__**Just a couple more'…? What does he mea-**__ Before I could even finish that thought, Ren stabbed the needle through both my bottom a top left eye lid._

"_**AAAHHH!"**_

_He repeated the strokes and movements as he did on my right eye, slowly blinding me with stitches and blood that bubbled to the surface. It hurt unbelieveably…_

OoOo

"_**Iza-nii san," **__She suddenly said her back pressing against his, __**Yes? **__He hummed over his shoulder._

"_**Do you love Shizu-Kun?" **_

_Izaya nearly choked on air when she bluntly asked such a thing out of nowhere, __**W-what! I-that's-!**__ He stammered blushing madly._

_**That's none of your concern! **__Izaya said a little too loud and just a little too obvious. Kurami smiled bashful, __**"I've seen the way you look at him. You love him~!" **__She teased, Izaya remained silent. His face nearly lit itself on fire._

"_**You picked the right guy, you know." **__The little ghost girl assured him, this surprised the young man. __**Do…do you really think so?**_

"_**Yeah…he's really nice…and stupid." **__She giggled on the last part before continuing, __**"I envy you…you got the chance to fall in love…and grow up…. When you aimlessly room the earth, you start to forget…what you had to offer before you died…" **__She admitted bitterly resting her head against the back of his shoulder._

_**Is that reason why you can't leave this world, is it because of them?**_

OoOo

_I couldn't see anything…my eye sight was blocked by the crimson color of my blood and the slight black tracing of the stitches. I could feel the blood from both eyes gargling and pouring out through the stitches…_

_With not being able to see, my other sense became aware of the movement in the room. I could hear the shuffling of Sagawa's clothes moving from behind me to where Ren was; I could hear said man shift slightly._

"_You got the wire clippers?" __**'Wire clippers'? What the hell?**__ I thought over when I felt one of them uncurl my left hand and hold out my middle finger. __**Oh god no! No! No! **__I cried out inwardly trying to thrash around but Kurami didn't seem to register what was about to happen. It was when our finger was placed between the blades did she finally realize what was going on, but it was far too late for her to snatch her hand away…_

_The blades snap together slicing through the bone and skin…_

_A deafening blood curled screamed ripped from my throat, causing Ren and Sagawa to hiss in pain from the sound ringing in their ears. A blinding explosive of pain shot through my arm into my hand._

_My bodies tighten up unbearably as I started thrashing and shaking uncontrollably in my place, I couldn't control myself! It felt like brain was exploding, I couldn't understand what was going on! __**Am I going into shock? Am I having a seizure?**_

"_Shit hold her still! I still got 4 more to go!" Sagawa grunted trying to put my ring finger in between the blades, at my jerking around he accidently clipped the finger almost off. I screamed louder at this and the fact that I could feel the detached finger hanging by a loose piece of skin._

_I'm not sure but I think I started foaming at the mouth, and I think I bit something firm…?_

"_Gah! Fuck! Bitch almost bit off my finger!" I think after hearing that I passed out…_

OoOo

_**Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you were able to get past him when you first came to that place…?**__ Izaya finally asked moving his head to look up at her, his curiosity getting the best of him._

_Kurami's eyebrows jumped before nestling back into their original flat manner, __**"Ah?"**_

_**Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want me to know, it's fine with me- **__He stammered rising his head from her lap._

"_**Hehe, no no it's quite fine actually. It's actually nice that you asked," **__She smiled guiding his head back onto her lap before starting,_

"_**I used to wonder that in the beginning too. I used to think that it was my entire fault…but…"**__ She paused. The informant looked up at her concerned to see she was looking straight ahead, her eyes that had been soft moments ago had harden like the second time he met her._

"_**Every time my death replayed infront of me I never saw it until one day my vision glanced down at the back of his pants hem, something gleaming…a knife…"**__ She said a barely above a whisper. Izaya frowned and took the hand that was petting his head into his own, Kurami snaps out of her daze and looks down at Izaya. Izaya squeezes her hand in reassurance and is rewarded with a genuine smile,_

"_**So no matter how you look at it I still would have suffered the same fate…knowing that actually makes me feel a lot better…!" **__The raven looked at her like she had lost her mind, she laughed at the face._

"_**I'm serious! I truly do feel a lot better knowing this, because I know now that I didn't choice the wrong path- although the other one would have been less painful- I didn't make a mistake!"**__ Kurami explained._

_Izaya sighed at what he was hearing, this was a lot to take in and he was truly exhausted. He wouldn't mind curling up into bed with that warm person who would be right there holding him tight in their arms; the informant sighed in content of the thought. That would be nice…_

"_**Oh my, where are my manners? You were in a coma for almost four days dealing with all that drama in there! You must want to sleep like the dead! Oh sorry, death humor."**__ She giggled. 'Death humor'? Izaya pondered feeling his eye lids get heavy. __**"Let me help you sleep…"**_

"_**Dark is dreaming, day is done**_

_**Good night Good night to everyone…"**__ Kurami sang softly caressing his forehead making his eyes flicker to stay awake._

"_**Good night to the birds and the fish in the sea**_

_**Good night to the bears and Good night to me…"**_

_Izaya's eyes finally closed as he started to lose consciousness but not before hearing Kurmai whisper something to him, _

"_**When you wake…someone special will be waiting for you on the other side…"**_

OoOo

"_**Ggnh!"**__ I grunted jerking awake at the bursting pain in my right hand and legs._

"_Ah, so you're awake, huh?" Ren stated bitterly, What's__** his problem? If anyone should be having a bitch fit it should be me, I'm the one being tortured to death here! **__I thought when another wave of pain shoot through me, __**where the fuck is that pain coming from? **_

_It didn't take long for me to remember the previous actions from the last time I was conscious, __**They chopped off my fingers and I think I went into shook, maybe even a seizure… **__Then why are my arms and legs hurting?_

"_While you were dreaming of sheep, we decided to sew up some areas while you were asleep." I heard Sagawa say along with some shuffling noise. "We got to sew up the fingers on your right hand and your legs- I mean stumps…" He informed me, acting guilty for that he might have step on a nerve with the whole no legs factor. __**Just shut the fuck up you disgusting piece of horse's ass…your voice annoys me…**__ I thought tired. "But it's almost over, we just have to do one last thing then put on the finishing touches."_

"_I'll do this one, bitch bit my finger. Time for pay back." Ren snapped, the clunking of his boots heading towards me. __**I bit his finger...? When…?**_

_The pressure against the index finger on my left hand brought me out of my stray thoughts, "You nearly took off my finger kid." He sneered pressing what I assumed was his boot further against my finger, I cringed in pain._

"_You know the saying, right? An eye for an eye…"_

"_**Tch!"**__ I hear a small cracking noise and increasing pain, "a tooth for a tooth…"_

_Snap!_

"_Mmngh!" I grunt gritting my teeth at the feeling of my phalange slowly snap out of its socket. Ren rubbed his boot harder on my finger, making sure to break it completely. The pop and crackling sound ringing through my ears…_

OoOo

"_Now for the finishing touches my dear~!" Sagawa sang slowly sticking the needle point into my painted bottom lip._

_By now we had both gotten so used to the pain that we don't even fight back, because we both know how this is gonna end by now. So I j__ust sit there and take it, if I'm lucky it'll hurt less…_

_I want to so badly cry…just cry…but I can't…it's too late for crying now..._

_Blood oozing down my throat brought me from my thoughts, the blood choked me causing me to cough and spit some of it up. Unfortunately, the back wash blood met with the stitches and started to sip through the cracks and down the side of my mouth. _

"_**Mgh…nnn…mugh…" **__I felt myself groan in protest against the painful black threads that sealed off my mouth._

"_Ah, well I guess that's it eh?" Sagawa's voice chimed followed by a patting sound and clothes shifting._

"_Mm." Ren grunted, "If I had a camera right now…oh well, come on. Let's go get rid of the body." __**Why am I still not dead? I can't believe that she was able to be alive for this long…**_

OoOo

"_I'm tellin' ya Ren, my man. She is the one!" Sagawa told Ren from the front seat. They had ditched the cafeteria and had thrown me in the trunk of a car, or at least that's what I heard. They didn't say where they were going though, so all I could do right now was sit, listen and wait._

"_Who? The kid?" Ren scoffed, __**What about me…? **_

"_She's the one I've been waiting for!" He chirped._

"_One for what?" His partner asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice. _

"_The perfect victim~!"_

_I felt the car came to a stop and the car doors slam open and close. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" I jumped when the trunk door opened. "I knew she was the one the first day I saw her." I feel hands reaching out and hooking under my thighs and arms. _

"_Why do you think she's lasted this long? She's perfect!"_

"_You're fucking insane." I heard Ren mumble as he and Sagawa moved, I think they were walk around something._

"_I'm seri- move up- ous!" We bounced slightly and a strange clunk noise was heard._

"_Uh-huh right." __**Huh? I hear something…water…? Are we at a river…? **__I wondered feeling our bodies shift every now and then, __**It feels like we're on a boat…so there gonna drop me in the river…**__ I thought._

_**I'm finally gonna die…**_

_Hands wrap and tie rough yarn around my ankle…_

_**Finally put me out of my misery…**_

_I'm being lifted up…_

_**Finally put us out of our misery…**_

_The hands swing me side to side…_

_**The pain will stop…**_

_A gush of wind flies through me as I am sent hurdling into the ice cold watery depths…_

_**The pain will all stop…**_

_Water forces its way into nose and down my throat…_

_**I'll be free of them…**_

_The salty water burns through my wind pipe before slamming into my lungs…_

_**We'll be free…**_

_As I sink to the bottom the lake with death and darkness engulfing me fast…the most unbelievable thing crossed my mind,_

_**Did I ever give Shizu-Chan his weeks' pay…?**_

OoOo

**That shit took forever!**

**Anyway for those of you out there, when one loses a limb they go into shock or even a seizure and pass out.**

**Also I will get started rite now on the next chp!**

**Review! Any questions are aloud, although I most likely will confuse you on purpose to really have you wondering what'll happen next (But that depend on the question!)!**


	22. Chapter 21: Hell is frozen

**Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Yeah I'm back wus up! Next chapter, eh? (Holy shit I can't believe I got this far~! XD)**

**Oh Rai Rai Blue sorry I could not answer your question, apparently you can't talk to guest through PM. I don't know I think that's stupid as hell-Ahem! None the less when I read your message and I face palmed myself, of all the dumb (Beep) I do how did I NOT REALIZE I TYPED THAT!- Oh sorry, ahem, any way for your other question and same to other peoples questions;**

**After going through something traumatic like that it is normal for someone's personality to change because now they have different outlook on life, Izaya's bitter attitude is kinda of a side effect. He's not doing it on purpose but he later on he might lighten up. And that's a BIG might for where this story is going.**

**I mean Imma be honest, if that shit happened to me I'd be a (Beep) too!**

**Anyhow! I am taking my friends advice for this chp so hope you like it…mmm I ain't to good at this stuff but I gotta lighten the mood you know…**

**Continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. This! RAHHH! *Flips chair***

Chapter 21: Hell is frozen

OoOo

Izaya sat in his swirly chair grinning like a Cheshire cat at the two people infront of him; infront of him stood Namie and Shizuo glaring at each other for god knows what unfathomable reason why. Well whatever the reason, it still gave the raven pleasure to watch them size each other up. _Oh this is too good to be true._ They had been like that for at least 8 minutes.

It had been merely 3 hours after their sour reuniting did they hear a noise at the door, well Izaya could hear the person's footsteps heading to his door from his swirly chair. Shizuo, however, not being use to there being other people in his or Izaya house jumped to his feet at the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

The informant wasn't surprised that it was his secretary, Namie, who walked into the living room so he didn't remove his eyes from his computer screen. Moments later Izaya glance around his computer when he heard complete silence, only to see they were still staring- no correction, glaring at each other.

He could clearly see that they were having a silent confrontation of something; he wasn't blind not to see the static between them…and not the good kind. "_Shizuo meet Namie. Namie meet Shizuo." _He sneered but he doubted either of them paid him any mind.

It was too amusing to see that they were still at it, but Izaya thought 10 minutes was enough…for today.

"Alright, alright! Break it up you two!" Izaya ordered clapping his hands as he strode over to them.

"Namie over there, Shizuo you over here." The red eyed male said pushing Namie on to the right hand side of the room and pulling Shizuo to far left next to his desk, the two didn't stop glaring at each other for one second even after they had situated themselves in their corners.

Not averting his gaze Shizuo leaned into Izaya- making the man jump back in surprise- and snapped in a hushed tone,

"_Who_ the _hell_ is _she_?"

Izaya's grin fell as he raised an eyebrow, "Who? Namie?" He asked curiously as to why the blonde was suddenly so angry.

"Yes! Her! Namie!" He seethed placing his hand chair next to Izaya's head; said man swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hands on Shizuo's chest to push him away, in vain.

"She's Namie." He scoffed. To Izaya, Namie was just Namie. Not his cook. Not his maid. He couldn't even call her his secretary! She was _just_, and _only_ Namie. Unfortunately Shizuo wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Tch. Please, she has to be something to you if she has your key. So what is she, your girlfriend or something?" He snapped bitterly, Izaya blinked still not catching the signals.

Out of nowhere the informant let out a roaring laugh, making both the debt collector and secretary jump in fright.

"Hahahaha! Oh god Shizuo, ew~!" He managed to say between laughs clutching his sides. "Oh my god Shizuo, she is so not my girlfriend! Ew! She's my secretary!" He laughed patting his hand on Shizuo shoulders.

"Oh…" Shizuo felt like an idiot for asking that, how could he get so angry over that woman. He should've known she was his secretary, so why did a nick inside of him tell him something like that. Shizuo rubbed the nap of his neck bashfully at the string jealousy he just showed.

Shizuo knew that he shouldn't be acting this way after going through all that trouble to look for Izaya, only to be a jealous jerk towards him. Then again Izaya wasn't exactly being very "sweet" at the moment either…

Now that the blonde was on the subject of the search for the raven, he realized he had to thank the Joker! _Had it not been for her I probably would've never found Izaya…!_ He thought remembering how she gave him that generous advice.

"Hey Izaya, when are we going to see the Joker again?" He unconsciously blurted out.

"Ahh~?" Izaya snapped turning in his swirly chair to face him, "Yes~! Why?" He smirked eyeing the debt collector suspiciously.

"H-huh?" He blinked. "A-ah? N-no reason…I just have to thank her for-" Shizuo stammered but Izaya cut him off.

"Oh really?" The informant stood, "What did she do for you…or rather…what did you do for her?" He hissed in the ex-bartenders face.

"Nothing! She just…gave me some advice, you know…" The blonde answered honestly, but the raven continued to stare at him with an "I don't think I believe you" look.

_What are you doing Izaya? Be nice to him! He was the only one willing enough to search for you and take care of you when you were sick, stop being a douche bag! _Izaya reminded himself.

Now he felt guilty.

"Ah!" Izaya exhaled loudly in defeat his frown turning up into a genuine smile and his cheeks slightly turning red, "Gosh you're such a protozoon." He said rubbing Shizuo's cheeks.

"Well I guess there is no point in arguing about it, ne?" Izaya had felt so cold, hurt and alone in that place with those men, but now the one time when he is shown care and love he snaps at the man who's showing it.

It didn't seem right to him to be such a jerk to the blonde, who just so happened to be the one he loves…!

Any time before this he'd be a jerk to his loveable monster but now…now this monster was being kind and caring to him, so now he didn't have many reasons to be a jerk now. One of the few reasons Izaya was a jerk was to keep down his feelings and Shizuo being nice to him was making it very hard for him!

"Izaya, are you okay?" Izaya heard Shizuo say along with a cool hand touching his forehead.

"W-what?" Izaya stammered his cheeks darkening.

"Hmm, just making sure you don't have a fever again because you sure are acting weird and your face is all red…" He trailed off sliding his hand from Izaya's head.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Namie was flabbergasted at what was happening before her. Was Izaya really blushing and stuttering infront of the man Izaya said was Shizuo, who by the way was smiling as he watched the informant broker? The same Shizuo Heiwajima A.K.A monster A.K.A Shizu-Chan, that Izaya had been harassing and manipulating since high school?

Yet here they were sitting infront of each other like shy teenager's dating!

"Hell must be freezing the fuck over right now…" The woman murmured shaking her head before going back to filing papers.

OoOo

"So what are you looking up this time?" Shizuo asked after waiting patiently for Izaya to stop typing.

Izaya closed his laptop shut and stood. "Joker of course!" he stated bluntly walking over to the couch Shizuo was sitting on to grab his jacket.

"Ah, so soon?" Shizuo asked getting up from his seat as he watched Izaya button up his jacket.

"Yep, Namie we'll be gone for a while so clean up the place why don't ya!" He ordered placing a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Come come Shizu-Chan~!" Izaya giggled pulling at Shizuo's sleeves as they exited the apartment.

You wouldn't believe how happy Shizuo was to hear that nickname.

OoOo

**Gosh I really hope I did a good fluff~!**

**Done!**

**Haha! Updated! Now review!**


	23. Chapter 22: Can't we all just get along?

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They keep me going!**

…**except for this one dude…not too sure if he was complimenting the story or dissing cuz of all the cursing I guess…sooooo yeah…**

**Also I am unbelievably horrible at fluff, so yeah I am trying to make a fluff cuz there will be fluff in this story! (Or I can fail trying~!) Also Rai Rai Blue the PMing is supposed to be private messaging, I guess you do have to sign in to do that (Personally I think that's stupid that that's the only way to do it but…). **

**And a you guys really wanna know how he gets pay back…heh…I don't think you guys can handle, personally I don't think it's bad but then again I was trying to lighten up on the gore for u guys out there so yeah! Also OOC alert!**

**Anyway! Hmm, in this chp…lota fighting…lota violence…so like brace yourself!**

**Disclaimer: Kitty why you no own this? Cuz I don't!**

Chapter 22: Can't we all just get along?

OoOo

"Oh Shizu-Chan~! How you'll regret doing this in the next few seconds~!" Izaya sighed dramatically as he and Shizuo continued to walk into Ikebukuro. Said man scoff and snorted, "I doubt you'll be that much trouble."

Izaya paused his skip and looked over his shoulder with a dark grin, "Optimistic, aren't we?"

Shizuo frowned at this snide remark and was about to retort to it when…

"Uh-oh, incoming~!" The informant mumbled side stepping out the way of a boot hurdling his way but instead it hit Shizuo in the head.

"What the…" He murmured looking down at the discarded boot on the floor that had attacked him. "Who the hell just-"

"Orihara Izaya! You little shit!" Barked a voice from down the street, the two men turned to said street to see a Vorona panting and holding a crutch under her right arm.

"My my Vorona you're looking well." Izaya said with the ever slightest sarcasm as he strode pass Shizuo.

"I'll destroy you! You tried to kill me!" Vorona snapped hobbling over. Izaya raised an eyebrow and smirked, "As I recall, weren't you the one trying to kill me~?"

Vorona swung her crutch at him in response; Izaya easily leaned back dodging it. The blonde woman hissed in pain and hobbled over, luckily for her Shizuo raced over to her side and caught her.

"You shouldn't move you're still injured…" Her co-worker reminded her but she pushed him off her and continued to wobble towards the informant broker.

"Do you know…that you almost paralyzed me…!" She managed to scold through wheezes.

"You shot me in the face." He threw back totally unaffected by her coughing and wheezing.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you shot him in the face? What the hell Vorona?" Shizuo shrieked; he knew during the fight that Vorona must have done something to make him attack her but that was a bit much!

Ignoring Shizuo, the two glared at each other and continued to argue- well more like bicker back and forth.

"You shattered my shoulder blade." She seethed.

"You shot me in the face." Izaya deadpanned.

"You almost cut off all the nerves in my leg."

"You shot me in the face."

"You left me in my own pool of blood!" She yelled.

"You shot me in the face." He repeated.

Shizuo watched silently as the two went at it back and forth, _I wonder how long will this go on for?_

"Look, we can go back and forth with this and no one is gonna win. So will you just take this money, shut up, and get from my sight!" Izaya hissed shoving a stack of money in front them. Vorona was silent for a moment as she stared wide eyed at the large stack of money with confusing and shock. Izaya scoffed at this face and started to explain,

"It's for your injures, hospital finances and maybe even some extra for that crappy job of yours, ne?" He sneers; the blonde woman snaps her gaze back up at the raven and narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky I have to pay my rent soon." She growled snatching the money from him and putting it in her pocket.

"Mm." Izaya grunted turning and walking away, "Come on Shizu-Chan." He ordered as if the man was a dog. Said man scowled at this order but bit back a curse and walked on the informant's tail; Vorona watched with a confused and angry look but also said nothing.

OoOo

"Izaya." Shizuo barked stopping in his tracks.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked turning around to face the debt collector.

"Do you…do you remember…anything from that night?" He finally asked. This had been nagging at him since there reuniting, he had also remembered how that "Izaya" was talking about deal he made with the real Izaya.

"…" The informant hadn't been expecting to get asked that, I mean he was, but he hadn't really thought of how he was going to explain that. Because truthfully he wasn't sure himself.

You see when he disappeared he had seen what happened through Kurami's eyes (Or rather his eyes) but he wasn't acting out what had happened, he didn't really know why the girl did all that. Why would she possess his body, fuck up Ikebukuro, and nearly kill his favorite humans and his beloved monster?

Now that he was thinking about it, he remembered Kurami talking to someone after the chaos. _Who was that guy…? _He wondered, he couldn't even tell if the person was a man or a woman from the voice. _I wonder what did she mean when she said-_

"Hello! Izaya, you in there?" Shizuo snapped at him for zoning out. Izaya blinks for a moment trying to remember what they were talking about, "Oh…yes…what were we talking about again? I seem to have been lost in my thoughts, my apologizes."

"I asked you-"

"Ah! There's Simon!" Izaya pointed out walking towards the black Russian man.

"Simon!" He called waving his hand to get the large man's attention, Simon turns at the sound of his voice and his eyes widen.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait, calm down, it's the real me. The real Izaya." He reassured the Sushi man when he saw the guy get into a fighting stance. Simon looked him up and down suspiciously before he started talking in Russian, "Hmm…well you are not attacking me right now so I guess it is a start. What have you come here for; surely it is not to apologize."

"As a matter of fact I am here to apologize." He responded not changing his language, "Ahem, I am sorry for my actions. I have caused you physical harm and I regret my actions." He bowed.

Simon was shocked at how Izaya was acting. Izaya actually seemed to be sorry, this even stunned Shizuo!

Izaya _never_ apologizes. And Izaya _never_ feels sorry for anything he does. Even if he was trolling, he would never even say an apology in his lie! Not even in a sarcastic way…

Completely stunned with shock and awe, Simon continued to gape at the young man as he straightens up.

"And to seal the deal with this apology, here is some money." He said hold out a stack of money before him. "This should be enough to take care of your injure charges and some left over for your personal affairs, ne?" He explained bashfully.

"Thank you for your time." He said turning and walking away before Simon or Shizuo could question him.

Izaya was actually sorry about hurting Simon. Mostly because he had nothing against the man, other than the whole giving him a black eye from the whole Kida thing. So really he was okay with it, even if it did shot to his pride.

Flabbergasted, Simon turned to Shizuo for an answer for what just happened but Shizuo kept staring at Izaya with confusion and surprised.

OoOo

"Uhhh…Izaya, you okay?" Shizuo finally asked breaking the awkward silence between them. Izaya stops mid step almost making Shizuo bump into him.

"I…" He started. "I…I don't…know…" He mumbled over his shoulder, his head bowed.

_That is it!_

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore! He wasn't getting answers! Izaya was closing up on him! Things and strange events were getting weirder! And his feelings for this louse weren't going away! This was just too much to handle!

At this point the easiest thing he could possibly get an answer from was probably his confession, and right about now the debt collector was willing to try _anything_ to get one _answer_ from the informant…

"Izaya, I-I-I have something to tell you!" He barked, pink dust creeping across his cheeks.

"Huh? What is it?" He spoke softly turning around to face the blonde, his face showing slight sadness playing his features.

Huh, well this was awkward.

Shizuo was a bit new to this. It's not that he never was interested in someone, it was more of he had never felt this certain feeling for someone. Even when he was interested in someone he never actually confessed to them being who he was and all.

"I, uh, you see I…uh…" He stammers trying to find the right words, _Come on! You can do this!_

Izaya walks towards him and looks up at Shizuo with big curious crimson eyes, "What? What is it Shizu-Chan?" The raven asked, curious as to why the blonde was so flustered. _It's kinda cute~._

"Ah! Hah, you see I, uh, you see I was-" Izaya being momentarily distracted from Shizuo's stuttering, glanced over the man's shoulder. He could've sworn he saw something flash by somewhere around here, then again it might've been his imag-

"Get down!" He screamed tackling the blonde to the ground, "Gngh!" He exclaimed when his back connected with road.

_What the hell was that-ah…ah…_

"Uhh…" Was all the great Izaya Orihara could say when he found himself on top of his supposed arch enemy Shizuo Heiwajima, who stare bug eyed at him.

"Hey…" The debt collector smiled, pink dust framing over his cheeks.

"Hi…" He smiled back red blush gracing his cheeks, "Um, Shizu-Chan…? C-could you let go of me…?" He asked bashfully glancing over his shoulder, where the ex-bartender's large hands gripped the informant broker's butt.

" #%$!" Shizuo couldn't seem to form the words for how embarrassed and sorry he was to Izaya. He bolted up right releasing the younger male's bum from his grasp and continued to ramble on unintelligible words while Izaya watched him quietly.

_**Might wanna move Orihara-Sama. **_A little voice told him in the back of his head.

Izaya obediently did as he was told and jumped into a crouching position before laying his hand on Shizuo's shoulder and flipping over the man. "Whoa!" Said man yelled when he saw his counterpart flipping over him.

"WHOA!" This time he yelled because a sword blade slammed into the cement between his legs just infront of his groin, where Izaya had been sitting.

The raven haired man gazed up at his attacker over the blondes shoulder and smirked smugly, "You sure have an odd way of saying hello." He purred.

"Die Orihara." Anri hissed yanking her blade from the ground before jumping over Shizuo and lunching at Izaya again.

"I see your blade regenerated fine." The informant sneers side stepping the swing of her blade.

"How did you know Saika could regenerate, creep?" She snapped whirling around.

"I know of a lot of things I shouldn't." He stated bouncing back to stand next to…well what a surprise, Mikado. The boy had a large bandage over his left cheek and had his right arm in blue cast.

"Hello Mikado-Kun, how are you? Sorry about your arm. Your welcome." He spoke quickly.

"Excuse me?" He wondered before being snatched by his collar and spun on to other side of the older male, narrowly dodging the swipe of the Saika sword.

"Oh…my…t-thank you, I think…" Mikado responded, "Uh, what is this?" He asked pointing at the money he saw the informant stick in his pocket.

"Money for your troubles~!" He smiled giving the teenager the peace sign.

"Izaya!"

"Yes, Shizu-Chan~?" He hummed turning to his companion, who was holding Anri in a bear hug. "Are you calm now?" **[A/N: He's one to talk!]**

"Yes Heiwajima-San."

"Good." He said releasing her and placing her gently on the ground, "Are you willing to use your words now?" He joked folding his arms; the big breast girl gave a bashful smile and nodded.

"Good to know that you two are getting along well." Izaya grinned at them. Anri swiped at him again with her blade only for him to lean away from the blade. "Tch. Tch. Tch." He clicked waving his index finger before her, his grin never falling.

"Oh no, we'll have none of that now will we!" He said walking towards the girl and slapping the weapon out of her hand. "Look, I've not come here to fight you. Rather to make amends with you." He explained.

Anri's eyes widened for a second but soon narrowed into slits to look him over suspiciously, "What's your angle…?" She growls.

"No angle. Just saying I apologize." He stated casually, "You stay out of my life and I stay out of yours. Simple as that." This time he stopped grinning and replaced it with an emotionless mask.

It was silent for a moment as Shizuo and Mikado just stood and watched their counterparts glare at each other.

"Fine." Anri finally agreed bending over to pick up her sword and sinking it back into her sleeve.

"Good to see we agreed to disagree…" He growled turning and grabbing Shizuo by the wrist before stomping off.

OoOo

"Still not regretting your decision?" Izaya had to ask, this day was insane. Much more unstable then the debt collector would have imagined!

Shizuo turned to him and scowled, "No. As a matter of fact, I realized how much more trouble you really are! You need as much help as you can get…" He grunted. Izaya stared wide eyed at the man, _Dear god man! You as stupid as I thought! _ He thought as his face started to break out into a smile, "Stupid protozoan…" He mumbled hiding the smile behind his hair.

That very protozoan smiled and turned to his temporary employer, "Come on, you know you need my help." He teased in a playful tone as he nudged Izaya's shoulder. Izaya immediately denied that statement causing Shizuo to laugh.

"Pfft. Yeah right, ya brute!" Izaya replied suppressing a giggle as he nudged back.

Izaya was kinda starting to like this. Him and Shizuo side by side, laughing, joking around, playfully rubbing against each other…much different than screaming, insulting, and throwing things at one another. Although not as entertaining as their usual encounters, Izaya liked this _much_ better.

"Izaya, look out!"

_**In coming!**_

"What?" The raven last exclaimed before being literally swept off his feet and held tightly in the arms of the much bigger blonde, Izaya's face darkened with blush at the closeness.

"What the hell Celty!" He heard Shizuo bark. The informant peeked over his temporary bodyguard's arm to see a black whip-like shadow swaying in the spot that he had previously been standing.

"**You! Get away from Shizuo!" **Rang a familiar voice in his head, _Huh, this must be one of the advantages she gave me…_

"So…you're back again." Izaya stated blandly pushing his hand against Shizuo chest.

"**You are not welcome here!" **She spat stomping over to them, scythe in hand.

"Come now Celty, let's be civilized." He grins walking towards her, "I'm different now, I wasn't in the right of mind.

Celty grabbed his collar and pressed the forehead of her helmet against his, this positioned seemed familiar to him.

"**I know that you're still in there you little brat!" **She snapped tightening her grip on his jacket. Izaya's smirk turned into a scowl at the statement,

"Hmph, yeah so? What's your point? It's my body, and I gave her permission to be inside me." He said dryly.

"**Izaya! What is wrong with you? Don't you understand what you've done, you've given it permission! That's like making a deal with the devil!"** She screamed, her scythe disappearing as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Look, I don't know what's eating you but I see no reason why this should involve yourself. Now can you please release me?" He replied staring blankly into the helmet.

Honestly, Izaya didn't see what was the big deal. Now if this was in the beginning he would have been freaking out as well but now that he's been through all that first hand, it seemed right.

"Um…" Shizuo groaned standing next to them.

"What?"

"**What?"**

Shizuo jumped when they both turned to him so abruptly, "Uh…I was just wondering if you guys were gonna start fighting again…"

Celty paused for a moment before summoning her PDA and typing, {No, we're just talking.} Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "How, you don't have a-"

"BOO!"

The trio whirled around to the very loud person booing them, and what do you know! It was the Joker, standing behind a light pole hugging it.

"Boo! You stopped the cat fight!" She booed again pouting.

Celty turned to Shizuo and typed, {Who in the world is she?} The blonde opened his mouth to answer her but the ravenette cut in.

"Joker."

"ello govna!" She grinned tipping her Fedora hat.

OoOo

**Yes done! God I am tired! Becuz of this sleepover I've been going to bed at 5:17 AM!**

**Some shit right!**

**Anyway review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Trust Issues

**OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! OVER A 100 REVIEW! OH MY GOD THANK YOU ALL FOR ACTUALLY LIKING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer****t this****: Me nah own this! Get from infront of mah face! (jk jk)**

Chapter 23: Trust Issues

OoOo

"Hello my friends! Haha!" She laughed spinning around against the light pole, "It's been so long~! I've been so lonely~!" She fake moaned.

"Hello Joker." Shizuo and Izaya deadpanned in unison.

"Joker I-"

"Two can be as bad as one!" She sang spinning around on the pole and somehow spinning herself upside down with her legs only holding on to the light post.

"Joker I ne-" He was cut off again.

"Cause it's the loneliest number, cause it's the number one! Ohhh-"

"Joker!" Izaya shrieked getting annoyed.

"Yes~?" She sang crossing her arms in her upside down position.

"Come. Here. Now." He spelled out scrunching and unscrunching his finger in "come here" manner. The Joker gave a sad puppy dog pout before sliding down the pole and sullenly walking to him. When infront of him, Izaya snatched her by her ear and ran to bench 13 ft away from Shizuo and Celty.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She whined as she was dragged away.

OoOo

{Shizuo...why are with Izaya?} She typed to Shizuo. The blonde re-read the message a couple times before answering with a shrug, _Please don't make me answer that, Celty! _He pleaded on the inside, he imagined that he was probably sweating on the outside. Shizuo didn't deny it, he was a _horrible_ liar, and he knew it!

{Shizuo.}

_Ngh! Shit this is hard! I can't lie to her! _He screamed in frustration in his mind.

{If you don't answer me, I'm going to have to assume the impossible…} She typed tapping her foot against the ruble. Shizuo's eyes widen, "The impossible…?" He asks panic rising in his voice, _What da hell's that supposed to mean?!_

{Yes Shizuo. Doing all this for the guy you've hated since high school? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with him! Right?}

"Umm…"

OoOo

"Ow! Ow! Owwwwww!" She cried until he finally released her.

"Owie…" She whimpered rubbing her sore ear, "That was mean…" She mumbles.

"Yeah, well I'm not here to sing Showtime with you." He snaps whirling around to face her. "And now that I have your attention, can we start with the business at hand?"

Izaya was almost dumb struck by how fast Joker's mood changed from playful to dead serious.

"I was worried when you didn't call. Where were you? What information have you gotten?" She asked.

"For your first question, I have two answers for you. Physically, I was at home in bed in coma like state. But mentally, I was in Onge being tortured to death in an abandoned school." He states blandly as he propped himself on the bench. "The drive wasn't very long from the school to the river, so it shouldn't be that far away-"

Joker frowns at the answer, "I'm sorry I made you go through that…I didn't mean to, really-" She apologizes but Izaya cuts her off.

"Eh, it's fine. Shit happens…" He trailed off throwing his head back and closes his eyes. Izaya feels a gust of wind push past him and the bench creaks from the extra weight.

"What did they do to you…?" She asked next to him now.

"…" Izaya opens his eyes, "The usual…beating me…ra…raping me…ripping…ripping out my eye…cutting off m…my fingers…stitching me up…dumping me in the river…" He closes his eyes to keep the tears that burned his eyes from falling.

"…I'm so sorry…" She apologized once again; Izaya leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"It's okay…but no time for sob stories, now I don't have much info. But, I do have names and clues of appearance." He says shifting so he is facing her.

"Ah! You do?" Her face brightens.

"Yeah," The ravenette leans into her, "There are three of them; one is short and kinda skinny, he had bleached hair and green eyes. I think he had some type of mark on the back of his neck…"

"You mean a birthmake!" She pitched in.

"Yes yes! It was a birthmark, a _big_ birthmark! Went from his neck to his back and all! I bit his lip at one point, it should have been deep enough not to fade…also I think his name was Yuromshi, although I don't know if it was his first or last name."

"Okay, lemme write this down." She said pulling out a pen and pad from who knows where.

"Okay, okay umm…! The other one was Ren, I think he was like second in command but just as cruel. He wore glasses and had black and black eyes…um, he was pretty tall and thin but muscular at the same time. Oh! I remember I almost bit of one of his fingers! Maybe it'll leave a scar."

"A biter~?" She grins, Izaya turns to her and narrows his eyes.

"Ahem, go on."

"…Then there's Sagawa…"

Joker froze at the name; she remembered when Izaya mentioned the man's name.

"Of all the people I saw in that dream…he was the only one's face…that I couldn't see…or maybe I couldn't remember…!" The informant growls.

The middle aged woman looks up at him with a sullen face and says, "That can't be all true, you must have at least seen his hair color or something…"

"His hair and eyes are light brown…that's all I know…" He grits his teeth, "And he's a sadistic dumb shit who will fear the wrath of my anger!" He yelled slamming his fist against the benches surface.

In the distance Celty and Shizuo turned to them from the sudden outburst, Joker gives them a weak smile and wave to reassure them that nothing was wrong. When she felt they bought it, she turned to Izaya and held his forearm tightly.

"Calm down, me and you know firsthand that anger will get you nowhere but ten feet under." She whispered to him, said man took a in a deep breath before calming down.

"Yes, you are right. No man ever thinks straight with his fist clenched," The informant glances over at Shizuo and grins, "I mean look at Shizu-Chan."

"Ahh~! That's the Orihara-Chan I know!" She laughed. "By the way, how is Heiwajima-Kun?"

OoOo

{No…way…Shizuo…you're in love with-} Shizuo stopped reading the text and looked any other place but Celty or Izaya.

The headless woman took a step back and raised her hand to her helmet as if she was gasping before running up to him and slapping at him, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Celty-hey! Stop that! What's wrong with you?!" He shrieked putting up his hands in defense.

{Shizuo, you jerk! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!} She typed before pausing, {When did you find out that you were in love with him?}

Shizuo blinked a couple times before rubbing the nape of his neck bashfully, "Well…I guess…about a week ago, when he was sick…" He replied before she started typing again.

{Wow, who knew Shinra was right…! You guys fighting all the time, hate turning to love…! Who knew that all that nonsense he was spouting was true!}

"Hehe…yeah…" He murmured averting his eyes.

…

The ex-bartender shifted on to his other foot under riders "gaze" when she typed lazily on her PDA, Shizuo squinted at the message on the screen.

{So…do you know if he likes you back…loves you back…?} Shizuo wasn't too sure about that one; to be honest he really didn't see any clues of Izaya liking him the same. Izaya maybe hates him less but love, he wasn't gonna get his hopes up on that one.

"Uhh…"

"…Dumb shit who will fear the wrath of my anger!" They heard someone scream in the distance followed by a thump noise, the two turned to the clamor to see Izaya who looked mad enough for smoke to breathe out of his nose and the Joker waving and smiling at them.

Shizuo jumps back at the phone that was suddenly shoved into his face.

{Are you sure you're up for this…?}

_I really don't know…._

{Well if you don't know how to get him to like you…I could help you…} She suggested.

OoOo

"So see, I think that you guys should play it rough. Your personalities aren't meant for soft sex you see?" Joker explained smiling, oblivious to Izaya's embarrassment.

"I think I've heard enough for today…" He mumbled as blush that covered his entire face.

"Haha okay bye!" She laughs jumping up from her seat, "See you next time!" She grinned before skipping off down the street.

"Yeah…bye…" He waved sluggishly.

"Ooh! Wait, I almost forgot!" She yelped turning back around and hugging the raven (Much to his shock) before whispering in his ear.

"Keep this in mind…"

"Huh?" He exclaims as he listens to the words, _What? What's that supposed to me?_

"So remember keep that in mind, K?" She says pulling away and patting his head, "Well bye bye Orihara-Chan, Heiwajima-Kun!" And then she was gone.

_What did she mean…?_

OoOo

"So remember keep that in mind, K?" Joker says pulling away from Izaya and patting his head like a child, "Well bye bye Orihara-Chan, Heiwajima-Kun!" And then she ran off.

Shizuo couldn't explain the anger that was boiling in his chest; he remembered this anger was quite similar to one earlier with Izaya's secretary. The sharp pain in his chest when he saw Joker hug Izaya hurt unbearably and he wanted to scream and shout at sight, maybe even throw a vending machine. _Maybe she was comforting him…tch, keep telling yourself that._ He thought as his frown deepened.

OoOo

Shizuo walks behind Izaya and watches Joker skip down the street before asking, "So…how did it go?" trying to keep his voice steady and rid of malice.

"Umm…good." The informant stated meekly, staring forward so the debt collector could not see the blush on his face. _Damned Joker! Ranting on about such perverse things! _"You…?"

"Uh, it was alright…"

"Good…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Shizu-Chan?"

"Yeah?" He replies.

"What…do you think it means when one says, 'close the ears and mind to listen with the eyes'?" The raven asks the false blonde who glances down at him and raises an eyebrow, "I don't know, maybe it means shut up and look or some shit like that I don't know." He shrugs.

"Hmm…" '_Shut up and look' is that what it means?_

"Hey, let's go I'm hungry!" Shizuo yells, already down the street by now.

"Ah! Coming!" Izaya yelps running to catch up to him.

OoOo

In another part of Ikebukuro, Joker sat on top of small building swinging her feet over the ledge as she looked up the sky, "Let's see if they'll figure it out in time…" She said pulling out a red lollipop.

"I wonder how long will it take for Izaya and Kurami to kill those jerks…?"

OoOo

**Wow I finished that quickly it's only Wednesday! Cool! Thanks to my friend and "no beating around the bush" attitude, we've decided that I will get straight to the action so yeah.**

**Also, if you have written a story here on FF can someone tell me how to do the line thing so I don't have to keep doin OoOo?**

**Anyway! **

**What did Joker mean? What is Joker's part in all of this? How will Izaya find his killer? Will Shizuo meet Sagawa again sooner than we think? Will Izaya and Shizuo's relationship get through this turmoil? **

**So many questions you should all think of~!**

**Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 24: Let the Teeth Grinding begin

**Hmm, of all the episodes…this was one of the few chapters I didn't think about. So I guess I'll just wing it I guess… **

**Oh uh for those who were like "HOLY SHIT IZAYA APOLOGIZED! IT'S THE APOCOLPSE!" first off calm down a sec and Izaya was sarcastic with his apology to everyone but Mikado and Simon cuz those two didn't piss him off.**

**Kinda Shizu-kun's POV, still not sure what to put in this chp…**

**Disclaimer: No man! I do not own this man!**

Chapter 24: Let the Teeth Grinding begin!

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Shizuo finally awoke, he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at the odd tension in the room. Shizuo lazily sat up and glanced to the side to see a very awake Izaya staring up at the ceiling blankly, "Did you sleep well?" Izaya asked not even glancing at Shizuo.<p>

The ex-debt collector raised an eyebrow at the informant, _Oh that's not creepy._, He thought sarcastically.

"Uh, maybe I should be the one asking you that…" He mumbles shifting so he was on his side facing Izaya.

The night before Izaya willingly let Shizuo sleep in his bed seeing as how the man at least deserved to sleep in the bed and that they had already slept in the bed together (Whether in a coma or not). During that Shizuo and Izaya both tried to keep their breathing steady and their dark thoughts in the back of their heads as they tried to catch some Zs. Shizuo was actually surprised that he made it through the night!

"Didn't really sleep that much." The raven responded turning his head to the blonde, "Haven't really been feeling too tired lately." That was true, he didn't really feel tired but this case was warring so on his mind that he hadn't slept the whole night. So instead he decided to sneak out of the bed to his computer down stairs to look up something or rather someone…

* * *

><p><em>Shizuo's soft snoring told him that the blonde in fact was asleep. That was the signal for him to leave.<em>

_Seeing as how Shizuo wrapped his arms around him before he dozed off, Izaya would have to wiggle himself out of the man's steel grip without waking him. Much to Izaya's surprise it actually wasn't that hard to do, the brute slept like a Grizzly bear in the winter! He didn't even shift when the bed sunk in as the informant got up._

_Izaya tip toed down the stairs trying to not make a sound. He thought Shizuo would be one of those people how don't wake up to loud booming noise but would wake to the sound of a penny dropping. And he wasn't about to take that chance…_

_The raven moved the mouse of his computer and typed in his password before going to Identity bank and typing in, Japan in screen blinked having around 1267,000,000 people's faces show up, Izaya typed in Ikebukuro. He had a feeling that Yuromshi left Onge on at the first chance he got._

_Once again the screen blinked, this time showing a category of 24,000 people._

_ i_ _

_The screen blinks showing 13 people…_

_A cruel grin begins to curl across his sickly grey skin as he reaches into desk drawer and pulls out a phone and lets it ring..._

"_Hey Shiki-San, I have...a request…"_

* * *

><p>"Izaya!" Shizuo snaps. Izaya jumps at his name being used in a sharp tone, "Yes?" He yelped at the voice.<p>

"You zoned out while we were talking again." He responded in a stern tone even in his drowsy state.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind…" Izaya said sitting up, "You go back to sleep." He told Shizuo as he pushed the covers aside.

Shizuo frowns, "Why? What about you? Where are you going?" He grunts narrowing his eyes at the sly informant.

"Just get some rest; I'm waiting for a phone call." Izaya explains fixing his jeans. "I took a bath earlier so you can go right ahead in if you want."

* * *

><p>When his work phone rung, Izaya jumped up from his seat at the edge of the bed and tip toed as fast and as quiet as he could out of the room. Izaya glanced at the ajar bathroom door before closing the one to his room before answering his phone.<p>

"Orihara…" Grumbled a voice over the receiver.

"Shiki-San…do you my results…?" Izaya grumbled back folding his arms.

"Yes…and are you gonna pay me for this?"

"Oh now Shiki-San, why would I do that? When you owe me so much." Izaya smirks, he hears Shiki growl on the other line.

"Now. What have you got for me, and make it quick before Shizuo comes out the shower!" He whispers.

"Heiwajima? What is he doing in-" Izaya cut him off.

"Shiki, now would be nice." He seethes when he hears the shower head shut off.

"Okay, okay; Sachio Yuromshi didn't look anything like you described, Yumita Yuromshi had the same eye color but nothing also other than that, and many others didn't look like the description, but there was one that had the birthmark and eye color. That was Haruo Yuromshi, 55 years old."

"Okay hold on, I'm gonna go write this down." The informant says running down the stairs to his desk before writing down the name on a note pad.

"He lives in Ikebukuro, Soren Street, apartment B4. The building is abandoned by most of its residents because it's a health hazard, and it's in a bad neighborhood. He doesn't really have a job or friends, and he's pretty much an old drunk." Shiki finishes.

"Hmm, good. Then no one will notice when he's gone…" Izaya mumbles with sneer.

"What was that Orihara?" Shiki asked, he thought he heard Izaya say something.

"Goodbye Shiki-San, it was nice doing business with you. You're a very good informant."

"Shut up."

"Haha-" Izaya stopped laughing when he heard a voice behind him,

"Izaya who was that?"

"Ahh-haha, what?" He panics whirling around to face the tall blonde, "What, uh, w-what are you doing down here?"

"I heard your footsteps. You sounded like you were running." He stated blandly. "Is everything alright?"

Izaya thought for a moment, "Yeah…everything is great…!" He smirks. Shizuo raises an eyebrow but smiles as well.

"Now go put a shirt on, you'll poke some one's eyes out." He jokes turning back to the note pad suppressing the blush creeping up his across his face. Shizuo looked very muscular very wet and very much naked under that towel.

The wet Shizuo scoffs, "Tch. You know you like what you see." Before walking back up the stairs, _Celty did say I could be playful._ He sneers to himself.

The raven's face flushed with red as he whipped around to glare up at the smirking blonde, _Bastard!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Izaya? Where are we going exactly?" Shizuo asked looking around at the dirty broken streets and buildings; he had been around these parts of Ikebukuro more than enough times as a debt collector with Tom. So it was quite a surprise to see that the two of them were here, <em>I guess his job requires him to go to these types of places sometimes.<em>

"We're going to go visit a guy." Izaya replied reading a piece of paper inventively, _Soren St… _He thought looking up at the sign.

"Hmm…" He hums slowly turning to a wrecked old building, "We're going up there." He says pointing at the building.

Shizuo looks up at the building with disgust, "That?" He pointed at it.

Izaya turns to him and nods, "Yep that's it, we have to get to apartment B4."

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

It had been the 3rd time they knocked on this door but no one seemed to answer, then again this place wasn't the Hamptons so he guessed not many people would want to live here. Oh but Izaya knew Yuromshi was in there, somewhere. _Open the door you son of a bitch!_

"Izaya I don't think they're home-"

"He's home." _I can smell him._

After standing there for a moment or two they finally heard some rustling and grumbling from inside.

"Told ya." Izaya smirks winking at Shizuo, getting a gruff "hmph" in response.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Barked a slurred voice from behind the door.

When the door opened after moments of loud shuffling and beer cans clinking, Izaya and Shizuo were hit with a strong putrid smell of vomit and alcohol so bad it almost brought up a pile in their throats.

The old drunken man leaning in the door frame was scraggly looking; the skin on his face hung in an unflattering way and was slightly green from what Izaya thought might have been from his hang overs. Not only did this man look bad but his smell was just as bad, the mixture of vomit and alcohol along with and unearthly smell certainly was coming from not just the house. He wore a stained T-shirt and hoodie (Obviously not appropriate for his age) and sweat pants.

It was visible that his bottom lip showed nasty scar that nearly ripped down to his chin, and if that wasn't enough… a very familiar oval birthmark behind his neck was peeking up over his hoodie…

"Uhh, What do ya want?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh finally meet Yuromshi~!<strong>

**Rai Rai: Haha! Thank you~! Oh and yeah when I did that scene I was thinking of putting something else in there too…but I forgot and went to sleep…! I think it was something like he got the feeling that she already knew what he was gonna do or something along the lines? Maybe that was it? Don't remember.**

**Ami-Chan: Thank you! I used to watch scary movies when I was lil too (That's why I'm so f*ck up!)! But uh, Sagawa wasn't that old when he killed her. I believe I made him like 23 or 26 when he killed her…**

**And so yal...I got good news and bad news, Um my computer is destoryed again so Imma be using my moms computer and try to re-program the microsoft to not be on read only. So if you know how to change it from read only plz PM me.**

**Good news is I am now using the edit thing on my accounts story so that'll be the subsitute**


	26. Chapter 25: New Relationships

**Hi...I hate my life...**

**The storm a couple days ago fried my moms computer...so yeah...now we're using my brothers computer**

**Disclaimer: Sir sir sir plz…I do not own this sir**

Chapter 25: New relationship

* * *

><p>"Da fuck do you want?! Who da fuck are you?!" He slurs giving them a lazy glare.<p>

Shizuo glanced down at Izaya at the corner of his eye raising an eyebrow, _Is he serious? This is the guy that we came here for? What could he possibly tell us?_

Upon seeing Yuromshi, Izaya gave a low growl and stepped forward suddenly seeing red but coughed and pulled back when he saw Shizuo looking at him. _Later. Not now. _Izaya hisses to calm not just him but also a little homicidal girl.

_What the hell was that just now?_ Shizuo wondered, he could've sworn he just saw Izaya growl.

"Hello~! Hi, I'm Kenshi and this is my assistant Loten. Do you have a moment?" Izaya chirped with a smile in way that made Shizuo think of a perky weather lady. The old drunk grumbled something before barking a "No." and making an attempt to slam the door in their face but Izaya was faster.

The younger male of the three jammed his foot in between the door and its frame saying, "Really, only a second." He grinned pushing the door wide open and walking in._ Kinda rude man..._ Shizuo thought watching as Izaya pushed past the elderly guy.

"Hey!" The old geezer snapped.

The informant's eyes scanned up the disgusting room with a grunt, the apartment looked horrendous! The walls were stained and cracked in various areas, the floor was littered with trash bags, cans, plates, and beer bottles. And that smell from earlier was much stronger now. _Oh yes this apartment just scream fuck-able._

"Wha dah ya want?! Get out my house!"

Izaya ignored the man and strolled towards to ripped up old couch, "My, eh-heh, what a..._unique _place you have here." He spoke trying to suppress a sneer.

"Ugh...what do you want...?" The old man whined as he stumbled to the discarded cushion on the floor, "Oi! You gonna sit down or what boy?" He seethed eyeing Shizuo who was still standing in the door frame.

"Huh? Oh...yeah okay." He said before walking over to Izaya a sitting down.

The elderly man rubbed his scraggly cheek and mumbled, "Hey...look man, I told you guys already. I'll get that money in sometime this month..."

"Oh we aren't the managers, we're reporters for a news paper." The raven lied, the false blonde turned to him and gave him a confused look.

"A news paper?" Yuromshi grumbled, Izaya nods. "Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to do a report on the great elders before our generation to see through their eyes how hard they lived and how they survived to get to where they are today with this government." He explained. Shizuo knew damn well that that was a huge lie, but he had to admit Izaya sure was good at convincing people.

This made Shizuo so much more unnerved about being near Izaya.

"Ooh..." The old man breathed scratching his beard, "Oh, well o-okay...where should I start?" He asked glance at Izaya who pulled out a note pad and pen.

"From the very beginning would be nice!" Izaya beamed.

* * *

><p>"Well, my name is Haruo Yuromshi I am 55. I have no wife or kids as you can see, I've lived alone for as long as I remembered. But it wasn't always like that, I mean I grew up happy in an ordinary house hold with my mother and father and little brothers and sisters. Although I don't remember most of my childhood up till I was 13, I do recall that I had a very high IQ and was one of the top of my classes. I had friends, a girlfriend, and was the star batter of our highschool's baseball team...everything was good..." Yuromshi told them.<p>

"I was gonna go to college and be theropist...get married... have kids..." He trailed on.

Shizuo nodded his head as he listened on. Yuromshi sure did have good highschool standards though he wasn't surprised that the guy ended up like this, but he couldn't help but wonder how the old fart got like this.

"But..."

Izaya's ears perked at the word.

"That all ended when I...met this guy..." He paused again before starting again, "I was just about to start college when I met...this guy. I had searched for some excitement, something to get my blood flowing! He said he had just the thing to give that _rush_..., but it wasn't the rush I was expecting..." Yuromshi whispered bending over as he gripped his hair. Now both Shizuo and Izaya had there eyes on him, especially Izaya who's blood was partically fire in his veins.

"I was so stupid...I knew it was wrong...I should stood up for myself but...but I let them peer pressure me into doing it! To this very day...I regret it every minute and second of my life..."

_**LIAR!** _Izaya and Kurami thought in unison, he started to notice his vision darkening that reminded him that he had to calm down before he did something he'd regret.

Shizuo frowned and spoke up, "Whatever it is it can't have been that bad, I mean everyone makes mistakes-" Yuromshi cut him off.

"That _mistake_ ruined my life! That _mistake _them put drugs on me! That _mistake_ killed my family! That _mistake_ got rid of a-" The elderly man shuts his mouth and bites his scarred lip to keep the tears from falling.

_That crying act won't work on me..._ Izaya thought crossing his legs as he watched the older man tremble with guilt nand saddness. The informant was able to control his and Kurami's bloodlust by now, which meant the "darkness" that clouded his vision from before crepted back to that dark place in the back of his head.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I don't like to talk about it..." His voice cracked.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Shizuo said, He didn't like seeing grown men.

Izaya snapped his head to Shizuo giving him a "What hell man!" glare. _What the hell is wrong with you?! Of course he's gonna talk about this! But out goddamnit!_ Izaya snatched Shizuo's hand gripped it tightly in warning.

"Who is this...guy you were talking about?" Izaya asked with caution before turning his gaze to glare at the little man.

Yuromshi froze for a hot second, Shizuo didn't notice but Izaya did. The informant watched closely as the old drunk fidgeted in his seat and bit his lip, "U-uh...umm..." Yuromshi shot up from his seat trembling.

"I think...you should leave...!"

"What?-Wait a minute you-" Izaya stammered, _What! No! You haven't even given me his name yet! I need his real name!_

"LEAVE!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit fuck! <em>Izaya cursed to himself stomping on a can, _I was so close! If it hadn't been for that dumb brute I could've-_

"Izaya?" Izaya snapped his head to the voice behind him, _Speak of the Devil..._

"What?!" Izaya snapped venom sipping his voice. Shizuo jumped at the snap, "I...was just wondering if you were okay..."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that you were trying to get information from him in time...sorry." The brute apologized rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly, he looked like a little kid that did something bad.

Izaya felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knew that no matter how hard he would try, Yuromshi would never given him any names so he shouldn't be mad.

"Shizu-Chan..." Izaya sighes walking up to Shizuo, "Why do you stay...? Even though I keep being mean to you, you still come back and act like you're a good guy..." He mumbles resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder gripping at his ink black shirt. "It makes me feel like a big jerk..."

"..." He wasn't really sure how to explain it, he really wanted to say it but he couldn't find the words.

"I told you...I'm not gonna leave you. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He said giving a sad smile.

Izaya smiled back and slid his hand into Shizuo's, "Well... if that's how you're gonna be then that's just fine with me." He responded blushing slightly.

The debt collector smirks, "Hey...what's that suppose to mean?" Izaya raises his head and gives a playful pout before wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, "I don't know what you're talking about." Shizuo automatically wraps his arms around Izaya's small waist. "Oh, I think you do."

"Oh, do I now." The informant giggles getting on his toes.

"Yeah..." The blonde mumbles craning his neck down slightly.

"Yeah...?" Izaya tilts his head, "Maybe...I really like having you around...maybe I really like having someone...worry about me..." He murmurs quietly.

"Maybe I really like being by your side too." Shizuo confesses.

"And maybe I really like you." Shizuo's eyes widened.

Izaya gasped when he realized that he just blurted that out, he unwrapped his arms from Shizuo neck and jumped back like the guy was on fire. "...I..." He stuttered trying to find the words to cover up what he just said, "That...I didn't...no I mean-"

_**Smooth...**_

"Did you just say that you liked me...? Like,...like me like me?" The false blonde asked, still dumbfounded at the fact that they were in each others arms.

"..." All Izaya could do now was bite his lip and hope that his loveable Shizu-Chan is as dumb as he thinks.

Shizuo scratched his head and looked the other way...

...

"I don't mind..."

Izaya looked up at him with huge eyes, _What?_ "What?" He said aloud.

"I..." He pauses, "...don't mind." He repeated.

"What does that mean...?" The informant pouts. Shizuo smiles...

"It means..." The debt collector walks towards him, "I _maybe _like you too." He says pressing his forehead against Izaya's.

"Wha...? You...I don't..." Izaya's face was beat red and Shizuo could plainly see the confusion and shock written all over his face.

Izaya started to scowl when he saw Shizuo chuckle, "Tch. Hmph!" He scowled turning his head in a snob like manner.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't is cute how things work out? Ahh~! The beauty of Yaoi~!<strong>

**Oh yea uh I'm like really bad at math so I must've fucked up the numbers with the ages shit BUT this old guy I know was about Yuromshi or Sagawa's age at the 1974 so I was like "Awesome! You're fuckin old!"**

**But uh yeah the next chapter, not so cute. I think ya'll like it.**

**Oh and side note...EXPENDABLES 2 IS FUCKING A, MAN! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO SEE IT IF YOU LOOK BLOOD AND ACTION!**


	27. Chapter 26: Revenage is best served cold

**Yo got my laptop back, yeah bitch…that's wus up.**

**So yeah first week of school gotta stalker after I shot him down and yesterday received a seriously scary text…**

**Anyway Shit just got real in this new chap man. I totally hated the last chp it was sooooo fucking boring anyway their only one more boring one left (There should only be one left).**

**And yeah Rai Rai I felt the same, was very bored when I wrote that chap and the romance…not exactly my strong hold but hey gotta work with what ya got man. And I think this chp will suit all ur likings it's alil on the bitter side if you catch my drift.**

**ALERT Now people don't get confused here: Red and pink eyes is Kurami. Black eyes are both Kurami and Izaya.**

**Disclaimer: …TV show? No. This story? Yes.**

Chapter 26: Revenge is best served cold…

OoOo

Izaya sighed softly nuzzling his head against Shizuo's chest. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this safe with anyone or at all for that matter, it was nice how it felt.

He and Shizuo walked quietly home hand in hand (Causing a riot in Ikebukuro while they were at it) after their little confessions, and when they got home they decided to relax...watch a movie…you know, going steady. But they agreed that Girl with the Dragon Tattoo was not the right movie to watch with two stimulated young men in a new relationship to watch, that was a bit awkward.

_**Izaya…it's time…**_ He heard Kurami say. Izaya paused for moment then looked up at the sleeping Shizuo; he had to leave now…

_**He is asleep, trust. If I'm able to keep you in a coma, I can keep him asleep the entire night. **_She reassured him.

_**Go.**_

Izaya nods and unwarps Shizuo's arm from his hip and slithers his way from the couch, "_I'll be back before you know it…_" He whispers to Shizuo planting a small goodbye kiss on his forehead before running out the house.

OoOo

"Aw hell! Another hole in the wall!" Yuromshi shrieked sitting Indian style as he stared at the rat hole.

"Hmm…" He hummed when he glanced around the room to find something to board up that hole with when he can across a piece of broken wood he never noticed was in his house, then again there a lot of things he know of that was in his house…

"Ow! Shit!" He yelps clutching his hand. When he picked up the piece of wood it scrapped his finger open. "Goddamnit!" He snapped sucking the blood of his finger, while in the background a figure was leaning against the opposite wall staring at him...smirking.

"You know," Yuromshi jumped and turned to the voice opposite of him, "You should really get a professional for this place." Izaya suggested pushing himself off the wall.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?!" The old man barked stumbling to his feet as he squinted at his uninvited guest.

"I'm hurt Mr. Yuromshi…, we just met earlier today." He reminds him. Yuromshi squints further at the Izaya before it finally came back to him in a blur. "O-oh…Kenshi…what do you want? I'm not answering anymore questions!" The informant chuckles at this.

No matter how much Yuromshi tried to focus his vision on Izaya he just couldn't make out his face or body, it just got blurrier and blurrier. _**"Hehe…don't worry there won't be so much talking to do…"**_ The disturbed raven sneered.

"Ugh…what? Who? What are talking abou-" Suddenly darkness filled his vision…

"W-…what the…" Yuromshi stammers holding his hands out before him, "What's happening…? I…I can't…I can't see…I can't see! I can't see!" He started screaming touching his eyes but still not seeing anything.

"Help me! Kenshi, Please! Help me! I can't see! Call an ambulance!" He pleaded before tripping over a trash bag and falling face first, He yelps upon impact and feels around the dirty floor.

"Kenshi…please…where are you? Help me…!"

Izaya stared blankly at the pathetic old man who graveled on the floor through his inhumanly pitch black eyes before slowly strolling over to Yuromshi, the eerie sounds of his boot clapping against the floor boards feeling the room.

"_**..." **_ He starts to walk around the man, circling him as he glares at the disgrace of a man.

"_**Hmm…I guess you are full of shit…"**_ Izaya and Kurami mumble in unison, their voices mending together.

"Ah! What was that?! Who's there?! Kenshi help me please!" He cried when he heard their voices.

"_**He sure is scared easily…!"**_ Izaya smirked.

"Who are you?! What do want?!" He yelled still search around on his hands and feet, Izaya's smirk widens.

"_**April 18**__**th**__**, 1974." **_Izaya said. _**"On April 18**__**th**__**, 1974 in Onge Japan, three hundred and forty people were slaughtered and found in a mass grave at noon."**_

Yuromshi froze.

"_**At dawn a little girl named Kurami Sunga was dumped in the town river."**_ He says circling the man again but in a tighter circle, Yuromshi pales furthers at the extremely close footsteps and the venomous words falling from Izaya's thin lips.

"H-how…"

"_**Did you know that the she was beaten, raped, amputated, tortured and finally drowned till death?" **_Izaya asked admiring the cleanness of his boots. _**"And you know, word on the street is…"**_ Izaya slowly presses the toe of his boot on to Yuromshi's nearby hand. "Ahh-hah!" Said man hisses in pain.

"_**You were a part of it..." **_He grinds his boot harder against the old man's hand as he listened to the shaky gasps and pain filled groans. "N-no I-"

Izaya growls and gives him a swift kick to the face with his free foot. With his left foot still cutting into Yuromshi's hand the old drunk did not fall too far back, so Izaya took advantage of this and gave Yuromshi a hard side kick to the cheek sending him flying into the wall with a loud thump.

"_**Ooh, look what you did. You scuffed my new boots~!" **_He whined glancing at his shoes before snorting and walking over to Yuromshi's crippled form. _**"Oh well, there will be other times to by another pair."**_

"Gngh…why…ngh…why would you do that…?" He groans shifting slightly on the ground.

"_**Because…" **_The informant says, _**"If you don't die, we'll never be even." **_

Yuromshi clawed at the wall as he staggers to his feet, "B-but why…?!" He wheezes.

"_**Why you deserve to die?" **_Izaya asked tilting his head to the side.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you? I don't even know you…" He groans.

Izaya's eye started to twitch rapidly…

"_**What…you've…done?!"**_ He screams, his voice becoming more and more demonic and menacing with each word.

"_**WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"**_ Izaya screamed clenching his fist to the point of blood surfacing. _**"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!"**_ He screams not noticing the walls and floor boards shake.

"Ah…ah…!" Yuromshi whimpered as he started to lose his balance and his grip on the wall.

What was going on? Yuromshi had no reason for why this guy was to get so angry at him, right? He had never met this kid before today and he's pretty sure he didn't know this guy when he was young, so who was this kid?

"_**Would you like to ask the little girl yourself?"**_ Izaya said in an unexpectedly calm tone.

Yuromshi paused his movements, _What?_ He raises his head to where he thought the raven's voice had come from.

"_**Kurami-Chan, would you like to talk to him?"**_ Izaya asked as a sly grin curled across his face.

…

"_**Hmm, I don't know Yuromshi-San. She doesn't sound happy~" **_He tells the old man as he twirls a lock of his hair between his fingers.

"How…? But she's-"

"_**Dead?"**_ He cut in. _**"Yes…yes she is, but she didn't exactly cross over."**_ Yuromshi was silent.

"_**It can't be the first time you've heard of this, right? Some need to finish unfinished business."**_

The elder's eyes grew a fraction, _**"But you wouldn't have anything to do with that…" **_

"…"

"_**Right~?"**_ He asked but this time his voice sounded more like Kurami's than his own.

"…" Yuromshi hesitantly feels around for a blunt object, letting Izaya (Who was getting creepier and creepier by the second) talk on.

When he finally felt his fingertips tap something metal and cold he snatched it up and threw it at the ravenette, who easily turned his torso to dodge the metallic hammer.

"_**Now why would you do that…your making me even more angry!"**_ Izaya growls folding his arms.

"Be gone evil spirit! Haunt my life no more!" He cries crawling back into the wall before reaching into his hoodie, and pulling out a charm.

"_**Hmm~! You know, that really won't work against us."**_ Izaya leans in and grins, _**"You know why~?"**_

"_**We're not Evil spirits…"**_ He whispers.

The strange informant yawns and stretches, _**"Mm, yep. We can't be evil unless we kill you for no reason." **_He explains reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hunting knife, the end of its point is ridged curled and looked extremely painful to be used against. _Wouldn't want to be at the other side of this blade…_Izaya thought as he teases the tip of the blade.

"_**But look, since I'm in good mood! I'm gonna give you one last chance to make nice with Kurami-Chan."**_ He offers with a Cheshire cat like grin.

Yuromshi's eyes lit up at the offer, he could finally apologize for his sins and live out the rest of his life if she forgives him! This was his only chance.

"I…" He hesitates, "Ku…Kurami…I…I'm s-sorry for…for what I did to you all the years ago…it was wrong, a-and every day of my life I think of that day and end up drinking myself into a supper…just dwelling on the fact that I could have done something…I could have helped you…I could have done the right thing…but I didn't…" He whispers tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, this should never happen to any one! Especially to someone so young…there was so much in life you could've done, but I took all that from you… I'm just as bad as those two…I don't deserve your mercy…"

"I just want forgiveness…please…forgive me…" He begged getting to his knees and resting his palms on the ground.

Izaya stared down at the man who bowed before him, _**"…" **_After hearing his apology Izaya felt a little guilty for what he was planning to do to the man. Maybe, just maybe the old man might actually feel sorry for what he did. But the informant wasn't ready to forgive just yet, but it didn't matter what Izaya thought – it mattered what Kurami thought.

He was merely her vassal for revenge.

"_**Are you…really sorry for what you did…?" **_He heard Kurami ask.

Yuromshi snapped his head up and eagerly nodded his head to where he heard the voices.

"_**Did you really mean all that…?"**_ He nods again, "Yes! Yes I did."

"_**Mmm…"**_ She hums Izaya stands patiently as he waits for her answer.

"_**You do seem sincere…and you do seem truthfully sorry…and that was heartwarming…"**_

Yuromshi's eyes lit up.

"_**But…instead of being the better man, I'd rather get even!" **_A huge Chesire cat like grin spread across Izaya's face when they saw Yuromshi's face broke into pieces.

"_**I believe Ren would say right about now is, how you say…"**_ The demonic man raises his hand,

"_**Nothing personal."**_

Izaya's raven black hair expanded and formed into tiny hands as they slithered their ways around the old man's thinning hair, his pale neck, clothed arms and lower torso, bending him back far enough to where his head pressed against the wall behind him.

"Gah! Hah!" He cries out at the forceful yanking and pulling of his throat and back.

"_**Hey Iza-nii?"**_

"_**Yes Kurami-Chan~?"**_ Izaya sweetly.

"_**Can we play a game?"**_ She asks giving puppy dog eyes, Izaya smiles.

"_**Why of course Kuri-poo~!" **_He grins, _**"What are we gonna play?"**_ He questions.

Tears bubbled over the old man's eyes when reality hits him. He's really gonna die…blind, bind, guilty overwhelmed and probably suffering…! He is going to die.

"_**How about we play guess that animal!" **_ She squeals.

"_**Guess that animal, I'm not too familiar with that one. What do you do?" **_Izaya chirps twirling the hunting blade between his fingers.

"_**Easy…" **_She says allowing a single lock of Izaya's hair to wrap around the blade before it slithered from Izaya to in front of Yuromshi's oddly bent body.

"_**You just press this here and…"**_ The blade presses its sharped curved tip against the old man's cheek and lightly deeps into the skin, scrapping it slightly before dipping further into the flesh.

"Gngh!" He grunts at the stinging pain of his cheek being slowly cut open.

"_**Hah!" **_She jerks the blade hard like it is a whip. It's curled tip stabbing itself into the tissues below the skin and ripping it out harshly, blood and torn muscle splattering against the walls.

"_**And this!" **_She swings the dark hair over the man's cheek again, this time it sliced deep over the previous scrape as he poses much like a ballerina.

"Mmm!" He muffles his scream.

"_**And this!" **_She slashes again, the blade getting caught in some peels skin.

"GAHH!" He screams thrashing at the skin slowly ripping off his cheek.

"_**And THIS!" **_She yanks at the blade ripping off the skin and slashing it across his face once more.

"RAHHH!"

"_**And that~!" **_She sings flicking the blade up in a check mark like scratch. _**"See?" **_She chirps.

While Yuromshi pants and groans in at the pain of his new bleeding tattoo, Izaya bounced on his toes and placed his hands on his hips squinting at the carved mark. _**"…A butterfly?"**_ He answered tilting his head to the side.

"_**Yeah ad that's how you play the game."**_ Kurami says flipping the knife, _**"You try."**_

The informant steps up and taps his lip thoughtfully, _**"Hmm…! Oh, I got one!"**_

The shadow like hair grip the front of Yuromshi's hoodie and tore it apart revealing his big beer belly while Izaya looked over the blade attentively, loving how sharp, bloody and evil it looked. _How yummy…!_

"_**Hah!" **_He grunts swinging the whip, cutting curved. Its sharp ridged edges dragging across the untouched skin. _**"Haha!"**_

The blade swipes again grazing the over the skin before he twirled it, lashing it in a U-mark before he spins and flings his arms together have the blade follow his graceful movement.

"AHH!" The old man screams at the fierce agonizing pain of his chest being cut open.

Izaya on the other hand was enjoying himself, revenge felt good, he could now see why some people spend most of their lives plotting their vengeance on their enemies. It sure did feel nice to see them in pain.

Izaya cackles swiping again at the jaggedly cut blood soaked chest.

"_**Done! Guess what it is!" **_Izaya beams and bends over, _**"Hmm…an…elephant…?"**_

The raven gasps,_** "You are so right~!"**_

"_**Me next!" **_They switched.

Izaya twirled in a circle and threw his arm forward, the knife stabbing into roughly into Yuromshi's big gut.

Yuromshi's blood curled scream filled their ears making Izaya jump in surprise. Kurami lets out a struggled grunt of frustration when she realized the blade was stuck, _**"Oh no, I think it's stuck in his fat intestines!"**_ She whines as she tried to make the hair pull harder at the blade handle.

"_**AHHH! AHH-AHHHH!"**_ The old man screamed out.

"_**Hmm,"**_ Izaya scratches the back of his head, _**"try twisting it."**_ He suggested.

"_**Okay I'll try."**_ She scrunches Izaya's fingers and turns his wrist, the knife twisting dragged the skin and muscle with it giving it a worm hole look. Their eyebrows jumped at the loud snap that immated from the old man's stomach and the wrenching screams that follow.

"_**Hey it's loose now, thanks~!" **_She chirps yanking at the knife, slopply slicing through the blooded skin and flesh.

"_**Welcome."**_ He responses with a smile still not minding the screams of agony.

"_**Haha, let's get creative with it!"**_ She squeals dragging twisted conjoined skin and stomach fat to the right side of his ribs, some of the skin and flesh tearing and ripping along the way.

"GAAHHH!" He cries out thrashing against the white hot pain only to be held down further.

When she finished Izaya bent down and squinted at the gory drawing before his face tightened into a frown, _**"Da hell is that supposed to be?"**_ He grunts. Kurami gasps in offence, _**"That's mean! It is obviously it's a unicorn!"**_

"_**Obviously, it isn't if I can't tell what the hell it is."**_ He retorts.

Kurami frowns and snaps, _**"Well no one asked you!"**_

"_**Alright, Alright, Alright don't get your tutu in a twist."**_ _Haha, twist. Oh good god that was corny, I'm hanging around Shizu-Chan too much._

It was then that the blonde's face popped into his mind.

This wasn't right…he knew it wasn't right…but it felt incredible, the rush he felt when he saw Yuromshi in pain the amazing feeling of this man getting what he deserves.

_But then what would Shizuo think of me if he knew what I have done…?_

"_**You know…I'm kinda tired plus this is getting a little boring…let's go."**_ The informant broker murmurs.

"_**What?! Ohh, please no! Come on one more time, please!" **_Kurami begged.

"_**No. We're going; he'll bleed out from the wounds anyway." **_He turns around.

"_**But-"**_

"_**I said we are leaving! Now!"**_ He yells clenching his fists.

Kurami flinches and decides to stay quiet, _**"Good…now let's go home."**_

Izaya almost made it out when all of a sudden, something hits the fan…

OoOo

_Damn…_ Suddenly it seemed Izaya couldn't move his body, he had nearly made it to the door when he heard a soft whisper come from the broken bleeding man who rested against the back.

"_I'm s-so s-s-sorry…"_

The informant felt his bones shift and his body agonizingly slowly turn around to glare at the old drunk man, Izaya couldn't move his body at all he couldn't even make his eye twitch.

He knew then, Kurami had taken control.

"_**You…what…?"**_ Came a low hiss from his mouth as wide venomous blood red eyes overshadowed pitch black.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" He moans again.

"_**You're…sorry…?"**_

If Izaya was in control of his body right now he would have held his breath, she was going to blow.

"_**You're sorry…?"**_ She hissed once more her voice rising in volume.

Her unnervingly loud voice made him jump from his lagging position against the wall.

"_**You're sorry? Haha, You're sorry?!"**_ She cackles grip Izaya's dark locks threw her fingers; he cringes at the pulling of his hair.

"_**Did you hear that Izaya?! He says he's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry!" **_She screams digging nails into the informants scalp and cheeks making blood rise.

"_**He's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry!"**_ The walls and floor boards shook under the pressure of her rage while the dirty windows of the started to crack and chip before shattering to millions of shiny jagged edged pieces of glass, pointing straight at Yuromshi.

"_**SORRY MY ASS!"**_

OoOo

Shizuo grunts at the couch dipping in, did Izaya leave or something? Oh who cares, he was tired.

Before going back into his deep sleep the blonde felt a cold slender body curl up against; even though cold Shizuo threw his arms around the body (presuming its Izaya) and hugged them close.

OoOo

**Fuck yea, finished it! Can't kill me now bro! (you know who you are!) Oh and yeah Izaya and Kurami are sharing his body if you need to know, and sorry if it's short im just really tired with school and all man but yea…**

**Will try to udate…**

**Review plz!**


	28. Chapter 27: The Moring After

**So, umm, yeah. Don't know what I will put in this chp so I'll do something…I'm kinda getting bored with the story, cuz of the last chapter I think it's really going down town to me.**

**But! Since you guys are so supportive and your reviews are so lovely and inspiring that I will keep writing! Ohhh~ just got an idea now that I remember something Rai Rai-Chan said, :} ! Let's add more drama!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story but not the TV show so don't sue or steal from me!**

Chapter 27: The Morning after…

OoOo

In his deep sleep, Shizuo had been (strangely) dreaming of pancakes when the sound of glass breaking screeched in his ears. Shizuo bolted upright at the crash and scanned the room franticly, _Where the fuck-!_ He thought before his eyes fell on the kitchen where another crash was heard.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrows. "Izaya?!" He called out throwing the blanket off himself (he didn't recall putting one on him though), and sprinted to the where the noise was heard. "Izaya!"

OoOo

When in the kitchen,he could see Izaya's slumped form hovering over the sink.

"Izaya…?" He called out cautiously stepping behind the informant.

No response.

"Izaya…" Again, no response. The younger man just kept washing the dishes in the sink.

"You okay…?" He asks placing a hand on the ravens thin shoulder, yet he did not even flinch; Shizuo was starting to feel anxious at the lack of response he was getting from Izaya.

When he peered over Izaya's shoulder a wave of shock and horror flashed across his face.

The ten inched water in the sink was dark crimson with little stained glass shards rising to the surface, yet despite the fact that his hands were in blood Izaya's face remained blank of all emotion as if he were too busy in his own little Wonderland to even notice the bloody water.

"Izaya!" Shizuo cried snatching Izaya's hands out the water and dragging the man to the nearby bathroom, "My fucking god! What is wrong with you!" He swore turning on the water, rinsing the blood from the blank minded informant's cold hand. _Huh...? _

Both of Izaya's hands were covered in tiny cuts that circled around a large, deep gash that went across his right palm and continued on to his left, it would most likely fester and get infected if not treated soon. It puzzled Shizuo as to how this man did not feel the agonizing pain that came with the wound.

After several moments of staring boringly at his bleeding hands, Izaya lifts his head to stare at Shizuo. "God Izaya, why didn't you say something?!" Said man snaps dragging Izaya into the living room before setting him down on the couch and running back into the bathroom, while Izaya quietly sat and watched the panicking Shizuo run around. "…" _He's so worried about me…, I just keep causing trouble for him…_

When Shizuo finally returned, he kneeled down in front of Izaya and wrapped the younger male's bleeding hand with wrappings; Izaya continued to stare blankly at him.

The blonde glances up at the raven before turning back to the man's injury, "What." He grunts wrapping the bandage a third time.

"…"

Izaya continued to stare and said nothing, "What!" The blonde barked. He didn't like it when people stared at him.

"…" The informant blinks._ Why does he put up with me so…?_

"Shizu-Chan, do you love me?"

OoOo

Izaya's question completely threw Shizuo off guard; he was not expecting such a question to come out of Izaya's mouth, then again he did ask for it. Even though the little raven haired man asked him a question the blonde refused to answer it, "Why the sudden question?" He asks not making eye contact with the younger male.

"…"

"Why would you stay by my side? Why would you confess to me?" He pushed further but still didn't get any answer in return.

Shizuo was just about to wrap the last wrap around Izaya's hand and run off when said informant suddenly rested his head on the ex-bartender's shoulder; Shizuo froze, his cheeks flushed and his lips pursed together in confusion at the gesture. _Umm…_

"Why must you be so unpredictable…?" Izaya whimpered nuzzling his face against Shizuo's shoulder-blade, "You do these things even though you say you hate me…why do you confuse me…?" He whispers against the blonde.

"Izaya I-" Shizuo sighs but Izaya continued.

"You know I get these headaches a-and I hear these voices…sometimes-sometimes they are so loud that I feel like screaming, but sometimes there quiet and low that they seem like whispers. But they're just as annoying as the loud ones…!" Izaya murmurs as his hands cling to Shizuo's dark shirt.

"…" Shizuo looks down at the smaller male and holds Izaya's small frail hand into his big calloused ones.

"What do they say to you?" The debt collector asks making soft circles against the informant's covered wound.

"…" Izaya grips Shizuo's hand tightly despite his wound as he says. "They tell me to do things…make me think a certain way…make me feel a certain way, they make me do things. Bad things. Things Shizu-Chan would hate me for…"

Shizuo chuckles a bit.

"No…no I wouldn't." The blonde promises looking up at the raven from his kneeling position on the floor, "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"…"

_**Don't do it Izaya…! It's just not the right time; wait a couple days…just not now! Don't you see the love he's giving you? Don't ruin it for the both of you…**_ He could hear Kurami say to him, Izaya whimpers and clutches his head.

"What? What is it?" Shizuo asks reaching up to cup Izaya's face, "Are you okay?"

"I…" _I…don't know…_

_**Izaya please, you'll only get hurt. Let him show you how much he loves you first.**_

"Izaya?" He calls out again, concern swirling in his golden irises.

"I…" The informant's eyes trailed off slightly, "I'm okay." He responses wrapping his arms around Shizuo.

_In a matter of days you will find out for yourself, although I will not guarantee you will like what you neither see nor hear._

_I'm so sorry Shizuo, I hope one day you'll understand…_ He thought biting back the tears as he hugged his understanding counterpart. _Please understand…don't leave me…_

OoOo

**This one was actually really small you know, I suppose in the next chp they'll meet Ren.**

**Ho-ho have I been retailing this one, I finally figured out how imma make Ren pay. But in this one Izaya won't be as forgiving~ :}}}}}**

**But yeah I think I hate this chp too!**


	29. Chapter 28: It all makes sense

**So yeah I think I'm only gonna be able to update every other weekend, but I guess I was already starting with that so yeah! Sorry I'm just really distracted with school but at least I'm getting them on the site, ne?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't steal. Don't sue.**

Chapter 28: It all makes sense…

OoOo

After hours of shamefully crying and hugging against his newly stamped boyfriend, Izaya finally calm down and relished in his embarrassment. _Why? Why? Why? Why?_ He kept thinking as he slammed his forehead repeatedly against the desk, "What is wrong with me?! That was so embarrassing!" He murmurs against the wood.

He was way too exposed and vulnerable in front of Shizuo, he needs to get his emotions in check especially with all that's happening. Yesterday's incident was a red flag.

Speaking of yesterday's incident, he had to check his wound and change the bloody bandage. Once sitting up straight, Izaya had unwrapped only the upper layer when the shocking sight of his hand flashed before his eyes.

The wound was gone.

All that remained in its place was the delicate pale skin that once was before a cut.

"_What!" _He murmurs unwrapping the other hand only to see that it had healed as well, "No way, what the-"

"Hey Izaya!" Shizuo calls running down the stairs into the living room.

"Ah! Hah? What-What is it?!" Izaya practically screamed before he hurriedly wrapped back his once injured hand, "Y-yeah? What's up?" He asked clearing his throat as he turned in his chair to face the debt collector.

Shizuo gave him a funny look, "What's up with you?" He asked the fidgety informant.

"What do you mean, I'm fine! Just re-wrapped the gash!" He lied terribly as he tried to look comfortable, you know casual.

Shizuo looked Izaya up and down suspiciously before continuing his to walk in front of the flat screen, turning it on.

"A-anyway, I turned on the TV up stairs and guess what's on the news." He says changing the channel.

On the screen a news woman stood in front of a graffitied wall talking about something,

"_Thank you Kyan. I'm standing here in downtown Ikebukuro on Soren Street, where 50 year old Haruo Yuromshi was found dead in his apartment earlier this morning by his building manager."_

Izaya froze…

"_Authorities say he had been dead for over 48 hours and that it must have been a murder,"_

He starts to pale…

"_The building manager said that when he entered the apartment he found Yuromshi pressed against the wall covered in blood with glass shards embedded in varies places of his body."_

His breathing comes in quick, shallow breaths…

"_Investigator's say that strange symbols were craved on the victim's face, chest and stomach and that they have determined were strangely animal shapes."_

Izaya shakes rapidly as sweat pours from his trembling fingertips…

"_We've just got word that from the looks of the wounds the blade was a type of horn blade."_

Izaya realizes something. The same bloody horn blade was still festering in his fur trimmed coat behind him…

"_No suspects were seen leaving the premises but police are still interrogating civilians."_

Izaya slowly backs up into the desk; _I have to get rid of that knife! _He thought quietly circling around the desk to the chair where his coat hung.

"Hey Izaya, didn't we go there that same very day…?" Shizuo asked turning to the other man, who was picking up his jacket as if he were going to put it on.

"Huh?" His voice cracks.

"Thursday?" He reminds him, "We went there Thursday, that was the guy you wanted to talk to!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow and faked his confusion, "We did? I don't remember that." He lies.

"Well I do, we should go to the police-"

"NO!" Izaya yelped parting from the table. Shizuo turns to him confused and shocked, "No…"

_**Think up something you fool! **_

_Don't you think I'm trying?!_

_**Well try harder!**_

_I'm trying! Shut up and let me think!_

"No…, they might suspect that we did it! I mean we're not exactly innocent citizens…besides you and I both know how people would respond to us." Izaya said sullenly bowing his head.

"But-" Izaya cut him off sharply.

"I said no, goddamnit!" He screams, "Enough already!" He pants as sweat starts to pool down his face.

Shizuo gaps at the smaller man in shock, Izaya's never screamed at him since Shizuo found him that day the informant got sick; but even then he knew it wasn't directed towards him. These little moments Izaya was having were getting worse…

During his moment of silence, Izaya snaked his hand towards the tissue box across the table and snatched it into his pocket to scrub it roughly against the blade. "Come on, we're going." Izaya snaps throwing his coat over his skinny frame before rushing to the door.

"Where?" Shizuo asks snapping out of his trance.

"Mm, just going to visit someone." Izaya says over his shoulder as he quickly tosses the used tissue in the nearby trash basket.

"Where?" Shizuo asks glaring suspiciously at the tissue paper in the trash; he thought he saw something on that thing –something _red_ - Izaya threw in the basket. _What the hell was that red stu-_

"Ah! Wait up!" He yelps running up behind the younger male.

OoOo

"Shiki, do you have any info on the guy I described?" The raven spoke into the receiver, his back resting against his buildings wall as he waited on Shizuo to get out the _Sugar Crazied! _market.

"Pleasant hearing from you, was the information I gave you well?" Shiki asked dryly.

"Very." He response.

"Hmm, you're calling again so I take it you want to talk of the other guy." His boss states. "Yes, any news?" The raven asked.

"Hmm," The informant could hear the rustling of papers in the background, "Yes. We have a man that has quite a few of the features you spoke of and he has the same name, Ren Kimaru. Age 58, dark eyes, fading black hair and glass; that's definitely your guy. He lives on 48th street, Kmon Ln, uptown Ikebukuro. By the way, what's with the need for information from these old guys?"

Izaya smirks, "Oh Shiki-San, don't you know ways of an informant~? Don't ask - don't tell, bye!" He says snapping his phone close.

_**This'll be fun, hahaha! Are you ready for this one Iza-nii?**_

"…" He stares aimlessly down at his feet.

_**Iza-nii…?**_

"I…I don't know if I'm ready to do that again…" He mumbles sliding down the wall into a crouch position.

_**What?! What do you mean you're 'not ready' for this?!**_ Kurami roars.

"I-I mean I just can't do it again…! What happened last time is still fresh in my mind!"

_**But it gets better, by the second time around you won't be feeling that anymore-**_

"No! Shut up! You don't understand!" Izaya cries gripping tightly at his hair.

"You just don't understand…I…I killed someone…for you because I let you manipulate me…! This isn't what you said this would be, this isn't fun at all!" He chokes as he tries to refrain from letting his tears fall.

_**But it is fun! I promise you – you won't even feel it the next time around… **_She tries again.

"Even so, now I'm getting Shizuo involved! And he has nothing to do with this but I can't get him to leave it alone…and now that we're together…I have to tell him…!" He whispers as a tear falls from his long dark eyelash to the dirty cement below.

_**Izaya, you can't-…**_

"…?" Said man slowly lifted his head in confusion, "What…"

His eyes widened fresh tears brimming over his vision.

At the mouth of the alleyway there stood a tall dark form, golden eyes hollowed out and filled with hazy emptiness but the small sad on his face said everything…

He knew.

OoOo

When Shizuo got out the store he had been chewing on a blow pop ring when he found the informant. He was surprised and enraged when he saw that Izaya was not in the same spot Shizuo had left him in, he knew Izaya would make a run for it the second he had the chance. Grumbling curses, Shizuo stomped around searching for his counterpart when a peculiar noise emitted from an alley nearby.

With curiosity pecking at him, Shizuo silently made his way over to alley and leaned in to hear what was going on. From what he could hear it sounded like sniffling, _Is someone hurt down there…?_ He thought to himself before he heard the person say something.

"I-I mean I just can't do it again…! What happened last time is still fresh in my mind!" He heard a voice crack, _That guy sounds like Izaya...! Who is he talking to? Is he hurt? _He thought in a frenzy_._

"No! Shut up! You don't understand!" He hears Izaya sob. What was Izaya getting so worked up about, the ex-bartender worried over.

"You just don't understand…I…I killed someone…for you because I let you manipulate me…! This isn't what you said this would be, this isn't fun at all!"

…

_What…?_

Was Shizuo hearing right…? Did he just hear that his one only lover is a killer…?

_It…can't be true….it just be… _He puzzled.

It all made sense now; the attitudes, the emotional breakdowns, the distant behavior…_The tissue from before!_

It all made sense now.

_It all makes sense now…Izaya's a murder…_

Then Shizuo's mind went blank.

OoOo

**Done!**

**Yes *pelvic thrust!* haha done! **

**SMELL IT AND CHOKE ON IT! (You know who you are…!) review plz and I will update any weekend most likely every other weekened~!**

**BreeBBreakDance: Haha, I think I just might do that but my way :}**

**Rai Rai Blue: ACK! XD In my mind that was him going easy XP**

**Hatsuhannaharu: THANKS YOU! *Bow***

**Bravery-Homunculus: Haha, I will make more! Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 29: Love thy Neighbor

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But this shit was long, 2,000 words and only at the meeting part. Girl please that shit took forever!**

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I – let me here you say I. DON'T. OWN. IT!**

Chapter 29: Love thy neighbor…

OoOo

He could see entire life crumble before him. For years had he known the blonde and pretended each day that he hated the man, but when he finally has a chance to be with the man he loves…gone.

His chance was gone. Ruined. Burned. Destroy and never to be seen or heard from again.

I should've told him from the beginning, he told himself, _none of this would have ever happened; Shizuo would have left me alone. I could've kept my feelings locked up inside and no one would have gotten hurt…_

"Izaya…" Came a hurt and broken voice. "Let's go, didn't you say you had to go meet someone."

Izaya continued to stare sullenly at his lover before scrambling away from the advancing man with a weak whimper, fearing of what he might do to him.

"Come on this is not the time for tears." The debt collector assures his informant as he drags the younger man to his feet.

"Now let's go before it gets dark." The blonde smiles.

Izaya was puzzled by this. No shouting. No throw things. Why was Shizuo not mad? This made Izaya even more fearfully…

Izaya twisted and turned under the grip of Shizuo's hand, it was extremely painful and Shizuo was scaring him more by the second.

"S-Shizuo…p-please let go…you're hurting me…!" His voice trembled.

Shizuo didn't respond or react to his plea, instead his grip hardened further. "I-it hurts…!"

"S-Shizuo l-let me explain, what I said back there…I-I…I just…I didn't…" What could he say? What could he possibly say to make it seem like he never had a choice? Like he didn't have a say in this? That sliver tongue of his would be of feeble use now…there was no way out of this one…

All the lies have been set into place, now he had to face the horrible truth that was now brought to light.

Izaya slumped his head letting thick silent tears fall from his red cheeks, _It's all over…it's all over…_

"Where are we headed?" Came Shizuo's gruff voice holding no emotion. Izaya sniffled and hiccupped for a moment before his shaky, quiet voice said, "U-Up…Uptown Ike-kebukuro…Kmon Ln…48th…st-street…"

The ex-bartender grunts in acknowledgement before dragging on the sobbing informant.

OoOo

"This the place?" Shizuo asks staring up at the house before them.

By the time they had reached the house Izaya was dried out of tears, leaving his eyes swollen and blotchy and tear track stains in its wake. He was emotionally drained. His life had literally crumbled down before him and there was nothing he could do or say to stop it, to make things worse Shizuo hadn't said a thing to him the entire trip over here. Izaya had seen quite a few of Shizuo's angry moments but this…this was not one of them, he had never seen Shizuo this angry; so angry to the point that he was driven to this state.

He had never been so scared in his life till now – and by Shizuo of all people.

"Yes…" Came his horse response.

Izaya sniffles and rubs his eyes with his sleeve before stepping forward to be in front of the door, _I have no place to cry anymore…_ He thought.

Once he knocked on the door Izaya put up his best fake smile he could muster.

The door opened reveling a tall slim old man; he barely had wrinkles on his pale smiling face and his onyx black eyes glinted with interest and amusement behind his rectangle glasses. He wore a button up white collar shirt and black dress pants, making him appear quite noble. Like any normal old person.

"Hello, how may I help you gentlemen today?" He greeting pleasantly.

Izaya clears his throat- "Hi I'm-"

"Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima, I'm a fan of your work." He joked. Izaya bit his tongue back at the sound of his and Shizuo's name coming from this man's mouth; I guess it's too late for fake names.

"Ah-heh, yeah…" He breathes glancing over his shoulder at his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, who continued to stare blankly forward. The informant stifled a sniffle and turned back to the middle aged man.

"Come in. come in." Ren urged moving around to let them pass, the two bowed and entered quietly.

"Seat. Seat. Let me make you two some tea." He said exiting the room, leaving them on the couch in utter silence.

…

"Shizuo…" Izaya finally said breaking the silence, "Shizuo-I…! P-please…just say something…anything…please j-just say something to me…please!" He choked out as he tried to refrain from crying. But again, Shizuo didn't respond.

Tears had threatened fall when Ren had re-entered the living room, coughing Izaya pulled back those tears and pulled back on his mask.

"Here you guys go," Ren chimes resting the cups on the coffee table.

Izaya sniffled once more before nodding his head in thanks, "So how may I help Ikebukuro's strongest men?" The elderly man asks.

"Well, as you must know I am an informant broker and that I desire information." Izaya purrs automatically disgusted by the sly grin that flashed across Ren's face.

"So you want information on me?" He finished crossing his legs.

"You read my mind." The raven replied mimicking the old man's pose.

Ren chuckles and takes his cup into his hands, "Why so interested?" He challenges, taking a sip of his tea.

"I've gotten special reviews of you," He pauses, "good reviews." He lies as he also picks up his tea.

Izaya gasps at the rush of energy surge up his arm and before his eyes

OoOo

_**What? Where am I? **__Izaya wondered from where he was, where ever that was._

_His vision was unfocused and hazy around the corners, it was like looking out from the eyes of a dog. The colors were even black and white like an old movie, __**How strange…**_

"_More tea?" Came a voice nearby. His gaze turns up from his cup to see a man in front of him; the man before him was a young man, probably in his early 30s, he had onyx hair and eyes to match with slight stress creases above his brow. __**Is that…Ren…? **__He thought as he tried to focus his vision, for some reason everything was becoming more and more blurred and he was starting to a little sleepy._

_A hand reached up into his vision; small ringed fingers, and long painted nails coming up to cup this eye that started to sting. __**Is that my hand? **__"Ooh…I suddenly don't feel too well…" Came a slurred female voice, __**Is that me?**_

"_You look a little tired," Ren smirks, glee gleaming behind his glasses. "Don't worry. That drug I slipped you should be working right about now."_

_With his vision swaying side to side, he somehow had the strength to get up. Unfortunately for him, his vision swayed side to side before eventually turning over. The large 'klat' sound of his head rang in his ears as he watched his cup fall to the floor, its dark liquids following through the thread of the white carpet._

"_Ooh…seems you've made a tumble." He chuckled darkly._

OoOo

Izaya glared down at his herbal tea and furrowed his eyebrows, _What the fuck…?_ He thought lifting his gaze to scan the room. _What the fuck was that?_ He wondered when he realized that he was still in Ren's house with the old man and Shizuo.

_Oh shit!_

He gasps and turns to his partner, hoping the man hadn't taken a sip of the disturbing liquid. Much to Izaya's dismay yet relief, Shizuo still hadn't moved. _He probably didn't even see the tray placed in front of him…_

The drink was poisoned. Although Izaya did not drink the poisoned tea, he highly doubted it would have affected him thanks to Kurami let alone Shizuo; with Shizuo it probably would have kicked in hours later.

_Hardly a good enough time._

"Huh?" The informant exclaims, turning to the older male.

"I said, are we gonna start the interview then?" He repeated himself. "Ah yes, right. Carry on."

"Hmm, well. As you already now, my name Ren kimaru, I am 58 years old. I born and raised here in Ikebukuro, I am the only child of Teona Kimaru and Sain Kimaru. In high school I was on A-B honor role, class president, and captain of the chess team…" Izaya let the man trail on and on with the useless information while he – instead of listening – decided to take in his scenery…

The house was rather elegant; green patterned walls, oak wood floor boards, actually a rather large room. The furniture was old yet fancy and old timely, looking quite similar to that of the inside of a 1700s British styled mansion. _There's even a piano…! Wonder what he does for a living?_

"I worked as a surgeon for almost 40 years before retiring a couple years ago…" With his silent question answered he continued to search the room with his eyes trying his best not to look at the false blonde, it just hurt too much.

On the left hand side of the room something caught his eyes, a picture of a woman and a little boy.

"Who are they?" Izaya asked out right pointing at the photo.

"Huh?" Ren exclaimed turning to where the thin finger was pointed to, "Oh, them?" He gets up and walks over to the picture, Izaya follows in pursuit.

_**Pay close attention here.**_

_To what?_ He thought but just then his eyes caught sight of the man's right hand.

A tiny but nasty scar over his thumb_…Probably the cause of a saw or teeth…_

Izaya reaches out to hold the photo and gasps at the sudden image flashed across his eyes.

OoOo

"_Come on. Hurry up!" Snapped the man above him that dragged him by his wrist. __**What the…?**_

"_Hurry up!" The man barks in a hushed voice as he tugs harder at Izaya's wrist. The man looked a lot like Ren from behind but he looked older that in the last one, he seemed to have been lugging something over his shoulder. Something big. __**Is that a woman…?**_

"_Daddy what's wrong? What's wrong with mommy?" Came a little voice just as an arm of a little kid raised up to point at the unconscious woman._

"_Mommy's just really lazy right now." He lied opening the car door and flooping the woman in and fastening her seat belt._

"_Are we going somewhere papa?" Asked the child voice. "Yep, you and mommy are going to the festival." He spoke looking straight at Izaya, smirking as thrusts the gear shift into drive._

OoOo

Izayay stifles a cough at the vision.

"They are…my late wife and son, they died many a years ago…" Ren said closing his eyes, "The car crashed from the breaks jamming…" The old man says just above a whisper as he hands the photograph to the informant.

_Bastard killed his own family. His own wife and child…he took out the brakes and drugged his wife._ Tears burned in his eyes as he saw red, "Oh how sad…so sorry for your loss…" Izaya seethes trying to compose himself.

"Have you ever been to Onge before?" Izaya suddenly asks

Ren's eyes darkened for a split second barely noticeable but Izaya caught it just in time.

"On-a-ge? Never heard of it, is it somewhere in this district?" He questioned, a certain glim in his eyes flashing at the raven.

"No, I was just wondering if you ever heard of the place. I thought you might know where it is or something." Izaya lied too.

_Can't lie to the king of lies._

OoOo

"Thank you for your time, Kimaru-San." Izaya bows goodbye.

"No problem, you come back now." Ren says before finally closing the door.

When the door was closed shut his plastic smile turned down to a scowl, glaring and growling at the door with pure and utter hatred.

"Hey Izaya…" Said man jumped at the sound of his name before whirling around to face the speaker. It was Shizuo. _Oh shit…!_

"Y-yeah…?"He whimpers nervously, feeling himself shaking in his boots.

"We going now?" The blonde asked his eyes still just as blank as his face.

Izaya looks down at his feet and twiddles with his fingers behind his back, "A-actually…I actually have somewhere to go…but can you wait at the house?"

Shizuo's remained silent for a moment staring at Izaya before nodding and turning around, "Okay…" He murmured walking away.

"Shizuo!" The raven called out to the blonde, said blonde turned sideways to the sound of his name.

"I love you…!" He said to the man just above a whisper but loud enough for his counterpart to hear.

Shizuo merely nodded and continued to walk back in his direction.

The informant glared down at his feet, blinking away the tears…

_I do love you…more than you know…more than you know…_

OoOo

"Hoo." Ren blew against the chest when he screwed the bolt in the handle. "Needs to be a little tighter." He murmurs to the oversized chest when he saw a long dark lock of hair sticking out the chest's sealed sides.

"Uh-oh." He gasped before reaching over and switching on the drill, having the hair caught onto the drill as it spun rapidly ripping out the hair with a light _'rip'_ sound. "There we go." Ren sighs.

"I'm getting too old for this." He sighed again, "But old habits do die hard. At least she'll make a good hat." He chuckled to himself while in the distant corner of the room Izaya sat on the kitchen bar toying with a cherry.

"Who's she?" The raven asked aloud from the shadows.

Ren stilled but did not turn to the voice instead he straightened himself up and dusted himself off, " , to what do I owe this sudden late night visit?" He responded coldly.

Feet landed on the wooden floor with loud 'klat' before coming in a rhythmic click-clack, getting louder with each step.

"Ah? Well I had Shizu-Chan head home and stayed behind." Izaya waves off advancing closer to Ren.

"Well then, how did you get in? The door was locked and the alarm was on?" The old man questions, slowly covering the drill from eyes view.

"I hardly think that'd be one of your problems at the moment." The informant halts his stride to only 5 feet away from the other man, a shadow still casting over his torso. "For you have other worries as of now."

"Is that so?" Ren murmured as his finger snaked its way over the on switch.

"Yep, 'because I got a few questions for you." Izaya mentions folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh?" Ren grins quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The informant closes his eyes for a moment before resuming, _**"Have you ever been to Onge?"**_

Ren jumped slightly to the disturbing voice but soon regained his composure. " , I thought I already answered this question." He tried to remind the younger man.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly. _**"Yes,"**_ He started, _**"But it wasn't the right answer."**_

"'Right answer'?" The middle aged man repeated, his smirk widened.

"_**Yes. You said you had never been or heard of Onge, that wasn't the right answer."**_ The fair skinned 23 year old said slowly stalking towards the 58 year old with his shoulders squared and his hands behind his back.

"And what was the right answer?" He sneers.

Izaya stops in his tracks. _**"Oh you know, something along the lines of -oh I don't know- I'm a pathological liar, I have been to Onge, I murdered numerous innocent people and still do. Oh! And I have a part in the death of Kurami Sunga and the mass massacre of the town Onge." **_Izaya stated blandly blinking slowly

To the informant's slight surprise Ren actually seemed quite taken aback at how he threw all his sins out there, all at once.

"_**Oh yeah and I also know you killed your wife and kid, but that's not what I'm here for today."**_ He pauses to see Ren smirking at him wickedly. "So you put all my business on the table and yet you're not here to turn me in or talk of it? You're a strange man Orihara, and how did you even know about the Onge thing? That was kept a military secret for years. I was in my early twenties when I did that, you weren't conceived around that time." Ren said sounding impressed at Izaya's knowledge.

"_**So you don't deny it?" **_The raven spoke plainly, ignoring the greying man's last comment.

"Why would I? I have nothing to hide." He snickers.

"_**I digress, you said not of this earlier**_." He inserts.

"But of course. Are you mad, man? Saying such a thing so freely in front of the ever so pretentious Heiwajima Shizuo would be suicide, besides, I'd rather not die by vending machine. By the way, where is that awful monstrosity in human skin?"

Izaya's eye twitched at the rude statement, _No one fucking calls Shizuo that unless it's me!_ Oily black orbs glare up vengefully at the chuckling old man, tempted to blow holes through him.

"_**Ah…? If not by vending machine how do you feel about…"**_ Izaya flash steps toward Ren, throwing the old man off guard. _**"Manipulation!"**_

OoOo

"_Gngh!" Ren grunts at sharp pain that explodes through his head, "A-ahh…what the…?" He murmurs before he saw his surroundings._

_It was bright, too bright, the room was blinding white. No furniture was seen in this tiny, just pure empty white space._

"_Where am I?" He whispers in awe._

"_**Oh nowhere special,"**__ Ren whirled around to the person behind him, __**"just some place in the back of my mind."**__ Came the voice from the black watery blob that rose from the floors flat surface._

"_Hey we're back here again." Izaya mumbles fazing through the wall slowly, his arms crossed as he watched the black glop melt off her skin and sink into her shadow._

"_**Of course. You expected somewhere different?"**__ She asked her back hunched slightly and her hair in her face covering her right eye completely. "No, I just assumed we'd go somewhere more…original." Izaya states simply waving it off with his free hand._

"_**Okay now that's just rude, this is creative! I made this room up with my mind." **__Kurami argued shaking the dark goop off her foot before stalking her way next to Izaya._

"_Where am I?" Ren barked before Izaya even had a chance to shot back a phrase. The two turned around to face the older man, their faces blank of all emotions. Kurami turned fully to Ren to glare at the man with malice in her stare._

"_**Where are my manners…?" **__Kurami murmurs her eyes half lidding.__** "I should be giving you my full attention, shouldn't I?" **__Ren froze when actually got a good look at her, he backs away._

"_**What's wrong Ren? You look a little pale." **__She snaps walking closer to the elder.__**" Are you cold? Maybe we should heat up the room a bit, ne Iza-nii?"**_

_Izaya grins darkly, "Yeah…I think I'm feeling a little chilly too."_

_Quick and suddenly, red hot pain exploded throughout his body. His skin felt like it was in fire; his vision flared with raving reds and oranges, the smell of burning flesh and dusty smoke drew into his flared nostrils._

_His rough skin burned and heated as fire licked across his skin, burning till welts formed and swelled. The first layer of his pale skin soon darken and retreated into large circles of burnt skin, letting the fire seep into his old worn bones._

"_AHHHH!" Ren screamed agony flailing his arms and legs frantically before crashing to the floor rolling around so to put out the fire that coated his body._

_Glowering over him, Izaya and Kurami stood and watched blandly at the screaming man. "My my Kurami-Chan, I believe it's getting quite toasty in here." Izaya says hugging himself. "I believe this calls for a movie, ne?" He grins snapping his thin finger._

_Faster than a blink of an eye, Ren found himself somewhere else. The place looks familiar to him; where ever it was there was a river there, and a small bridge not too far away. There was also a truck nearby him and…he didn't seem to be alone. _

_In front of him was a man dressed in leather (who looked much younger than himself) with his hair foreshadowed and covered his face, this person seemed to have been carrying something and as did he apparently too._

_In his and the mystery man's hands, was (shockingly) a bloody disfigured child. A little girl precise. _

_I know this place, he thought, this is –_

"_**Onge?" **__Finished multiple voices. Ren's head snaps up to the unusual voice and gasps._

_The man before rose his head and grinned, __**"Looks familiar to ya?"**__Izaya barked tilting his head to the side in an unnatural angle._

_Ren tries to jerk away from the imposter but fails when a hand snatches him by the forearm, "Gah?!" He cries, his eyes searching franticly for the owner of the hand only to find that the girl he was holding was gripping his arm in an iron grip._

_Kurami rose her head and mimicked Izaya and tilted her head grinning wildly against the thick threads, __**"Bringing back memories?" **__Her lips gurgles bubbles as speaks._

_With her hand still on his arm Izaya lets her down, her bare feet making a light thump against the grass. __**"You now, you look like you could use a dip in the lake!" **__Kurami snaps jerking at Ren's arm pulling him closer to the river her steel grip the most painful thing he had ever felt in his life, it felt like someone was slowly bending his bone in half._

"_Ah!" He screams when he's thrown into the water that was deeper than it looked. Ren flailed and splashed his way to the surface coughing up spit and salt water as he tried to focus his vision._

_On the shore, kurami and Izaya stood watching the drowning man in the ocean, __**"I got this…"**__ Izaya says stepping to the water crouching; the raven laced his thin fingers across the water's calm surface, black liquid oozing from his fingertips._

_In the water, Ren had been too busy splashing and coughing to notice that the green water around him had started to bubble and turn inky with black. _

"_Neya?!" Ren yelps as the dark water jerks upwards, "What the-?!" He's cut off by another sharp splash._

"_GAH!" He exclaimed at the yanking of his short hair, Ren escapes his assaulter and whirls around to face the bastard who dared to touch him. That 'bastard' the old man was angered with a strange smelly blob that floated to the surface taking the form of what Ren assumed was a woman._

_The blobbed figure screeched and grabbed at Ren's soaked clothes, "Ugh! Get off me!" He snaps shoving his hand into its goopy face. "Eck! Ahh!" Something grabbed him from behind, the old man turns and is greeted by another blob-like figure. Difference to this one was it was smaller but not any less aggressive._

"_Ugh! Disgusting!" He yells trying to shake off the nasty black creatures. The first one made a squealing noise, gurgling and spitting out something indictable._

"_**Give me a kiss sweetie…!" **__It spits up in his face, black gunk and water sleeking down his face; ren grunts in disgust._

"_**Daddy let's play…!"**__A distorted voice came from behind followed by a cold squishy substance covering the back of his head._

"_Yuck! Ah! Get off you slimy- raahhh!" Ren roars loudly before those same roars became a furious gulping…_

_OoOo_

Outside the dream Izaya walked around Ren's thrashing body, looking for the screw driver he knew the old man had been holding before-

"Ah!" He smiles bending over to pick up the large red screwdriver, turning it in his hand, examining it.

"Hmm…" He hums walking over to Ren, grabbing the man's hand and slapping the tool into his palm. Placing the old man's finger on the trigger.

Placing on his shades Izaya walked out the dark house that filled with the sounds of a drill spinning rapidly and blood curled screams…

OoOo

"Shizu-Chan, I'm home." The ravenette called when he stepped through the front door pulling off his sunglasses, there was no replay.

_No one's here, did he head to sleep? _Izaya wondered scanning the dark empty lower floor before turning up to the 2nd floor. _I wonder if he's still awake._ He thought slowly walking up the staircase to his room at the end of the hall before sticking his head into the ajar door frame, "Shizu-Chan…?" The young man called out to the older man in the darkness.

Again no response.

Izaya's eyes widened as he jerked the door open forcefully, his eyes frantically rushing over the dead quit room.

No shiny blonde locks sticking out in the black of the room. No toxic stench of that cancer stick that remained always between his thin lips. No rude barks of curses. No narrowed golden eyes reflecting worry and anger in them.

No Shizuo Heiwajima. Instead… a little piece of white paper lying in the middle of the made bed.

Izaya stumbled his way over to the bed and crawled onto the comforter, gripping at the note as if it was his last hope. Izaya's eyes sped rapidly over the few sentences of the note before watered burned the corners of his eyes.

The raven lowers his head, pressing face against the sheet of paper; tears spreading and soaking the paper and his quivering hands.

He throws his head back and screams at the top of his lungs letting loud sobs ooze from his being.

_Dear Izaya,_

_I think I'm going to have to be gone for a day or two…I need to clear my head a bit…_

_I'll be back soon…_

_ Shizuo_

OoOo

**Yes! FUCKING SUCCES! Damn that took forever to type.**

**So yeah umm the whole vision thing, I had meant to put it in the Yuromshi meeting but kind of forgot. Sorry I'm a bit of a scatter brain ^^;**

**So yeah I believe the next one will have sex in it.(or is it the one after that…? Can't remember. I think it's the one after that) oh my bad I'm rambling. **

**I will update! Don't know when but I will!**

**Review please!**


	31. Chapter 30: Can't live without Me

**Hey sorry I was sooooo late with the chp I was really stressed and busy these past weeks. So yeah that last chp was waaaaaaayyyyyy too tame, but that's what I get for watching yaoi more than I am paying attention to the chp *sits in emo corner* sorry…**

**This one I believe has lime in it (sorry it couldn't be lemon, it just seemed lemon would be to hard core for **_**this**_** story. Maybe in the next story I make) so yeah got that in store! Woo! Yaoi! That's right, ow!**

**The songs that helped me with this chp was: Adorn by Miguel, Sure Thing by Miguel (sry but I LOVE Miguel – Him and his Voice are hot~!)**

Chapter 30: Can't live without me…

OoOo

At the top of the building, the red eyed raven was perched on the railing his legs close against his chest and his arms hugging himself as he stares down at the cold flat pavement nearly a meter below him.

_This isn't fair…_, He thought,_ what have I possibly done to deserve this…?_ He sniffles.

_Maybe I deserve this for what I've done to people and their lives…_ He thought staring longingly at the ground far below him, _Maybe I should do them all a favor…do Shizu-Chan a favor…_

A ghost smile graced his tired features as a tears trailed down his face.

OoOo

Shizuo placed down his keg and sighed, thinking. Thinking about what? He'd never know but he just felt like sitting there drinking and drowning in his thoughts. Shizuo reached for his mug only to have it snatched away before his fingertips touched the handle, "Huh? What the-?"

"So I see you're back again." Interrupted a voice, Shizuo turned to see old man Sagawa sipping his beer with his usual grin on his face. Almost reminding him of Izaya in a way…

"Oh hey, ." The blonde said grimly slumping in his chair.

"Hey there !" The old man beamed. "To what fair reason do I owe such a visit from you?" Sagawa chirped sarcastically.

"I actually did come here hoping to see you, …" Shizuo murmured.

"Oh?" The old man's eyebrows jump, "What I do?" He cries as if being falsely accused.

When Shizuo had walked from that Ren guy's house, he just had to get away. Just get away from it all. He knew Izaya was involved in some strange mysterious shit but this- this…this is just too much.

Izaya was a murder. And Shizuo knew this. Oh he knew of Izaya's job and what the raven's kind did, he wasn't stupid. He knew the informant did some sick things like blackmailing, forging and fucking with people's minds till they went as far as hurting innocent people and half of the time themselves. But he never would have thought Izaya would kill someone in cold blood – with his own hands!

After he left the message at the informant's house this debt collector headed straight to the bar out of desperation. Shizuo needed someone to talk to. Someone not Celty for a change, Shizuo knew well that the headless rider would_ freak_ if she knew what Izaya did; whether not if he told her about it or not. Celty was much too smart and knew them much too well to catch on and she would kill the informant.

And with that option eliminated, Shizuo was left with the choice of Old Man Sagawa. was old but wise, sarcastic but understanding, and knew very little of the certain situation so that kinda helped things out for the ex-bartender.

The blonde chuckles warily and side glances at the older man before he ducked his head and sighed, "Mr. Sagawa…I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm not even sure what I've gotten myself into exactly…!" He confesses.

Sagawa frowns, "Come on man! I know you're sad about your lover dying and all but calm down a little, now tell me what set you off this time."

Shizuo sighs and twiddles his thumbs, "It's about _him_ again." The old man's eyebrows jump. "I thought you said he was dead? Why are we bringing this up again?" Sagawa says.

_Crap! I forgot about that!_, He realized. "Uhh…yeah he did…but last time after I talked with you…" _Think of something!_ "The doc called me back up and told me that he revived _him_."

_Oh how smooth…_

Shizuo glanced over to Sagawa who looked quite surprised at this half true information but otherwise seemed to buy it, despite Shizuo being the worst liar known to man!

"That's great! Matter of fact Amazing! Congratulations!" The blonde gave a weak smile.

"So why are you here than?" He asks finally.

Shizuo sighes again, "He's just so…_different_ now…, sometimes it feels like I don't even know who he is."

"Hey…he's probably been through a lot even before you found him that time." Sagawa inserted placing a gentle hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Maybe you're right but that doesn't stand for what he's done." He mumbles tracing little circle against the bar table.

The old man frowns, "Come on whatever he did can't have been as bad as you're making it out to be! Now I'm tired of this crap!" Surprised Shizuo whirled around to face Sagawa.

"This ends today! Now you love him don't you?" The debt collectors jaw slackened at the sudden harsh question.

"…" Shizuo wasn't too sure now after everything that he's heard and seen so far.

"WELL?!" Sagawa yells startling the other people around them in the darkened bar, Shizuo hisses a curse.

"Yes…" He said through his teeth.

"Louder. So these dusty old ears can hear you." Sagawa nearly yelled, much to Shizuo's dismay.

"Yes!" The ex-bartender barks slamming his hand onto the marvel surface (cracking it slightly).

"And does he love you?"

"Ah…umm…" That was a tricky one. Izaya was being a total ass to him earlier in the week told the blonde that the raven obviously hated him but the constant crying and 'please don't leave me' bits made him think otherwise. It was quite puzzling.

"Well! I'm waiting." The older man of the two snaps crossing his arms, Shizuo scratches his neck thoughtfully still thinking it over. "I-I think…maybe…"

"Eeenn!" Sagawa snaps loudly, causing Shizuo and other people in the room to jump in surprise. "Wrong answer, try again!"

Shizuo's cheeks turned dusty pink with frustration and embarrassment, "I believe so…!" He seethes.

"Ding ding! That is the correct answer. And that is the only answer you need."

"Huh?" The false blonde exclaims.

"You love him and he obviously loves you. And clearly you both don't want to call this relationship a quits despite your problems – no one is perfect, everyone has their flaws and dark secrets and you can either walk away from it or face it head on and deal with it. You always have a choice and it is your decision to make the right one." Sagawa stated blandly.

_Wow…no one's ever talk to me like that before, not even Celty…! _

"Ah…I guess your-your right…you _are_ right! No matter what I still…uhh…" It apparently is harder to say than the blonde had imagined. "I…love…I still love him, and that's not about to change." He said this time with more confidence as he got to his feet. "Thanks ojii-san! I feel much better now." He said his goodbyes as he paid for his drink and ran out the bar.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever you lil' punk." Sagawa waved off drinking Shizuo's cup. "That guy's a trip," He chuckles.

_He'll be an interesting little experiment._

OoOo

The soft wintery breeze blew little black strands across his nose and cheeks as the young man floats up to stand upright on the rusty railing; slowly he raises his arms as graceful as the wings of a swan.

Blank ruby eyes searched over the ground below, for what he didn't know; those scarlet orbs shifted up to gaze over the horizon…seeing the sun slowly fall back into its sleep. _So beautiful…,_ He thinks closing his eyes, _Such a beautiful sight to see before death…_

The young raven glided his foot off the rail on to thin gravitated air.

_Goodbye world…_

"See you in hell…" He whispers, a small smile curling his blue lips…

He leans and falls aimlessly through the cold still air….

OoOo

"Huh? Oh hey Shizuo, I needed to talk to yo-" Shinra greeted the blonde as he walked down the street but the debt colletor ran right past the doctor with a, "Not now Shinra!"

"Ah! But it's about Iza…ya, huh…I guess maybe another time then." Shinra murmurs watching Shizuo literally burn rubber down the street.

_Please don't have done anything crazy till I get there!_ Shizuo thought picking up the pace in his currant speed.

OoOo

Scarlet oozed across the dirty pebbles from the bloody disfigured body spiraled out of itself.

The body didn't twitch or shift at the cold wind or at the silent popping of ribs puncturing lungs but merely laid there. Blank crimson irises stared blindly at the back door at the other end of the alley from an unnatural angle, blood drying and crusting against long eyelashes as another hard wind blows.

His heart jerks into motion making his body arch out before falling back with a thump. Another jerk pulls at his broken heart this time his heart finally begins to beat.

"Ah!" He gasps in pain thrashing at the agony of his rapid heartbeat thumping against his ribcage. "Ngh! A-ahh!" He screams at white hot pain spreading from the neck down, and from what it seems his neck was broken.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" The raven cries feeling the bones of his spine twist to match the angle of this distorted neck, "A..ahh…!" He moans shifting his unharmed arm in front of himself, digging his long bloody nails into the gravel as he dragged his broken bleeding body to the metal door.

OoOo

"Izaya…?" Shizuo calls out cautiously as he slowly opens the (surprisingly ) open door, _Why would that flea leave the door open…_ He thought stepping through the door frame, "Izaya?" He calls again scanning the room.

The place was trashed. It looked as if a hurricane had hit the place, books were scattered and thrown in various places. The half circle couches were ripped up and shredded all over with foamy cotton exiting the patches, the coffee table in front of the couch was smashed into a million piece and the offending marble doll lying in its center. There were three broken laptops and 8 phones littered across the floor as well, _Isn't he an informant? Why would he break his source of information? _He thought.

"Izaya?" He tried once more but he knew the little raven wasn't home, _I wonder where he went? _Shizuo puzzled picking up the strange board game and all its randomized pieces. "You better come back flea…!" He grumbles glancing at the clock.

It's 3 am on the dot.

OoOo

"Huh…look at that…it's 4:30…" Izaya mumbles dragging his slumped form down the hall, blood dripping into the red carpet.

His suicide attempt had failed. And miserably it did.

He had thought that from jumping off the height of his building would kill him; of course it did but merely lasted for four minutes. Then again he knew he shouldn't be too disappointed about it, the informant broker knew of the possibility that the ghost child would bring him back. _This power she gave me is incredible but… _He thought leaning all his weight against the nearby wall; _I fear it will give me immortality…!_

_Given sometime earlier in the past I wouldn't have hesitated at the offer of immortality, but that was when I had something to live for…and now that I have nothing…this serves as only a curse now…_, He thought when something down the hall caught his attention.

Several feet away he could see that his apartment door was slightly ajar letting out a thin beam of light, _What…? I don't remember leaving on the light or even leaving open my door…_

That could only mean one thing. Someone was inside, _But who?_ The informant wondered.

That's the _last_ thing Izaya needed right know, the Yakuza (he guessed) roaming around his apartment looking for him; if anything it was probably Shiki wondering where he was.

Well whoever it was, he surely did not want them to see him like this.

From head to toe izaya was covered in dried blood his torn drenched clothes clinging to his skinny frame, every once in a while sliding down to reveal the nasty purple blue bruises that littered his sore pale skin. Some of the bruises had yet to yellow and vanish or contort back to their original shape like his bones had when he had dragged himself up the millions of staircase shafts. None the less he was fit to fight but not for too long.

The raven silently stalks towards the door as he searches for his switchblade, _Crap I left inside…! _He mentally hissed at the realization before breathing a shaky breath of defeat. _It's not like I have anything to live for if they do manage to kill me…_

He slowly reaches out and lazily grips the handle.

"Oh Izaya…" The person inside mumbles. Their voice sounds familiar, he thinks. "Your tantrums are just as bad as mine…"

Izaya gasps.

_It can't be…!_

OoOo

"Ah…?" Shizuo exclaims at the noise he heard from the front door and tilts his head to where the sound came from.

His golden eyes widened at the shocking state of the man across from him. Izaya stood in the doorframe drenched in blood and mangled with big watery eyes staring back at him. The raven's mouth moves but nothing comes out, merely a tear running down his cheek.

Shizuo stands up right and plays a weary smile across his lips, "_Hey_ _Izaya…_" He says walking over to the younger man his eyes darkening with pain at the sight of his loved one.

"You got a little smug right here…" He mumbles reaching up and rubbing Izaya's cheek softly with his thumb. Another tear falls smearing between his blood crusted cheek and Shizuo's rough thumb.

"Let's get you cleaned up…okay?"

OoOo

The red dying water splashed against his back as Shizuo shifted against him to pour some clean water over his head.

_I don't understand…_, He thought staring down blankly into the water,_ Why would he stay with me through all that then abandon me then suddenly come back and act like nothing happened…? _He wondered curling into himself. _Does he even like me anymore or even love me for that matter!_

The ex-bartender rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around his low waist before turning back to the informant. Izaya didn't respond to the big calloused hand that hooked under his armpits and lifted him out the tub only to be pressed against a slick broad chest, his heart clenches and his cheeks begin to burn while the older of the two wraps a towel around his shoulder.

"Huh?" Shizuo exclaims glancing down at Izaya when the man murmured something.

"Why…?" He says a little louder.

"Why? Why what?" Shizuo asks rubbing the towel on Izaya's wet hair already knowing what the man meant.

"Why…why did you come back…? You don't like me do you?" He says digging his long nails into Shizuo's chest.

"You hate me don't you?! You wouldn't have left me like you did right! Right!" He screams at Shizuo hitting the blonde in the chest as hard as he could. "Right…! Say something!" He cries, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Shizuo stopped all movement and stared at the sobbing boy before him. Not saying a word.

"Say…something…" Izaya chokes out as his knees gave way but Shizuo caught him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight.

"No! Let me go! Don't touch me!" He sobs thrashing in Shizuo's arms trying to get away, but to no avail. "Don't touch me…don't touch me…" _Just leave me alone!_

"Izaya…" Shizuo said, halting Izaya's crying. "I don't like you…"

The loud crack of his frozen heart boomed through his ears. His head drops tears falling from his long dark eyelashes.

"But I do love you." Izaya's head jerks up to stare wide eyed at Shizuo whose face remained unreadable.

"I _am_ in love with you, and nothing you've said or done has changed that so far…" A warm smile curls his lips. "And I wouldn't dare to."

Izaya threw his arms around Shizuo's neck and smashes his lips against the others. The debt collector hooks his hands under his butt lifts the informant, who automatically wraps his legs around his counterpart's waist as he was carried to the bedroom.

The bed dipped as Shizuo gently laid Izaya on the bed, not once letting go or ending the kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance Shizuo peeled away Izaya's towel letting his rough hands pinch and rub up and down the smaller man's thigh and torso, deliberately avoiding the raven lower region.

Izaya gasps at the sudden pinch of his nipple causing the nub to perk out and harden. _"H-hah…"_ He sighes. He had always dreamed of this happening but to have it happen now was…too much to take in.

"_A-ah!"_ He yelps when Shizuo suddenly grabs his half erect member, _"A-aahh! N-no…ahh!" _ He moans trying to push away the tanned hand that was stroking him while the owner of the hand sucked and kissed at his neck and chest, pinch and biting at his pink harden nipples.

His body felt like it was on fire all over, he wanted release. He wanted more. He wanted Shizuo.

"_A-Ahh! No- ahh! Stop I-I can't- ngh!" _ He moans as the hand pumps him faster and harder, "_Ah! Can't! Shizu- ngh! Shiz…aaahhh…uo I-I'm gonna…! St-sto- Ahhhhh!_" Izaya screams, arching into Shizuo's hand as white blinded his vision.

Coming down from his high the panting raven gripped tightly onto the blondes shoulder for dear life. More. More. He needed more.

"Shizu-Chan…" He pants shamelessly looking up at his lover, blush darkening his cheeks and sweat matting his hair to his forehead. "I…" He couldn't breathe his body was still burning so much. He needed in now

Above him Shizuo gazed down at him with worry and lust swirling in his golden eyes, "Do you want me to stop? I will if say so…?"

Tears brim his vision, "Shizuo…I want you…" He glances down at Shizuo hand; it was covered in his spent, he shivers at the excitement that shots through him. "I need you."

"As you command…" Shizuo mumbles kissing Izaya's forehead as he pressed one coated digit into the thin man's puckering hole.

OoOo

"_Ngh!"_ Izaya hisses in pain at the feeling of Shizuo thrusting his thick member fully into him, despite how gentle he was being it still hurt. Shizuo sees Izaya's pained face and starts to leave a trail of light kisses down his neck and slowly pumps the informant's erection. "Relax…" Shizuo whispers against Izaya neck to sooth the pain.

"_Ah-haa…!"_ Said man cries at the slow pace Shizuo began, the pain soon started to fade into uncontrollable pleasure that heated his insides. _"Nyaa…ah! Ahh! Mmn!" _ Izaya cries out as Shizuo thrust deep into him hitting a sweet spot. _"Ahh! Shizu- ah!Shiz-zuo!"_ The informant broker screams digging his nails into the debt collector's back, his skin flush at Shizuo grunting and panting into his ear. It felt so good and he was so close, he could tell that Shizuo was too…but…something didn't feel right here…something was _off_…

"_Ah…ahh…ahh!"_ Izaya moans opening his tightly closed eyes to see not Shizuo above him but Sagawa grinning like a fox at him, _**"Do you like it Iza-Chan~?"**_ He asks leaning into him.

"_Ngh…-gnh!"_ Izaya grunts clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away in disgust and horror, _**"Hahahaha!" **_ Sagawa laugh grabbing the side of his face forcing Izaya to face him.

"_N-no…stop…"_ Tears broke away from his eyes, "_Le-leave me…Shizuo…help me._"

Suddenly…nothing. The dark laughter faded and the horrifying thrusting had stop, only but horse panting could be heard through the silence.

"Izaya?" Said a voice, his eyes snap open.

Hovering over him Shizuo stared at him with wide worried eyes, "Are you okay? You started crying? Did I hurt you?" He panicked fearing that he being too rough with his lover.

Izaya reaches up his shaky hands tears running down his face he touched and grazed his fingertips across sun kissed cheeks. _He's real…! He is real! It is only me and him here._

"No-no…I'm fine…I'm just really happy you're back…!" The raven smiles pressing his forehead against his confused blonde's. Shizuo stares puzzled at him but smiles back and kisses Izaya on the lips.

"I'm sorry I ever left you…" Shizuo whispers giving one last thrust sending Izaya into ecstasy.

_Never again…_

OoOo

**So yea that's finally finshed so uhhh yea like two episodes left man… *sniff* imma miss u guys! Bro hug me man!**

**PLZ REVIEW! AGAIN SRY THEY TAKE SO LONG!**


	32. Chapter 31: The End is now

**Aye ya'll wuz up! One more chp left guys hope you liked the series and the soon coming final!**

**This chapter took so long to make because of exams, EOC's, teenage hormonal issues, boy trouble, Christmas, and a shit load of others! **

**Disclaim: Iiiiiiiii~ don't own shiiiit~! Ow!**

**Oh and this "is Celty talking" no me.**

Chapter 31: The End is Now…

OoOo

_The pale blinding walls and the cold white floor below his feet were all too familiar to him. The endless room that seemed to go on and on forever and the gloomy isolation of the chilled blank walls now seemed comforting to him but also just as maddening._

"_**Hey…"**__ Came a mumble. _

_Izaya drags himself around to face his speaker, his eyes focusing on Kurami who sat Indian style on a white bench at least half a yard away. Her face blank but her eyes revealing all seriousness, obviously there was a reason for this visit. There always was. Izaya thought._

_Izaya nods in acknowledgement but does not walk towards her, Kurami all but bowed her gaze to tiny fingers as they repeatedly curled and uncurled._

"_**We need to talk."**_

_The phrase "We need to talk" was never a good suggestion, for nothing good ever came from it. It was either used for break ups, pregnancies, the talk, and etc., but since Izaya was not dating Kurami – nor pregnant of the sorts, and the talk was not needed after the night before with Shizuo. So whatever it could have been it probably wasn't any good._

_The raven cautiously walked towards the pale bench awkwardly seating himself next to child as the silence settled. And it was a stiff silence that ran through the space between them before Kurami decided to break the quiet._

"_**Today's the day…"**__ Izaya turns to her puzzled but doesn't say anything. __**"It's time for this to be over with already, this has already gone on long enough…" **__She murmurs turning to the tired informant._

_Izaya cranes his neck slightly and says, "Do you know what'll happen? Where will it take place?" _

_Kurami jumps off the bench and spins around to face Izaya, __**"Where it all began of course." **__She pauses and makes a face as if she's thinking of something that surprises her. __**"Oh, and it seems the Dullahan is at your door. I recommend inviting her," **__She states as her pores starts leak black nasty goo._

"_**She could be of more us then she lets on."**__ She says slinking to the floor in an ink puddle shooting him one last quizzical look._

OoOo

Glancing back at the sleeping giant, a tiny smile shinned across his features when he hears the blonde snore loudly.

With a soft sigh Izaya began rise to from the bed but stopped midway, hissing at the burning yet dull pain that shot through his back and butt.

"H-hah…" He breathes reaching a slim hand back to rub his lower spine, _Ow, Shizu-Chan, you were too rough. _But he didn't complain, he had expected as much. And he liked to keep it like that for a long time.

But first…

Izaya glared at the floor remembering about his unwanted visitor…

Standing upright, Izaya quietly walked towards a nearby loveseat to pick up a short silk black robe and wraps it around himself before stalking out the bedroom and down the stairs.

OoOo

Celty was about to knock on the door again when suddenly the metal door swung open reveal Izaya in only a robe, tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden floor.

"I have a proposition for you, Celty." He snarls, irritation burning through his words.

OoOo

{I take it you know why I'm here, don't you?} Izaya snorted at the message.

"No shit, Celty. Of course I know why you're here, you're here to piss and moan at me for Kurami-" The headless rider shoves the PDA in his face cutting him off, {Don't you take that tone with me! Just because you're friends with Shinra and…'friends' with Shizuo, if I can hardly call it that - }

"_Don't you bring Shizuo into this!" _Izaya snaps getting in Celty's personal space.

"**Why do you care if I say his name? Since when have you ever cared him? All you've ever done is ruin his life – how do I even know that you're not using him?!" **Her scream rang in his ears.

"I know what I've done, don't you think I realize that! Do I regret it? Of course I do but I will not apologize for it! And if you don't like that or even if you don't like me, you can go because I do not need you. Now are you in or _not_?" Izaya practically yelled clenching his fists tight.

A thick silence was all that filled the space between them for several minutes before Celty slowly typed out a message and showing it to Izaya.

{No.}

Izaya sneered lowly, _**"Then stay out of my way."**_

OoOo

Quietly the raven floated his way into his room to find his giant monster snoring away as he clutched a black pillow to his chest, _Must be my substitute. _Izaya mused before strolling over to the queen sized bed.

The bed dipped only a little as Izaya crawled on to the bed and slowly towards Shizuo, who hugged Izaya close when the informant released the poor pillow from his bear hug. He yelps in surprise at the sudden hug he was forced into, his face flushing dark red.

"Mmmnn…" Shizuo grumbles in his sleep before burying his face into Izaya 's soft black hair. Said man gasps places his right hand on the blonde's side, _I don't think I'll ever get used to this. _He thinks with a sigh hugging his arms around the older man tightly soon easing back into his sleep.

"Never…get used…to…"

OoOo

"Mmm…" Shizuo moans stretching out his back, sighing in satisfaction as it pops.

"Mn...?" Izaya cranes his neck up to stare at the blonde. "Hey…" He mouths, a smile gracing his lips.

Shizuo lets out a sleepy chuckle, "Hey…"

"We gotta get up…" The informant whispers pressing his head against the ex-bartender's bare chest "Got a big day to day…" He sneers darkly sitting up; of course this did not go unnoticed by Shizuo.

Said debt collector laid his hands on his lover's waist, picking him up and resting the smaller man on his abdomen. "What makes today so important?" He asks his voice filled with suspicion.

Izaya pouted as he placed his small hands on Shizuo's broad chest, "It's a little hard to explain, but I'll tell you this…all our troubles will fade from today on out..." He smiles.

Shizuo perks an eyebrow, "What's your angle?"

Izaya giggles lightly, "No angle, just finishing up some business. It won't be much of a problem for long." The raven sighs leaning down to press his forehead against the blondes. _I wonder if this __**business**__ he's talking about has anything to do with his strange behavior, Maybe he's gonna let me in on what's going on – cause it seems like I'm the only one doesn't seem to know yet._

"Promise?" Shizuo inserts lifting up his pinkie between them. Izaya's smile widens before snatching the large pinkie with his small one, "Promise~!" He deals sealing it with a quick peck on the lips before rolling off his monster and off the bed.

OoOo

"Hey, where we headed?" Shizuo asked thirty minutes in their walk when he realized they were now living Ikebukuro (Said the sign at least).

"Somewhere all too familiar," Izaya answered not turning back or slowing his current pace.

"And that is…? Where…?" Shizuo trails on, but Izaya doesn't say anything. _What the hell is he hiding? And why he dragging me to some secluded _(Or so he is lead to believe)_ area? _ He thought glaring at the informants back. _What are plotting…?_ Shizuo couldn't recall going anywhere outside of Ikebukuro or Shinjuku.

_Wait, what about that place I found Izaya at? What was it? On-ge? Onge?_ He pondered as he continued to trail a few feet behind the informant but was cut off not to soon in his thoughts by the very man.

"Ah! Hey, what'd you stop for - " Shizuo exclaimed when Izaya stopped abruptly in his fast stride before his golden eyes finally landed on two figures standing in front of the gates of the abandoned town.

"Celty…? Shinra…? What are you guys doing here?" The debt collector asked staring puzzled at the couple. The headless rider was sitting on her bike with her arms and legs both crossed tightly and the baby faced doctor now facing them with an expression of surprise soon flashing to grief as he watched them.

Izaya was quiet; Shizuo noticed. A little too quiet for his liking…

The blonde walked next to his counterpart and glanced down at the raven, to see that Izaya's face was void of all emotion but under his sunglass his eyes were cold and hard with anger as glared straight at Celty who (if she had eyes) was glaring right back through her helmet.

Izaya smirks, "Heh, if I'm not mistaken but…did you not say you weren't going to get involved in my personal matters." He snarls shoving his hands into his pockets as he slowly stalks towards Celty.

"Izaya…!" Shinra and Shizuo warned in unison, both fearing for both their lover's and friend's safety but their pleas came to death ears as Izaya neared.

"I also recall telling you to stay out my way…" Izaya and the forehead of Celty's helmet clinked at the harsh contact. _**"Did I not…?"**_ He whispers darkly against the cat helmet.

"**I don't trust you or that child,"** Celty's voice hissed through their heads, she was getting mad. Izaya smirks at her public outburst, but it was short lived when he realized it was a _public _outburst.

"Child? What child?" Shizuo cut in staring confused at the two; Shinra grimaced at the question and pulled away from the trio.

Celty stiffened when she realized she said that aloud while Izaya back away from Celty, sending a look of betrayal, anger and hurt all in one.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch…!" The raven hissed backing away further from the headless woman and his blonde counterpart.

"What did she mean Izaya?" Shizuo questioned.

"Ah…" Izaya tried to speak but he couldn't think of anything to say. Once again his silver tongue had failed him again.

"What ever happened to no lies and secrets, Izaya?" Shizuo snarled clenching his fists, "You promised!" He snapped.

"And I kept that promise!" Izaya snapped back, loose black strands falling into his sickly grey face. "I did…I did keep my promise…!" He whispered. His eyes were starting to water from the hurt he felt when Shizuo actually thought he would fan off the promise he made, _I guess I still have to gain his trust if we'll go anywhere… _Izaya thought biting his bottom lip.

"I kept my promise," He says again "You just have to wait a little while longer."

"Izaya-!" Shizuo tried but the raven cut him off.

"Just a little longer…" Izaya mumbled, his voice distant and weak. "Now let's go." He whispers turning and stumbling over to the chained rusty metal gates.

Izaya paused in front of the rotting bars and glared coldly at them, "This place wasn't chained when you left…was it." He snarls not turning to face them, but of course he knew the answer already.

_He's here…_

OoOo

The heavy clunk of the chains rang in his ears when the blonde ex bartender ripped apart the chains. "That should be the last of it, but whoever chained this place back up really didn't want anyone to get inside." Shizuo commented kicking the fallen chains to the side nonchalantly.

"Well your right about one thing, they didn't want anybody inside but I get the feeling there will be more chained up areas inside." Izaya says suddenly next to Shizuo (who stiffened at his presences).

"Well then, we won't get anything done just standing around here. And since there's so many of us, why don't I put you to use. Shizuo you go North West, Celty and Shinra you go South East since I know you two don't want to be separated..." He sneers before continuing, "I'll be going north."

{Now you wait just a minute, what do mean split up?!} Izaya reads the text shoved in his face.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Celty on this. Are you sure we should split up like this? This place gives me the creeps and I don't think you should be wondering around here all by yourself like you did last time-" Shizuo continues but Izaya stops him with a raise of his little hand and the gentle smile that perked up his cheeks.

"It's okay Shizu-Chan. I'll be fine…I promise." The thin informant says strolling towards his monster debt collector and wraps his arms around the larger man's neck. Shinra gasped in disbelief while Celty froze like a statue when they saw the odd couple.

"You sure are making a lot of promises lately." Shizuo growls.

"I sure do hope you can keep them all." He frowns wrapping his arms around Izaya's tiny waist. Shinra gave a small shrieked at action while in the background Celty dropped her phone, and had she had a mouth her jaw would be on the floor with it.

"And I do intend to keep therm." He says sweetly as he leans in a gently pecks his cheek, glaring straight at Celty for a split second in the process.

Celty snaps out of her faze and clenches her fists in anger.

"We'll all meet down there in the hour," Izaya orders as he untangles himself from Shizuo and points at the old broken down restaurant. "If one of us does not come back go on an immediate man hunt. Do not cause a ruckus, if you do you'll attract too much attention."

"Wait, what do you mea-" Shizuo started Izaya cut him off swiftly.

"If you find something or see someone that is not one of us, you all have my number. Do not hesitate to call me first." And with that the raven turned walked off without another word.

Shinra casted Shizuo a weary look, "He knows what he's doing…"

"But are you sure you know exactly what he's doing…?" Shinra questioned.

OoOo

Izaya was always the one to like silence just as much as the next person, but this silence was hollow and cold as he stumbled his way along the one way path. He didn't know exactly _where _he was going so he just let his legs lead the way – where ever that way was.

"Hrm?" He hums when he finds that he has suddenly come to a halt somewhere on the sidewalk in front of an old yellow house. _Yellow house…?_ He thinks slowly looking the house up and down.

It was the same drafty two story house that burned into Izaya's memory from last time. Everything looked the same, that is excluding the large week old blood stain in the rubble.

From the peeled fading paint to the rotting chipped blood finger-prints, Izaya was tempted to go inside. And being one to go with his curiosity even in scarce situations, the informant carefully makes his way on to the screaking porch. The white bench wing on the porch had a blood stained outline of what Izaya guessed was once a person, _And from the looks of it, they were probably forcibly placed there. _He thought letting his eyes follow the long thick trail from the yard to the seat.

The thin informant leaned forward and gentle traces his finger across the flakey stain, his eyes were blank and clouded behind his shades as he lost himself in his thoughts. Izaya could see the distant ghost of a memory fill his head and he could see it all happen in haze before him.

The foggy image of a boy, barely at the years of twelve, sitting on the bench. Eyes closed, hands on his knees, chin high. Posing much like he was just smelling the air - feeling the cold breeze blow across his face.

Izaya smirks at the child, _Trying to act cool aren't we? _He thought when the boy cracked open one eye at the light thumping sounds of tiny feet heading his way. The kid quickly (and clumsly) changed his seating position to where his legs were crossed and his elbow was placed on the armrest as he casually laid his chin his hand.

"_Cookie nii-san!" _Squealed a chubby maroon eyed toddler in a yellow sundress.

"_Hey Kura-Chan,"_ He turns to the toddler acting as if surprised to see her, _"Where you running off to, huh?"_

"_Cookie!"_ The babe yells waving a chocolate chip cookie frantically in her hand. _"Cookie!"_

The boy gasps dramatically as he picks the little girl up, _"For me?"_ The child nods her head, her chubby chocolate-filled cheeks bouncing in the process. _"That's so sweet thank you~!" _He replies rubbing his nose against hers affectionately.

Izaya smiles weakly at the brother and sister.

"_Kurami, what did mommy say about running in outside with no shoes on?" _Scolded a short woman with flowing chestnut brown, her back facing the raven haired informant.

"_Sori!"_ The youngest of the three shouted unintelligibly before wiggling out of the preteens arms and bolting back into the house. _"Ooh, Not again."_ The mother laughs tiredly before running after her child. The vision ends there, disappearing in invisible smoke when Izaya pulls his hand away from the bench surface.

Izaya blinked slowly stepped back, "…" _I don't like this new power… _he thought walking to the screen door pulling down the "CAUTION" signs that blocked his way. The brown wooden door behind it was dusty and didn't look very solid, he observed before reaching out to turn the rusty doorknob. He was a little surprised to find that it was unlocked, _You'd think they'd lock some of these houses up after they blocked the area off._ He thought pushing hard against the jammed door when it refused to open but merely groaned in protest.

With a large 'BOOM' the door gave way, releasing a fog of dust and foul stench. Izaya scrunched his nose in disgust at the scent as he jumped over the dusty cob web-filled dress shoes in front of the door.

Izaya reached up his hand to remove his sunglasses, it was much too dark in the house and he needed his eyes to be focused on everything. He immediately regretted it when stepped forward into spider web; Izaya coughs and gags at the stick web that got into his eyes and mouth.

"Ugh! Fuck…!" He hissed roughly wiping any leftover spider web from his face before resuming his stride into the house.

The hallway like everywhere else was dusty and dark but Izaya could see the brown patterned walls and some old ragdolls in the corner that collected dust bunnies and peeled framed artwork on the walls; it probably would have been a pretty place if it was cleaned up.

The raven sniffles and turns into what he recalled was where the kitchen was. The walls were a faded yellow color and the floor boards were oak, a pretty rich brown color that reminded Izaya of Shizuo's natural color (that he just so happened to catch a glimpse of in the brutes kindergartener pictures). The informant could tell that the furniture and appliances were pure white beneath all the dirty and cob web, _This would have been rather cute little kitchen had its residents not been erased. _He thought before walking once more but stopped his fingertips traced across something chalky, he looked down at his hand and saw faded crayon marks littered across the wall.

It was a little sloppy drawing of what he guessed was supposed to be a kitty and a butterfly.

Izaya squinted his eyes and focused his vision on the moving foggy image that strolled past in him to the nearby wall. "…?" He stood completely still as he watched the misty figure take shape and stop in front of the wall the drawings were on.

"_Kurami! What are you doing?"_ Came a soft yet stern female voice. It was the mother again but her hair was shorter and she seemed to be scolding someone below them, when Izaya glared downwards he say a young child no older than four sitting the floor.

The little kid turned to her mother, her little black pig tails whipping her pink cheeks as big curious purple orbs stared up at them. _"Drawing a mommy butterfly and her baby kitty!" _ Izaya raised an eyebrow at the impossible statement. _What are you teaching this child?_ He thought crossing his arms as he turned to face the other illusion, who also quirked an eyebrow at this before getting down to sit next to her daughter.

"_Sweetpea…butterflies don't make kittens, only cats can make other cats and butterflies with other butterflies."_ The woman explained shaking her head. Four year old Kurami tilts her head at her mother,

"_But mommy likes butterflies and I like kitties! Gramps says that you love 'em so much that you coulda been one, so that must mean I was kitty, right?!" _She shouted with glee, her eyes sparkling.

Izaya frowned, _Do human children believe in everything they hear? How stupid._

The woman stared at the kid for a moment as if battling with what to tell her young daughter. In the end she just grins happily, _"That seems about right!"_ Kurami giggles and continues drawing.

"_Want help?"_ Her mom asks picking up a pink crayon, _"Yay! Help!"_ Kurami's shrieks in excitement.

With the ghost of their giggles their bodies faded out leaving him all alone again.

"Hmm, weren't here parents a free bunch…" He whispers still glaring at the part of the floor that they sat at. His parents were never as happy or as generous as hers. With his parents it was, as long he did what he was told he wouldn't be punished, and so because of this he remained quiet and distant so not get in anyone's way. If he ever wanted anything he'd have to work for it, and after the twins were born they pretty much gave up on him. So it was a bitter taste to him, to see others have such a happy joyful childhood when he barely had one himself.

Izaya snorts in annoyance, "I did not come here to fend over my irrelevant childhood issues." He mumbles walking out of the kitchen through the other entrance.

When reached the hallway, Izaya froze when he suddenly heard the loud crash of glass shattering upstairs. Izaya snapped his upwards to the top of the staircase were the noise came from. His feet were glued to the ground and his mind was blank, the sound of his heart beat rapidly beating in his rib cage.

_Someone's here…?! Is it him…? _He thought staring anxiously at the staircase, _Someone must be up there…! _

He held his breath and stilled his breathing to the best of his ability as he listened closely…

It had already been two minutes but who could tell, the clock was broken and standing there made it feel like it had been an hour to the raven. Another minute passed and before Izaya even realized it, he was slowly walking towards the unsafe steps of the staircase.

He gazed down at the first step and gulped down a lump in his throat, it probably won't hold up my weight, he thought raising his right foot. _Let's just hope I have luck on my side._

When his boot finally met the first step, the board underneath squeaked ever so slightly making him grimace. Izaya looked up at the top of the flight and waited.

Getting no sound in response after a good minute he continued to venture upwards, but very cautiously he did so.

It seemed that the raven's bad luck was turning around because by the time he got to the top those rickety steps, barely a creak erupted from them. _Let's just hope I can keep it up._ He thought glaring at each door listening to any sounds, but there was no need, he saw a white wooden swishing in and out of its door frame against the hollow wind that blew through the house.

From his position at the stairs he could get a pretty good view of the door across from him, it looked like no one was inside. _Yeah, __**looks **__empty…_

Izaya slowly reaches into his pocket – searching for his knife; for once in such a dire situation he actually had his knives.

The pale man stepped forward as quietly as he possibly could, but the old floor boards creaked with every movement he made! Before he knew it he was in front of the weaving door, _Hmm, that was a bit easier than I thought… _He thoughtfeeling a little ridiculous at his behavior.

Sighing, Izaya pushed opened the door without thinking; he gasps in realization but it was too late to catch the door before it slammed into the back wall. Izaya flinches and bares down his teeth at the loud bang from impact, "Shit…!" He cursed lowly whipping out his blade.

His eyes widened; no one. No one was there – not even a rat was there, just furniture.

The walls were mint green with a white dusty rug; there was a little twin bed in the corner pink toy mirror dressers and dolls all over glowing room. _So pretty…_ Izaya thought walking into the room.

"Such a vibrant aura…" He murmured bending down to pick a pink mirror, looking blankly through the plastic at his reflection.

He looked tired and very sad. He was dreading every second of this…

"_Hehehe!"_ The raven stiffens.

Was he wrong? Was someone really in the room with him?

"_Hahaha!" _ There it was again, it sounded like a child…

"Kurami…?" He questions turning his head to the side to glare at the dresser to see three foggy figures, one sitting on the bed and the other two were facing each other.

Izaya squinted his eyes at the bodies.

The first figure who had their back to Izaya was a child about, Kurami, at her current age but she was wearing puffy "princess" dress and sliver tiara. The one in front of her was very old man slumping.

Izaya nearly bursted into laughter at the old man's face. It was covered in makeup; his face covered in white powder, huge sloppy circles of red caked his cheeks, blue and green eye shadow covering his saggy eyelids and dark eyelashes and red lipstick traced his mouth making him look like the Joker. _He looks awuful!_

The last the figure on the bed was a man with black hair and glasses, who was snickering quietly to himself as he watched the two. Waiting for his elderly father in-law to see his face.

"_Done pop-pop!"_ She squealed grinning proudly at her masterpiece.

The old man opened his squinty eyes turns to the laughing man on the bed, _"Hmm, how do I look?"_

Kurami's dad chuckles and says, _"I wouldn't look at the mirror if I were you, you might break it."_ He says mischief gleaming in his maroon irises.

The grandfather frowns glancing at his young grandchild who just grinned happily, before eagerly turning him to the plastic toy mirror that Izaya had picked up moments ago.

The old man takes the mirror looks at his face, his eyes widened a fraction.

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!"_ He lets out when he sees his disturbing new face, causing his son in-law to bark a laugh. Leaving Kurami to stare puzzled at the two.

For the first time in two weeks, Izaya genuinely laughed.

OoOo

Far in the east, in the town's old dance school, Shinra and Celty had just walked into the main dance hall. The place was a wreck and it smelt as bad as it looked.

Majority of the wall mirrors were broken to pieces and spattered with a red substance that was now dark red ash, the dusty floors were littered with broken pieces of wood that matched the wood that hung from the double doors they walked through. But the most disturbing to Shinra was large blood trails and spats that covered the surface, it made him sick!

"Uuhh…" Shinra groaned pulling out a handkerchief to his mouth, "Hmm?" He exclaimed when Celty shows him her PDA as she pointed to the doors they came through.

{It looks like they were trying to get away from what was on other side…} Shinra nodded in agreement, the doors edges were ripped and torn. And the wood that hung from them suggested that they were trying to board up the door.

"Well whatever was on the other side…" He murmurs as he moves his eyes over the room to the open emergency door. "…got in…."

Both Shinra and Celty slowly walks towards the ajar metal door, {And it seems he got away too.} Celty types tilting her helmet to the blood drop trail that stop two feet away from them.

"Celty," He says turning to fiancé with a grave expression fazing over his baby features. "We've got to leave this place…!"

The headless rider grabbed his hand to hers and squeezed it, before showing him her text.

{No, we have to find Izaya.}

OoOo

He felt a little better, although still depressed by his surroundings; he didn't feel as bad as did earlier.

Izaya yawns, "Ugh, why must this take so long? Where is that fucker?" He murmurs walking down street.

He wasn't sure where he was but he took a wild guess and thought he was somewhere in the market place, _Mm, I wonder if the others have seen anything…?_ He thought pulling out one of his phones and checked his messages, "no messages." It said on a little bright screen.

"Damn, I sure do hope Shizu-Chan is having more luck than me." He curses tucking his phone back in his pocket, "Hah…! Kurami, why'd you bring me to the market?" Izaya snapped at the wind, but was answered with silence.

Izaya 'hmph' and crossed his arms, what in the blue hell could be so great out here that would make her bring him here!

The pale man nearly turned around and headed back to the gates, it's nearly been an hour, but stopped at the little figure that ran past him. "What?!" He gasped whirling around to face the person.

Izaya was only half surprised that it was another hazy image – well images, there were it least six of them. Little body, children, running out of the old broken down flower shop that (barely) stood to his right.

The little boys and girls swung around flowers and tiny toy mills in their hands as they laughed and made faces at the shop door, Izaya turned his eyes to doorframe when he heard someone yell at the top of their lungs.

"_You little maggots! Stay outta my shop or I'll cook you for dinner!"_ Hollered a man in his late 30's. He was big man, large built with chocolate brown hair and he wore little glasses. A foreigner.

The man reminded Izaya a bit of Shizuo. Loud, brash. _They could be twins! _ He thought with a smirk as he watched the angry man.

A little girl with a high ponytail in a yellow dress bounced over to the brutish man and smiled, _"Mr. Poshly-" _He instantly cut her off.

"_Punsly!" But she continued none the less, "It's okay! My mommy gave some money!" _She said excitedly digging through her dress pockets before thrusting out her chubby fist.

The Mr. "Poshly" glared at her hand but reluctantly laid out his hand under hers. _"Oh really?"_

"_See!"_ She says dropping several coins in the palm of his hand, $2.14 if Izaya counted right. Definitely not enough for all those flowers, Izaya sneered to himself.

The larger foggy image of the two stared down at his hand then at Kurami, then back at hand and snorted.

"_Grr…whatever!" _He barked clenching his hand and shoving it into his pocket, Izaya smirked at the vein that throbbed at the side of the man's temple.

"_Thank you !" _Kurami squealed running off into the distant with the other children; Mr. "Poshly" frowned and glared the other way, his ears turning pink with anger.

"_Yeah whatever."_ He grumbles stomping off back into his shop but not without leaving a colorful trail of curse in his wake. The vision instantly fades away in the breeze, turning the once vibrant and sweet smelled shop back into a torn down shack. The informant lowered his eyes at the lumpy red-brown substance that sticked and marred the broken glass.

Izaya giggles weakly, "So much like my monster Shizu-chan…Hmm?" He hums turn in the direction of where he saw the children run to, his eyes widened for a split when he still saw the vision of those kids. This time they gotten down the street and turned right in front of a river.

Izaya gasps, _I'm getting closer…! _He hisses breaking out into a sprint after them.

OoOo

By the time Izaya stopped to catch his breath he found himself standing in the path of a small white bridge that led to the other side of the lake, _The…river…! _Izaya realized backing away nearly tripping over the shore pebbles when a group of fuzzy figures ran past him from the shore.

"…!" The visions finally focused from bright blue blobs into blue hued children running on to the bridge cradling leave covered sea shells and flowers in their little arms, Izaya stood still as he watched the glowing kids. This was not normal; the visions of the people who died were always grey, not blue.

Kurami wasn't grey or blue but a paling green color and her skin was raw and dirty but these kids were blue and as clean and as innocent looking as any six year old could get. This was very unusual that's for sure.

Without thinking, Izaya slowly walked towards the group of kids that bounced in a circle chanting song lyrics that he couldn't pinpoint.

"_**Sunset on the mountain, the fall trees aglow!" **_They screamed out bouncing around throwing the shells, leaves and flowers in their wake as he grew closer to them. _**"Brilliant shades of autumn-**__**crimson red, tan, yellow."**_

The circle opened, allowing him entrance into the center.

"_**Maple leaves and ivory adorning the tall pine trees"**_

In the very heart of the circle of children the faint blue shape glowed as it danced in the middle.

"_**Weaves of beautiful pattern here a foot of the mountain."**_

"What is this…?" Izaya asked dryly to the blue misted body, it lifted her eyes up at him not stopping her footing once.

She said nothing but ghosted through him not losing her footing once.

"_**Autumn leaves at sunset on the mountain," **_

"What is this supposed to me?" There had to be a reason for why she arranged this, right? She doesn't just lay things out without a purpose – "Wait…!" He gasps in realization, putting the pieces together…

'_Autumn leaves at sunset'…? 'fall trees aglow, brilliant shades of autumn'…_, Izaya glances down at his feet.

"-Crimson red, tan and yellow…" He whispers to the mix match colored leaves crushed under his boot before looking up at the sky. The sun is going down, he thought, _he leaves at sunset on the…._

Izaya looks around furiously as the singing continues, _**"On the mountain, Streams afloat,"**_

"The mountains…do you mean the…" He turns his head east, staring at the old building in the distance that sat on the hill a mile away. _The hill…! Why didn't I see it there before?!_

The music and movement come to a complete halt leaving only the light flaps of tiny wings to be heard over her thumping footsteps…

OoOo

Elsewhere (but not too far away), Shizuo was wondering around in what he assumed was a meat locker of the sorts. There were versus cooking tools that hung from the ceiling and the walls and floors were covered in blood stains, not to mention the awful smell of death and decay from the nasty meaty substance in the corner.

"Ugh…that smells powerful enough to knock an elephant down…!" The blonde grunted scrunching his face up in disgust, _Ew…_, he thought walking over to rotting mess. _What is it…?!_

The foul smelling greying pile of guts in the corner stuck the wall behind like elastic glue; it was lumpy and greasy looking with tiny gas bubble bubbling on its surface, eventually popping letting out a nauseatingly putrid stink. _Must've been type of animal or something…_, he thought putting a hand over his mouth as his caramel eyes grazed over the near bleaching bones of the ribcage that had ripped pass the flesh.

"Geh, must've been a huge animal – probably a deer…" He mumbles staring longer at the guts but lets out a loud grunt and reals backwards when maggots bursted out from the collapsed kidney. "Hgh!" He muffles, trying to block the pile that carried in his mouth. _Jesus Christ!_ He thought walking backwards from the scene only get his foot caught on a discarded curtain and fall.

"Ah…!" He exclaims when his back hit the dirty ground. It didn't hurt of course but it did leave him in shock, all he could do was stare at the dull white ceiling that showed tiny splatters of blood spaced out over the white.

The debt collector suddenly stiffened at the large shadow that loomed over him, "What. Are. You. Doing." Came a dark low voice.

OoOo

By the time Izaya reached the top of the hill, memories started to flow.

It was the "school" that Sagawa took Kurami to, except it wasn't a school at all. It must've been some type of factory place…

It's metal walls rusting and creaking, and the roof – if you could even call it that was barely existent clung desperately to their bolts, plants curled and bent against the factory walls and growing through the broken windows and open ceiling.

With the wind howling in his ears and the world looking much darker behind his shades, Izaya stiffly pushed the heavy doors open.

When the doors flew open so did the dust, coating his sunglass and catching in his nose making him cough a little. "Yuck, that's nasty." He snarls swiping away the giant cobweb that stood in his path. The young informant peeled away his shades and stuffed his hands in his pockets, sighing.

The first room Izaya walked into through the front entrance was a small grey hallway, with three barricaded doors and one double doored room at the end of the hall. _That's my destination. _He thought silently making his way down the corridor glancing at each door, they were all boarded up and nailed shut. There was no possible way of getting into there, he thought.

With a small push the double doors the sunlight blinded him for a split second. When his red eyes finally adjusted they widened in shock.

_It's…_

"Beautiful…!" He gasped at the room.

With the walls and floors alike had plants and moss covering them in such an elegant and natural way, the bright orange-gold beams radiated and glowed over the green.

"W-wow…." The raven whispers stepping forward, the thick green vines crunching beneath his boots. "So amazing…, it looks so much more beautiful than that day…!" He sighs with content giving a slight twirl.

"Ah…?" The informant exclaims coming to an abrupt halt in the very center of the room.

_What is this…?_ He questioned staring puzzled at the large absent space before his feet. Unlike the rest of the floor there was a large circle formed with no plants or moss over it, it actually looked like a huge burn spot in the middle of the floor.

Big enough to fit a child there. _Like someone made a small fire in just the spot…_, he thought crouching down to rub his fingers across the burned ground.

"It still feels hot…" He analyzed snatching his hand away; his fingers sizzled like he had placed his hand on hot coal. Pushing the burning feeling a side, Izaya sighed sullenly and looked at the room one more time.

_So many painful memories, _He thought raising his burned hand to his chest, _So pain very painful…!_ He clenched his fingers around his leather garments.

It was like feeling the pain all over again. Like seeing it all over again. And sitting there helplessly _again_.

Just like lightning the pain shot through his very being just as quick as came. His sight. His voice. His limbs. His body. His pride and freedom, gone.

Ripped from his hands – or whatever was left of them, smashed in, broken to piece and crushed in so many ways possible.

"Gngh!" He cries out falling to ground in pain, curling up into a ball to ease his misery as hot tears streamed down his face.

OoOo

"Izaya, you in here?" Shizuo called out standing in the door way of the factory that was suspiciously opened compared to the rest of the town.

"Is that the name of that kid you're pussyfooting over?" Sagawa sassed pressing the spear of his shovel against his shoulder.

Shizuo bared his teeth and snapped his head around at the man, "_Fuck you talking about_?! I'm not 'pussyfooting' anything! And who are to ask me questions? You still haven't explained why you're here," the blonde growls walking down the hallway; Sagawa merely shrugged and followed behind saying,

"What do you mean? I told you I work on the graveyard shift out here." _That sure does explain the fucking shovel., _Shizuo thought glancing back at the old man before turning forward.

"What the fuck…?" He mumbles stopping mid stride, staring straight ahead with a bewildered look.

"Hah? What is it?" The cranky old man pouted when his younger blonde friend stopped so abruptly in their short stride before peering over his shoulders, "Hey what the hell is it-"

Sagawa was stricken silent by the sight of a person with shoulder length pitch black hair wearing all black leather, it was hard for him to tell if they were male or female from their thin fragile body but he choose to think it was a boy. Probably not too much younger than Shizuo, Sagawa thought.

"Flea, what are you doing here?" Shizuo barked, this 'flea' person did not move from his sitting position nor uttered a word in response. "Izaya, don't fucking ignore me!" The ex-bartender snapped marching towards his strangely quiet lover.

"…_**You must be…Sagawa right…?"**_ Shizuo froze where he stood at the all too familiar voice.

The old Sagawa quirked an eyebrow at Izaya but did not respond.

Izaya cranes his neck backwards and grin sadistically; his eyes dangerously ink black…

"_**I've heard so much about you~!"**_

OoOo

**DON DON DOOOOOONNNN!**

**YYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! FINALLY I FINISHED THIS FUCKING CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA, I win.**

**Shout out to my big bro he will be turning 20 in an hour or so! **

**Imma update! Hopefully I won't take this long!**


	33. Chapter 32: Last Standis This the End

**Oh yeah! Finally updated! The final chapter of Darker Than Black! Woo! I was going to update Saturday but all the desktops and laptops in my house decided to freeze up and shut down once nine o'clock hit.**

**Thank you to all of my Reviewers and (even) Flamers for taking time out of your day to actually read my story, the fact that my storyline even peeked your interest is enough to make me beyond happy. And I am so sorry for that long ass delay - but the last episode took some time to sort out…!**

**Now that I've given my teary speech, let me give you what you've been waiting for all this time! So without further delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, sadly.**

Chapter 32: Last Stand…Is this The End…

* * *

><p>Celty lifted her helmet to the hill in the distant as an ice cold shiver ran done her spine. Something was going down, something big. The headless woman could feel the same presence of that evil spirit she and the others encountered that night, but this time it was different this time. Something else was there. She couldn't put her finger on it but something in her told her to go find Izaya and Shizuo.<p>

"Ah!" Shinra shrieked gripping tightly on to Celty's leather outfit as she made an abrupt turn down an alley at full speed, "Celty! Where are going?" The underground doctor howled against the rapid wind that blew his hair back.

All that answered him was the loud roar of her bike as they raced to the high point of town.

OoOo

The silence between the trio was stiff and cold and full of angst, much like a Mexican standoff Izaya mused.

Each _waiting_. Waiting for one of them to make the first move.

_My my, this escalated quic__kly_, Izaya giggled to himself as his gaze shifted from his helpless blonde lover to the older man who seemed unmoved by the situation at hand_, This problem proved to be more trouble than expected…_

"_**Well, isn't this pleasant?"**_ Izaya grinned like ear to ear, _**"We're all together for this special moment in our lives."**_ The raven laughed.

A bead of sweat fell down the side of Shizuo's face. Why was this thing back? Why did it come back to harass him now? What the hell was its motive? To ruin their lives? All these thoughts ran through his head as he tried to steady his racing heart.

The ex-bartender nearly jumped out of his skin when blank ink black eyes settled on his tall frame, those eyes…they creeped the hell out of him. Dark, emotionless, bleak - a never ending pit of black.

All together disturbing.

"_**Shizuo."**_ The surprisingly serious tone took Shizuo aback, _**"I take it you will stay for this historical event, no?"**_ Izaya sneered climbing to his feet.

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows at this question, _Historical eve__nt…? What the hell does that-_

The thundering of the double doors slamming shut cut of his train of thought short, both Sagawa and Shizuo whirled around to the now tightly locked door.

"_**I mean…it's not like you have a choice."**_ He smirked.

* * *

><p>Celty jumped off her bike roughly and stomped up the hill to the small building that casted a large looming over the town, leaving Shinra to clumsily peel himself from the bike.<p>

"C-Celty…! What's going on? Why are you so quick to get up here?" He received no response as she quickened her stride up to the top. "Celty!"

Said headless woman pressed her palms against the cool metal doors and pushed forward – the door merely creaked not even budging in the least. _This door won't be opening any__ time soon if I use just my brute strength, maybe if I…_, She trailed off silently slinking her shadow under the doors rimming but inwardly shrieked and snatched the ink black arm back into her shadow. _A spiritual field I should have known, there's nothing __I can do now…but stand here._

"Is this where they are? What do we do now…?" Shinra breathed.

Celty pulled out her PDA and started to type before revealing the text.

[We wait…]

OoOo

Clenching and unclenching his fists did little to relieve Shizuo of his anxiety; it had only been three minutes that they had stood there for and he was very short on patience, and sanity. Izaya remained still staring at Sagawa with empty eyes, ever so often did a red gleam flash across those unblinking black holes.

Unwearied by the obvious heavy tension, Sagawa smirked. When he awoke this sunny morning, he was greeted by soft words whispering in his old ears. _What the hell was that…? _Being wide awake from his abrupt start, the tired elder shuffled up from his worn out mattress on the floor to the parted floor boards above him. Hastily searching the abandoned house from the cracks, he caught sight of someone's fabric cover bottom sitting on wooden floor above. _I have guests…!_

Lately, he had been having a kid barging into town uninvited at any time of the day…

At first he had thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, seeing as how sometimes he would turn around and the boy that was atleast in his early twenties, would be standing a meter away from him and to what he assumed – staring…! But before he could register his shock and fright – the boy disappears without a trace.

No footprints. No hair. No skin follicles. Nothing but dust and gravel left in his wake.

Sagawa was almost certain that his age was starting to mess with his mind until it came to him. These hallucinations all started that day he knocked that runt in the leather trench coat over the head with his shovel. He had spotted the guy kicking the (now) unlocked chains from his path before strolling inside town poking his nosey face into places he shouldn't be in.

Sagawa pondered on the choices of whether to kill the young man or to use his sliver tongue to persuade him in leaving. The old man had almost decided to persuade the boy until he peeked from his spot behind a building, looking over this snooper.

Sagawa felt his breath being sucked from his lungs in an instant.

_Beautiful…_

Mopped jet black hair caressing the pale unblemished skin of the back of his neck. Long cloaked black leather sticking tight to his long thin frame, its tanned fur edges flowing around his wrists and hoodie.

Who was this man? He needed to know him. The excitement that rapidly coursed through his old veins was almost unfamiliar to him – it had been so long since he had felt this way towards someone, thirty-eight years and three months exactly.

So many nights he lay restless just dreaming how beautiful she looked drenched in her own blood or how her agony filled screams sounded like song birds singing to his ears. She was perfect; he just had to keep her alive for more days – to explore her inside and out.

That same thirst gravitated him towards the oblivious young man.

That scent. Those dazed red eyes. And those long black locks soaring against the light breeze.

_Perfect…!_

He would have this boy, cut him open and watch those sinfully beautiful eyes fill with fear and rage – to watch those full pink lips open and coated in crimson blood and mucky dirt. This excitement was too much…!

He hit the raven hard on the head with the handle of his shovel, but not hard enough to kill. To Sagawa's surprise, there ended up being more blood than he had anticipated - to which he decided to move faster. This Kurami look - alike would be of no use dead.

In an attempt to drag the unconscious body away from the messy scene, Sagawa encountered a bit of a mishap; this Kurami reincarnate seemed to have a friend along with them. The gears in his brain started to turn as he realized who he was really about to face and who he was about to haul away, Sagawa fled the area as fast as his old bones could take him!

Sneering at the thought of his first disadvantage, the greying man pondered on how to get close to informant. He was starting to think he was as good as he used to be when he was younger but with a stroke of luck, Sagawa meet and earned the blonde monster's trust and friendship; it seemed that the Ikebukuro Monster and the Shinjuku informant stayed in each other's company and became (more or less) an item, this certainly put the ball in his court. Now the only thing he had to do was get them both out of capacity and erased from everyone's mind – that's where the problem lied.

Unlike his other masterpieces, Shizuo and Izaya were very much well known and practically famous in Ikebukuro – their sudden disappearances with raise eyebrows. Not to forget, the two were young and strong and would not fall easily to his aged body. Izaya was smart and fast, and would not be easily trusted with. While Shizuo was (interestingly enough) very smart and strong – but from not having many friends as a child into adulthood, the bodyguard would be eager to befriend him.

But once again lady luck was in his favor and brought the two to his domain despite the reincarnates strange behavior and appearance at this moment, he had a good feeling about this.

Izaya glared menacingly at the smiling older man, tempted to claw that damned grin off his aged face but paused when Shizuo spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo growled tightening his fist, "I thought we agreed that you'd leave…!" The ex-bartender snapped.

Izaya slowly turned his head to Shizuo and stared blankly; said man flinched back but regained his stance, Izaya smirked at this.

"_**Hmm?"**_ He hummed, _**"I don't remember ever promising something like that."**_

"You son of a bitch! We made a deal that night that you would leave and never come back - " Izaya cut him off sharply.

"_**I said if you find me, then I might just leave you two alone – but you in fact did not find me nor did I make that promise sincere…!"**_ The raven roared, his mixed voices stabbing at their eardrums; Sagawa cringed slightly but watched with full curiosity between the lovers.

"_**Besides,"**_ Izaya murmured shifting his eyes on to his main target, the old man's eyebrows jumped at the attention turned on him. _**"I believe I have an offer **__**that will get everyone what they want…!" **_He grinned widely like a Cheshire cat.

_I'm not quite sure what is happening here but it certainly has caught my attention…_, Sagawa thought raising an eyebrow.

Shizuo opened his mouth to protest once more but was interrupted by Sagawa who's voice laced with curiosity as he finally put in, "Is that so?"

Izaya tilted his head as grazed his tongue dangerously sharp white teeth, _**"Peeked your curiosity again have I…? That's fourth time now…!"**_ The old man mirrored his smirk.

"Again you say? I don't recall ever coming into contact with you before this…!" He sneered.

The ink eyed informant strode over to the two swaying his hips back and forth, flipping his hair in the sinisterly yet mesmerizingly way. Sagawa's eyes followed him intentfully; this did not go unnoticed by Shizuo.

_What hell was that? Why is he looking at Izaya like that…? How does Izaya know him…? What does Izaya mean the 'Fourth time'? _Now that the blonde thought about it, there were more questions bothering him.

Like, what was with that room filled with those rotting pieces of meat – that now looking back looked abnormally large for any wondering animal? How was it that Sagawa had a job in this deserted town, and for that matter doing what? Why did he have to carry around that shovel around? Why did that shovel look familiar to hi-

_"Izaya…?" I suddenly blurted upon seeing a man wearing a black hoodie holding a bloody dented shovel in one hand, and… in the other holding a bloody Izaya by his ankle …_

_The man jumped shocked to see me, "Who the hell are you…?" I heard my self say. I was too shocked to believe what I was seeing…_

Shizuo's eyes slowly widened.

"Oh my god…" Shizuo breathed stepping back; Sagawa turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"_**Yes well, we all want **__**something and I am feeling generous…!"**_ The raven snickers crossing his arms over his chest catching the elder's attention again.

"_**Sagawa, you want me. Izaya wants this to be over. Shizuo wants answers – which from what the look on his face said, I think h**__**e's finally catching on. Took you long enough – but I guess better late than never, huh?"**_ He cackled. Sagawa glanced to the right, seeing Shizuo stare back at him with a horrified look, _What is about to happen here…–_ Izaya continued.

"_**Hehe…and I want Sagaw**__**a…!"**_ He sneers tightening his gaze.

Shizuo turned sharply to Izaya, his face stern and cold. "Why." He snapped, more of a threat than a question.

The raven grinned madly, _**"Hehehe…I have a little score to settle with Sagawa. Would you like to hear about it…**__**?" **_Shizuo remained silent while the man of the hour was losing patience.

"I don't think I want to but you're probably going to tell me anyway…" The false blonde blanched when the raven grinned wider (if possible).

"_**That's right. You wanted to know in the **__**first place."**_ He sighed contentfully twirling the tail of his coat. _**"Quite a number of years ago, Sagawa and I knew each other."**_ He sighs twisting a lock of hair between his fingers.

Sagawa raised an eyebrow and listened intentfully. _**"He gained my family'**__**s trust and became a family friend of ours."**_ Sagawa's face scrunched up. He had been "family friends" with many of his masterpieces, but this man who claimed not to be what his blood would confirmed was starting to pick at an old memory of his.

_But that's__ impossible….!_ He thought, but this situation he was in was proving to become more dangerous but exciting all the same.

"_**In the three days of my disappearance I was raped repeatedly and brutally tortured then murdered."**_ He spoke nonchalantly as if it didn't bother him in the least –but they all knew better. The raven pauses and chuckles darkly, _**"I suppose the pun in this is, I was sleeping with the fishes…!"**_

To Sagawa this was enough to prove his theory and excitement, for he had dumped only a handful of his masterpieces in streams but he had heard enough to realize who he was dealing with.

Izaya spun slowly, playing his nimble fingertips over his upper lip. _**"I believe your exact words for my last days were…oh yes. **_**The perfect victim**_**."**_

A single salty tear trailed down Sagawa's wrinkled cheek. "_It is you_…!" He whispers, unrated joy filling his old heart as put a shaky foot forward. The corners of his lips curl up into smile, "I knew you were special…!" he cried out passionately stepping closer.

A small smirk graced the ravens face as he also step forward to close the gap between them.

"The others never understood our love for each other…!" He shouted. His eyes wide and crazed as he stood only a foot from the raven. "From the very first time I saw you…my goal was to hear you scream…"

Shizuo stepped away slowly as he watched Izaya closely, _Izaya is going to kill him._ He thought backing up further till his back hit the wall, _I don't know what I can do – can I really watch as this thing manipulates Izaya…?_

_Or should I let this happen…?_

"Now we can be together…!" Sagawa cackles wildly, Izaya's eyes gleamed dangerously.

Shizuo gritted his teeth together and looked down, _Izaya I'm sorry…but I don't know how to protect you from this._

Izaya lifted his hands to Sagawa's face and cupped his cheeks, _**"Yes**__**, you were right." **_He says softly, closing his eyes slowly as he plants a sweet long kiss on Sagawa's lips.

Sagawa closes his eyes…

Khck…

Blood splatters over the smooth ground behind Sagawa. His brown eyes shakily open to meet unmoving black pits. "Akek…akek…" The old man coughs, blood spewing from his cracked lips onto Izaya's blank face and the dusty ground beneath their feet.

Sagawa stiffly bows his head to the grossing pain that filled his gut, _**"…I am…"**_ A leather covered arm embedded elbow deep into his torso piercing his left lung. _**"one of a kind…"**_

Blood droplets pattering against the floor as Izaya curls his fingers, joints cracking swiftly. "Uh…ah…" Sagawa choked staring hopefully into those black depts, his grin flattering slightly but remained no less.

Izaya tilts his head curiously to the side staring back at him before his gaze slowly lowered to the elder's shoulders. The pale aged skin over Sagawa's shoulder blades started to burn, causing him more discomfort.

Said man hissed sharply as the burning sensation soon started to feel like a lit torch jammed into his shoulders, "_Ghngh!_" He grunted with a violent jerk as flesh and veins bursted from under his skin and through the back of his hoodie, smoke and gas bubbles scarring the holes in each shoulder. The rims of the small openings churned and mangled brutally rapidly turned from dark brown to coal black. "Ngh – _Hah_…!" He cried out when the burn holes abruptly jerked him up, his feet were no longer planted on the ground but hovering over it, the tips of his shoes scratching the floor– as if he were being held up by hooks that soon to rip through his skin and flesh to greet the chilled air.

The informant craned his neck to the side again. His face bared no rejoice nor hurt as he twisted his embedded arm, not even changing at the various of Sagawa's shouts of agony or that after Sagawa caught his breath only to grin once again.

"_**Hn."**_ Izaya hummed, swiftly tearing his arm through skin and muscle clean through.

"_AHHHH!_" Sagawa's blood curled cry pierced Shizuo's eardrums violently causing him to hunch away and cover his sensitive ears and eyes.

Blood. Skin. Muscle. Bone shards. Crashing against the pavement and painting the walls and their bodies.

The left side of Sagawa's torso hung mangled over his pelvis, few pieces of skin hung desperately to their other half. The bottom half of his lungs sloppily gushed crimson liquid all over the old man's legs and soaking Izaya's boots. One of Sagawa's floating ribs stood high from its embedded position in his tangled small intestines.

Shizuo retched and fell hard to his knees as his stomach contents was forced up from his throat to the dusty ground. "Oh my god…" the false blonde gags, gripping his stomach in hopes of comfort.

"_**That's from Izaya."**_ The possessed man mumbled shaking off the blood that soaked his sleeve and hand, droplets slashing across the marble.

Blood bubbled and coated his teeth as he started to choke and sputter on the blood that rapidly filled his lungs with no escape to find. It stung horribly but not as much as his heart swelled, so much pride and happiness filled him as he watched his Perfect masterpiece tear away at him.

Beautiful.

Ruthless.

Cold and Aloof.

He felt that he really out did himself with this one, she truly was the one. Sagawa shakily flashed blood stained teeth in his moment of awe. This fill of pain was rimmed with the most pleasurable a man could go through…

Izaya narrowed his ink eyes and smirked slyly. With his arm back at his side, the raven fingers twitched with anticipation before craning stiffly into a fist by an invisible force.

"_Ghngh!_" Sagawa muffled at an all too familiar burning sensation but this time the heat pierced his midfeet and his palms, "_Ahh! Haha!_" He chuckled in a pain strained breath as his cuneiform cracked under the pressure only to shatter and have the skin and muscle ripped through, shattered bone pieces embedding themselves into tissue. "Gaha!" The old man gasps, his veins pulsing the blood down to the newly made holes – scarlet sliding down the soles of his boots to pitter against the dust riddled floor. Steam whistled from his hands as crimson burned and turned black, crusting around the edges – much to his displeasure.

Izaya slowly raised his arms before him, his black gaze watching the black cloth shift down from the greying skin of his palms. _**"…"**_ The raven looks up at the bloody but still live man that hung limply.

Izaya swiftly snaps his hands close into a tight fist – bones snap and crush, muscles and flesh churning tightly into themselves. "_AHHHHH!_" Sagawa screamed thrashing as his arms and legs twisted clockwise into unnatural ways; his fibula broke in half immediately, forcing its way out of the muscle and mangling the skin above and continuing to twist till it was almost revealed completely to the eyes of Shizuo and Izaya.

The bones in his elbows slammed inward – bending at the will of the unknown force as his humerus slams back into his shoulder blade, shredding through his skin. "_Ahhhhhh! Hahaaaa!_" Sagawa screams out again at the white hot pain.

"_**Hm, I now see your fascination with torture Sagawa –kun. It is rather beautiful." **_Izaya comments twisting his fist up so his knuckles touch, that red gleam flashing over his eyes again.

"Nghaaaaa!" Sagawa shrieks spitting up blood when his broken arms are abruptly forced above his head.

"_**Now…for the finishing touches."**_ Izaya grinned flashing his sharp teeth, unclenching his fists and caressing his arms to where they wrapped around each other lazily.

Sagawa's right leg shakily bent behind his other leg and snapped sickeningly to curl around it like a snake around a staff. "_AHHHHHH!_" blood and skin flung as the bone sprang from its muscled cage.

Shizuo shielded his eyes. This was complete chaos – and he found he couldn't bring himself to stop all of it, his brain was telling him to stop Izaya and that this was wrong and cruel – but his heart told him that this was justice and this had to happen, and that all he can do was hope Izaya will be okay.

_But I can't just sit and watch!_

"_**Ah, truly a masterpiece, Sagawa-kun."**_ Izaya spoke bitterly over Sagawa's harsh pants and blood choked sobs. _**"Definitely a sight I will take to hell with."**_ He smirks wickedly.

"Hah…haha…ha…" Sagawa laughed between pants and occasional pained groans. "So…amazing…" He murmured under his breath, blood clinging desperately to his bottom lip.

Izaya lowered his eyelids, unaffected by the compliment. _**"Yes yes, I know." **_The raven responded nonchalantly flicking his wrist, sending Sagawa flying back.

_Now's my chance to stop this!_ Shizuo thought finally making a decision, on his feet now Shizuo stepped forward only to feel his body seize up. "Tch!" The blonde grunted crouching as he was forced to his knees by the unseen.

"_**And what do you think you're doing…? Trying to play hero, are we?" **_It spoke; Shizuo's ears were ringing as he glanced over at the possessed figure that was his lover. Izaya's hand was pointing straight at him, nails bared at him as if a form of a threat. _**"I don't want to hurt you, Shizuo."**_ He said sounding more like Izaya this time, Shizuo noticed._**"I know w**__**hat I'm doing; you don't have to worry about me."**_ He confirms with a small smile, Shizuo's heart tightened. "But…!" He strains against the hold over him.

"Ha!" Shizuo gasps out feeling the invisible hold on him release. On all fours, Shizuo breathes in as much as he can.

This thing that was controlling Izaya is crazy and yet it seems as if Izaya can handle himself just fine at the same time – _Or maybe that thing was lying to my just now…_ No. That smile just now was the real Izaya. The first time he saw that smile was the first day he followed the informant home, claiming he was just returning his jacket (which was true) but his real objective was to get information out of him.

Lifting his head to watch Izaya he gritted his teeth, _What can I do…?_

Sagawa coughed and gasped harshly at the rising dust and from colliding with the marvel floor head first. "Hak!" He coughed, spluttering blood all over himself. The open wound over his torso was gushing all over the place and the rest of his broken body was proving to become unbearable to mask.

_So much pain…I only wish she had made it slower for me to actually enjoy it…_, He mused spitting out a clog of blood that sat in his throat. It was not long for the rhymatic click and clack of Izaya's boots came into view, Sagawa moved his gaze to the ceiling only to meet eyes with Izaya who loomed over him.

Said possessed man gracefully sat himself on top of the old man's chest, Sagawa spewed blood in response. _**"I've grown bored of my play." **_ Izaya says snatching the old man's face in one hand and cupping his cheek with the other.

"_**I don't have much time and you've been alive for too long Sagawa…"**_

Sagawa stared silently, completely vexed by Kurami's new vassal. Although they shared fair skin and hair like night, Kurami's bittersweet aura cling to the informant's skin.

While Sagawa breathed in Izaya's scent, said raven bent down and softly kissed Sagawa's left cheek then the right without uttering another word as he slowly pulled away.

"_**Goodbye Sagawa…"**_ Sagawa's eyes cracked open.

Izaya opened his mouth wide…

White canine teeth sheening against the light gleaming down on them…

"_**I'll be waiting in hell for you."**_

Sagawa smiles, "_Perfect…_"He whispers.

* * *

><p>Izaya stared back blankly at the corpse underneath him, blood smeared on his chin falling to Sagawa's cold face.<p>

Shizuo felt himself grow cold when Izaya's teeth had descended on Sagawa's throat.

Skin and blood painted the ground before him as the raven violently chewed and ripped at the man's jugular, leaving as nothing but a torn strip of flesh basked in dark blood. Shizuo's hand flew to his mouth when pile started to rise in his throat again. Even now as moments of silence have long passed, the ex-bartender feared to look at Izaya but swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up.

Izaya was still sitting on top of Sagawa's corpse but his shoulders were slouched and his eyes (sadly still completely black) stared lazily up through the hole in the ceiling where the lowering sun blazed through. His mouth and chin were coated in dried blood that trailed down into his dark shirt. His dark eye brows knitted into each other, his full lips pinched into a fine line and his inky eyes brimming in what Shizuo couldn't believe were _tears_. This thing in Izaya looked so miserable which was totally the opposite of what it was moments ago.

Izaya's mouth moved inaudibly,_** "I'm **__**sorry mama…daddy…Yuki…grandpa…! We won't meet in**__** heaven…"**_ A fear tear ran down his cheek.

Shizuo stared wide eyed. "A family…?"

Immediately after, Izaya let out a long and loud sigh. The inky darkness slowly creeped from his pupils and scarlet irises, sinking back into his corneas. Izaya could feel himself taking back control, tidal waves of nausea and sleep hit full force. Izaya fell to his knees all too quickly, placing one hand on his head to focus his vision and the other clutching the marble floor. "Nng…Shizuo…" Izaya calls out wearily as he glances around for said man before his head collided with the floor beneath him, falling on top of Sagawa.

Shizuo immediately snapped from his thoughts and quickly got to his feet, practically skidding across the blooded floor before coming to a stop before his partner. "Izaya, are you okay?" Shizuo asked pulling Izaya into his arms. Said man all but breathed heavy and shifted uncomfortably.

He felt so tired and cold, what was happening? Izaya strained to open his eyes, immediately closing them at the headache that hit him like a mallet. Through the ringing against his eardrums and the pulsation of his head, he fainted heard a muffled grunt.

"Izaya…" Shizuo watched the dark red liquid trailed downward from Izaya's nose. "You're going to be okay …" He murmured as he held his sick lover tighter to him.

Shizuo's chest tightened unbearably. Was Izaya going to die? Why was this happening to them? Of all things, when he really starts to care for the damned flea. _Damnit!_ Tears started to burn Shizuo's eyes. _The one time when I'm not strong enough to save someone…_

"Calm down, child."

Shizuo's eyes shot open as whipped around to face the voice. "What…" The faint clicking of heels (that he didn't recall hearing) came to a stop a meter away from them.

"The boy will be just fine," Standing a meter away in a suit of black was Joker, a small smile gracing across her full red lips. "A few hours of rest should do him good – especially with how long she held on to him for, but from my presence he could be out for longer." Shizuo opened and closed his mouth, he couldn't find the words – _How in anyway is Joker apart of this?_

Said woman smoothed out the crinkles in her tight black pants as she continued, "I was starting to think Izaya-kun was going to rot away if she held on any longer to him. It's not healthy to use a vassal for as long as she did, his body and mind were starting to spoil." She laughs.

Shizuo face scrunched in, "You have a part in this too?" He hissed.

Joker snickered when Shizuo held the unconscious Izaya protectively against him, "Hehe, more or less." Shizuo growled lowly. The older woman saw and laughed haughtily, "Haha! Okay okay, so I am the reason she did this to you two." She confessed with a laugh.

Shizuo's blood was boiling. She was why he and Izaya were involved in this – why Izaya was hurting – and why he was getting all these new feelings…

The ex-bartender bows his head and sighs heavily, "Where'd it go…?" He asked in a small voice caressing a sweat drenched black lock from said man's pale cheek.

"Hm?"Joker hummed with a smile, "Who? Kurami?" The blonde turned his head and stared for a moment before slowly nodding.

The strange woman in black swiftly dug into her pocket and pull back out with her gloved hand cupping something that gave off a dim glow. "Right here." Opening the palm of her hand floated a tiny dark blue ball.

Shizuo's eyes widened in awe at the tiny glowing thing in her hand. It not only glowed but it gave off a pulse, slow and rhymatic like a heartbeat. "…That's it…? What was controlling Izaya…?" He asked completely puzzled by the pulsating blue thing, Joker nodded without a beat. "Wh…What is it?"

Joker smiled warmly and said, "This my boy, is a spirit." Shizuo blinked, his lips parted.

"Yes, a spirit. A vengeful one at that that is why she gives off such an awful blue glow." Shizuo stays silent for to continue. She caught on and continued to educate him, "When a human dies they have two choices – that is if they are good, they go to heaven and be reborn or walk the earth as a ghost. But in cases like this one, in which it is a murder, there is a special choice that goes with those two." A yellow gleam raced across her eyes.

Shizuo swallowed the lump in his throat tightening his hold on Izaya, he knew that would leave bruises.

"**Kill one person**." She grinned widely revealing inhuman sharp teeth.

And here Shizuo thought that Izaya had the disgusting scent of evil, this woman was practically was the smell itself. Hers was different from Izaya's, hers was mixed with the foul smell of death and decaying flesh and nails.

The blonde turned away covering his mouth from the vomit that rose in his throat.

"**But Kurami made a deal with me.**" Joker's voice was distorted and lowly. "**She gets to ki****ll three people and I get four souls to drag to hell.**" Shizuo could hear the grin in her voice.

"**You see Shizuo,**" Said blonde doesn't look at the woman, his body screams for him to get away from this place but his brain tells him to stay and listen. "**not m****any take this opportunity to get back at their killers. No. As a matter of a fact, they believe that they are better than that and choose to be reborn again – But there is another – more off putting reason – why they refuse.**" Shizuo could hear Jokers heels clicking towards them just as a headache rammed into the side of his head, hissing he buried his face into Izaya's hair.

"**The moment you kill that person, your soul belongs to me and I drag you to hell. So not only do they go to hell but so do you. The ****moment you kill another, you have lost all of your humanity.**" His hearing became muffled but he could still her Joker talking and the faint banging noise. "**A bittersweet revenge ****but that's the whole point, some are just too weak minded to move on – but I'm**** not complaining. She had all that time to go back and be reborn again.**" Shizuo felt something wet trail down from his nose.

"**But four for two? Sounded like a fair deal to me – shame really, she won't be able to reborn along with the rest of her family. Th****ey'll never see her in heaven or in the next life."** Joker stopped right in front of the couple. Shizuo's blurry eyes landed on her skeletal jaw that curled into the grinning skin on her face that was starting to rot away.

"**Now the only thing left is…**" She kneels down in front of the false blonde, "**fig****ure out what I'll have to do about you two…**" Shizuo groaned at the unbearable pain and foul smell that wracked his brain. He held his sleeping lover closer to his body, shielding the raven from this woman, _Or whatever she's become._

"Don't…touch…him…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Izaya!" Shizuo lurched forward from his sleep, caked in his sweat.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Shizuo." Shrieked the surprised doctor, "You shouldn't move so much." Shinra says placing a comforting hand on Shizuo's tanned shoulder. "You've been out for a while, I called Tom to tell him that you were in my medical care." Shizuo tuned him out and rose from the bed again.

The blonde shifted slightly as his golden eyes searched the room only to snap shut as his head started to throb, "I told you not to move so much. Celty told me to tell you that once you wake up to take it easy then come talk to her when ever you're ready, so take your time. The side effects are just wearing off – " Shizuo cut him off.

"Where's Izaya?" He snapped his voice hoarse.

The young doctor sighed and frowned, "Izaya was rather low on blood yet none of the blood at that place was his other than the blood on his nose…! I'm still checking his body but none the less he's fine." He pauses and looks at Shizuo, his soft brown eyes darkening.

"There was another body there, Shizuo." The debt collector continued to stare blankly but the images of Sagawa being mutilated and tortured were still fresh in his mind, blood was everywhere and the old man's screams bouncing off the walls.

"Izaya killed that man didn't he." Shinra said taking Shizuo from his thoughts.

"It wasn't him." Shizuo immediately came to the absent raven's defense.

In a way both Shizuo and Shinra was right, the false blonde realized. Izaya didn't kill Sagawa, rather it was this Kurami person who took over the informant's body – but at the same time Izaya did want to kill the man and he did agree to be a vassal for murder (whether with his permission or not was still a mystery to him).

Shinra scoffed, "Shizuo, I'm not going to go to the police. I did some research on this guy when I got his blood results; he was good at covering his tracks but not good enough. He was criminal but what his crime is still unknown." Shizuo didn't make any sign that he was going to talk. He and Shinra may have been friends since they were kids but that didn't mean he trusted the underground doctor completely.

Shinra gave an exaggerated sigh and turned in his wheeled chair, "Ugh, I'll never get anything out of you!" He pouted.

Seeing that the conversation was over Shizuo shimmied himself of the bed and carefully made his way out the door. "Hey Celty." He greeted when he saw the headless rider sitting patiently on the sofa. Celty raised her helmet in acknowledgment before gesturing him to come over. Shizuo complied and stiffly sat himself on the other couch across from her, "Shinra said you needed to talk to me."

She nods pulling out her PDA to start typing but Shizuo speaks again, "I already know it's about Izaya."

The headless woman hesitates but continues to type anyway. The false blonde was truly exhausted and didn't feel like having this conversation - he just wanted to take Izaya home and forget all of this but he knew they had to talk about whether now or later, but it was going to happen. And quite frankly he was sure what to tell her or what she'd tell him.

{You two weren't alone there were you? Aside from that man.} The flashing text in his face made his eyebrows furrowed, how did she know? _Did she feel Joker's presence?_

"What makes you say that?" He questions her; Celty sat for a moment in thought before she pulled back her phone and started typing again.

{I guess you can say I "smelt" something familiar appear inside that building, whatever or whoever it was it was strong and evil. I had to back away from the building because it felt like I was being squashed by its energy. It smelt so foul - awful, but Shinra didn't smell it. That's how I knew something was wrong. But when the doors opened, all I saw was that man's corpse and you unconscious holding Izaya for dear life on the ground.}

Ah, He thought, _That explains why I'm here._ "Hm, you said it smelt familiar, huh?"

Celty pulled back her PDA and shook her helmet, {I don't know and I must have known that smell from somewhere before I lost my head because it's never hit me till now.} Shizuo turned his gaze down to his hands, _I wonder if what Joker said was true, that Izaya would be out for a little bit longer then me and not dead._

{She's gone.}Shizuo looked up and scrunched his face up in confusion, "Who?" He asked but the image of Izaya seating in orange light that pierced through the hole in the ceiling his eyes black as tar, automatically flashing across his mind. "Oh...!" He replies softly, "How do you know?" He scowled suddenly not quite convinced by what she typed to him, he learned from the prier events that evidence means everything and not to believe it just because someone says it.

Celty started to type again, {Izaya's body is healing now, because of that evil spirit -} Shizuo stopped reading and grumbled, "She's not evil..." Celty seemed surprised by Shizuo coming to the spirits defense, the debt collector continued reading. { - Izaya's body and mind started to weaken and dry up, literally. The flow of blood in his veins and left kidney were coming to a complete stop. Had she held on to him any longer he could have died or become a walking corpse.}

Shizuo blanched at the thought of Izaya's soft pale skin becoming gray and clammy, and his silky raven coloured hair falling flat and dull – the smell of rotting flesh sipping from his pores. "Agh..." He groans turning away from his best friend.

{I don't believe Izaya killed that man.} She types, {No matter how much I dislike him, I don't believe Izaya was that insane or cruel to do something like that. Also he doesn't seem like the type to get his hands dirty – but I am going to ask you this and I hope you tell me the truth and even if you lie to me I won't stop being your friend.} Shizuo clenched his jaw at the text. He knew what she was going to ask him.

{Did Izaya kill that old man, by his own free will?}

OoOo

His heart was pounding in his ears as he clutched the handle to Izaya's temporary room. He still couldn't believe he lied to Celty's face (well helmet)! He'd never lied to Celty before until now, especially for the flea – the man he claimed he hated since high school – the man that got him fired from every job he ever had – the man that made him known as the Monster of Ikebukuro!

These feelings he was experiencing were making him change his view on things. Like he used to think this _thing_ – no. This _child_ was pure evil, some demon drawn in by Izaya's already sinister life style to fuck up the man's and everybody else's lives around him. But when Shizuo saw the child show so much sadness and pain and hearing the fate that she was going to suffer for, well it broke his heart.

No one deserves to go on without their family and a child no less. She was going to be tortured and burn in hell for all eternity that just wasn't right.

Shizuo grunts releasing the now disfigured door knob. He jumped at the muffled giggle that emitted from behind the wooden door, "Shizu-chan, I know that's you at the door." Said Shizu-chan's cheeks dusted over in pink.

Turning the nob, Shizuo sheepishly peeks his head from behind the door to see Izaya sitting up in the hospital bed. Izaya was wearing an oversized long sleeved powder blue tunic with the thick blanket draped over his lap; his left arm sleeve was rolled up revealing the needle that pumped blood into his seemingly frail body. His black hair hung gracefully down his pale neck and face, the tips tickling his shoulders. From what Shizuo could tell, the informant was healing very well he was even gaining the colour back into his skin, which was still too pale but he wasn't sheet white.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite." Izaya teased, his sly attitude coming back with a revenge. Shizuo frowned and opened the door wider, "Yeah right, no one's scared of you." he smirked closing the door behind him, locking it.

"Such a mean protozoan." Izaya laughs watching Shizuo take the seat next to his bed. The false blonde tapped his finger lazily on the tube that stuck out of the raven's skin, "You okay now?" He asks, Izaya shifts.

"Ow! How rude of you. Yes, I guess – I've had better days." He answered sarcasticly. "Oh but please tell me, this long hair on me is just not working, isn't it?" He brags on pulling at the tips of his split ends.

Shizuo smiled at the snarky remark but it quickly faded into a frown when he remembered what he was going to say when he came in, "Celty says she's gone now."

Izaya dropped the lock of hair and slowly turned his crimson orbs to meet golden ones, his gaze showing that he was unaffected by this. Of course Shizuo knew that Izaya knew already but he was expecting something like a reaction – what type of reaction he wasn't sure when it came to Izaya.

"You aren't happy?" The informant questioned his expression unreadable. The debt collector was taken aback by this reaction, _He's hiding his true feelings._ He realized that that was Izaya's way of protecting himself from showing too much emotion on certain subjects.

Shizuo merely shrugged and mumbled, "I'm not so sure now..." That wasn't a lie; Shizuo really didn't know how to feel. So much happened in such a small amount of time that it was all still sinking in.

Izaya turned away from Shizuo to the window, "Hmm…" He hums as his eyes stared blankly at the blood stained Zinnia that laid itself on the window sill, it was there when he awoke. Still fresh and young, untouched by time.

"Yeah...she's gone…hooray...!"

* * *

><p>"So that's the whole story, huh?" Shizuo asked looking down at Izaya, said man was crouching before a tiny wooden cross. Izaya blinked slowly as he held the green flower he held on to after they left Shinra's, sighing softly he gently placed the flower in front of the cross.<p>

"Yes…" The informant said rising from the gravel, "More or less." He added, receiving a glare from his blonde monster. "Flea…" said brute growled slipping his fingers into Izaya's.

Red dusted over his pale cheeks as gently squeezed Shizuo's hand. "Let's go home." Shizuo said bumping shoulder against Izaya's playfully. The red eyed man smirked and bump back replying with, "You mean let's go to _my_ home."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Shut up flea." He said as he and Izaya walked away from the gates Onge.

"Ugh, I never wanna go to that place ever again!" The blonde yawns, it's been tough these couple weeks and he could go for a _long_ nap.

"Mm…" Izaya hummed quietly in response. Shizuo glanced over to the smaller man, noting that something was definitely weighting on his conscience.

"Hm…?" The informant exclaimed raising red eyes to match golden ones when they came to a stop, "What is it Shizu-chan?" He asked, curious as to why his protozoan stopped them mid walk.

"Izaya, what's wrong? Now I don't want any more lies, so be honest." He demanded straight out. Ever since the time he and Shizuo talked about the kid leaving at Shinra's flat a couple weeks ago Izaya has been awful quiet like he had something he wanted to say but couldn't really find the words to say it.

The red eyed man frowned and glared stubbornly at the brute. He never liked it when people told him what to do, but somehow he felt he didn't really have a choice right now seeing as how both he and Shizuo agreed that they would start fresh with their relationship. Relationships meant no lies and no secrets; they only made things complicated Shizuo told him and that it was okay to care and be honest. They both knew that one first hand.

Izaya aimlessly walks ahead of Shizuo and come to a halt with a sigh, "I wonder…" He sighs again. Shizuo raises an eyebrow and strolls over to his side, rubbing the raven's forearm.

"I wonder…was it worth it…?" Shizuo lowered his eyelids and mimicked Izaya's sigh.

"I don't know…no, it doesn't really sound like it was worth it looking back on it." He answers staring at the orange and purple sky, the sun was going down soon. Izaya blinked up at the sky as Shizuo continued.

"What happened that day made me really think about how much I used to hate you and how much I wanted to kill you for what you did to me all these years…" The raven turned to stare curiously at Shizuo. "Oh?" He poked interested in what was going through the ex-bartender's blonde head.

"Yeah, but after seeing what that kid did…" Izaya noted how Shizuo's golden eyes darkened as he continued, "And what she had to give up just to kill those men that did that to her. It just doesn't sound fair…!" He seethed.

"She was so angry and hurt that she was willing to give up her own humanity and the chance to be with her family again, all for revenge. Life and Death are cruel women, they have no mercy for the innocent…"

This defiantly surprised Izaya, _How righteous. _He thought, Izaya defiantly never thought about Kurmai losing her humanity - that seemed to have been lost before she had even met him or that Shizuo would even think - let alone feel so much passion on the topic of Kurami. "I only wish she would have seen that they weren't worth it." Shizuo cursed bowing his head in frustration.

Izaya reached up and rubbed his back and confessed the lie that burdened their minds.

"Shizuo, I think we both knew that she could have moved on and lived a new life but we both can't deny that she was very aware of it the entire time. She just couldn't let the pain go…"

How humans can harbor so much hate and malice over time that they would sell their souls and everything they hold dear for revenge would have been the most thrilling new thing to him before, but now he can hardly force a smile out at that thought. It made him think of all the people that he screwed over that were probably dead because of him, how much hate must fill their souls before they chose to kill him. He was probably going to hell anyway for all that he's done, he realized.

_I'll never get to see Shizuo ever again after I die. A good guy like him is probably too good for heaven…_

Izaya snapped away from his train of thought when Shizuo murmured something.

"Then again, who are we to judge? We're only human. We'll have to move on from this at some point." He grunts pulling out a pack of cigarettes as he walks down to the border of Ikebukuro leaving Izaya to think to himself.

_Hn…all this time I believed I was a god…but now I think I'm becoming more human than even Shizuo..._

"Flea hurry it up, I'm making dinner tonight." Said blonde shouted down the street, waiting for him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't be so impatient." Izaya yells back.

_Maybe being human for a little while won't hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, this is the end of Darker than Black. I hope you enjoyed reading. Love you guys!<strong>

**And for those unanswered question, like what is joker – is she a demon or something? Why would Celty feel like Joker's presence is familiar? Is that really how it ends for Shizaya and Kurami?**

**Joker is not a demon or the devil, rather she is Death itself (although death doesn't have a gender, I decided to pick on). With her sick sense of humor and easy to bore she takes advantage of the murdered spirits for sport, and aside from this Joker is very wise and proves to always keep her promises but still not one to easily trust. In this story of mine, I took advantage of the fact that Celty was a dark mystical creature that wields a scythe (in some places, the headless rider is an accomplice to Death). The fact that she had no memory of what she used to do before she lost her head gave me a chance to put in my two cents, so yeah…! And yes that is how the story ends for Kurami, she got what she wanted but at what price(?), a bittersweet end is good end in my mind. As for Shizuo and Izaya's relationship, well that friends is for your imagination to run wild with. That is all. If you have any more questions feel free to inbox me, but be aware that if you don't have an account I cannot respond sadly.**

**Review please.**

**Deuces.**


End file.
